Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core
by Samantha Vi Tenebris
Summary: After being helped by a 1st class soldier named Genesis and brought into Shinra with her younger sister, Phemie, Laina Donovan soon found herself joining SOLDIER and becoming partners with Zack Fair, a 2nd class soldier. Little does she know that this is just the beginning of her long adventure...
1. Chapter 1

_This FF 7 Crisis Core story isn't mine to own, except for my 2 OC, Laina and Phemie Donovan. Hopefully it's to your likings, dear FF Crisis Core fans._

**Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core**

**Prologue: Saved by a Soldier**

Somewhere within Sector 7 in Midgar city, 2 girls in drag outfits were running from Shinra securities. The reason for their running is evident in the amount of foods they stole in their arms. The older of the 2 girls quickly pulled the other one into a random alleyway.

"Sister, I can't run anymore." said the girl to her older sister as she stops to catch her breath, however ragged it is. The food she carries dropped to the ground (All wrapped up neatly so that it won't get dirty). "I'm too tired and my legs can't take it anymore! Please, run and leave me behind, sister!"

"No, I will not, Phemie!" Said the older girl as she waits for Phemie to finish catches her breath. "I won't leave you behind, no matter what! So don't you go and tell me to leave you behind ever again, understand?"

"But…"

Soon they both heard the footsteps of their pursuers, slowly approaching the dark alleyway where they are currently at. The older girl quickly pulled Phemie down to a crouch.

"Okay, listen to me, Phemie. You are to stay down and be very quiet. Can you do that?"

"I think so." Phemie replied to her. "But why, sister?"

"I'm going to lured them away, somehow." answer the older girl. "Then once I got them far enough away, I'll come back for you."

"No, it's too dangerous, sister!" Phemie clutch her sister's arm in fear. "They're securities from ! If they catch you, they'll punish you for stealing! And didn't you just say that you won't leave me behind, no matter what?"

"I know I just said that, little sister. But trust me on this, I'll come back safely for you, alright?"

"….Alright, sister." Phemie answer reluctantly. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry, Phemie." the older girl reassured her. "I'll be fine."

She handed over the foods she stole to Phemie (for safekeeping) before she stood up, turned and began sprinted out of the alleyway without hesitation. The securities who's just approaches the alleyway saw her running out of it before they began giving chase after her.

"_Well, time for me to head back_ _to my apartment now." _thought Genesis Rhapsodos, one of soldier 1st class as he finishes his dinner, pay for it before leaving the Sector 7 bar. As he turn left and walk along the way to his apartment, he soon heard the sound of someone running, headed his way with angry voices (which he deduced is securities from ) right behind that someone. He stops in his tracks just as the person came running out between two houses. He saw that the runner was a young skinny girl with unkempt chestnut-brown hair and wearing some kind of dirty, drag outfit. She stumbled before falling to the ground, gasping for breath and trying to get back up but too late as the securities who chased her moments ago had finally caught up to her. One of them step forward and grabbed her up roughly by her arm.

"Got you now, you thieving girl!" said the security who grabbed her arm in anger. "Now tell us where the other one is hiding!"

"I'll tell you nothing, morons!" the girl growled at him. He retaliated by slapping her cheek.

"You answer me and my fellow securities now, girl!" he shouted at her. "Where's the other one?"

Genesis, who watch the entire scene unfold before his eyes, decides to intervened. He went forward to the securities and his hand came down hard on each securities (including the one still grabbing the girl's arm) pressure point on the backs of their necks. They each collapsed to the ground, leaving the girl to stare at them lying on the ground in shock before staring at him in slight fear.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked him.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, one of soldier, 1st class." He answer her question.

"You're a member of SOLDIER?" Now the girl's fear increases as she looked at him from the top of his head down to his shoes. The soldier guy named Genesis Rhapsodos who had just helped her moments ago look to be in his early twenties with short brown hair, wearing a long red coat with black clothing underneath, crossed leather straps, shoulder guards, black boots and the symbol of SOLDIER on his black clothing.

"So what now?" said the girl. "Are you going to take me into Shinra custody as well, like them?" She gestured towards the unconscious securities with a tilt of her head.

"Now why would I do that when I just came to help you?"

"I never asked for your help."

"True, you didn't. But if this happen again the next time, I might not be able to help you on time." Genesis said to her.

"So what's your point, huh?" the girl growled at him.

"My point is this, leave Sector 7 and joined SOLDIER. Then you'll be capable enough to protect yourself."

"Say what?" said the girl, in shock again. "You, a member of SOLDIER, want me, a nobody from Sector 7, to joined SOLDIER? For what reason would you say that?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I find your spirit's interesting?"

"No."

"Now that's a correct answer." Genesis said with approval. "Never believe people easily."

"So, you're lying when you told me to joined SOLDIER."

"Nope, I wasn't lying to you about that, only about me finding your spirit's interesting. _And I just don't like it when I see these scums bullying those weaker than them."_ thought Genesis, slightly annoyed.

The girl was about to say something more when he hold out his hand before her face to silence her words.

"You don't have to say anything, I'll give you time to ponder my words, 3 days at least." Genesis told the girl. "Once you decide your choice, you can find me here at the same place 3 days from now."

Finished, Genesis walked passed her to his apartment before stopping again in his tracks.

"Oh, I forgot. I haven't yet asked for your name, girl." Genesis asked her.

"It's Laina, Laina Donovan." answer the girl.

"See you 3 days later, Laina Donovan." said Genesis and he began walking again. Laina then sprint back to Sector 7, where her sister awaits.

Phemie, who's still waiting for her sister to return, began to tremble in fear again when she heard footsteps approaching.

"_Please hurry and come back already, sister!"_ Phemie thought to herself. The footsteps stops before the alleyway and just when she thought she's done for, she heard her sister's voice.

"Phemie, it's me, Laina." Laina said to her. "I'm back."

Phemie came out from her hiding place and run to Laina, ignoring the food she helped to safe-keep and hugged her.

"You're back!" Phemie said with relieved. "Did they hurt you or anything when they chase you?"

"They didn't hurt me much, little sister. Just a slap to my face before someone help me."

"Someone help you, who?" Phemie asked her.

Laina then began telling her about Genesis Rhapsodos, about how he helped her until the part where he told her to joined SOLDIER. Phemie listens, her expression change from horror to confusion to worry.

"So what are you going to do now, sister?" Phemie asked Laina. "Are you going to take up on his suggestion?"

"I don't know yet, Phemie." answer Laina. "I need to think this through."

"…."

**3 days later…**

True to his words, Genesis is waiting at the same place where he told her 2 nights ago the moment she came. This time with Phemie behind her (both wearing almost decent,clean clothes now).

"Hello, Laina." Genesis greeted her. "You came and who's that behind you?"

"My younger sister, Phemie Donovan." Laina answer him.

"I see." said Genesis. "So have you decided, Laina Donovan? Let's hear your answer."

"But before that, I want to ask you something." Laina said to him, he gave her a nod in return. "If I do say yes in joining SOLDIER, do I really don't need to fear for my life or my sister's life anymore?"

"It's possible, in a certain way."

She look back at Phemie who also look at her before pondering for a while then look at Genesis.

"Then I'll do it, Genesis Rhapsodos." Laina told him. "I'll joined SOLDIER but just so that I can protect my sister for years to come."

Genesis answer to her was a smile before he take both girls towards . Along the way, he told the both of them about 2 other 1st class soldiers named Sephiroth and Angeal Hewley plus Angeal's student, a guy named Zack Fair.

"So, how are they like, these other 1st class soldiers you just told us about?" Laina asked Genesis.

"You'll know it when you see them for yourself, Laina Donovan." Genesis answer her.

She lapsed into silence. Her younger sister, Phemie, followed suit.

"_I better hope that I didn't just bring any future regrets to myself in bringing these 2 girls into ."_ Genesis thought to himself grudgingly as they finally approach and entered huge corporation. Ignoring the stares of Shinra employees directed at him with 2 girls following behind, he and the girls hurried into an elevator.

"Now remember, you 2." Genesis told them without looking. "Don't say anything bad to president Shinra or he won't hesitate to throw you out of his office, understood?"

"Understood." both girls said back to Genesis.

Minutes later, Genesis, Laina and Phemie left the president's office. Both girls had small smiles on their faces.

"Congrats, Laina." Phemie said to Laina. "You're now a member of SOLDIER."

"Not yet, little sister." Laina said to her. "This is just the beginning."

"You're right about that." Genesis said with a nod. "This is the beginning of your training in SOLDIER, Laina. Come, I want you 2 to meet my fellow soldiers on floor 49 before finding you 2 a decent place to stay near ."

"Yes, sir." Laina said to Genesis before both she and her sister Phemie followed him into the elevator, going downward to floor 49.

"_Now that I managed to get the president to agree in letting Laina Donovan joining SOlDIER, I hoped she and her sister can get along well with the other soldiers."_ Genesis thought to himself as the elevator reached floor 49 and all 3 of them walk out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1- Introductions**

After the 3 of them exited the elevator, Laina and Phemie see several soldier men in purple or light blue uniforms with helmets covering the top half of their heads and brown or black gloves on their hands talking amongst themselves on floor 49. Some of them stop what they are doing when they saw the girls behind Genesis.

"Just ignored them, Laina and Phemie Donovan." Genesis told them as he began looking for someone. "Everything will be fine."

"Right, of course." Laina answer him while Phemie only gave a small nod.

"If you are looking for someone, Genesis, all you have to do is turn around." said an unfamiliar voice from behind them. The 2 girls, except Genesis, turn around to the owner of the voice. They saw that it's another guy in soldier outfit (black, of course) with blue eyes, broad and muscular structure body and black hair slicked back except for two bangs on each side of his face. He's also had a huge sword strapped to his back.

"Nice to see you, my friend." Genesis greeted him as he finally turned around. "And where is Sephiroth plus that student of yours?"

"Oh, those 2?" said the guy. "I had Zack pawn off to Sephiroth so he can teach him how to fight in the training room."

"I see."

"So who are these 2 girls behind you, Genesis?" asked the guy as he gave Laina and Phemie a look, causing Phemie to nervously clutch her sister's shirt sleeve.

"This 2 are Laina and Phemie Donovan, Angeal." Genesis answer the guy named Angeal. "Laina and Phemie Donovan. This is my childhood friend, Angeal Hewley."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Hewley." said Laina.

"H-Hello, sir." said Phemie, still nervous.

"Please, just call me Angeal, Laina and Phemie." answer Angeal politely to both girls.

"And I've already talk to the president about letting Laina Donovan joining SOLDIER."

"You did what?" said Angeal, surprised at Genesis. "Are you absolutely sure in letting a female like her into SOLDIER?"

Laina felt stung at his words. "Hey, don't you say it in an almost insulting way, sir!" she spoke out in annoyance at Angeal.

Phemie gasped, fearful for her sister while Angeal's eyes widened slightly at her words before he smiled a small smile.

"She's got spirit, I'll give her that." said Angeal. "And what about the other one?"

"Unfortunately, she can't join SOLDIER like her sister but I've managed to arranged for her to be an assistant in an item shop selling items in Sector 7."

"I see."

"What do you mean?" said Phemie, confused. "Are you saying that Laina and I will be separated?"

"Not for real, Phemie." Laina try to reassured her. "Yes, we'll be separated but not for real, okay?"

"Uh-huh." answer Phemie.

"Now that I've introduce you to them, it's time they meet…." Genesis began saying but got interrupted by another guy's voice.

"Hey, Angeal!" shouted the guy as both girls, Genesis and Angeal, turn to look at him. Coming towards them in fast strides is a young (and quite cute, in Laina's opinion) guy with spiky black hair and several bangs framing the sides of his face. He's dressed in a dark blue soldier uniform with black gloves and boots and also had a sword strapped to his back, but smaller and thinner, compared to the one behind Angeal.

"I've finish my training for today." the guy said to Angeal.

"Of course you did, Zack." answer Angeal with a smirk.

The guy named Zack then took noticed of the girls and Genesis (which he gave a salute) and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, girls. The name's Zack. Zack Fair." he said as he hold out his hand for a shake.

Laina shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Zack. I'm Laina Donovan and this is my little sister, Phemie."

"H-Hello." answer Phemie, nervous again.

"Laina and Phemie, huh? Nice names for nice girls like you 2."

"Zack, quit your flirting with them." said Angeal.

"Killjoy." muttered Zack. "So what are you girls doing on the soldier floor?"

Genesis then told Zack what he just told Angeal and Zack reacted like how Angeal reacted moments ago but with more blunt.

"Oh well, there's always a first for everything." Zack said with a smile. "Looking forward to working/training with you, Laina."

"Likewise, Zack." answer Laina.

And so it begins….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Training with Zack**

**Four years later…**

A rogue train went speeding through a signal bar flashing red, breaking it to pieces while a helicopter flew above it, keeping up with its pace.

"_Wutai troops have hijacked Shinra Express MK93ll," _The pilot who's flewing the helicopter told the 3 soldier operatives at the back of the chopper through his radio. "_The train is now heading towards Midgar Sector 8."_ continued the pilot. "_2 soldier operatives will be inserted to neutralize the situation. We are to proceed as scheduled. Commence mission in 3,2,1, mark. Begin mission." _2 of the figures slowly stood up. "_Operatives is now ready for insertions."_

The side door of the chopper unfolded and one of the two soldiers took a look outside and downward at the speeding train while the other soldier stay close behind, ready to grab hold of the soldier in front of her in case he fell off as a rushing wind blew into the chopper, whipping their faces and hairs.

The soldier named Zack Fair who's looking down is now 21 years old with the same spiky black hair and bangs framing the side of his face for 4 years, same "Mako Eyes" that all soldier operatives have and wearing the same 2nd class soldier uniform with black gloves, boots and a standard soldier sword strapped to his back.

Behind him, his partner Laina Donovan is now 18 years old with wavy waist-length chestnut brown hair that went down her back while her brown bangs also framed her oval face. She's also wearing the same soldier outfit like Zack did and had the same "Mako Eyes".

Another voice spoke from behind them, belonging to the soldier named Angeal Hewley who's now 25 years old, a tall man with broad muscles and slicked back black hair with 2 bangs framing his face. He's wearing a black 1st class soldier uniform with his "Buster Sword" strapped to his broad back.

"The train has been overrun by Wutai troops," Angeal reported to them both. "Eliminate them and regain control of the train."

Zack look back at Angeal before giving him a salute with his 2 fingers and a wink at Laina. "Oh, yeah!" he said.

"Get serious!" Angeal scolded Zack as he jumped out of the chopper.

"Since when have he ever get serious, Angeal?" Laina told Angeal as she's about to jump out after him.

"Valid point, Laina. Now let's go!"

"Yes, sir!" She told him before they both jumped out of the chopper and landed behind Zack who stood up while looking forward.

"Zack!" Angeal called from behind him. Zack turned around. "Zack, focus." Angeal told him and he frowned before grunted. "There are no Shinra troops on this train, understood?"

"What about Laina, Angeal?" Zack asked, gesturing at Laina who's now next to him. "Shouldn't you told her too?"

"I don't have to because she already know." said Angeal and Laina gave him a grateful smile.

Zack nodded as he turned back to the front of the train and slammed his fist into his palm before he and Laina run forward. Angeal watched them go with keen eyes and arms across his chest.

Seconds later, gunshots began firing at them from within the train, forcing them to cease running. Zack lose his balance and fell to his knees, Laina pulled him up just in time to avoid the bullet that shot pass the roof where his left hand is seconds ago.

"Thanks, Laina. And hello to you too!" Zack remarked as they continue running while dodging the bullets.

"No problem, Zacky." Laina answer him.

"Stop calling me that…" Zack began as he looked back at her after they leaped through a gap.

"Zack, incoming!" Laina told him as she pointed at many Shinra troops running towards them down the train. Zack's jaw dropped in shock.

"_I thought Angeal said that there's no Shinra troops on this train!"_ Zack thought to himself. Both he and Laina reach for their swords behind them and drew it out. "Come and get it!" Zack shouted in challenge and they both charged forward, cutting and slashing down at the troops attacking/firing at them both (while dodging the bullets at the same time).

"_Too easy."_ Zack thought with a smirk which vanished when he and Laina saw another group of Shinra troops coming towards them, this time armed with rocket launchers. Zack look up, noticed a rafter tunnel and quickly grab Laina's hand as he crouch down before they jumped through it, both of them sailed over the enemies. Zack grinned at Laina who rolled her eyes back at him.

"SOLDIER 2nd class Zack-" said Zack.

"And Laina-" Laina added.

"On the job!" Zack shouted as they broke through the end of the rafter tunnel. He let go of her hand as they landed and thrust his sword into the connectors that connects the train together, breaking them apart. Laina, who's landed on the roof of the train above him, pulled him up and they watched as the other parts of the train fall behind. Zack smiled with satisfaction as he sees the Shinra troops glaring angrily at him and Laina before they turned to the front, both of them sheathing their swords to their backs.

"_Train MK93ll has been re-routed to Sector 1 station near Mako Reactor 1. Proceed to mission phase 2 and change surveillance rank…"_ the pilot's voice on their radios turn quiet as the train finally came to a halt and both Zack and Laina jumped off the train easily.

They slowly stood up from the platform and Zack started to walk forward while Laina glance around for any signs of the enemies. Zack's phone then starts ringing and he pulled it out to answer it.

"Zack speaking," he said.

"_Making progress, Zack?"_ asked Angeal's voice.

"You know we are, Angeal!" Laina said over Zack's shoulder. Zack gave her an "Let me do the talking" look before putting a hand on his hip.

"What's going on, Angeal?" he asked. "Why the hell are we fighting Shinra troops?"

"_They are Wutai troops in disguises,"_ Angeal explained to them. "_Now both of you head to open area above."_

"Towards Sector 8, you mean?"

"_Yes, but first, you two have to clear a path."_

"Clear a path?" Laina asked. No sooner after she spoke, a number of Wutai men in Shinra disguises came running towards them with assault rifles in their arms.

"_You'll see what I mean, be careful."_ said Angeal.

Hearing footsteps behind him and Laina, he turned to face them. Laina gave him an "Finally you noticed" look before the troops opened fire on them both. Most of the bullets missed them.

"Geez, they have really bad aim despite being this close to us." Laina mutter sarcastically.

"So this means Laina and I can cut loose, right?" Zack asked Angeal.

The voice on the other end sighed. "_Just try to use some discretion, Zack."_

Angeal's voice gone silent on the other end of the phone and Zack flipped it shut, putting it back into his pocket before grinning. "It's showtime! Let's do this, Laina!" he said to her.

"Yeah, let's do this, Zacky!" Laina answer back, both of them drew their swords out again and charged towards the troops.

Zack met the troops head on and with a few swings of his sword he knocked aside the first 4 troops, their assault rifles fell onto the platform floor. One trooper threw a grenade at Laina who swing her sword like a golf club and send it flying back at the trooper who threw it, it exploded within the Wutai troops midst and sent chunks flying out of the platform.

"That'll show you all not to threw grenades at me." Laina said to them as she thrust her sword through a Wutai troop stomach who cried out before she pulled it out. He collapsed and she swung her sword at another troop coming towards her.

A Wutai troop opened fire on Zack and the bullets whizzed past his ear. Acting on instinct, Zack turned around and swung his sword in an upward thrust, forcing the assault rifle out of the Wutai troop hands before punching him in the face. He fell to the platform floor, unconscious.

Pretty soon the both of them finishes the Wutai troops off. Laina look around for any more leftover troops, finding none and sheathed her sword back. Zack meanwhile stood amidst the fallen Wutai troops with his phone against his ear.

"_Not too bad, the both of you."_ Angeal remarked.

Zack beamed proudly. "Piece of cake!" he said. "We'll make first in no time!"

"_How enthusiastic you are, Zacky."_ Laina thought with a smile.

Angeal chuckled before saying, "_Now you two go up the stairs at the end of the platform."_

Zack gestured to Laina with a tilt of his head at the platform stairs leading up and they began to walk forward. "You got it, Angeal!" he said and hung up the phone.

As they headed up, civilians from Sector 8 began running down the stairs in fear, they tore past Zack and Laina without noticing them. Confused now, Zack and Laina weaved and dodged through them, making their way up the stairs and heard a loud roar coming from the Sector 8 reactor.

"What kind of creature do you think capable of making a roar like that, Zack?" Laina asked him.

"We'll find out soon enough, Laina." Zack answer her.

As they drew near to the reactor, they skidded to a stop as they saw the reason why Sector 8 civilians run away in fear. It was a Behemoth, one of the myriad of monsters roaming outside the barren plains of Midgar. The behemoth noticed them both and roared at them in anger, it raised its clawed feet and slammed it to the ground, causing the ground to tremble under Zack and Laina.

"Whoa, mini tremor." said Laina as both she and Zack drew out their swords again.

"Oh yeah!" Zack said happily before they both charged at the behemoth.

The behemoth thrust its head forward, intending to ram Zack through with its sharp horns but Zack managed to dodged and rolled out of the way in time. Zack leapt back onto his feet and swung his sword, cutting a deep graze on its hind leg. The monster roared in pain and stagger back.

Zack watched the behemoth with a smirk. "Not so tough now, are you?" he said.

Laina then noticed the behemoth suddenly raised its hind leg up (uninjured one) and ready to crash it down on Zack. She run to him and pushed him out of the way with her body just as the behemoth's hind leg came down hard on the ground where Zack was moments ago.

Laina get up and pulled him to his feet. "Next time, Zack, don't be this cocky again." she said.

"Yeah, I know." said Zack.

A shadow fell over them, they look up and jumped out of the way as the behemoth's hind leg came crashing down on them again. When it landed, Laina run forward, jumped onto its back and thrust her sword downward on its back deeply. It reared up in pain, trying to shake her off its back. She jumped off.

The behemoth then start thrashing its tail around, causing them both to jumped and ducked as it swung above and under them. The third time it came at them, Laina didn't ducked in time and its tail hit her left side body and flung her across the street. She crashed into a nearby building and fell to the floor in a dazed.

"Ow, that really hurts." Laina said with a grimace.

"Laina!" Zack cried out before turning his angry gaze at the behemoth, who also turned its gaze at him, snarling before charging towards him with its horns pointing at him.

"You're going to pay for that, you monster!" Zack shouted as he too charged toward the behemoth. When he's near enough, he rolled underneath it, thrust his sword upward and slash its soft belly hard. Blood came pouring out and Zack rolled out from underneath it as it roared it pain.

The behemoth starts flailing wildly with its legs stomping the ground continuously, but that only increases the amount of blood its losing from the wound Zack inflicted on it. Without hesitation, Zack drew back his fist and flames start forming on his fist. With a cry, he send the flame flying towards the wounded behemoth.

The flames struck home and began engulfing the behemoth in flames. It gave a loud roar of pain as it stomped the ground, its body thrashed around in agony as it try to put out the flames on its body. Zack then approaches it and with the sword in his hand, he thrust the sword deep between its eyes and it fell dead to the ground. The flames swept over the dead monster body until its nothing but ashes.

Zack sheathed his sword and was about to go and help Laina when the tip of a long, slender blade was thrust over his shoulder. Zack froze and raised his hands while Laina saw the person behind Zack with shock.

"Showing your back to the enemy…" said a man's voice. "Overconfidence will destroy you."

Zack turned around just as the blade move to point at his face and he gasped in surprise when he saw Sephiroth standing there, with his trademark weapon- Masmune -pointing at him.

"W-What is this?" Zack asked in surprise.

"Hmph." Sephiroth response before thrusting his blade forward. Zack drew his sword out just in time to deflect the attack.

"Zack!" Laina called out to him as she shake off the last of her daze. Intend to step in to help, she slowly stood up and drew out her sword. But before she could help him, Sephiroth brought his Masamune down on Zack with all his strength. Zack raised his sword to prevent the Masamune from cutting him in two. He grunted as he try to push the blade back.

"Damn it, you're not the only hero." Zack cursed out.

"It's over." Sephiroth said with a smile.

Zack gritted his teeth as Sephiroth push his Masamune down harder on him before catching Zack off-guard when he withdrew suddenly, knocking/slashing the sword out of Zack's hands. Zack fell to the ground while his sword which have been cut in half by Sephiroth's blade, skidded a good distance away from him. Laina then charge toward Sephiroth with her blade raised and met the same fate as Zack, falling next to him with her blade cut in half and fell out of her reach.

XXX

Angeal, who was monitoring Zack and Laina's progress in the mission from a safe point nearby, stared at his phone in disbelief. "Impossible!" he said before flipping his phone shut. Grasping his huge sword, he ran in the direction of the reactor.

XXX

Sephiroth walk over to Zack and stood over him, looking down at him with a cold gaze in his green, cat-like eyes. Lifting his Masamune, Sephiroth raised it before stabbing it down. Zack close his eyes for the killing blow.

"Sephiroth, stop!" Laina cry out as she's about to put her body in its killing part when something else stops it. She turned and saw Angeal kneeling while holding Zack's broken blade in his hands. Angeal look at her before turning his gaze to Zack, who open his eyes and looked up. Relieved to see both of them are fine, Angeal withdrew the blade. Sephiroth, in turn, withdrew his as well.

Zack sat up. "Thanks, Angeal." he said.

"Yeah, thanks for your help." said Laina as she stood up.

Without saying anything, Angeal rose to his feet. He stared at Sephiroth who's looking lifeless now before flipping his phone open, selecting the "Abort mission" button and confirmed it. All at once, their surroundings, the buildings, roads, reactor tower and even Sephiroth himself dissolved, leaving just Angeal, Zack and Laina in the training room on floor 49.

"Training's over." Angeal told them both.

Zack jumped to his feet. Both he and Laina wore hologram projection helmets over their heads and eyes which projected the image of their training session seconds ago.

"What? Why?" Zack demanded as Laina took off the helmet. Angeal respond by pointing the broken blade at him, he stepped back.

"You serious?" he asked before removing his helmet and threw it to the floor. "I was just getting warm up!" he protested to Angeal.

"You nearly got yourself killed just now, Zack." Laina said to him.

He ignored her words and Angeal turned the blade over in his hand so the hilt is facing Zack. Zack took the sword and examined its broken state with a sigh.

"Zack, embrace your dreams." Angeal said to Zack as he walk pass the both of them to the door.

Zack tilted his head. "Huh?"

Angeal paused without looking back. "If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams… and honor." He then glanced at Laina. "And you, focus more on protecting yourself so that Zack don't have to worry about you like he did just now."

Angeal left the room, leaving Zack in confusion and Laina look down, disappointed at herself. She gave a kick to the floor before going to the door.

"Hey, where are you going, Laina?" Zack asked her.

"To see my sister, Phemie in Sector 7, Zack. Goodbye." she said to him.

"Alright, then. I'll see you later." Zack told her. She nodded without turning around and left the training room. She then rode the elevator down to the ground floor of Shinra company and left the building towards the train station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Dinner with Phemie and Crisis**

After she got off the train and make her way to one of Midgar item shop in Sector 7, she heard the manager's voice talking loudly to Phemie as she entered the shop.

"Phemie, girl ! Hurry up and put those boxes loaded with potions and hi-potions onto the top shelves now!" said the manager loudly.

"Right away, Mr Swensen!" Phemie answer him loudly as she began lifting the boxes one by one up to the top shelves.

"Need some help, little sister?" Laina asked.

Phemie's ears perked up upon hearing Laina's voice. "Hello, sister." Phemie said to her politely as she finished with putting the potion/hi-potion loaded boxes on the top shelves. "That's okay, I'm already done with it."

"I can see that, Phemie. You're truly a hard worker now."

"Thanks, sister." said Phemie. "So how goes your soldier training in Shinra company, sister? Is it still the same or getting harder?"

Laina was about to reply when the door open again from behind her to indicate the arrival of a customer. She knew without turning (and from the light blush on Phemie's face) on whoever it is that came in.

"Hello, Phemie." said a man's voice. "And hello to you too, Laina."

"Hello, Crisis." Laina answer back.

"Hi." Phemie answer him with a smile. The man named Crisis then move past Laina and stood next to Phemie, whose blush on her face increases. He had almost wild/unkempt red hair, a lanky but fit physique, dressed in an unbuttoned black suit jacket, untucked white dress shirt underneath, a loose tie and long black pants. A typical outfit of the Turks.

"So what brings you here in Sector 7, Crisis?" Laina asked him. "Are you here to buy something or…"

"I'm here to ask Phemie out for dinner with me, Laina." He told her mid-sentence. "Hope you don't mind, that is."

"And if I do mind, Crisis?"

"Then I'll have to…"

"Sister, Crisis, please stop!" said Phemie suddenly, stopping them both before things get worse. They both quiet down. "Sister, I know you don't like Crisis since he's part of the Turks but can you let it go just this once? Same goes for you as well, Crisis."

"Fine." said Crisis.

"Very well, Phemie." Laina reply reluctantly.

"So, back to my previous question. Sister, how goes your soldier training today in Shinra company?"

"Well…" began Laina but Crisis interrupted her words again.

"Why don't you join us for dinner, Laina?" asked Crisis. "That way you can tell Phemie all about your soldier thing."

"Yes, why not, sister?" said Phemie happily. "Join us for dinner."

Laina sighed before she relent. "Alright, I guess I can join you two for dinner."

Phemie squeal in joy and hugged Laina. Laina gave a laugh as she hugged Phemie back. Crisis just watch the sisters with a smile on his face.

XXXX

"So, your partner Zack got his ass handed back to him on a silver platter by Sephiroth in training again, huh?" Crisis said as they waited for their orders of food.

"Yes, unfortunately." answer Laina with a shake of her head. "Zack always does when it comes to Sephiroth, simulation or not."

"I feel sorry for you, sister." Phemie console her. "Having him for your partner."

"Nah, that's okay, Phemie. I'm sure he won't be so easily beaten next time."

"How can you be so sure of that, sister? Don't tell me that you fell for him like how I fell for Crisis?"

"W-What?" sputtered Laina as her face turn red. "Me, fell for him? Not a chance!"

"But your face is red!" laughed Phemie as she pointed a finger at Laina's face. "You do like him but you don't want to admit it!"

Laina gave Phemie a light glare before turning her face away. Phemie continue her giggling until their foods arrived. The three of them then take their forks and knifes and began eating.

"You must enjoy teasing your elder sister this much, huh, Phemie?" asked Crisis as he ate his pork chop halfway and stop.

"Yes, it's fun to tease her sometimes, Crisis." answer Phemie after she swallow her bolognaise spaghetti.

Crisis gave her a nod and continue eating. Soon they finished each of their dinner and desserts when both Crisis and Laina's handphone starts ringing. They both excused themselves from Phemie to answer their calls and left their seats but not far. Laina see the caller ID and it's from Kunsel, her and Zack fellow 2nd class soldier.

"Hello, Kunsel?" Laina ask him through her handphone. "What is it?"

"Laina, do you know where your teacher, Genesis is?" Kunsel ask her back, sounding slightly worried.

"Genesis? No, I don't know where he is." answer Laina. "_Now that he mention Genesis, I haven't seen him for a month now. Usually he would be back early and quote his favourite "Loveless" all the time."_

"So it's true. He did gone missing…" Kunsel trailed off.

"What? What do you mean by Genesis gone "missing"?" Laina demanded through her phone. "Tell me the details, Kunsel, now!"

"Alright, Alright!" Kunsel told her. "It's like this, the company sent Genesis on a mission to end the war with Wutai, but for some strange reason, he disappeared and so does the 2nd and 3rd soldiers that follow him. Sephiroth and the Turks were then sent to find/look for them but to no avail. So now the company thinks that he and the others must have deserted."

"Is that all, Kunsel?"

"Yes, that's all I know."

"He just disappear like that? With no signs of a struggle at all?"

"Nothing at all." said Kunsel. "He didn't even talk to us before he disappear. But don't worry, Laina. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Yeah, you might be right, Kunsel." answer Laina. "I hope he comes back soon."

She finished her talk with Kunsel and flipped her phone close before returning to the table where Phemie's still sat and wait. Crisis was nowhere to be seen.

"Phemie, where's Crisis?" Laina asked her.

"He said that he had an emergency and left, sister." answer Phemie as she sipped her drink. Laina sat down next to her.

"So, who call you, sister?"

"It's Kunsel. Another of my fellow 2nd class soldier."

"What did he say to you, sister?"

"Nothing." Laina lied with a straight face. "Nothing urgent, Phemie."

Phemie stayed silent while Laina had a bad feeling rising in her soul. "_What's wrong, Genesis? Why did you just up and disappear like that? Where did you go?"_ Laina thought to herself as they both went to pay their food/drink/dessert bills and left the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: First mission**

After waking up, take a bath, brushing her teeth before wearing her usual 2nd class soldier uniform, Laina then say goodbye to Phemie who gave her a nod back before leaving their apartment in Sector 7, make her way to the train station and took a train ride to Shinra building. After arriving, she went into the company, rode the elevator up to floor 49, got off, walk past the other members of soldiers and found Zack, who's busy doing what he usually do to kill the time, squatting.

Kunsel came, gave her a nod which she return back with a nod of her own before sitting down on the steps leading into the seating area where Zack was doing his squatting. She went and sat down on the long seat near the window.

"Morning, Zack." Laina greeted him.

"Morning, Laina." Zack greeted back.

"Hey, Zack." said Kunsel. "You seem a little on edge."

"Can you blame me?" Zack said with a scowl on his sweaty face. "All this training and no assignments. Like they are hanging me out to dry."

"Come on, Zack. You just gotta have patience." said Laina.

"Yeah, yeah." he answer her without stopping his squats. "You must be pretty busy with everyone off base, Kunsel."

"Off-base?" said Kunsel, confused. "Didn't Laina tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Kunsel look at her with a scowl (to which she gave him an "I-forgot-to-tell-him" look) before turning to Zack. "There's been a mass desertion in SOLDIER."

Zack stop his squats, stand up and look at Laina first, then Kunsel.

"Kunsel told me about it last night." Laina began saying. "He said that Genesis has gone missing and so does the 2nd and 3rd class soldiers who follow him when he left for his mission."

Kunsel nodded before continuing, "Nobody knows why he left suddenly or what he's up to. This mass desertion is the reason why both your training's on hold yesterday." He's about to say more when they heard footsteps approaching them, they turned their heads and see Angeal.

"Heads up, you two! A 1st!" Kunsel said to them and they all stood at attention.

Angeal stops before them, gazing at both Zack and Laina. "Zack, Laina, new assignment." he announced.

"Woo! Finally!" Zack cheered out loud. "Some real action at last!" He ran over to Angeal.

Laina sighed as she followed him. "Zacky…"

"This will be your show, both of you." Angeal told them.

"Yes!" said Zack as he clench his fist in joy.

"Understood, sir." said Laina.

"Report to Director Lazard." Angeal told them again. "We'll give you both the details." With that, Angeal turned and walk away. Zack began following him with Laina walking behind him after she gave Kunsel a brief wave.

XXXX

When they entered the Floor 49 Briefing Room, Angeal was already sitting at the main desk with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. The man sitting next to him was Lazard Deusericus, Director of SOLDIER. His appearance is that of a man with neat/clean blonde hair down the back of his neck and dressed in a smart dark blue suit with long white pants and glasses on his face.

When Zack and Laina entered, Lazard stood up to meet them. "Zack, Laina. It's good to finally meet the both of you, face to face." he greeted before holding out his hand. "Lazard, Director of SOLDIER."

Zack looked down at his hand before he shook it. "Heya." he said.

Lazard smile at him before turning to Laina and hold out his hand to her as well. "Nice to meet you, Director." she said.

Finish shaking their hands, Lazard turned and leaned over the computer screen on the main desk. "On to business," he said as he typed into the keyboard. Zack meanwhile, try to get a closer look but was stop by Laina.

"Stop being so nosy, Zack!" She whisper to him with a hiss. He scowled at her before something on the large screen before the 4 of them caught his attention and he looked up, Laina turned her head and looked up as well. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the photo of Genesis, her and Phemie's savior and mentor.

"Genesis…" Laina whisper sadly to herself. Whether he did heard her or not, Angeal gave her a pitying but reassuring look.

"SOLDIER 1st class, Genesis. As I'm sure the both of you already know, especially Laina." said Lazard as he sat back down in his chair. "A month ago, he went missing during a mission in Wutai. Know anything about this?"

"Not a clue!" answered Zack as he shook his head.

"I have no idea as well, Director." said Laina as Director Lazard looked to her. He then turned to look at Angeal, whose face is dark and troubled.

"The mission is currently stuck in limbo," Lazard continued talking. "That's why we have decided to send the two of you."

Zack blinked while Laina widened her eyes slightly, both in surprise. "To Wutai?" They both asked.

"Yes, Zack and Laina." replied the Director. "This tiresome war has gone on long enough."

"I've recommended you two for 1st." Angeal told them suddenly.

Laina gasped and Zack eyes lit up in joy as they both looked at Angeal. Zack gave a laugh before he hugged Angeal.

"Angeal! Oh, I love you, man! Angeal…." Laina covered her mouth with her hands to stifle her laughs as she watched Angeal shoved Zack away from him.

"Don't make me regret this, Zack." Angeal told him.

"Sir!" replied Zack, his face still in joy.

"Oh, Angeal." said Laina with a grin on her face. "You shouldn't have."

Angeal stood up as he got out of his chair. "Once you both are packed and ready, we'll leave at once."

"Yes, sir!" They both answered him before Kunsel came into the briefing room. Seeing Angeal and the director still in the room with them, he decided to wait outside for them.

Angeal turned to face Zack and Laina. "Before we begin our operation upon arriving at Wutai, if both of you have any questions about this assignment or combat in general, you both should talk to the other SOLDIER operatives."

Both Zack and Laina nodded, letting Angeal discuss the plans for the mission with Director Lazard as they left the briefing room. Kunsel was still waiting outside for them when they came out and Zack once again switch to his happy mode. He lifted Laina up bridal style and swung her around in a circle.

"I can't believe it, Laina! We're now going to be 1st class soldiers!" Zack said happily to her before putting her down. Laina, who had never been lifted by a guy her entire life now found herself blushing heavily.

"Y-Yeah, t-that's r-really great for us." stammered Laina, unable to look at Zack. "I better go tell Phemie about it so I'll see you both later!" With that, she took off down the elevator in a hurry and she could swear she heard both men chuckling as she rode down.

XXXX

"Really? That's great news, sister!" exclaimed Phemie happily after hearing Laina telling her the news.

"Yeah, great news, isn't it?" said Laina. "So, Phemie. My partner and I will be leaving for Wutai soon to finish the mission Genesis abandoned. Will you be fine for the next few days?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, sister." Phemie scoffed. "I'm not a child anymore, okay?"

"I'm not saying you are one, just be careful, alright?" said Laina as she hugged Phemie. "I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye and be careful as well, sister." Phemie told her.

"I know." said Laina before she broke their hugs and left the Sector 7 item shop, taking a train ride back to Shinra company.

XXXX

"Well, I guess that's everything I'll tell you, Zack." finished Kunsel. "When Laina get back here, I'll tell her what I just tell you too."

Right after he said that, Laina came into the waiting room outside the briefing room.

"Speak of the devil, here she is, Kunsel." said Zack with a tilt of his head in her direction.

Laina noticed them looking at her and before she could say anything, Kunsel went over to her. He then proceed to tell her all about the new mission assignment system so that soldiers like they themselves can do after they register themselves on the mission board. He pointed at the mission board next to Zack and she went to register herself in it.

"Now that you have register yourself, Laina, you should try doing a mission on your own." said Kunsel.

"Uh, sorry to disappoint you Kunsel but, she and I already have a mission, remember?" said Zack as he scratch the back of his head.

"Oh, you're right." said Kunsel. "Guess I'm so use to seeing you doing your squats that I forgot." Zack sagged at his words and Laina laughed.

"Well, good luck, both of you." said Kunsel again as he patted their shoulders. "Oh, before I forget, be sure to check out the company's supply pods before you two left for your mission. I heard that they restocked them again."

Laina nodded. "Well do, thanks, Kunsel."

Kunsel nodded. "Good luck on both your assignments with Angeal!"

Zack clenched his fist. "Yeah!" he agreed. "Thanks for all the information!"

Kunsel smiled before leaving the room. Zack and Laina then went back into the briefing room (after checking the supply pods) where Director Lazard and Angeal were waiting for them. Angeal unfolded his arms and turned to them.

"We'll be leaving for Wutai soon, are you two ready?" Angeal told them.

"Yes sir!" Zack replied. "We're both set to go!"

Lazard looked up. "I'll be joining you all as well," he said. "I'm counting on you."

Both of them stood at attention. "Sir!"

"By the way," said Lazard as he leaned back in his chair. "What is your dream? "To become 1st " is it?"

"No," said Zack. He turned away, gazing up at the ceiling with his hands on his hips "To become a hero!" he said.

"Ah, good!" said Lazard with a smile on his face. "Unattainable dreams are the best kind."

Zack looked back at him as Laina laughed again. "Uh, thanks, I guess?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Infiltration**

By the time the helicopter landed near Mount Tamblin where Fort Tamblin, the Wutai's stronghold is located, the 3 soldiers got off the helicopter and trekked through the forested part of Mount Tamblin.

After several minutes of trekking, Angeal stopped to gaze up at the trees. There, just over the treetops, he could see the roof of a tall building.

"Fort Tamblin is straight ahead," Angeal said to Zack and Laina. "Let's hurry, B unit is standing by."

"You three!" said a Wutai soldier, coming towards them with two others behind him. "Identify yourselves!" They raised their guns at them. Angeal and Laina was about to engaged them in combat but Zack stop them by putting his hand out.

"Just leave it to me!" Zack said with a wink at Laina and a glance at Angeal. He drew his sword out to engaged them. The three Wutai soldiers surrounded him before they opened fire at him. Zack dodged and rolled out of the way, came up beside one of the Wutai soldiers and punched the side of his face with his elbow, causing him to stagger. Zack then snatched his gun away from him and opened fire on him and he crumpled.

The other two fired more bullets at Zack and he blocked some of the bullets with his sword before he raised the gun up and opened fire at them, they fell dead to the ground.

"All right, who's next?" Zack said as he clench his fist in joy.

"Calm down, Zack." Angeal chided as he walked past him.

"_Yeah, just calm down, will you, Zacky?"_ thought Laina, slightly annoyed at him.

"No can do, Angeal, Laina." Zack shrugged, still grinning. "The director is watching us from somewhere, right? So I have to make a good impression."

Laina shake her head while Angeal kept on walking in silence pass the dead Wutai soldiers Zack slayed when he stops suddenly.

"Zack…" began Angeal. "Do you know about dumbapples?"

"No." replied Zack as he folded his arms. "What is that?"

"What about you, Laina? Did Genesis tell you about them?"

"Yes, he did, once." said Laina as she remember the time when he told her about it (which she told Phemie later on in their apartment) before he disappear.

XXXX

_Genesis had just finished watching "Loveless", his favorite play and came out of the place showing it when Laina found him. She stops before him, gasping for breath as he raised his eyebrows._

"_F-Found you, G-Genesis." panted Laina. "I-I should have k-known that y-you would c-come here f-for the show."_

"_Of course I'll come here, silly girl." said Genesis with a scoff. "Since I'm a huge fan of "Loveless". Whether it's a book or being converted into a play."_

_He began to walk and she follow alongside him, still gasping for breath but not as much as when she found him. She looked up at him and saw him pondering something when he suddenly stops. _

"_What is it, Genesis?" asked Laina._

"_Laina, do you know about dumbapples?" said Genesis._

"_No, what are they, Genesis?" said Laina, confused._

_Genesis gave her an unbelievable look._

"_How could you not know about them, Laina?" said Genesis as he shook his head. "Fine, I'll tell you what dumbapples are."_

"_Really? You're going to tell me?"_

_Genesis nodded. "Here's how it starts…"_

XXXX

Laina blinked and step back in surprise when Zack click his fingers before her face.

"What was that for, Zack?" She snapped at him.

"I did that because you suddenly zoned out into memory land, Laina." Zack replied before walking away. "Come on, Laina. Angeal's already walked many steps before us."

"I'll get you back for this someday, Zack."

"Loosen up, will you, Laina? Don't be so serious all the time."

Laina grumbled as they both finally catch up to Angeal.

"So, Angeal," said Zack. "What's the deal with dumbapples?"

Angeal stopped and turned to Laina and Zack, who had a look of expectation on his face and began explaining. "The official name is "Banora White", the trees bear fruit at random times during the year. Because of that, the townspeople affectionately called them "Dumbapples"."

"The local farms had plenty of them to spare."

"Oh, really?" said Zack with a grin. "So you stole them."

"We were poor, Zack."

"Nice excuse!"

"Zack, just drop it, will you?" said Laina as she glared lightly at him.

"Why?" he decided to tease her and she looked away.

"But even back then," Angeal continued his tale. "I had my honour. The largest Banora White tree grew on a wealthy man's estate. It was rumoured by the villagers that those apples tasted the best. But I never stole from that tree because the wealthy man son was my best friend."

"That's sounds just like you, Angeal. Kind and honourable." said Laina, smiling at him.

"If he was a friend, you should have just asked for some." Zack said as he began walking in a circle with his arms folded behind his head.

"If it were that simple, other people would have done so already, Zack. But sadly, reality isn't as simple as we thought." said Laina with disapproval.

Angeal gave her a nod before raising his finger. "Honour can be quite a burden at times."

Zack frowned as he put his hands on his hips, trying to understand. "And what does this tale of yours have anything to do with us?"

Laina sighed before leaning towards him. "No story is not worth hearing." She then turned and joined Angeal, both laughing as they walked away.

"What, that's it?" Zack asked as he ran after them. "Yeah, well, thanks a lot!" he snapped at them.

XXXX

Soon after their conversation, the three of them arrived at the entrance to Fort Tamblin. Angeal took up his position behind some bushes close to the left side of the building, Laina took the right side of it while Zack headed off to do a quick check of the immediate area. He came back soon after his checking.

"All clear, Angeal, Laina." Zack said as he crouch down next to Laina. He could be wrong but he could swear that he noticed Laina move a little away from him.

"B unit will set off an explosion, that's our cue." Angeal told them both.

"And with them getting distracted…." began Laina.

"It will allow us to infiltrate." finishes Zack.

"Right." Angeal nodded. "I'll set the bomb inside the fortress. You two will charge the front gate and…"

"Uh-huh, and," Zack interrupted, his face so eager-like that Laina can't help but smile at how adorable he looks. "And, and, and?"

"Indulge yourself." finished Angeal.

"You got it!" Zack said with a grin as he smacked his fist into his palm. "That's what I do best!"

"Yeah, right." Laina mumbled lightly to herself.

A few seconds pass and Zack stood up. "Come on, B unit…." he said impatiently. Laina was about to tell him to be patience when she saw Angeal drew his huge sword out, lightly touching his forehead on it before putting it back behind him.

"You know, Angeal. I've never seen you use that." Zack said as he kneel down. "Don't you think it's sort of a waste?"

"Use brings about wear, tear and rust." Angeal replied. "And that's a real waste."

"It must be important to you, isn't it?" said Laina. "If you don't want to use it."

"It is."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Zack asked.

"Yeah." replied Angeal. "I can be pretty cheap."

"Yeah, no kidding." said Zack as he chuckled.

A powerful explosion then split the quiet night sky. Both Zack and Laina jumped to their feet while Angeal peered through the bushes and saw smoke rising into the air from the other side of the building.

Angeal looked at Zack and Laina and said: "Begin mission."

Both Zack and Laina nodded as they drew out their swords and jumped over the bushes. Leaving Angeal to continue with his own mission.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Fighting Wutai troops and meeting Kaoru**

As they reached the outer courtyard of Fort Tamblin, a large number of Wutai soldiers armed with rifles were standing before the front gate, which is locked and barred.

"No one passes beyond this point!" shouted a Wutai sergeant to his men. "The enemy is but two soldiers of Shinra! Eliminate them both!"

"You ready for this, Laina?" Zack asked the female soldier next to him.

"As ready as you are, Zack." answered Laina with a smirk.

They drew their swords out and charged towards the Wutai army. The Wutai sergeant and his men charged as well, surrounding them both. When the first Wutai soldiers came at him, Zack swung his sword and cut down the first soldiers in a single blow. Meanwhile, Laina deflected the bullets shot by the Wutai soldiers before she charged forward and swung her sword, slashing some of the Wutai soldiers in half.

Zack heard more gunfire from above and looked up, he saw three more Wutai soldiers standing up on the wall of the front gate, firing their rifles at him and Laina below. Zack cut down some more Wutai soldiers before making his way to her.

"Hey, Laina! Think you can get rid of those standing above?" Zack told her.

"I'll give it a try, Zack! Cover me, will you?" She told him back.

"Of course!" said Zack as he cut down while deflecting the bullets aiming at Laina as she cast magic from her blizzard materia (a gift from Genesis) and she watch as three sharp icicles appear from above the Wutai soldiers (who's now loading their rifles) before it dropped down on them, piercing them to the ground.

"Alright, well done, Laina!" Zack told her happily. She smiled at him and they continue cutting down the remaining Wutai soldiers until there's none left outside the front gate.

Both Zack and Laina sheathed their swords. "All right!" Zack cheered as he clench his fist. "Piece of cake!"

"Yeah yeah, now let's go." said Laina. Zack nodded to her and they proceed to climb up the wall of the front gate since the front gate itself is still being locked. Once they are up on the wall, they take a good look of the interior within. The inside of Fort Tamblin is like a huge maze, with several twists and turns toward the centre of Fort Tamblin.

"Alright, I think I've got the entire place mapped out in my mind, Laina." Zack told her.

"And I count three Wutai soldiers down there on the inside through this gate, Zack." Laina told him back.

"Good." said Zack as they both drew out their swords and jumped down. The three Wutai soldiers noticed them in surprise before surrounding them.

"Enemy attack! It's SOLDIER, don't let them get through!" shouted one of the Wutai soldier, alerting the others inside Fort Tamblin.

Two of them rushed towards Laina and she swung her sword, cutting them in half while Zack pierced the third one through his chest with his sword. He pulled it out and the dead Wutai soldier fell back to the ground. Laina phone choose that moment to ring and she flipped it open to answer it.

"This is Laina speaking."

"_Were the both of you able to get inside the fortress?" _Angeal asked her.

"Piece of cake!" Zack said with a laugh as he leaned close to Laina's phone. "I could have done it blindfolded!"

Laina rolled her eyes and Angeal chuckled before his voice turn sharp. "_Don't get too careless. I've heard that the Wutai kept a large monster for anti-SOLDIER purposes. It should be somewhere within Fort Tamblin."_

"If Laina and I take it out," Zack said excitedly. "Do you think we'll make 1st?"

"_Zacky…" _Laina thought as she face-palm herself.

"_It depends on the quality of both your works."_Angeal told them carefully. "_Your main duty is to draw Wutai troops to you by running amok. Do that well and the director might give you both a favorable evaluation."_

"You got that, Zack? We're to run wild so that the Wutai troops can come at us." Laina told him.

"Yeah, I got that." Zack answer her. "You know, Laina, with that behavior you have, it's no wonder you have no boyfriend for the past four years."

"What was that, you jerk?" Laina glared at him. "You think no guys would want me because of my behavior? I'll have you know that there's one guy I happened to have an interest in!"

"Oh really?" said Zack with a smirk. "Who's the name of the guy you're interested in, then?"

"Why would I tell you…"

"_Will you two stop arquing like a married couple and get going!"_ Angeal snapped at them through Laina's phone.

"Yes sir!" answered both of them before Laina flipped her phone shut and put it in her pocket, erasing her angry look from her face.

"Come on, let's finish this." Zack told her and they set off into the maze. Along the way in the maze, they cut down any and all Wutai soldiers plus some minor monsters wearing a purple cloak, a mask on its face with its long blue tongue lolling out of its mouth and had huge claws on its long, slender legs that gets in their way. Several times they got ambush by Wutai soldiers coming out of secret revolving walls but they took them down swiftly.

"_Some of the walls in Fort Tamblin revolves," _thought Laina as she and Zack examined them. Her eyebrows rose and she grinned. "_I have to admit, these Wutai soldiers are quite smart in building these revolving walls to confuses their enemies."_

"Come on, Laina. Let's move on." Zack told her. She nodded and they continued on through the maze, cutting down more Wutai soldiers and monsters as they appear to stop them.

"Alright, time out for a while, Laina. I need a rest." Zack panted as he leaned against a wall. Laina sighed as she waited for him to catch his breath.

"SOLDIER operatives sighted!" shouted a voice from above the wall Zack leaned on, making both of them jumped a little. "They're under the tower!"

Zack and Laina looked up to see another Wutai sergeant standing at the top of some kind of look-out tower Zack leaned on. He was waving a torch to signal nearby Wutai soldiers of their whereabouts. Soon another sergeant and two monsters came before them. The tower sergeant who signal other Wutai soldiers also joined his fellow troops.

"So that's how they know where to find us." Zack said. "Dammit, right when I'm still catching my breath…"

"Just stay there, Zack! I'll handle this!" Laina told him as she drew her sword out and charged. Her blade clash with the spear of the tower Wutai sergeant several times before she swatted it away and knocked his face with her elbow hard, he fell and she turned to the others. One of the two monsters spewed a fireball at her and she dodged out of the wall before casting blizzard at it, an icicle appear and pierce it through. The second monster charged and rammed her against a wall, she grunted in pain as the monster stepped back, ready to ram her again and when it did, she dodged and its head crashed against the wall before she stabbed it and it died. She then turned to the other sergeant, raising her blade to point at him.

"You're a strong one, SOLDIER scum." The sergeant sneered at her as he raised his spear. She smirk at him and they both charged at the same time, he swung his spear under her legs and she jumped while kicking the side of his head, knocking his helmet off. He stagger for a while before facing her with an angry glare, she noticed that he had short black hair, matching black eyes and appear to be about her and Zack's age. He turned his spear around to open fire on her, she dodged while moving nearer to him, swung her sword upward and cut his rifle/spear in half before raising the tip of her sword on his neck.

"Damn you, SOLDIER scum!" snarled the sergeant. "You may have won against me, Mochizuki Kaoru but this isn't the end, the next time we meet I'll defeat you, remember that!"

"My name isn't SOLDIER scum, jerk! It's Laina Donovan!" She snarled back at him.

"Humph." sneered the Wutai sergeant again as she let him go. He gave her another glare before he took off.

"Laina, are you all right?" Zack said as he approach her carefully, finish with catching his breath. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Zack." She told him, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Zack phone began ringing and he answer/talked to director Lazard for a while before putting it away.

"Laina, the director told us that there's two towers inside Fort Tamblin and that's why they found us easily. You just took one out so we need to find the other one."

"Right, let's find it then."

They jumped onto the battlement wall, looked around and found the other tower near the entrance where they infiltrated in. They took off towards the second tower and took out the three Wutai sergeants after arriving. They then backtrack the way they came back to the first tower, they walk passed it to another long corridor only for more Wutai soldiers to get in their way.

"We have to make our stand here!" shouted the sergeant in charge to his troops. He and his troops raised their rifles and opened fire. Zack and Laina quickly hide behind the wall.

"End of the line, SOLDIERS!" laughed the sergeant as the firing continue. "Reinforcements are coming and there's no way you can escape!"

"Now what, Zack?" asked Laina in frustration.

"Looks like we have no choice but to find another way through." Zack answer her. Laina gave out a small groan as they backtrack the way they came again only for Zack to stop suddenly, causing Laina to bumped into him.

"Ow, why did you stop…" began Laina but he shushed her down.

"Listen…" Zack whisper to her and she listens hard. Soon she heard it, someone's voice coming from the other side of the wall.

"They're on the other side of this wall."

"Yeah, they sure are. Help me push this wall so it can revolved, Laina."

The both of them placed their palms against the wall and pushed.

XXXX

"Fort Tamblin will not fall to a paltry force like SOLDIERS!" the sergeant told his troops with his back turn, walking pass the secret wall just as it revolved for Zack and Laina to come. The troops were surprised for a while then they attack.

"Keepp your eyes and ears open." The sergeant continue saying. "SOLDIER is a formidable foe. But to protect our homeland, we must stand against our enemies, no matter how powerful they are, even if it means our lives. Retreat is not in the Wutai dictionary!"

Zack finished taking out the troops while Laina rolled her eyes at hearing the sergeant talking to his now defeated troops. She then had an idea and walk to his back quietly to tapped on his shoulder. The sergeant turn around only to have Laina's fist punching his face. He fell unconscious to the ground. She laughed while Zack shake his head at her in dismay.

"Come on, Laina. We are almost to the centre of Fort Tamblin." Zack told her.

"Killjoy." Laina said with a pout as they continue onward. Finally they both saw a huge door leading to the centre of Fort Tamblin only for it to open and three more monsters came out. Laina wasted no time in casting blizzard on them, they were down moments later as they walked pass the dead monsters. Zack's phone began to ring again and he answered it.

"_Well done, both of you."_ replied the director. "_We have successfully occupied Fort Tamblin. Frankly, I was only expecting you both to just get their attention. Most impressive, I must say. I'm very pleased with the results thus far. Proceed to the next objective now."_

"Yes, sir and thank you!" Zack said cheerfully, flipping his phone shut and gave Laina a high-five. "Hey, Laina, when this is over and we return to Midgar, how about having dinner together, my treat of course."

"_What?" _she thought as her face turned slightly red. "_Did he just asked me out or something?"_

"Would it be all right if I asked my sister, Phemie to join us for dinner as well?"

"No problem, Laina."

"Then that's settled, Zack." replied Laina as they both turned to the huge double door leading to the centre area, opened it and went through.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Meeting Yuffie and fighting Crescent unit **

"Oh wow!" said Laina in awed. "The central area of Fort Tamblin is beautiful!"

Once she and Zack are in the central area, they take a look at the surroundings of it (and it is a beautiful place). Directly ahead of them, the courtyard was wide while the building was enormous, with two huge menacing looking statues on either side of it, along with a set of stairs leading into the building. They could also hear the sound of running water but couldn't see where the source is.

"Come on, Laina. Let's head towards the building before us." Zack said to Laina, pointing at the building.

"Right, let's go." answer Laina as they both walked down to the courtyard. Something to her right caught her eye and Laina looked to see a small fountain with a statue of some kind of dragon/serpent stood over it, water pouring out of its sides to pool at the bottom. Curious herself, she went to examined it closer.

"What are you looking at, Laina?" Zack asked as he came closer to examine it as well. "What is this?"

"Beats me." Laina shrugged.

"That is Wutai's guardian deity, Leviathan." Said a man's voice from behind them. They both turned around to see three Wutai soldiers there but unlike the other Wutai troops in dark green or dark yellow armors they fought just now, these Wutai soldiers are dressed in silver armors outfits, holding crescent-shaped spears in their left hands and seems to be more calm/skilled.

One of them (which Laina presumed is the leader) stepped forth. "We're the "Crescent", Wutai's army elite unit. We appease the wrath of Leviathan and smite the enemies of Wutai. Our beloved homeland has been brutally ravaged by Shinra."

Zack frowned. "I heard that if we processed Mako here, it would help your people live better lives!"

"But then you all attack us without hearing us out!" finish Laina as she pointed an accusing finger at them.

"What do you two know of the pain we have suffered?" the leader accused back. "Shinra has continued to bring fear and oppression to the innocent people of Wutai!"

Both Zack and Laina lapsed into silence upon hearing his words.

"There's one question I would want to asked you both." The leader continued. "Are you both satisfied in using your immense powers to serve an evil organization like Shinra? Does it bring you joy to torture innocent peoples?"

Zack lowered his head. "That's not… what we…"

"Could what he said be true? _Are we really doing the right thing, right now?"_ thought Laina to herself. "_Genesis, what would you tell me to do? If only you were here…"_

"If there is any remorse/regret in both your hearts then atoned for your actions by joining our cause!" said the leader as he extend his hand out to them. "Of course we cannot pay you much but you two can use your powers in the name of "Justice"."

"Justice? Is that really the case?" Zack said as he raised his head. "Is it really that bad to provide Mako to people and make their lives better? I don't know but Laina and I choose to serve Shinra so whatever happens, we'll stand by that choice. Isn't that right, Laina?"

"Right, Zack." answer Laina as she raised her head, feelings of guilt gone from her mind, for now. The Crescent unit leader looked as they drew out their swords before shaking his head in disappointment.

"It seems I was foolish to think that I could reason with villains." The leader spat in anger. "For those of us born and raised in Wutai, losing our lands is the same as losing our lives!" He raised his spear and swung it down on them, they both dodged aside and Laina found herself surrounded by two of his Crescent troops while the leader himself faced Zack alone.

"Hence, we will eliminate you both! As our duty to this land, you two will now faced the wrath of the Wutai! Attack!"

Together, the leader and his two troops thrust their spears forward at Zack and Laina but hit nothing as they both back-flip out of the way. Zack then jumped up, raised his sword, ready to swung it down upon the leader but he retreat out of the way. At his signal, the two troops surrounding Laina began to strike at her in a series of thrusts and swipes, she deflected each blow with her sword until one of them swatted her sword away while the other swung his spear down on her back, giving her back a straight, heavy downward wound.

"Ugh!" She groaned in pain.

"Laina!" shouted Zack as he's about to aid her but the leader won't let him through. Zack snarled as he clashed blows with the leader.

"Finish her off!" ordered the leader to his troops. They thrust their spears at her again and she dodged it, ignoring the pain on her back. She then kicked one in the chest heavily when he's attacking, sending him staggering back before she cast blizzard on him, the icicle pierced his chest through before he can react.

"One down, one more to go." muttered Laina to herself.

"You'll pay for that, SOLDIER!" snarled the other Crescent troop at her as he rushed towards her. She try to get back up, winced when the wound on her back stung. He raised his spear down on her, she was about to grab it but he pull it back before ramming the butt of his spear at her chest. She fell sideway to the ground, gasping for breath. The troop went and gazed down at her with hate-filled eyes before raising his spear on her and swung it down. She closed her eyes for the blow….but it never came.

"_Huh? Shouldn't I be dead by now?" _thought Laina. She opened her eyes and saw why. Someone had gotten hold of her sword and threw it at the Crescent troop, impaling him through his chest. His face went slacked as he fell dead to the ground.

"Laina!" Zack shouted as he kicked the Crescent leader away to go to her. He lifted her up before putting her into a sitting position on the building's steps.

"I'm sorry, Zack. It seems I got careless and hurt." Laina told him.

"Here." Zack placed a cure materia on her lap. "Use this to cure your wound now." He told her before turning to face the Crescent leader again, who's waiting for him patiently. Both of them raised their weapons and charged, their weapons clashes. The two of them retreat back several steps before clashing blades again until Zack found an opening and rammed his knee on the leader's chest, hard. The leader gasped for breath, Zack then hit him on the back of his head with his elbow, sending the leader to his knees before he walk in front of him and rammed his face upward with his knee.

The leader fell to the ground and try to get back up for one last strike but found himself unable to as his body hurts. Like Laina, he closed his eyes for the killing blow but felt…. nothing. He opened his eyes to see Zack, his back to him with his sword sheathed.

"Why do you not finished me off?" he demanded of Zack.

"I don't know. I guess I'm not in the mood now." replied Zack.

"Humph." snorted the leader. "As long as we live, we will continue to target Shinra. Someday soon, I'll have your head and hers, mark my words."

Zack gave him a backward glance. "Fine then. We'll be waiting." replied Zack again as he went to Laina.

"How's your back wound now, Laina?" Zack asked as he crouch down before her.

"Better now. Thanks to your cure materia, Zack." answer Laina, thanking him as she return his cure materia to him. She slowly stood up.

"Are you sure, Laina?"

"Yes, Zack, I'm fine now." Laina reassured him with a smile before walking slowly towards the building. "_He's very sweet. One of the perks I like about him very much."_

"_There it is, Laina's reassuring smile."_ Zack thought with an inner smile. "_Gaia, please give me the strength to ask her this question."_

"Hey, Laina…"

"Yeah, Zack?" She glance at him.

"If it's not too much, will you be my…" a young voice cut him off.

"One, avoid unnecessary training!"

At the sound of the voice, both of them stops in their tracks, gazing around for the voice.

"Two, protect Wutai at all costs!" continued the voice. "And three, ugly Shinra SOLDIER dude (Laina's eyebrow twitched)… must be PUNISHED!"

They looked up and saw someone jumped down from the roof to land on the steps before them. Turns out it's a young child in green and yellow Wutai outfit.

"Who are you?" Zack asked while Laina stared at the child.

The child grinned while puffing her chest out. "I'm Wutai's greatest warrior! If you two wanna go further, you have to go through me!"

"A child?" said Laina, exchanging a glance with Zack.

"You shouldn't be playing here, kid." Zack lectured her. "It's dangerous! Go home to your parents where it's safe!"

The child leapt over their heads, landed on the courtyard behind them instead of leaving. "You both are the ones who should go home!" she told them. "If you two still insists on going further, you'll have a fight on your hands!"

Zack scratched his head. "Oh man, what am I supposed to do now?" he stared as the child run and stops inches before him, her small fists striking him but hitting air instead. Laina had to stifled her laughs at seeing the child trying her "best" to punch Zack.

"Wham! Pow! Bam!" the child cried out. "Take that, bad guy!"

"Zack, why don't you humour her?" Laina suggested to him. "Or else she might keep it up and that would jeopardize our mission."

"Very well, Laina." replied Zack. He waited until she dealt her so-called punches at him and then fell down, in "pain".

"Arghh! Nooo!" Zack wailed out. "You got me!"

The child lowered her fists in smug satisfaction. "There! That'll teach you to mess with me! And what about you, you want a taste of my fists, lady?"

"Oh no, great warrior of Wutai!" said Laina in mock fear. "I wouldn't dare to after I saw you "defeat" my partner!"

"Ha ha! Damn right I am!" the child smugly say. "Once again, I've brought peace to Wutai!" The child then turned and run off down the pathway. Once Zack is sure the child's gone, he slowly stood up.

"Boy oh boy…" he remarked. "You just gotta admire that young energy…"

"_True." _thought Laina. _"Makes me hope that someday…... Yeah, like that'll ever happen to me."_

"So, Zack. What is it you wanna ask me just now before you got interrupted?"

"Nah, forget it, Laina." said Zack. "It's nothing."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Well…" Zack clap his hand lightly, once. "Back to work, I guess…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Fighting anti-soldier monsters**

They entered the building and the first thing they noticed is the inner room of the building is shaped/looked like an arena and it's empty of Wutai troops.

"And here I thought that there would be at least some leftovers Wutai troops left." said Zack. "So, where do you think these anti-soldier monsters are, Laina?"

"You ask me, I ask who, Zack?" said Laina slightly sarcatically as she glanced around the arena room. Zack move to stand next to her when they heard a rumbling noise and sand fell down from above them. Zack quickly grabbed Laina and they leapt out of the way just as the ceiling opened up and two huge, muscular monsters in purple and green armors, each carrying axes of their owns as big as their arms came jumping down with a thud that shook the arena ground slightly.

"Thanks for your help again, Zack." said Laina in gratitude.

"No problem, Laina." replied Zack. "These must be the anti-soldier monsters Angeal told us about before we infiltrate, Laina."

"You might be right, Zack." answer Laina as they both drew their swords out, ready for battle. The monsters raised their axes and swung it down on both Zack and Laina who dodged to the left and right, their axes hit the floor and causes cracks to formed on it. The monster in green armor turned to faced Laina while the other one in purple armor faced Zack.

"Be careful, Laina!" shouted Zack.

"You as well, Zack!" Laina shouted back just as the monster raised its axe again and swung it down. She dodged it before stepping on the axe to walk swiftly up its arm and slashes its back twice. It roared in pain as it stagger forward before turning to her.

"Huh." Laina smirked as she raised her sword. "Guess you're not as invincible as we initially thought, monster."

XXXX

Zack run then jumped to strike the monster down but it move fast and punched him with its fist, sending him crashing against the pillar of the arena and he fell to the ground.

"That's one hell of a punch you got there, you monster." Zack groaned out. A shadow fell over him and Zack rolled out of the way just as the monster's axe struck the place he was at seconds ago. Zack get up and charged forward, managed to pierce his sword through the monster armor and hurting it before the monster punch him away again.

XXXX

"Gah!" said Laina as the monster's large hand close around her waist, it bring her close and stared at her for a second before it flung her against a pillar, her back crash against it and as she fell to the ground, she could have swore she saw stars before her.

"You'll pay for that, you monster." Laina said in annoyance as the monster stomped towards her and grab hold of her again. She struggled, punched and stabbed its hand repeatedly until it let go of her, roaring in pain. More mad at her now, the monster raised the axe in its other usable hand and swung it down at her several times in a tantrum. She dodged and rolled away several times until she stood up and hide behind a pillar. The monster snarled then looked around for her and she took the advantage to cast blizzard on it. Several icicles appear above the monster and starts raining down on it, it roared again as it raised its usable arm to shield itself, thereby causing the icicles to pierce its usable arm.

"_Now that both its arms been disable, it's time for me to finish it!"_ thought Laina determinedly as she came out from behind the pillar and charged towards it. The monster saw her and roared as it too run towards her, intending to stomp her to death (since both its arms are injured now), she jumped above its knee to avoid being stomped before walking swiftly up to its head and try to beheaded it. It worked and the monster's head dropped to the ground. She then jumped off before the monster body followed suit after its head and fall to the ground with a huge thud.

Laina gave an inner cheer to herself before she winces in pain. She walked slowly to a corner of the arena and sat down for a rest while watching/waiting for Zack to finish his battle.

XXXX

Both Zack and the monster stop their battle when they heard a thud and turn to looked at where Laina fight the other monster only to see a headless body on the ground, its head near it and Laina rested in a corner, watching them. She gave Zack a weak wave.

"_Well done, Laina."_ Zack thought happily. The monster, however, roared in anger at her for slaying its friend and charged toward her, its axe raised.

"Oh no, you don't!" said Zack in anger as he run forward and managed to stand between Laina and the monster, who halted before swung its axe down on him. Zack dodged out of the way and raised his sword when the monster swung a fist at him, cutting it down. The monster roared in pain as it stared at its bloody stump and began swinging its axe wildly at Zack, who had to dodged/deflect each of its strikes.

"Zack! Hold on, I'm…" said Laina, about to get up to aid him.

"No, Laina. I'll be fine. So just stay right there." replied Zack as he charge forward while trying his best to dodge the monster relentless axe strikes before using his sword and cut down the monster other hand, it roared again as it stared at its other bloody stump, giving Zack the short opening he need as he dug into his pocket and pull out the fire materia before casting it. Slowly, flames began appearing under the monster's feet and began spreading up its body, the monster noticed it and try to put it out but to no avail.

"This is the end for you!" shouted Zack as he run then jumped up with his sword raised and stab it down on the monster's head, like how he separated the hijacked train during training yesterday in Shinra. The monster roared for the last time before it fell to the ground, the flames burned the body until its nothing but a pile of ashes. Zack sheathed his sword and went to check on Laina.

"Hey, how bad is your injury, Laina?" Zack asked.

"Just my back after it's been slash and banged up by Wutai "Crescent" troops and their anti-soldier monsters, Zack." answer Laina.

Zack put his fire materia back into his pocket and pull out the cure materia again to healed her back. Once he's done, he helped her up and his phone starts ringing. He answered it.

"_How goes both your mission, Zack?"_ Angeal asked him.

"SOLDIER 2nd class Zack and Laina, victorious once again, Angeal!" answered Zack happily.

"_Good work. Now get out of there quickly, there's only 5 minutes until detonation."_

"Got it, Angeal."

Zack hung up the phone, glance at Laina before glancing around the room with his hands on his hips. "Director Lazard, are you watching?" he called out.

Laina rolled her eyes as she follow Zack towards the door when the ceiling above them open again and they both dodged out of the way as another monster (this time in black armor and holding a mace) jumped down again.

Zack cursed as he got back to his feet. "Dammit, we don't have time to play with you!"

"Come on, Zack! Let's finish this!" shouted Laina as she drew out her sword, Zack nodded and drew his sword out. They both dodged again as the monster swung its mace at them before they charged toward it and jumped, their swords slashing down on it, sending it to the ground. Zack then walked near it, thinking that it's dead when the monster prove him wrong by getting back up and punch him, his back crash against a wall and he groaned.

"Zack!" shouted Laina in worry as she rushed toward him only to have the monster grabbed her again.

"Damn you, let me go!" said Laina as she punch its hand. It ignored her and began walking towards Zack, who's now in a sitting position with his sword pointing shakily at the monster.

"Not good…" Zack remarked weakly while glancing worriedly at Laina who still struggle to free herself from its grip. The monster stops before him, raised its mace and suddenly froze before falling to the ground. It's grip on Laina loosen and she pull free of it, rushing toward Zack.

"Are you alright, Zack?" asked Laina, worry.

"I'm fine, Laina." answer Zack. "Just my head got banged up, that's all."

Laina sighed in relieved before she and Zack turned to looked at whoever it is that just rescue them, their eyes widened slightly when they saw that it's Angeal, with his Buster Sword.

Angeal slowly stood up, gazing at them. "That's one more favor you two owe me. You both lose your focus."

"Uh, yeah?" said Zack as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We're sorry, Angeal. It won't happened again." said Laina apologetically.

Zack then noticed Angeal's sword at his side.

"Oh, sorry if your sword got any wear, tear or rust in it, Angeal."

"You two are a little more important than my sword." said Angeal as he sheathed his sword behind him before looking and making a small finger gesture at them. "But just a little."

Laina rolled her eyes and watched as Angeal extended his hand to Zack.

"Thanks!" Zack said with a smile as he took Angeal's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Fighting Ifrit and meeting Sephiroth**

The moment Angeal, Zack and Laina leave Fort Tamblin, the bomb which B unit set to detonate in Fort Tamblin go off with a loud blast. Laina stopped and turned to see smoke rising into the sky while recalling the words the "Crescent" leader told her and Zack before he's defeated, along with the Wutai sergeant named Mochizuki Kaoru and the child who called herself a "Great warrior of Wutai".

"_Let me ask you both one last thing. Are you two satisfied in using your immense power to serve an evil organization like Shinra? Does it bring you two joy to tortured innocent people?"_

"_No, that's not true."_ thought Laina as she closed her eyes. "_We joined Shinra so that we can protect those innocent people, not torturing them. We would never do that, never."_

XXXX

Zack looked back and saw Laina staring at the last battle between B unit and Wutai troops now starting in Fort Tamblin. He walked back to her and saw that she had her eyes closed.

"Laina? Hey, Laina!" said Zack as he shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes before looking at him.

"Zack?"

"What's wrong, Laina? Something on your mind?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, actually." replied Laina, glancing back at the battle. "Just remembering those words the "Crescent" leader told us, about Shinra being an evil organization, torturing innocent people and all…"

Zack sighed. "Look, Laina. I feel bad too after hearing what he said to us but you know we won't do things like torturing innocent people. Also, we try to explain to them that their lives might be better once we built a mako reactor here and they didn't listen so…"

"Alright, I get it, Zack." said Laina as she sighed. "You're right, and I sincerely hoped that they'll like the mako reactor once it's finished built here."

"Hey, hurry up, you two." shouted Angeal's voice from ahead of them and they both went into the forest.

XXXX

The trio were walking halfway through the forest of Mount Tamblin when they heard rustling noises from behind them. They closed their hands over their swords, turned and relaxed when they saw that it's just Director Lazard coming towards them.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Director Lazard apologized as he slowed down. "I'm not used to be on site."

"You didn't have to come." Angeal told him with his arms folded.

"This operation will bring an end to the war," replied Director Lazard. "So naturally I've to see it through to the end of it." He then turned to Zack and Laina.

"SOLDIER 2nd class Zack Fair and Laina Donovan."

"Sir!" said the both of them as they stood at attention.

"Both of you performed your duties admirably at Fort Tamblin, I saw it with my own eyes." The director told them. "Not only that but you two helped each other as well when you're injured and all. Frankly, my evaluation of you both is…" he paused for a second before continuing. "You're both frightening but caring individuals, not any man or woman could annihilate an entire enemy force by themselves."

"I too was taken aback myself," said Angeal, slightly surprised/proud of them. "The both of you have grown into fine warriors."

"Really?" said Laina with a slight happy tone in her voice.

"Your bravery during the Wutai war will be remembered for generations to come," Director Lazard continued. "It would seems that your dream of becoming a hero has already come true, SOLDIER 2nd class Zack."

A huge smile spread across Zack's face and he scratched his head.

"Let's not get too carried away, Director." Angeal said to Director Lazard. "There's still much Zack and Laina have to accomplish."

Director Lazard chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you're right, Angeal." He turned to Zack and Laina again while added: "Zack, Laina, I hoped that you two will continue to excel for Shinra."

"Yes sir!" They both said at the same time.

"Now, let's hurry on." Angeal told them as he and the Director turned back to the path. "Sephiroth is waiting."

"What? Sephiroth, the SOLDIER hero?" Zack exclaimed in excitement after hearing Angeal said that. Laina was surprised as well.

"Wow! Did you hear that, Laina?" Zack said to her. "We get to meet a hero soon!"

"Yeah, I did…" said Laina when she heard rustling noises from behind her and Zack. They drew their swords out and spun around to face the path behind them. Three figures (which they noticed is wearing some kind of crimson armor outfits with helmets covering their heads and the Shinra logo being burnt off) then leapt out of the bushes and without hesitation, they began attacking them.

One of them charge toward Laina with his weapon raised, intended to impaled Laina through her chest when she swung her blade up, her weapon clashed with his until she cast blizzard at him and he froze solid before she swing her blade again and cut him in half, along with the ice encasing him.

The other two enemy didn't even flinch or show fury when their comrade fall, instead they continued their attacks on Zack and Laina who finished them off quickly.

"_That's weird, they're not Wutai troops for some reason." _thought Laina as she kneel down, about to inspect the enemy when Angeal's voice called them.

"Zack! Laina! Come here now!"

"Laina, let's go!" Zack told her urgently.

Laina reluctantly leave the dead crimson-uniformed soldiers where they are and follow Zack to where Angeal and Director Lazard were standing in a clearing, with two more of the same soldiers dead on the ground. More rustling sounded from behind them and they turned to see another pair of them appearing.

"Both of you, take the Director to a safe place now!" Angeal ordered them as he stepped toward the soldiers.

"Then contact Sephiroth!" added Lazard.

Angeal drew his sword out. "Zack and Laina are more than enough. Now go!"

Laina and Zack hurried over to the Director. "Follow us if you would, Director." said Laina to the Director who began following her and Zack out of the clearing. Soon they heard the sound of battle starting which faded the more they run into the forest. Along the way, Laina could have swore that someone's watching her.

XXXX

Hidden in the shadow of the forest, Genesis watched sadly as Laina and her partner, Zack took the Director to a safe place as Angeal ordered them to.

"_Curse those copies of mine! How dare they attack her, my student!"_ Genesis thought angrily before he calmed himself down. "_Well, no matter since she's gotten slightly stronger in my absent and defeated them."_

He then came out of his hiding place and make his way toward Angeal.

XXXX

Two infantrymen were waiting for them the moment they exited the forest of Mount Tamblin.

"Thank goodness you're safe, Director Lazard." said one of the infantrymen in relieved.

Lazard nodded before crossing his arms. "I should be fine now, Zack, Laina," he said to them. "Both of you go and assist Angeal now!"

"Right, sir!" replied Laina.

"I know, I know!" replied Zack as they run back into the forest after the infantrymen escorted Director Lazard away. Within minutes, they're both back at the clearing where Angeal fought the two crimson-uniformed troops but Angeal was nowhere to be found or seen, only the aftermath of a fierce battle and two dead bodies.

"Angeal? Angeal!"

"Angeal! Where are you?" Laina and Zack both called out to him and received silence. "Answer us!"

Perplexed, Zack put his hands on his hips until his gaze landed on the two dead troops. He knelt down to get a better look at them. "What? These guys aren't Wutai troops…."

Laina heard him and she too knelt down, about to remove one of the dead troop helmet when a warm glow start shining above them. They looked up and was shocked to see a floating fire-red materia. Before they can react, the flames on the materia increases and formed a summoning circle that shone brightly. They covered their eyes from the brightness and when it faded, they opened their eyes to see and was shocked again.

They were now in a place where the land is dry and stifling hot and the sky is fire-red in colour. The ground they stood on is a huge platform of rock surrounded by lava and they both began to sweat from the intense heat.

A growl sounded from behind them and they spun around to see a huge muscular yellow beast with two large curved horns, fire on its head/elbows/thighs and dangerous sharp looking fangs on its mouth.

"Oh my god!" gasped Laina. "Zack, that's Ifrit, a fire summon!"

"A summon, you said?" said Zack as he and Laina took several steps back. "But who called it out?"

The summon named Ifrit let out a roar as it got ready to engaged them.

"Looks like whoever left this summon here wanted it to get rid of us." Zack said as he drew his sword out. "So let's defeat it, Laina!"

Laina nodded, drew her sword out and they charge toward Ifrit, who also did the same. Ifrit fists punched them first and send them falling/crashing backward to the ground. Zack grunted while Laina gasped for breath as they stood up. Ifrit then jumped high up into the air before crashing his fist down to the platform, causing the ground to light up in flames before covering itself in it and heading toward them swiftly. They both dodged out of the way but soon found out that Ifrit won't stop until it hit them.

"Laina!" Zack shouted in warning when Ifrit turned and charge toward her. She began casting blizzard several times at Ifrit, hoping to slow it down but to no avail as the flames on its body melted the icicles straight away. She dodged but not fast enough when her left leg got third-degree burn from Ifrit flames. She grimaced in pain as she clutched her burned-up leg.

Knowing that Laina's injured, Ifrit switched targets and charged toward Zack for a hot collision. Zack braced himself for it and nearly scream out from the force of it.

"Zack!" Laina cried out and she cast blizzard on her leg to cool off the burn before she stood up and run to help Zack. Ifrit then stood up and kicked her away when it saw her coming, she stood back up (after regaining her breath), charge and raised her sword to cut Ifrit down when it turned back to Zack and it worked. Ifrit roared in anger when she cut its back and it grabbed hold of her neck, intending to strangle her.

"_What is it with monsters and summon wanting to grab me just so they can kill me off?"_ thought Laina as she felt like she's burning up from Ifrit's grip. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Zack coming toward them with his sword raised and he cut down Ifrit's arm holding Laina's neck. Ifrit let go of her and Zack grab Laina swiftly by her waist to get her to safety.

"Laina, are you alright?" Zack asked her worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." replied Laina.

"Stay here, okay?" Zack told her. "You helped me just now when those Wutai sergeants and their monsters attacked us when I'm out of breath. Now I'm returning the favor."

"Fine Zack, but I'm still gonna help you a little from the sideline, alright?"

"Fine."

Zack lend her the cure materia and stood up to faced Ifrit as it fired three fireballs at him. Zack sprint off and the fireballs turned to follow him. Laina casts her blizzard spell and three icicles appear, causing them to collided with the fireballs before they all sizzles into vapors. Zack gave Laina a grateful look before charging toward Ifrit as it clenched its fists and attempt to punch Zack, who dodged it and slash its stomach. Blood came gushing out of the wound and Ifrit roared in anger/pain.

Laina watched as Zack began slashing Ifrit's body here and there (like a game of dart and hit) while dodging its punches and fireballs (which Laina continued helping by casting blizzard) until Ifrit roared in pain again before falling face first on the rocky platform. Zack took several steps forward cautiously to see if Ifrit is really down and when it didn't move, he relaxed his guard before walking toward Laina.

"Looks like summons aren't as tough as we thought, Laina." said Zack.

"Don't get cocky, Zack. You're just luc…" Laina stops mid-sentence when she saw Ifrit starting to get up from behind Zack.

"Zack! Behind you!" Laina shouted and Zack turned around to see Ifrit had a fireball ready in its hand and it threw the fireball at Zack, who raised his arms to defend himself when the fireball got cut in half and passed by on either side of Zack and Laina who's behind him.

"Huh? What the?" Zack said in confusion as he lowered his arms to gazed at Laina who widened her eyes at what she saw before him. He turned his head around and saw the SOLDIER hero, Sephiroth standing before them with his trademark weapon, Masamune, in his left hand.

Sephiroth charge forward and struck Ifrit with one strike before it can attack and it exploded, changing back into a fire-red materia. Soon after it's defeated, the stifling place they were all in change and they are back in the cooling, night time forest of Mount Tamblin.

"Holy…" Zack said in awed, staring at Sephiroth as he knelt down and took off the helmet of one of the crimson outfit enemy. Laina stood up, take and put the Ifrit summon materia into her pocket before gazing (and then gasping) at the enemy's face.

"Genesis…" Sephiroth whispered.

"The missing SOLDIER 1st class?" Zack asked.

"But, this doesn't make sense!" said Laina out loud. "Why would Genesis attack Angeal and us?"

Sephiroth pull the helmet away from the other body and Laina (and Zack) gasped again when they saw that both bodies had identical features.

"They're both identical!" Zack exclaimed in surprise.

"A Genesis copy…" Sephiroth frowned.

"Copy? You mean a human copy?" said Laina, slightly horrified. "You mean neither of them is the real Genesis?"

Sephiroth ignored her question and turned to Zack. "Where is Angeal, Zack?"

"I…. We both thought he was fighting around here…" said Zack as he steps back.

"Humph, so he's gone too." said Sephiroth.

"What?" Zack said in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"It means that Angeal has betrayed us as well. Like Genesis." Sephiroth said as he stood up and began to walk away.

"No way!" Zack shouted. "I know what kind of guy Angeal is! And he would never do that!"

"And neither will Genesis!" added Laina.

Sephiroth stopped in his tracks to look back at them. Zack and Laina glared at him silently until Zack spoke out.

"Angeal wouldn't betray us! Never!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Betrayal?**

After Sephiroth, Zack, Laina and Director Lazard returned from their mission in Wutai, Laina was pondering on how to break the news to Phemie.

"_How am I going to tell her without getting her sad over it?"_ thought Laina in dismay as they all entered Shinra building. _"I mean, Genesis is sort of like a savior to us both. If he haven't help us four years ago, we would surely kept on stealing for life in Sector 7."_

Zack noticed the look of sadness on Laina's face and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"Don't worry, Laina. I'm sure that they'll both return to Shinra company soon. And maybe Phemie won't be that sad after you told her." Zack reassured her.

"Yeah, you might be right." replied Laina, giving him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Zack."

XXXX

"Welcome back, sister." greeted Phemie when she saw Laina entering their apartment. "How goes your mission in Wutai? Is it a success?"

"Yeah, it's a success, Phemie." said Laina dejectedly, placing her sword on the small coffee table in their living room.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Laina sighed before looking at her. "Phemie, there's something I've to tell you."

And she did tell her, about Genesis desertion, missing 2nd and 3rd class soldiers, identical copies of him and Angeal's disappearance. The more Phemie listens, the more sadder she get until Laina hugged her to comfort her before sending her to sleep. After making sure she's asleep, Laina then went out for some alone time. She came back an hour later, took a bath and fell asleep.

XXXX

**One month later…**

_Man, what is with Angeal? How much longer is he gonna slack off like this? It's been a freaking month now!_

_Sephiroth's got it all wrong, too! Lumping Angeal together with Genesis! Genesis is a deserter who took a bunch of 2nd and 3rd with him! He used his copies to attack us! Angeal would never condone something like this! He valued his SOLDIER honor more than anyone!_

_I'm sorry, Laina. He may be you and your younger sister mentor/savior for four years but that doesn't excuse on what he's done now._

_Ugh! Everything's so messed up this days! Angeal! Just come back, please!_

XXXX

Laina got off the elevator, went to the seating area on floor 49 to see Zack doing his usual squatting routine.

"Morning, Zack." greeted Laina as she sat on a chair near the window before flipping open her LOVELESS book to read.

"Morning, Laina." Zack greeted back between squats. "What's that….you got…. there….? A book….?"

"It's LOVELESS. A favourite book of Genesis which he introduced to me and Phemie years ago." said Laina sadly to him.

"Laina, I…" Zack said to her with a sorry look on his face when his phone starts ringing. He ceased his squats to answer it. Laina half-heartedly listen to him talk to whoever's on the other line while reading.

"Hey! Wait!" Zack protested as he look at his phone's blank screen before putting it away. "Who was that just now?"

"What is it, Zack?" Laina asked him without looking up.

"I don't know." replied Zack. "Come on, Laina. Whoever it is told us that Director Lazard wants to see us both in the briefing room now."

A surge of hope courses through Laina upon hearing his words. "Does this mean that they have found either Genesis or Angeal?"

"It's possible." Zack told her. She put her LOVELESS book back into her pocket before following after Zack to the briefing room.

XXXX

When they arrived in the briefing room, they see Director Lazard sitting there alone.

"Any word on Angeal?" Zack asked him immediately.

"Or Genesis?" added Laina.

Director Lazard looked at them and the look on his face already told Laina and Zack the answer. The brief hope Laina had diminished while Zack's shoulder sagged.

"He hasn't contact his family, either." Director Lazard told them as he leaned back slightly on his chair.

Zack sighed. "So why did you called us, Director?"

"A new assignment." answer Director Lazard. "I want the two of you to go to the hometown of our missing SOLDIER 1st class, Genesis."

"Huh?" said Zack, confused.

"According to the parents," said Director Lazard as he leaned forward, his fingers interlocked. "They've had no contact with Genesis whatsoever." He looked down. "But they can't be trusted."

"Why?"

"Because they're his family and they would try to protect him, isn't it, Director?" said Laina.

"You're correct, Laina." replied Director Lazard while Zack nodded in understanding, pacing behind Director Lazard.

"I had already dispatched some staffs but we've lost contact with them." Director Lazard continued as he turned his attention back up to the screen. Zack and Laina followed his gaze and look up as well, seeing pictures of two men (one of them had unkempt black hair while the other had spiky silver-white hair) in plain dark black suits and cold gazes.

"As I just said, I want the two of you to go and investigate," Director Lazard said as he turned in his chair and looked behind them. "But not alone since they'll be going with you both."

"They?" said Zack and Laina turned around to see Crisis and another stern looking, black suit Turk with his black hair tied-up into a short ponytail (and a red dot on his forehead like an Indian) entering the briefing room.

"Tseng and Crisis, of the Turks." The man next to Crisis introduced himself and Crisis to Zack and Laina.

"At your service, Director Lazard." said Crisis. "Hello, Laina."

"Hello, Crisis." replied Laina.

"You know him, Laina?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, Zack. He's my younger sister boyfriend."

Your sister's boyfriend?" said Zack in disbelief before he quiet down. "I-I see." He turned back to Director Lazard. "This job is getting more gloomy…"

"Come on, Zack. It might not be that bad." said Laina.

"Let us know when you two are ready to go." The man named Tseng told them.

Zack was about to say something when his phone starts ringing. "Oh, excuse me." He said to them as he pull his phone out to answer it.

"Well, I guess I'll head on to Sector 7 and tell Phemie that I'll be gone for another mission before preparing myself, Mr Tseng."

"Just Tseng is fine, SOLDIER 2nd class Laina." said Tseng.

"Okay, Tseng." replied Laina as she began to leave.

"Wait, Laina!" said Crisis suddenly. "I'm going with you." He followed her out of the briefing room to the elevator.

XXXX

"Welcome to Sector 7 item shop!" greeted Phemie when she heard the door opened. "How may I… Oh, hello, sister. And Crisis."

"Hello, Phemie." Laina greeted back, smiling slightly.

"Hey, babe." said Crisis as he went and pull Phemie into a hug. She got embarrassed and pushed him away. Laina chuckled at seeing him being pushed away.

"So, what brings you two here this time, sister?" Phemie asked after she composed herself. "Is it another mission?"

"Yes, Phemie. It is." replied Laina. "Shinra company is sending me and my partner along with Crisis and another turk named Tseng out to investigate something."

"Oh. How long will you and Crisis be gone?"

"Probably not more than a few days, babe." said Crisis with a cheeky grin on his face.

Laina elbowed him at his side. "Wipe that grin off your face, Crisis."

"Make me, Donovan." Crisis teased her. Laina rolled her eyes at him before hugging Phemie.

"Be careful out there, sister."

"Don't you worry, Phemie. I'll return safely." Laina reassured her before she and Crisis (who winked at Phemie) left the item shop.

XXXX

Crisis and Laina arrived back into the briefing room and saw that Director Lazard is gone and Tseng is left in the room, still waiting for them. Moments later, Zack entered the room as well.

"Ready to go, the both of you?" Tseng asked after Zack came in.

"Of course." replied Laina.

"A routine job, right? No sweat!" Zack said as he began pacing with his arms on his hips.

"I wonder." said Tseng as he folded his arms. "Originally, Sephiroth was assigned to this mission."

"What?" said Zack in surprised. Laina look surprised as well.

"That means it's a top-priority matter." continued Tseng. "Be alert or you'll both failed."

"_This mission was originally for Sephiroth, huh?" _wondered Laina.

"And Sephiroth?" Zack asked Tseng.

"Refusing to go, apparently."

"Oh, come on! What is that?" Zack said in jealousy. "They spoiled him too much!"

Tseng chuckled while Laina shake her head. "Why don't you say that to his face then?"

Zack's face turned pale and he put his hands together in fear. "Uh, no thanks!"

"Chicken." Laina muttered with an amused look at Zack.

"What was that, Laina?" said Zack, scowling at her.

"Oh, nothing." said Laina with her hands behind her back while she gaze upward at the ceiling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Banora Village**

The day is clear and bright by the time the Shinra helicopter landed on the ground. The two soldiers and turks inside it got off and started walking up and under many trees loomed over them looking like the bone of a huge whale or something.

"Weird-looking trees…" Zack commented as he gazed up at them.

"These are Banora White trees." Tseng replied as he turned to look at Zack. "AKA…

"Dumbapples." said Laina, finishing his sentence. Tseng gave her a nod.

"Wait, does this mean that we're in Banora?" Zack said as he looked around before crossing his arms. "Angeal's hometown?"

"Hey, don't forget that this is also Genesis's hometown, Zack." added Laina with a scowl.

"That is correct, both of you." continued Tseng. "Genesis and Angeal have known each other for a long time."

Tseng began walking forward (after his talk) until Crisis alerted them on the arrival of two Genesis copies before them. Zack and Laina immediately charge toward them with their swords in their hands. One of them jumped up and swung his weapon down at Zack who deflected it before he impaled the copy through his chest with his sword while the other began casting multiple fireballs at Laina who dodged it before she punch him in the face and impaled him through as well. The battle was over within seconds.

"These guys! We saw them in Wutai too!" Zack explained to Tseng.

"So it's true, they're here after all." said Tseng, exchanging glances with Crisis.

"So far we haven't seen any of the townspeople," said Crisis to Zack and Laina. "Which means that they may have taken control of the entire town."

"When Genesis deserted Shinra, he took a large arsenal of weapons with him, other than the 2nd and 3rd class SOLDIERS who followed him." Tseng continued. "The president's orders are to retrieve or destroy these weapons immediately upon sighted."

"Leave it to us!" Zack exclaimed with a grin.

"Understood, Tseng." replied Laina before she and Zack continue walking up the path. The two turks followed slowly behind them.

Two more Genesis copies were waiting for them when they arrived. They charge toward Zack and Laina who defeated them easily until a large yellow machine which lay motionless near a building began activating itself. It fired a small rocket at Zack who raised his sword and cut it in half, it explodes behind Zack and Laina. The machine approach Zack and Laina, gearing for battle.

"The president won't be disappointed, Laina!" Zack said smugly. Laina rolled her eyes at him as she pulled her sword out. The machine raised its two front legs, intended to strike Zack and Laina down, who dodged it before they cut the machine's front legs off with their swords. It fell down but got back up soon after by using its remaining four legs (the middle part and the back part) before it charge itself and unleash its force field on them. The force field struck them both, causing dizziness and mild paralysis to their head and body. Laina attempt to bring out her Esuna materia from her pocket to cure herself (and Zack soon after) from the ailments when the machine (now standing between them, unfortunately) swung both its arms out and struck them, sending them both falling to the ground left and right.

"Ugh!" Laina grimaced as she rubbed her bruised chest while her Esuna materia fall out of her hand. She looked around for it despite the ailments on her and saw it not far behind her. She crawled toward it, grab it and cast it on herself before tossing it to Zack.

"Gah!" Zack winced. "That's one good swing you got there, you damn machine! And right after you paralysed and make us both dizzy!" said Zack as he try to get up when he saw Laina tossing something round toward him. He grasped it, saw that its Esuna materia and cast it on himself (with a grateful smile at Laina). Laina turned her gaze to the machine.

"Have a taste of this!" said Laina fiercely as she casted six blizzard icicles on the machine. The icicles fell and pierced its four legs and arms, rendering it unable to stand, move or attack for a short while.

"Now, Zack!"

"Alright, Laina!" said Zack as he stood up, ready his sword and charge toward the machine. He jumped onto its back and strike the machine's back multiple times (until he got lucky by striking its life core within). Immediately electricity began to emanated from the machine and it began to shake/sizzle with smoke.

"Zack, get off of it now!" Laina shouted in warning. "It's going to blow!"

Zack hurriedly jump off after pulling his sword out of the machine's back and they watched as it explodes with a loud blast.

"Phew, that was close." Zack said as he rubbed his forehead and return the Esuna materia back to her. "Oh, and thanks for your help just now, Laina."

"N-No problem, Zack." replied Laina as she turn her head away to avoid Zack seeing her face blush slightly. Zack nodded before he walked toward one of the Genesis copy they defeated moments ago.

"A Genesis copy…"

"Where did you hear that?" Tseng asked as he walked past Zack.

"Sephiroth told us when we first encounter them in Wutai." Laina answered Tseng's question.

"The technology here was stolen from our scientists." continued Tseng. "Apparently, it allows Genesis's genetic abilities and traits to be transplanted. To SOLDIER members and also, monsters."

The more Laina heard Tseng's words about Genesis, the more horrified she felt inside. "And just what do you mean by that, Tseng? Are you saying that we're the same as those monsters in genetic terms?"

"What? No, of course we're not monsters, Laina!" said Zack as he try to reassured her. "We're SOLDIERS, alright? There's no way that we'll ever be monsters!"

"He's right, Laina." added Crisis with a glare at Tseng, who watch them talk with his arms crossed. Laina calm down for now and they continue on into the town. Upon entering, they saw a simple house nearby with a huge Banora White tree opposite the house. Zack and Laina looked up at the tree where there's several purplish apples hanging on the leafy branches.

"This is Genesis's home." Tseng explained to them both. "His parents are wealthy landowners."

Both Zack and Laina thought back to what Angeal told them before they infiltrate Fort Tamblin a month ago. "_But I never stole from that tree, because the wealthy man's son….. was my friend."_

"So Genesis deserted Shinra and tried to get his best friend, Angeal, to joined him. Is that it?" Zack asked Tseng.

"Sephiroth believes that to be the case." replied Tseng before he noticed something on the ground.

"Is that a gravestone?" said Laina as she too noticed it.

Tseng approach the gravestone and crouch down to examined it. "This gravestone is still very new." said Tseng. "Zack, Laina, both of you go down and check the other houses. Crisis and I will stay here to check the grave."

"Ugh." Zack said in disgust. "So Turks also do this kind of stuff?"

"Well, someone has to do it." said Crisis.

"Must be rough."

"Don't worry, we turks are paid much better than you SOLDIERS are."

"No way!" said Zack, outraged.

"Come on, Zack. Let's go down and check those houses now." Laina reminded him and he followed her down, albeit reluctantly. They began checking the houses only to find out that they're either empty of people or locked tight.

"Where the heck did these townspeople disappear too?" said Zack as he try the doorknob of another house only to find it being locked tight as well.

"Maybe they fled this town or they're already dead." suggested Laina as she stood beside Zack.

"Maybe." Zack said to her. "Tch,this house's also a bust. Let's try the next one."

"This is the last house in this town." said Laina as they walked toward another house which they have yet checked. "You think there's anyone inside this house, at least?"

"Only one way to find out." said Zack as he try the doorknob and it turn. With a smile at Laina, he opened the door and they both went into the house.

"Can I help you both?" said an elderly woman inside wearing a long-sleeve white shirt, a pea-green scarf hanging on her shoulders and a long dark brown skirt. She glanced at them as she sat at the table, waiting for them to speak.

"Uh, greetings, ma'am." Zack greeted with a wave of his hand.

"Pardon our intrusion, ma'am." Laina greeted her politely.

"Are you by any chance, Angeal's mother?" Zack asked the woman who continued staring at them in silence. Zack decide to introduce themselves to her. "My name is Zack and this here's my partner, Laina."

Mrs Hewley looked down for a moment before looking back at them. "Are you Zack, the puppy?"

"Excuse me?" said Zack in confusion while Laina chuckled lightly at what the woman just said to him.

Mrs Hewley chuckled as well. "My son wrote to me once about you. "Zero attention span, restless as a little puppy." She and Laina continued chuckling.

Zack crossed his arms with a scowl. "Huh. Thanks a lot, Angeal."

"He wrote to me about your partner as well. Saying that she's strong but when it comes to protecting herself, she's not very good at it sometimes despite being Genesis progeny."

That remark caused Laina to stop chuckling and she hung her head down. Now it's Zack's turn to chuckled at her. "_Payback time, Laina."_ he thought smugly.

"The both of you are not… here together with Genesis, are you?" Mrs Hewley asked them.

"No, we're not. Don't worry, ma'am." replied Zack.

"What is happening to my son and Genesis? Do both of you know why?"

Laina reluctantly answered her. "We're sorry, Mrs Hewley but we have no idea on what's happening to either of them now."

Mrs Hewley lowered her head sadly upon hearing Laina words. "Genesis came back here about a month ago, with an army of cohorts." She said to them. "And they proceed to take the lives of many townspeople living here." Zack looked surprised then enraged while Laina gasped in horror.

"_Genesis came and killed off the townspeople here?" _thought Laina, finding it hard to believe. "_Impossible! He couldn't, he wouldn't!"_

Zack took a step toward Mrs Hewley. "Is Angeal…"

"He came back here as well. But he left his sword and went off somewhere." Mrs Hewley said as she looked behind them and they both turned around. Angeal's sword lay behind them, near the entrance. Zack took a step toward the sword while Mrs Hewley looked down again.

"That sword represents our family's honor."

"I see." Zack said as he continue looking at the sword. "He never uses the sword. Really, ever."

Laina turned back to Mrs Hewley and kneel down close to her. "We'll try to take care of Angeal and Genesis. You should go and hide somewhere safe."

Mrs Hewley clasped her hands. "Don't be concerned, my dear. Genesis cannot harm me."

"Are you sure?" Laina asked her. Mrs Hewley nodded before closing her eyes.

"Come on, Laina." Zack told her. She stood up, gave Mrs Hewley a final look before following him out, closing the door behind her.

"_Damn it, Angeal!" _Zack thought in frustration. "_Where did you go?"_

The noise of a metal gate hitting the ground reached their ears and they saw three more Genesis copies (each of them carrying Sais weapons in their hands) appeared before they charge and began attacking them both. Zack and Laina drew their swords out and deflected their relentless Sais strikes until one of them knocked Laina's sword out of her hand before using his Sais to slash her hip. Blood came out of it and she kicked him away before covering her hip with her hands.

"Tch." she said.

Zack saw the copy injured her and casted Fira spell at him, incinerating the copy immediately before turning his attention to the other two copies. One of them threw his Sais weapons at him while the other casted blizzard. Zack jumped clear of the Sais and dodged the blizzard, charging toward one of the copy and impaled him through his chest. The copy fell to the ground with a thud and Zack heard another thud soon after the first one, he turned and saw Laina finished off the third copy with her sword (she retrieve it while the copies were busy with Zack), despite her hip wound. Zack went to her, casted Cura on her wound and the pain disappear.

"Thanks for that, Zack."

"No problem, Laina." replied Zack. He was about to say something more when his phone rang. He sighed as he pulled his phone out to answer it.

"Zack speaking."

"_Zack, there's a factory on the outskirts of this town."_ said Tseng's voice through the phone. "_Crisis and I saw a copy went inside it."_

"Is it their headquarter?" Zack commented to Tseng.

"_Most probably. We're now currently on a cliff above the factory."_ continued Tseng's voice. "_We should attack from the top, not the entrance so you two, hurry and get up here now."_

"We're on our way." Laina said into the phone as she stood beside Zack, who later flipped his phone shut and put it back into his pocket. They hurry to where Tseng and Crisis are before kneeling next to them on the cliff.

"Genesis's parents were in that grave." Tseng told them after they arrived. Laina widened her eyes after hearing him talk before looking down sadly.

"Wait, he… his own family?" said Zack, appalled at hearing that.

"We can't expect reasons from him anymore." continued Tseng. "What about Angeal?"

"He wasn't at his house." said Laina, still looking sad.

"But please, give me time!" Zack said to Tseng. "If I find Angeal, I can talk to him. If I can convince Angeal, maybe Genesis will come back, too!"

Tseng closed his eyes for a second before turning to Zack. "I see now why Sephiroth chose you and Laina."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Genesis and Angeal. Those two were Sephiroth's only friends." began Tseng. "He didn't want to fight them, that's why he refused the mission and pass it to the both of you."

Laina scoffed. "He did, didn't he? Well, of course he did! And they are not only his friends, they're our friends/mentors too!" Zack nodded his head in agreement with her.

"Looks like he's counting on you both to bring them back." said Crisis with a glance at Laina.

Tseng stood up, staring at them. "Time is short, let's go."

XXXX

The glasses on the roof of the factory fell on the second floor as the two soldiers and turks jumped from the cliff into the factory. After they landed, Zack looked around and was very pleased to see no one around.

"Infiltration successful!" Zack said happily.

"Can't you be quiet, Zack?" Laina hissed at him. "They might…" she stop mid-sentence when two copies came running toward them. "Happy now?"

"Go on ahead." Zack told Tseng and Crisis. "We'll catch up soon after this." They both nodded before taking off down the stairs. The two copies casted Fire spells at them and they dodged it. Laina retaliated by casting blizzard spells back at them and they're down within seconds.

"Zack, Laina! This way!" Crisis called them and they both hurried down the stairs only to see more of Genesis copies waiting for them below, along with several flying/spinning heli-machines. Zack and Laina fought off the copies easily but when it comes to the heli-machines, they had a slightly hard time defeating them since they use their hand cannon to blast them away often.

"That's it!" said Laina, getting annoyed after being blasted away again. "I've had it with you freaking machines!"

She casted blizzard and thunder spells at the machines at the same time. The spells struck the machines and destroyed them with a loud blast. Pieces of machine fragments flew outward everywhere and both soldiers shielded themselves from the pieces.

"Geez, Laina! Next time watch it before you cast your materia powers, alright?" Zack said annoyingly at Laina.

"Yeah, sure! And I'm sorry for that!" Laina answer back before she saw Tseng waiting for them in a room on the bottom left side of the factory.

"Zack, Laina!" He called them. "Inside here!"

They both went into the room and saw Crisis flipping through some books while Tseng was checking the computer lying on the table.

"Looks like the copies you two fought lately are being made here." Tseng told them without looking up from the computer screen.

"Laina, Zack." said Crisis. "Go check the second floor. Genesis may be waiting in there."

"Truly?" said Laina as she gazed at the door of the other room within. Without hesitation, she and Zack went into the room to meet Genesis.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Meeting Genesis (at last) and fighting Bahamut**

"_Infinite in mystery is the divine gift of the goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky,"_ Genesis recited from the LOVELESS book he's currently holding as he sat on the floor near the window. "_Ripples formed on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest."_

As Zack and Laina entered the room, he closed his book before staring at Laina (who looked happy/relieved to see him) and Zack (who stared at him in silent anger.)

"It's nice to see you again, Laina. You're looking well." said Genesis. "How's Phemie, by the way? Is she as well as you too?"

Laina didn't answer. She's happy to see him but words of what Tseng said, what he see back at Genesis's home went through her mind and her face change from happy to sad. Genesis watched her expression change and switch his gaze to Zack.

"Settle down," he said with a smirk. "Zack, the puppy."

Zack growled, about to take a step forward but stopped when he heard Tseng and Crisis entered the room. Laina turned her head and see Tseng and Crisis looking through a circular window of some kind of machine tube (big enough for a human) before they stepped back to stare at Genesis.

"The grave at the house," said Tseng to Genesis. "We found the remains of our two fellow turks there as well."

Genesis gazed downward. "It didn't take much to have them send false reports. Just some mild threats…" Laina gasped, taking a step back. Zack saw it and move toward her, placing his hand on her shoulder to reassured her before glaring at Genesis.

"They would have done that anyway!" Zack said angrily. "At least, your parents would have!"

A tick appear on his forehead and he stood up. "My parents…betrayed me. They've always betrayed me, from the very beginning."

"No, that's not true! You're lying!" said Laina, in denial over what he just said. "You told me and Phemie before that you love them as much as they love you, always!"

"What do you or Phemie, or anyone else could possibly know?" said Genesis as he glared at her. She gasped again and they watched as he raised his hand, which is now glowing with light. "You Shinra lapdogs!" he let loose a fierce fire spell at Tseng's direction, it struck him and send him crashing against the tube machine before he collapsed. The next few seconds seems to happened slowly, Crisis checking on Tseng, Zack drew his sword out, Laina watched as Angeal entered the room and took the sword out of Zack's hand as he stand between the two of them and Genesis.

"Welcome, partner." Genesis greeted Angeal with his arms spread outward. Angeal respond his greeting by raising Zack's sword at him.

"I see. You've finally made your decision. I'll respect your wishes, old friend. However…" Genesis stop his words and walk toward Angeal, stopping at his side. "Can you really live… on that side?"

Laina watched as Genesis walked out of the room after talking to Angeal and she followed him. Outside, she saw him talking to his copies (giving orders, probably) before he and his copies were about to leave the factory.

"Genesis, wait!" she called out to him and he turned to look at her. "What's happened to you, Genesis? Why would you do things like murdering your own parents, killing turks members and didn't return to Shinra company? Why?"

Genesis waved his hand to his copies and they leave the factory as he continued to stare at her nonchalantly but she could see a hint of guilt/sadness in his eyes.

He sighed. "You wouldn't understand, Laina."

"Why wouldn't I understand?" said Laina angrily as she stomped her way before him. "If you said I wouldn't understand then tell me why, Genesis!"

"Laina!" Zack's voice shouted from behind her and she turned to see him coming toward her. When she turned back around, Genesis is already gone.

"Damn!" Laina swore before she and Zack regroup and left the factory, both of them now heading toward Banora village. Halfway there, Laina's phone start ringing and she answer it.

"Laina here. Who is it?"

"_It's me, Crisis."_ the turk answer through the phone. "_Listen to me, Laina. Genesis and his copies have begun bombarding the village."_

"What?" said Laina. "Are you sure?"

"_Yes, I'm sure! And you two are being targeted as well!"_

"Then what should we do now?"

"_You and Zack need to hurry to the village and stopped the cannon shells from firing at you both at the same time. You got all that?"_

"Got it!" replied Laina, finishing the call and put her phone away. She then told Zack what Crisis just told her, Zack gave her a nod and they drew their sword out. They proceeded to cut down several cannon shells firing at them until they reached outside Angeal's house. Zack's phone start ringing before they went in and he answer it.

"Zack speaking." said Zack while Laina watched/waited impatiently for him to finish his call. Once he's finish and told Laina what Tseng just told him before putting his phone back into his pocket, they went into Angeal's house and was greeted with a tragic sight. Angeal's mother, Mrs Hewley is lying on the floor, dead.

"No, Mrs Hewley…" said Laina with her hands covering her mouth. Zack took a step back before turning around and saw Angeal standing behind them, his gaze downward and his sword in his hand.

Zack went toward Angeal and grabbed him angrily. "What the hell did you do, Angeal?" Zack snarled as he shoved Angeal near the door before punching him in the face, sending him tumbling out the door. Laina saw Zack punched Angeal and moved between them only for Zack to pull her out of his way.

"Is this… Is this your idea of honour?"

"My own mother… could not continue to live." said Angeal as he slowly pushed himself up. "And neither can her own son."

"What are you talking about, Angeal?" said Laina out loud as she stared at Angeal. "What is happening to both you and Genesis? Why won't either of you tell me or Zack?"

"I told you," said Genesis as he appeared suddenly, stepping between Angeal and the both of them. "You can't live on that side anymore, old friend."

Angeal gazed at Zack and Laina for a while before putting his sword behind him, turned and walked away.

"Angeal!" shouted both Laina and Zack as he began to run after Angeal, only for Genesis to stick his leg out and tripped him. Zack fell to the ground, look up and called for Angeal again, who didn't even look back at them.

"_My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I?"_ Genesis began saying his usual LOVELESS words, just like before but to Laina this time, it only made her even more sad as she stared at him. As for Zack, he stared at Genesis in anger, telling him to shut up but he kept on saying anyway. "_All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow from."_

"I don't see Sephiroth around today but… are you both game?" said Genesis as he pulled out a materia from his pocket and it began glowing brightly. Both Zack and Laina covered their eyes from the brightness and when they opened their eyes, they found themselves standing on a rocky platform with stormy clouds and swirling tornadoes above and around them in another dimension. A roar sounded and they saw a huge navy blue dragon flew downward before it flew up toward them, it stared at them and gave out another roar before it landed on the rocky platform.

"A summon!" said Zack as he drew his sword out. "So that's how it is! Come on, Laina! We've to fight it!"

"_A Bahamut summon. Then that means the Ifrit summon left behind back at Wutai a month ago also came from Genesis."_ thought Laina as she reluctantly drew her sword out. They began charging toward Bahamut with their swords raised and managed to land some slashes on Bahamut before it swung its arm at them, causing them to fall back on the rocky platform. Before they had time to get up, Bahamut casted several lightning bolts at them which shocked them.

"Ahhh!"

"Ughh!"

Bahamut ceased its lightning attack and watched as the two soldiers fell to their knees. Zack slowly reach for his Cura materia in his pocket and cast it on himself before passing it to Laina. They got back up and glared at Bahamut, who casted lightning on them again but this time they managed to dodge the lightning.

"This is payback for what you did to us just now!" Laina said in anger as she pull out her blizzard materia and casted several icicles above Bahamut. They fell and slash down on Bahamut's body, one of the icicles managed to pierce through Bahamut's right wing. Bahamut roared before it spread its wings and flew upward pass the storm clouds. Up there, it began gathering energy onto itself before it open its mouth and the energy moved from its body to its mouth. Bahamut drew its head back and send the energy (named Mega Flare) down on Zack and Laina. It blasted within their midst and had they falling back heavily on the platform.

Laina groaned in pain as she slowly get back up and saw Zack did the same. She took out some Hi-potions from her pocket and drank it, healing some of her wounds while Zack use his Cura materia again on himself. Bahamut flew back down and casted several orbs of laser at them, who dodged it and they casted fira and blizzard back at it, managing to deal it some more damage. The both of them keep this up to weaken Bahamut, who did the same back at them with its own spell attacks.

"Hey, Laina!" Zack called out to her after he casted another fira spell.

"Yeah, Zack?" replied Laina as she dodged another swing from Bahamut.

"Let's use our limit breaks on it! What do you say?" said Zack as he looked at her. She gave him a nod in return and they got ready to use it. Zack charge toward Bahamut first and slash its body heavily for 5 times before he moved aside for Laina's sword to flew pass his shoulder and impaled right through Bahamut's body before it turn back around like a boomerang and return to Laina.

(_In case any of you are in need of knowing their limit break names (which I doubt), it's Chain Slash (Zack) and Exodus Strike (Laina)_.)

After they use their limit breaks on Bahamut, it roared at them as its body began to glow before it explode, returning back into a summon materia before it dropped onto the rocky platform. Laina watched as Zack walk toward the summon materia, kneel down and picked it up. A second later, they found themselves back in Banora village and Genesis is still there with his back to them.

"Summons aren't meant to be use like this!" Zack growled at Genesis as he clench the summon materia in his fist. "What happen to dreams and honour?"

"Genesis, why would you do this to us?" Laina demanded beside Zack as she glared at Genesis's back.

"We are… monsters." Genesis said to them without turning as he raised his hand near his face before he thrust his hand to his left. A single, huge black wing came out from behind him and caught both Zack and Laina by surprise. They took a step back from him, gazing at the black wing. Only then did he looked at the both of them through his shoulder.

"We monsters have neither dreams nor honour!" Genesis told them before he flew upward to the sky and took off, leaving behind several black feathers. One of the black feather floated downward near Laina and she reach out to get it, gazing at the black feather in her hand.

"SOLDIER…" said Zack as he looked at the feather in her hand before looking up. "Doesn't mean monster at all."

Soon they saw a huge plane approach and it began dropping bombs on the village. Zack grabbed hold of Laina's hand and they run hurriedly out of the about to be destroyed village. They run until they reach a safe place outside of Banora where a Shinra helicopter came for them. The helicopter side door opened to show Crisis and Tseng inside, waiting for them. Before she went in, Laina turned for a last look at Banora village. What was once a simple peaceful town before her is now being consumed by the fires of the Shinra missiles, the fire spread toward the Banora trees and burned the purplish apples hanging there.

"Angeal…" said Zack's voice next to her and she saw him with his eyes close, his face looking down in sadness. Laina wanted to console him but she, like him, is in sadness as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Becoming 1st class**

The cold water pouring down on Laina's head and body from the shower head above her did little to soothe her emotion over what she experience and see for the past few hours since her return to Midgar with Zack, Crisis and Tseng from Banora village. She clench her hand into a fist and punched the wall before her in anger/frustration.

"_I don't get you, Genesis."_ Laina thought to herself. "_What happened to you during those two months you were missing and why won't you tell me?"_

A knock from outside the bathroom door stopped her thoughts and she heard Phemie's voice coming through it.

"Sister, is that you in there?" said Phemie. "It's me, Phemie."

XXXX

Half an hour ago…

"All right, Phemie. That's enough for today." Mr Swensen said to Phemie. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, Mr Swensen. See you tomorrow." answered Phemie as she left the item shop and head toward the Sector 7 train station to take a train home. 15 minutes later, she reached her apartment, opened the door and went in only to be surprised by the sound of someone taking a shower in the bathroom. Only when she turned on the lights and see her sister's sword lying propped up against a wall did she relax her guard. She went to the bathroom and knocked on the door lightly.

"Sister, is that you in there?" asked Phemie. "It's me, Phemie."

She heard the sound of the water stopping and some rustling sounds before the door open inward to show Laina (who had the courtesy to cover her body with a long towel before coming out) looking at Phemie, her face a mixture of sadness/anger.

"What's wrong, sister?" said Phemie, getting worry. "Did something happen during your mission?"

"Yeah, you can say that, Phemie." replied Laina. "Look, why don't you wait at the living room until I'm done dressing, alright?"

"A-Alright." replied Phemie as she turned and went to the living room and sat down, waiting for her.

XXXX

A half hour later, Laina told Phemie everything that happened when she, her partner Zack and the two Turks gone through during their mission in Banora village.

"And after Zack and I leave the village, we both turned around and watch as missiles were dropped on Banora village, destroying everything in it." said Laina with her head down while sitting on the couch. A few seconds later, she looked up at Phemie and saw tears slowly sliding down her face, her hands clasped together.

"Hey, don't cry, little sister." said Laina as she brushed the tears away.

"Why would Genesis do that, sister?" said Phemie as she gazed at Laina, who look down again before answering back.

"I don't know, Phemie. I did try to ask him twice but he wouldn't tell me why at all. And neither did Angeal, Zack's friend/mentor."

"…How is he, by the way?" asked Phemie.

"The same as me, Phemie. Feeling sad/depressed over what happened." replied Laina.

They both lapsed into silence until Laina told her to go to sleep, which she did. Minutes later, Laina went to her own room and fell into a restless sleep as well.

XXXX

Six days later, Zack was standing all by himself on the SOLDIER floor, deep in his own thoughts.

"_Angeal, the war is over. Everyone here in Shinra is happy for it. But… as for me and Laina…"_

Thoughts of Angeal's Buster sword, the time he saw Angeal touch his forehead on it, the time Angeal rescued him and Laina from Fort Tamblin anti-soldier monsters and the words Angeal's mother told him and Laina about sword and honour back at Banora went through his mind.

"Where did you go now?" said Zack as he closed his eyes and open them again when his phone starts ringing. He flipped it open to answer it.

"Zack here."

"It's been a while, Zack." said a familiar voice from the other line.

"Sephiroth?" Zack answer in surprise.

"Is Laina with you now?"

"Uh, no. She's not."

"Then go and find her. After you found her, both of you need to come to Director Lazard's office immediately."

"Alright, got it." said Zack, finishing his call and put his phone away before he went looking for Laina. He reach the elevator and was about to press the button next to it when it open on its own to reveal none other than Laina inside.

"Laina." said Zack, feeling slightly happy to see her.

"Oh. It's you, Zack." replied Laina when she looked up at him.

"Perfect timing, Laina. Sephiroth told us both to head up to Director Lazard's office immediately." Zack told her as he enter the elevator and press "Up".

"For what?"

"We'll know it when we reach there, Laina." Zack said with a small sigh.

XXXX

When they arrived and entered Director Lazard immaculate, spacious office (which in Laina opinion, is a great-looking office), they saw Sephiroth leaning against a long desk at the right side of the office before Director Lazard, who sat at his desk. Sephiroth gave them a brief glance before looking back at the file in his hands.

"Well, here we are, Director." said Laina as she and Zack glanced at Director Lazard. "So what is it you wanted to tell us both?"

"Congratulations," Director Lazard began saying with a polite smile at them. "As of this second, the two of you have been promoted to SOLDIER 1st class."

Laina gasped, feeling surprise and a little happy after hearing it while Zack just sighed, not in the same mood as her.

"Huh. And here I thought that I'll be happier." Zack said as he stared at both of his hands.

"Understandable." Director Lazard said with a nod as he cupped his chin. "Too much happened too fast."

"That's true, Director." said Laina sadly, her earlier mood diminished.

"Zack, Laina. I'm afraid that I'll need both your assistances again."

From the corner of her eye, Laina saw Sephiroth putting the file down on the desk behind him before he crossed his arms. Zack glanced at him as well.

"Are you pushing another assignment onto us?" Zack said sarcastically at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth sighed before glancing at them. "My apologies."

"Yeah, whatever." Zack answer before turning his gaze away. Laina look at them both before she shakes her head.

"I'll fill you both in on the assignment soon but before that…" Director Lazard told them. "Both of you go to the briefing room and change into a SOLDIER 1st class uniforms."

Both Zack and Laina nodded before they left his office.

XXXX

They went into the briefing room and take out the SOLDIER 1st class uniforms from the supply pods before they both turned around to change, their backs facing each other.

"You shouldn't behave like that just now in Director Lazard's office, Zack." Laina began saying as she took off her purplish sleeveless shirt before putting on the black one.

"Shouldn't I?" replied Zack as he change his shirt. "I know I should be happy when Director Lazard told us that we've been promoted to 1st class but…"

"But the reason why you're not happy is because Angeal isn't here to congratulate you on your promotion, is it?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Zack snapped out after he's finish changing his soldier outfit. "He's gone, he's not here right now because of Genesis! It's his fault that Angeal's gone!"

Now that really set Laina's mood on fire. She went to stand before Zack, glaring at him (right after she finish changing her outfit, thankfully). "How dare you? You think you're the only one who feel betray and in pain? What about me and Phemie, huh? We too lose someone close to us for the past 4 years as well! So don't you go and think that you're the only one who feels this way!" She half snarled/half shouted at him.

Finished, Laina spun around and left him as she exited the briefing room. Now alone, Zack punched the supply pods in frustration/anger while he mentally berated himself before leaving the room, intending to apologize to her.

_(I know I skipped the part where one of the Shinra scientist began telling them about materia fusion but I just don't feel like putting the part in it.)_

XXXX

"Laina, wait!" Zack's voice called out from behind her as she entered the elevator, he swiftly got in after her seconds before it closed. She crossed her arms while staring at him, still pissed off.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Zack said apologetically to her. "But you do know that some of what I just said is true in a way."

Laina continue to stare at him in anger until she sighed with her eyes close, uncrossing her arms. "Yeah, I do know that, Zack. It's just that…"

Zack didn't let her finish her sentence as he pulled her into a hug to console her. Embarrassed, she struggle to free herself from the hug but his arms stay firm around her.

"Zack, let go of me now. This is a really wrong time for you to do this." said Laina, still embarrassed.

"I know that, Laina." replied Zack. "But still I wanted to do it. To… console you somehow."

"Why?"

"Because…" Zack stop to take a slightly deep breath and was about to continue when the elevator door open, telling them that they have arrived at Director Lazard's office. Laina pull herself away from Zack and attempt to calm herself, which worked, albeit slightly.

"Whatever you're going to say to me just now, Zack. You can tell me about it next time." Laina said to Zack as she went into the office. "_Shoot! Another missed chance!" _Zack cursed slightly to himself before he went in as well.

XXXX

"The Shinra company has decided to eliminate Genesis and his cohorts." Director Lazard said to the both of them (Sephiroth as well) as he stood up. "This includes Angeal as well."

"What?" said Laina, feeling as if someone had just punch her right on her solar plexus.

"And you want us to do it?" Zack asked him, feeling horrified after hearing what he just said.

"No, the Shinra Army will handle it."

"What about me and Laina?" Zack said as he took a step forward.

"They don't trust both of you." replied Director Lazard as he looked at them.

"They believe that both your emotions for them will hamper your judgements." Sephiroth said behind them as he walked across behind them to the other side of the room.

"Well, obviously!" Laina answered back. "The both of us just can't bring ourselves to do it!"

Sephiroth turned to look at them both. "That's why I'm going too."

Zack slowly turned around, glaring at Sephiroth. "To kill them, is it?"

Laina's gaze move back and forth between Zack and Sephiroth stare-off until they heard an alarm go off and red lights began glowing in the room. Shutter rose up and covered the many files Director Lazard had in his office.

"An intruder!" yelled Director Lazard.

"Where?" Zack demanded as he switch his gaze from Sephiroth to Director Lazard.

"Close by." replied Director Lazard. "Sephiroth, the president! Zack and Laina, the entrance!"

"Got it, Director!" replied Laina and the three of them hurriedly exited his office.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fighting G-copies in , Sector 8 and 7**

The elevator took them both down to the ground floor and when they exited the elevator, they were stunned to see many Shinra robotanks and small Shinra mechs going all berserk-like on all SOLDIER and security personnels.

"Oh my goodness!" Laina yelled out as she and Zack saw the fights, bloodshed and some bodies of soldier and security members scatter all over the place.

"Why the hell are Shinra machines/weapons attacking the Shinra building and its personnels?" Zack said in surprise. He got his answer a second later when a Genesis copy appear beside one of the robotank.

"_Is Genesis responsible for doing all this too?"_ Laina thought slightly angrily as she drew her sword out, not noticing the pitying look Zack directed at her before he look back at the copy and the robotank. They both charge toward them and Zack dodged the fire spell the copy casted at him while Laina dodged the bullets shot by the robotank before they both raised their swords and struck them down.

Then they heard a loud blast coming from the entrance, they look and saw more of Genesis copies rushed in through a large hole where the entrance is to joined up with the robotanks and mechs, who continue to gunned down more soldier and security members.

"Damn it! There's more of them!" Zack yelled out before he and Laina run down the stairs to engaged them. "Laina, I'll take care of all the robotanks and mechs! Can you take out the copies by yourself?"

"I….." Laina muttered. "I'll do it, Zack. I'll fight them!"

Zack smiled. "That's the spirit, Laina!"

Laina gave him a nod before she turned her attention to the copies before her. Three of them immediately casted fira and blizzara at her and she dodged it before charging toward them and cut them down in half. Two of the copies threw their saix weapons at her and she deflected three of them except for the fourth one. It pierce her right thigh and she hissed in pain before she casted stop on them to halted their movement temporarily, she then gritted her teeth and pull out the saix weapon from her thigh before she casted cura on her wound.

"You'll pay for that!" Laina snarled at the two copies as she engaged them in battle.

XXXX

"Take this!" Zack yelled at the countless small mechs surrounding him as he casted thundara on them, the lightning shocked them all from the inside out and they all exploded. Finished with them, he turned his attention to the robotanks and dodged out of the way of their bullets before charging toward them and cut them all down with his Octaslash and Rush Assault limit break (_not actually his, it's just a copy of Sephiroth and Angeal's limit breaks_) . Unnoticed to him, one of them blasted him away from behind, causing him to fall back on the ground before he got back up (and use cura on his back), turned and cut it down.

"All right, that's all of them." Zack said to himself before he looked at Laina, who had also just finish off the G-copies. Hearing footsteps approaching them, Zack and Laina looked up to see Sephiroth coming toward them.

"Sephiroth, the intruders are Genesis copies." Zack told him.

"Hollander must be behind this." said Sephiroth as he gazed down at one of the copy Laina just slain.

"Who's this Hollander?" Laina asked Sephiroth as she's never heard of him.

Sephiroth began explaining to them. "Hollander was a Shinra scientist who disappeared shortly after he lifted the copy technology."

"And what? Are you saying that Genesis might be working together with this Hollander person?" Laina demanded.

"Perhaps." replied Sephiroth.

"What is it that they are both after?" Zack asked with his arms crossed.

"Hollander lose his bid for the leadership of the Science Department to Hojo. Since then, he has borne a grudge against . Revenge is most likely what he wants now."

"That's just petty. Are you telling me that Genesis is supporting that idiotic cause?" Zack asked again (with a side-glance at Laina), still with his arms crossed.

"I would prefer not to believe it, but…" Sephiroth answer him with his head down.

"Then don't believe it, Sephiroth!" said Laina as she took a step forward.

Sephiroth raised his head before he turned to gaze at Laina. "Very well, I won't believe it. Now," they both watch as Sephiroth began walking. "Zack, Laina. Genesis copies have also been sighted in Sector 8 and 7 as well. Let's go."

"_Phemie!"_ Laina thought worriedly as they left the building to Sector 8 first.

XXXX

The three of them ran to the fountain district of Sector 8 and saw Genesis copies everywhere.

"Woah!" Zack exclaimed as he look around in surprise. "This is some serious trouble!"

"We should split up." Sephiroth said to them.

"Got it!" answer Zack.

"Understood." replied Laina before they took off in different directions. "_Hold on, Phemie! I'm coming!"_ thought Laina as she run up the stairs to the train station, hoping that it's still in working order.

XXXX

When Phemie saw the copies begun their attacks on Sector 7 while she and Mr Swensen were still working in the item shop, the both of them wasted no time in leaving it. Along the way, they split up and now Phemie found herself being pursued by two of the copies. She take a look over her shoulder while running and saw one of them casted fira at her and she ducked. The fira spell flew over her head and hit the wall of a building nearby. They approach her and grab hold of her roughly before she could took off again.

"_Sister, where are you?" _thought Phemie in fear as they began dragging her away, until the three of them heard running footsteps coming toward them. Phemie look up and saw her sister coming for her which had her smiling in relieved.

XXXX

"Phemie!" shouted Laina when she saw two of Genesis copies had hold of her. "Unhand my sister, you bastard copies!"

She drew her sword out and engaged them both (after they release Phemie to fight her). The both of them casted fira and thundara at her and she dodged both magic attacks before she cut them down. Once they're dead, Phemie run to her and Laina gave her a hug to comfort her.

"Are you alright, Phemie?" Laina asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sister." replied Phemie. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime, Phemie. Now come on, I need to get you to our apartment, just in case for your safety."

"You don't have to, Laina." said Crisis's voice from behind them suddenly. "I'll take her there."

"She's my sister, Crisis. I'll take her there myself." said Laina without a glance at him.

"And she's my girlfriend, for your information. Now please, let me take her there."

Laina glared at him lightly until her phone starts ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Laina, is Sector 7 clear of enemies already?" Sephiroth asked her from the other line.

"Yeah, Sephiroth. It's clear now." Laina answer him.

"Good, now come to mako reactor 5."

"Why?"

"Angeal has been sighted."

Laina sighed. "Have you told Zack already?"

"I already did. He's on his way to mako reactor 5 now. So you hurry and get over here too." Sephiroth said to her before the line went dead. She stared at Phemie and Crisis as she flipped her phone shut.

"Fine, Crisis. I'll let you take Phemie to our apartment safely." said Laina with another sigh. Crisis gave her a nod in return.

"Are you leaving now, sister?" said Phemie sadly as she looked at her.

"Yeah, Phemie. I'm heading toward mako reactor 5 now, Sephiroth's order, unfortunately." answer Laina, slightly dismay as she patted Phemie's head.

Phemie look down for a second before looking up at her again. "Alright, sister. Be careful."

"Same to you, Phemie." said Laina before she gave Crisis a look that says "You-keep-her-safe" before she turned and left them both, heading toward mako reactor 5.

XXXX

"Crisis," Phemie began saying to him as they swiftly walked back to her/Laina apartment. "Did my sister change her outfit or something? Because it's now black in colour instead of purple."

"Your sister and her partner, Zack had just been promoted to SOLDIER 1st class by Director Lazard a half hour ago, Phemie." Crisis answer her.

"Really?" said Phemie, happy for Laina. "That's great for her."

"Yeah. You can congratulate her when she come back from her mission." said Crisis. "_Which is finding Hollander or Angeal or Genesis now, wherever they are."_

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for that, Crisis." Phemie said with a smile at him.

"No problem, babe." answer Crisis, giving her a smile in return.


	16. Chapter 16

**Knowing about Project G**

Upon entering and climbing down the ladder inside mako reactor 5, Laina saw that Zack had already arrived first. What's more, the place also had monsters walking/flying all over it. (_AKA, Sahagins and One-eye flying monsters_). Zack look at Laina and gave her a smile.

They began walking forward a few steps when one of the sahagin dropped down from above and begun its attack on them. Zack drew his sword out and knock the trident weapon out of the sahagin's hand before he cut it down. He then kneel down to examined it.

"Is that Angeal's face?" Zack said suddenly and Laina kneel down as well to take a look. Sure enough, she saw Angeal's face on the dead sahagin head.

"It appears that Genesis isn't the only one that can be copied now." said Sephiroth as he walk near/passed them both and the dead sahagin.

"Are you saying that this thing here is an Angeal copy, Sephiroth?" Laina asked Sephiroth and received a small nod in return. She gazed back at the dead sahagin and bit her lip.

"The company training room…" Sephiroth began saying.

"Huh?" said both Zack and Laina, slightly confused.

"We use to sneak in there for fun, when all the 2nd and 3rd class were out for their breaks. Genesis, Angeal and I…"

"Sounds like you guys were pretty tight." replied Zack.

"Humph, I wonder…" said Sephiroth.

XXXX

_The three of them decided to put the simulation in the training room into that of Junon's massive cannon in Junon after they're sure it's empty of people. After that, they each went to their spots. Genesis was reading/reciting from his LOVELESS book as he sat at the base while Angeal was standing next to him with his arms crossed and his Buster sword behind him. Sephiroth stood a bit far before them, his back to them with his eyes closed as he savor the warm sunlight and the wind blowing across his face._

"_Infinite in mystery is the divine gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky." recited Genesis. Sephiroth opened his eyes, turned around and began walking toward him and Angeal, who slowly looked up. "Ripples formed on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest."_

"_LOVELESS, act 1." said Sephiroth as he stopped walking and drew his sword, Masamune, out in his left hand._

"_Humph, you remember." Genesis said with a smirk as he close the book before standing up from his seat. Angeal looked at him now._

"_How can I not when you've beaten it into my head?" Sephiroth said with a smirk back at him while he tapped his head with his finger before slashing the air with his sword to indicate that he's ready._

_Genesis lifted his red sword before his face while Angeal pull out a 2nd class sword._

"_Don't take Sephiroth lightly, Genesis." Angeal told him._

"_Humph, noted." replied Genesis before he and Angeal rushed forward and clashed blades several times against Sephiroth, who deflected each of their strikes away with ease. Genesis then jumped/twirled in the air and strike his sword down at Sephiroth but got swatted away by his sword and Angeal began rushing forward and their blades met._

"_Heh. Is that the best you can do, Angeal?" said Sephiroth, still smirking as he forced Angeal back with his sword._

"_All hail Sephiroth, huh?" said Angeal._

"_Angeal, stay back." Genesis ordered him with his arm out, telling him to not interfere. "I'll take on Sephiroth alone."_

"_Genesis!" said Angeal in surprise._

"_The world needs a new hero." said Genesis as he pass his hand over his sword and it began glowing brightly._

"_Humph." said Sephiroth smugly. "Come and try then."_

"_So smug. But for how long?" replied Genesis before he rushed forward to engaged Sephiroth again. Their blades clashed again and again Sephiroth deflected each of Genesis strikes until their blades swung at each other, strong enough to cause a small crater hole beneath Sephiroth. Sephiroth then swung his blade upward and send Genesis up to the sky before he too flew up, they clashed blades until Genesis start casting several balls of fire at Sephiroth who cut them down but Genesis won't have it. He close his fist and the fireballs began homing in on Sephiroth and encased him in a huge fiery cocoon. _

_Angeal saw this and flew upward to stop Genesis. "Stop it, Genesis." said Angeal. "You'll destroy us all." _

_Genesis ignored him as he grabbed Angeal's face with his hand. "That's no way to talk to a hero!" he said to Angeal before he blasted him with a fireball and he watch as Angeal fell. He looked up and saw Sephiroth let loose several of his limit break, Octaslash at him. Genesis grunted as he deflected them and they both landed on the cannon before continue their fight which begins to destroy the place/room they're in._

"_Enough already!" Angeal shouted as he use a 2nd class sword and the handle of his Buster sword to stopped them from striking each other any further._

"_Angeal…." said Sephiroth._

"_Out of my way!" Genesis snarled as he began casting another powerful magic which shatter the 2nd class sword Angeal's holding and it slashes Genesis shoulder. _

"_Ugh!" _

"_Genesis!" Angeal cried out as he watch Genesis fell down on one knee, his hand gripping his injured shoulder and the simulation of Junon disappear to reveal a destroy room, due to the damage inflicted by Genesis and Sephiroth._

"_Just a mere scrape…." said Genesis as he stood up, looking at them. "I'll be fine, don't you two worry for me." He kneel down again to picked up his red sword and began walking. _

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." Genesis recited again as Sephiroth watch him leave the room._

XXXX

"So was everything alright with Genesis?" Laina asked Sephiroth.

"Yes, as far as Genesis was concerned." replied Sephiroth. "But as for Angeal…"

"Angeal? What happened?" Zack asked, confused.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Later, I received one of his famous lectures."

"About what?"

"Always the same. Discipline, dreams, honour, et cetera."

"Ah, one of those, huh?" Zack said with a chuckle.

"Angeal's famous quote." said Laina, chuckling too. She see Sephiroth walked over to the dead sahagin and stare down at it. "So it's true, the both of them are in league with Hollander."

"How could this happened?" said Zack as he tighten his grip on the railing.

Laina sighed softly as she place her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Zack. Let's look for clues on why they would joined with this Hollander and attack us."

"Yeah, you're right, Laina. Let's look for clues." Zack replied with a nod to her. Together with Sephiroth, they walked on while taking down the Angeal copies inside the reactor until they reach the door to Hollander secret laboratory.

"The door's locked." Laina told Sephiroth as she try to open it to no avail.

"The power's being turned off." said Sephiroth as he examined the locked door. "The source is… mako. Zack, go down there and turned on the valve." Sephiroth ordered and Zack nodded before taking off to the bottom platform. Sephiroth and Laina waited until the power's back on and Zack return to them.

"The power has been restored. Let's go in." Sephiroth said to them and they nodded before following him into Hollander's laboratory. They saw three large tube containers, like the one they saw in the factory back at Banora were in the laboratory, along with a desk and some files/books on it.

Sephiroth walked toward one of the tube container on the left corner of the room and stared inside it. "A wretched sight…" he snarled before walking toward the desk and picked up one of the files to read it. Laina looked into the tube container as well and saw another Angeal copy inside.

"Terrible." muttered Laina before she went and sat down on a chair on the right corner of the room, feeling sick inside. Zack began examined the room for other files stolen by Hollander per Sephiroth's order.

"I'm feeling woozy after reading this." Zack said as he clutched his forehead with his hand. Sephiroth walked over to him seconds later. "This was before Genesis deserted us…" he began saying and Laina heard it before she stood up and walked toward them to listen closely. "His shoulder wound was superficial. But for some reason, Genesis wasn't healing. The man who treated him was…Hollander."

XXXX

_Sephiroth and Angeal were waiting outside one of the room where Hollander was treating Genesis. He came out and they stepped toward him. _

"_Professor Hollander, how is Genesis?" Angeal asked him._

"_The problem now is the mako energy that seeped into his wound…" replied Hollander with a shake of his head._

"_Is it treatable?"_

"_First, he'll need a transfusion." said Hollander. Sephiroth was about to offer himself as a donor but Angeal held out his hand to stopped him._

"_You aren't viable, Sephiroth." Hollander told him before he and Angeal went into the room._

XXXX

"_Why couldn't I be the donor?"_ Sephiroth thought to himself before he turned around to glance at the tube container again. "A soldier type G…"

Sephiroth put the files he read down on the desk and Laina pick it up to read it. The files she read were about "Project G", "Degradation" and "Ancients". The more she read, the more terrible she felt inside.

"My god," said Laina in disgust. "How could he do this to a child? And the child he use for Project G, could it be…"

"You guess correct, Laina." said Sephiroth. "The child he use is… Genesis."

"Project G…" said Zack.

"Project Genesis." replied Sephiroth as he turned away. "Contrary to the report here, Genesis began showing clear signs of change."

"Degrading?" question Zack.

"Not only that."

"Copies too?" added Laina. Sephiroth nodded at them before glancing into the tube container again. "Abominations.." snarled Sephiroth. Out of the corner of her eyes, Laina saw some movement and she turned her head to see Hollander coming down the stairs. The man was quite plump with graying hair, wearing a long brown pant with a yellow shirt that had a "Banora apple" logo on it and a white lab coat over it.

"S-Sephiroth?" Hollander said in surprise.

"Hollander, I thought I would find you here." said Sephiroth as he took several steps forward.

"The degradation process… only I can stop it."

"Really? You who did this to him when he's a child in the first place?" snarled Laina, staring at Hollander in anger. "You sick bastard!"

The next second, Genesis dropped down from above and stood between them and Hollander, smirking.

"Genesis…." said both Sephiroth and Laina. Genesis lifted his sword and pointed it at Sephiroth.

"You won't take Hollander." Genesis told them and Hollander began running up the stairs, out of his laboratory.

"Zack, Laina! Go after Hollander, now!" Sephiroth ordered them. Zack nodded and run after him while Laina hesitated, gazing at Genesis before she bit her lip and follow Zack reluctantly.

XXXX

With Zack and Laina gone, Genesis lowered his sword and began reciting LOVELESS as he walked past Sephiroth. "_There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds."_

"LOVELESS again?" said Sephiroth. "You never change, Genesis."

"Three friends go into battle." Genesis continued, ignoring him. "One is captured, one flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero."

"A common story." replied Sephiroth with a shake of his head.

"If we were to reenact it, would I be the one to play the hero, or would you?" Genesis asked him.

"It's all yours."

"Indeed. After all, your glory should have been mine."

"How petty…." said Sephiroth with his eyes closed.

"In hindsight, perhaps." Genesis turned to faced Sephiroth and raised his hand. "Now what I want most, is the gift of the goddess."

Sephiroth opened his eyes and turned to faced Genesis, who smirked at him while black feather fall all around them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chasing Hollander and meeting Aeris Gainsborough**

Once they're out of the laboratory, they saw Hollander opened another door on the left corner of the reactor and run inside.

"That Hollander!" said Zack angrily. "He won't get away! Not until I find out where Angeal is from him!"

"Then come on, Zack!" said Laina as she run forward first. "Let's go get him!"

He run with her and they went into the room Hollander just opened moments ago to get him. Several times inside the place where they chase and almost had him, copies of Angeal and Genesis would get in their way and they had to fight/killed them off before they continue their chasing.

"_I'll admit it, the sick bastard can run all right."_ Laina thought annoyingly as she cut down another Angeal copy. "_But not forever."_

"Hollander, there's no escape for you!" Zack shouted at Hollander as he cut down a Genesis copy and they both run after him to the outside of the Shinra plate and Laina groaned when she saw three different-coloured robotanks came swiftly to intercept them. One is blue in colour with spikes on both its arms, one is yellow with chainsaws on its arms and the last one is green with a small tank that shoot rockets located behind it.

"Damn you!" Zack shouted angrily as he and Laina drew their swords out again. "Stop meddling in our affairs!"

"Seriously, you goddamn robots!" Laina shouted as she dodged the swings of the chainsaw robotank before she use her limit break "Exodus Strike" on it. It pierces through the chainsaw robotank and the rocket robotank who unfortunately was right next to it and they exploded with a bang. She turned to glance at Zack and saw he finish off the blue robotank at the same time. They both then turned their attention to Hollander who fell down and crawling away from them in fear.

"Hollander, do you understand what you're doing?" Zack demanded to him.

Laina watch as Hollander stood up and began to run again. She moved forward, about to grab hold of him when a huge sword appear suddenly from behind a pillar and stopped her in her tracks.

"Angeal…" Laina said sadly as she glance at him.

"Working for Hollander now?" said Zack as he glance at Angeal. "What is it that you're after?"

"World domination." He answered Zack.

"That's not funny, coming from you, Angeal." Laina told Angeal.

"Then how about, revenge? Laina?" Angeal said to her as he pull the sword away from her and walked forward.

"For what?" Zack demanded again, wanted an answer from him. "Angeal!"

Angeal stop walking and a single, white angelic wing with a smaller one below it appear from behind his back. "Woah…." said Zack in surprise as he and Laina stepped back.

"_Just like Genesis." _thought Laina as she stare at his wings. "_Only his wings is white while Genesis wings is black."_

"I've become a… monster." Angeal said as he turned around to face them. "A monster's objective is usually world domination or revenge."

"No way! You're wrong about that!" said Laina, denying his words. "You're not a monster! And neither is Genesis!"

"Plus, those wings behind you aren't the wings of a monster!" added Zack.

"Well then, what are they?" Angeal asked them.

A white feather floated near Zack and he held out his hand for it to land. "Angel's wings."

"I see. Then what should an angel fight for, Zack?" said Angeal angrily as he glance up. "What do angels dream of?" He glance back at them again, plunge his sword on the metal plate platform and began walking toward them.

"Angeal…" said Zack as he and Laina began backing away.

"Angels only dream of one thing…" Angeal began saying.

"Please, tell us." replied Laina.

"To be human. Zack, Laina."

"Angeal…" said Laina. The next second, she gasped as she watch Angeal punched Zack right in his stomach which send him flying before he landed heavily on the metal plate platform.

"Zack!" Laina cried out as she run and stood in front of Zack, her sword raised, ready for attack. Zack stood up from behind her and pulled her behind him, he was about to raised his fists but lowered them with a sigh.

"Defend yourself!" Angeal ordered him. Zack shake his head at Angeal with a grin. With a yell, Angeal begun gathering energy into his right fist and punched the floor, sending it toward Zack and Laina. They defended themselves but to no avail as the blow knock the metal grid Zack and Laina were standing on and they began falling.

"Ahhh!" Laina screamed.

"Laina!" shouted Zack as he reached for her and pulled her close to him as they fell down below. After a while, they crashed into some kind of building and landed on the ground heavily before they both lose consciousness.

XXXX

"Hello?" said the young girl softly as she try to roused the two people which fell from above to awake (gently, of course), into the church where she's busy with tending/watering the flowers. "Are you two all right? Can you two hear me?"

"Uhhh…" the spiky black-haired guy groaned.

"Ugh…" the chestnut-haired girl groaned as well. Slowly both their eyes opened before they glance at her.

XXXX

Laina opened her eyes with a groan and saw a young, quite pretty-looking girl watching her and Zack with worry. She had long brown hair which she tie it into a ponytail and wearing a kind of blue/white dress with two ribbons and flowers on her dress. Her eyes were pure green and she's quite fair-skinned, in a way.

"Is this heaven?" Laina heard Zack said it and she gave a small chuckle as she sat up slowly.

"Not quite." replied the girl. "This is a church in the slums."

"We're in a church in the slums?" asked Laina and the girl nodded. "I see."

"An angel?" Zack said again as he sat up too, glancing at the girl.

"She shook her head. "No, I'm Aeris. Aeris Gainsborough." She turned around and pointed her hand upward at the hole on the roof where they fell in. "You two fell from the sky, gave me quite a fright suddenly."

(I know some of you FF 7 fans prefer the name Aerith over Aeris but I like the name Aeris over Aerith, so don't be mad.)

"So you saved us, huh?" Zack asked her.

"Not exactly." replied Aeris as she looked at the flowers. "All I did was calling you two to wake up."

Zack chuckled while Laina shake her head before they both got up. Laina winced slightly when her back start aching due to falling from above. Zack noticed it.

"Hey, are you okay, Laina?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, just my aching/bruised back, Zack. That's all." replied Laina with a grimaced look.

"Here, let me help healed you." said Aeris as she went behind Laina and placed her hand on her back. A bright light glowed from her hand and when it diminish and she stepped back from Laina, Laina felt that her back isn't aching anymore.

"Wow, it doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you, Aeris." said Laina, thanking her.

"Truly, thank you so much, Aeris. For healing her and waking us." said Zack, crossing his arms. "I'm Zack and this is my partner, Laina."

"Hi." replied Laina with a wave of her hand.

"Nice to meet you both, Zack, Laina." Aeris replied back.

Satisfied after introducing himself and Laina to her, Zack put his hands on his hips before walking forward.

"Stop!" Aeris said to him suddenly, surprising both him and Laina. "Don't step on the flowers!"

"Excuse me?"

"Normally, people are more careful with flowers." said Aeris with slight anger in her tone.

"Well, I guess I'm not like normal people." replied Zack before he glance at the flowers, Laina glance at the flowers as well.

"Wow, these are pretty flowers." said Laina as she kneel down for a closer look.

"True. You don't see a lot of flowers in Midgar." said Zack. "They're like luxury items around here."

"They only grow here." replied Aeris. "Although, I planted some outside my house too."

"What do you mean by they only grow here and outside your house, Aeris?" Laina asked her.

"Probably because there's mako here, underneath the flowers." replied Aeris.

"I see." said Laina.

"If I were you, I would sell them to people." Zack said to her.

"Huh?" said both Aeris and Laina, slightly confused.

"Think about it! Midgar's full of flowers! Your wallet's full of money!" said Zack with enthusiasm.

"_So that's what he mean."_ thought Laina as she glance at him, slightly amused with a small shake of her head. "_But it does sounds like a good idea."_

"Midgar full of flowers, wallet full of money?" said Aeris as she ponder the idea. "Never thought of it that way."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: Slum market and playground**

After talking to them, Aeris kneel back down to tend to the flowers again. Laina stood next to her while Zack walked/examined the church.

"Do you need help with tending the flowers, Aeris?" asked Laina, offering to help her.

"No, that's okay." replied Aeris. "Beside, I'm the only one the flowers want to be tended by."

"Really?" said Laina. Aeris nodded to her.

Zack approach them. "Hey, do you know where the way out is, Aeris?"

"The way out?" she said as she and Laina stood up. "That big door behind you." She pointed over his shoulder. "Are you two leaving already?"

"Looks like it, Aeris." said Laina.

"Oh, okay. Be careful."

"Well do. thanks."

The both of them began walking toward the entrance when Zack suddenly stop and turned around, looking at Aeris. Laina noticed it and began to feel a little jealous.

"So, are you always here by yourself?" Zack asked Aeris.

"Yes." she replied. "So where are you two going now?"

"Hmmm," said Zack, crossing his arms. "I'm not really sure."

"Oh, come on!" said Laina, exasperated. "What do you mean you're not really sure, Zack? You know that we have to head back to…"

"I know, Laina!" He cut her off, slightly annoyed.

Aeris approach them warily, of course. "Why don't I take you both there?"

"Where, Aeris?"

She closed her eyes. "Hmm, I'm not really sure…"

"You just wanted to spend more time with me, right?" Zack teased her.

"_What?"_ thought Laina. She saw Aeris open her eyes to look at Zack and nodded.

"Whoa! Are you…? Did you just…?" said Zack in surprise. Laina glared at him (which he failed to notice since he's surprised at what Aeris just said.) as her jealousy slowly rise up.

XXXX

The three of them exited the church together. "This is the slums, under the plate." Aeris explained to the both of them. "Let's go, Zack, Laina. To the central slum." she told them. They both nodded (Laina nodded reluctantly) before going with her to the central slums.

"Ahh! Monsters!" said Aeris in fear when three plump orange monsters with green tongue lolling out of their mouths and spikes behind their backs appear before the three of them suddenly.

"_Geez, you think, Aeris?"_ thought Laina drily, staring at her.

"Oh, here we go." said Zack drily.

"Zack, Laina! Let's hurry and run!"

Zack place his hands on his hip, in a show of bravery. "Don't sweat it, Aeris! I'll protect you, I'll handle it!"

"_Humph, show off."_ thought Laina sarcastically.

"You can?" Aeris asked Zack.

He nodded as he drew his sword out. "Watch her, Laina. Will you?"

"Got it, Zack." replied Laina as she pull Aeris away from the fighting. Zack took care of them easily and they all lay dead on the ground a few seconds later. Only then Laina ceased protecting Aeris.

"I feel so safe around you two, Zack, Laina." Aeris told them.

"Really?" said Zack as he turned to look at her.

"Yes." replied Aeris. "She protects me while you beat those monsters. You're strong."

"Strong, huh?" Zack muttered, looking down.

"Yeah, only when it comes to protecting damsel in distress like you, Aeris." said Laina sarcastically again as she crossed her arms. Zack scowled, annoyed at what he heard when it dawned on him why she's acting this way. The scowl on his face turned into a smirk as he stared at her.

"What are you smirking about now, Zack?" asked Laina.

"Why? Because I just know the reason on why you acted this way." said Zack, still smirking. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"W-What?"Laina start sputtering. "Me, jealous? I'm not jealous!"

Zack began chuckling. "See, I knew it! There's the proof that you're jealous! Your face gave you away!"

"No, I'm not, Zack!" she said in denial.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"No, you're not." Zack decided to trick her.

"Yes, I am!" said Laina before she gasped, realize a second too late that Zack had trick her into admitting it. "You…"

"Excuse me, you two but…" Aeris interrupted their banter. "Let's keep on going, shall we?"

She continue walking and Laina hurriedly follow behind her, grateful for her interruption. "Uh, hello?" said Zack as he stare at their backs before he too, follow after them.

XXXX

The three of them soon reach the central slum and saw a door on the side of a huge, long wall. "Inside that door is the slum market. Where people living in the slums selling items for other people." Aeris told them both.

Laina nodded (after she calm down from Zack's teasing and vowed to avenge herself on him someday) while Zack began glancing around the place. "Something's missing here." he said.

"Like what?" Aeris asked him.

He glance up and it dawned on him. "I know what it is! You can't see the sky at all."

Aeris looked down. "Who wants to see the sky? I don't, that's for sure."

"Why, Aeris? Why don't you want to see the sky?" Laina asked her. She went quiet and when Laina thought she wouldn't answer her question…

"The sky…. frightens me." began Aeris. "I feel like it's going to suck me in." she looked at them before looking down again. "Weird, huh?"

Zack scratch his head. "Normal is overrated."

"You think so?"

He looked at her before an idea popped into his head. "I got it, Aeris! One of the day, Laina and I will take you to see the sky, a real sky!"

"We are?" said Laina, confused. Zack gave her a "please-agree-with-me" look and she complied with what he said. "I mean, yes. We will."

Aeris looked up at them and look down again.

"It's not scary at all, Aeris!" Zack told her. "I know that you're gonna love it!"

Aeris closed her eyes as she ponder his words before looking up at them again and nodded.

XXXX

After that, Aeris took them both through the door and they saw the slum market inside. Inside, they saw several shops selling different things like materia, ribbons and other merchandises.

"Hmmm….." said Zack as he glance around the slum market. "Looks kinda rusty for a market."

"Zack…" said Laina, giving him a scowl.

"Maybe I should look around the place?" Aeris said to them. Suddenly a young boy came running by and almost knock into Zack.

"Whoa!" said the boy as he stops running. "Watch it!"

"Huh?" said Zack. "Oh, I'm sorry, kid."

"Be more careful next time!" replied the boy. He turned and was about to run when Laina step before him, blocking his path and giving him a slightly cold look.

"Laina, what are you doing?" Zack said to her. She ignored him and hold out her hand at the boy, or at something he just shoved into his pocket seconds ago.

"Take out what you just put in your pocket, is Zack's wallet." Laina said to him. Now the boy ignored her like how she ignored Zack, which didn't bode well for him.

"What?" Zack said out loud and glared at the boy (after he checked his pockets and find his wallet's gone, like what Laina just said). "You sneaky little…"

"Why would you do that again?" Aeris demanded gently to him. "You promised me before that you'll never steal again." The boy gone silent and Aeris looked down, disappointed at him.

"It's bad enough that you stole my wallet, you little runt!" said Zack angrily. "Now you had to go and made Aeris upset too?" the boy look down, ashamed.

"… My own wallet was swallowed up by a caterpillar monster." The boy finally said. "And that's why I stole your wallet to buy medicines for my mother who's very sick now!"

"I see." said Laina, withdraw her hand. "Your mother's very sick, huh?" The boy nodded.

"If that's the case, then why don't I go and buy the medicine for your mother, little runt?" said Zack.

"Huh?" said the boy, surprised. "Really?"

"Are you sure, Zack?" said Aeris, surprised as well.

"Are you two doubting him?" said Laina, slightly annoyed at what they said (especially Aeris). Zack placed his hand on her shoulder to reassured her before glancing at the boy again.

"Since you resort to stealing people's wallet, then it's gotta be serious." said Zack.

The boy was quite happy. "Thank you…..Wait! It's no good, you don't have enough money!"

"Are you serious?" said Zack, taken aback. "Um, well… then I guess I better go and get your wallet back from the monster."

"But it's dangerous." said Aeris.

"There you go again, doubting him." Laina muttered.

"No worries, Aeris!" said Zack, going into brave mode again. "Monsters in the slums are no match for me!"

Aeris look at him. "Alright then, be careful, Zack."

Zack nodded before glancing at Laina. "I'll be back soon. Can you watch them both, the boy especially, Laina?"

"Of course, Zack." replied Laina. The three of them watch as he exits the slum market and came back 15 minutes later with the boy's wallet in his hand, covered in icky slime.

"Here you go, little runt." said Zack as he handed the slimy wallet to the boy.

"Thanks! Ewww!" the boy grimaced in distaste upon seeing the state of his wallet. "It's all slimy!"

"Quit complaining!" said Zack. "You should be grateful to have your wallet back!"

"Zack…" said Laina as she shake her head.

"Yeah, you're right." said the boy. "And here I thought you're somewhat a rich person but your wallet told me a different story."

Laina chuckled as she see Zack was taken aback again. "Don't you mock me, junior! I'm gonna be a rich man someday! Aeris, Laina and I are going to sell flowers!"

"Huh?" said Aeris.

"What?" said Laina. Both of them were surprised to hear him say that.

He continued. "We call it Operation "Midgar's full of flowers, wallet's full of money!"."

Laina sighed while Aeris chuckled before she turned to look at the boy, who look at her. "That's right, what he just said."

"Are you serious about doing this, Aeris?" the boy asked her. She nodded and he turned to look at Zack.

"Alright then. I'll be going now, thanks again for your help." said the boy as he run off before turning back around, putting his hands on his hip. "You better be more careful, mister. Unless you want your wallet to get stolen again."

"Obnoxious little brat! Get lost already!" Zack snarled and the boy hurried off.

"Zack, are you serious about what you said just now?" Aeris asked him. Laina shake her head again, this time at Aeris.

"Of course, Aeris." Zack said to her as he crossed his arms. "I give you my word."

"Well, since you're serious about this and you dragged me into it, Zack…" began Laina, "Then why don't we build a flower wagon?"

"A flower wagon?" said Zack, confused.

"Yeah, you heard me, a flower wagon. That way we can fill it with Aeris's flowers and take turn carting it all over Midgar to sell them."

"Oh, that's true! You're right, Laina." said Aeris, impressed with her. "That is a good idea you thought up."

"Huh? Uh, thanks." replied Laina, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

"_She's right, Laina. You did come up with a good idea."_Zack thought, impressed with her too. "_Plus you look cute when you're embarrassed like now."_

After the three of them finish their talk, Aeris decided to take them both around the market some more and stops before a shop selling ribbons and trinkets.

"Hello there, Aeris. And hello to you two either." the shop owner greeted her, Zack and Laina.

"Hello." "Hi." "Hello to you too." the three of them greeted back to him.

"Say, Aeris. Is he your boyfriend?" the shop owner asked her, referring to Zack.

"No!" said Laina suddenly. They all look at her and she turned her back on them, flushing in mortification.

"No, he's not my boyfriend." Aeris began telling him. "He must be her boyfriend, seeing as how she reacted this strongly to what you said."

"_Oh, geez! Thank you for pouring salt on the wound, Aeris!" _thought Laina, sinking slightly deeper into mortification.

"No, you're wrong, Aeris." Zack said to her while glancing at Laina's back. "She and I… we are not exactly boyfriend/girlfriend yet."

Laina's shoulder sagged slightly upon hearing his words. Aeris noticed it and looked at him. "Then why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend now, Zack?"

"What?" Zack said out loud, his face turning red.

"_What?"_Laina thought, turning around to faced Aeris, who look at the both of them calmly.

"I mean, it's obvious that you two have feelings for each other. It's just that one is too stubborn and too much of a hypocrite to admit it while the other wanted to say it out but always misses the chance to say it, isn't it? So why don't you both admit it already?" Aeris said to them, Laina hung her head, feeling very disappointed with herself while Zack scratched his head, glancing at anyone but Laina.

"…Yeah, I guess you're right, Aeris." said Zack, giving her a slightly grateful look. "If either I or Laina don't admit it now, who knows if we'll get another chance?" He turned and approach Laina, who look up when she heard him approach.

"Laina Donovan, I know that now you wanted to bolt away but stay and let me say this." he clasped her hand, just in case she did bolted. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Laina went silent, pulled her hand away from Zack and turned around, her back facing him again. After a few seconds, she turned back to him and gave him a smile. "My answer is…yes, Zack. I'll be your girlfriend."

He broke into a huge smile and pulled her in for a tight hug. She blushed and punch him lightly to get him to release her which he did. Aeris and the shop owner chuckled at the both of them.

"Well, now that you two have officially become a couple," said the shop owner. "Why don't you buy something nice from my shop for her?"

"You should buy something for her, Zack." Aeris said to him. "His shop has the nicest ribbons here. I know because I bought one from him a week ago." she gestured to the magenta ribbon tied up on her hair.

"Alright, I guess I'll buy one for her." said Zack and he browsed through the various ribbons laying on the table near the shop and pick a blue azure ribbon. He pay for it and show her the azure ribbon.

"Here, let me help you tie it up on your hair." Zack offered. Laina politely decline, saying that she can do it herself but he insists. Soon her hair, instead of hanging down her back is now tied up into a wavy ponytail.

"How's that, Laina?" Zack said as he step back several steps.

She look at herself through a mirror (courtesy of the shop owner) and smiled again. "Thank you for the nice ribbon, Zack."

"Really? Then I'm glad that you like it, Laina."

"Uh-huh." replied Laina.

"Say, do you two still have some time?" Aeris asked them.

"Maybe." said Laina, glancing at her. "Why, Aeris?"

"Why don't we all go to the park together?" replied Aeris, clapping her hands together.

"If that's so, then this might be our first date, Laina!" Zack said to her before he clasped her hand again and they followed Aeris out of the slum market, turn right and went through the huge hole on the wall, into the park/playground area. Here they could see a few childrens playing on the swings and the see-saws.

"So, have the both of you meet any SOLDIER members?" Aeris began asking them as she walked forward in front of them.

"Maybe." replied Zack.

"Do you both think that they're happy?"

"What do you mean, Aeris?" said Laina as she unclasp her hand from Zack.

Aeris stop walking. "Heroes to children, protectors of the peace." she replied. "But still they're not normal. They undergo some kind of special surgery, don't they?"

"So they said." Zack said to her while Laina sighed softly.

"Normal is best, at least to me." said Aeris. "Those soldier people are kind of…weird."

"Weird?" said Laina as she crossed her arms. "Is that what you think of them?"

Aeris nodded. "And they're…scary. They fight and they love it."

Zack crossed his arms and turned to the right before turning back to glance at Aeris. "Actually, Aeris. Both Laina and I are in SOLDIER."

Aeris gasped. "I'm sorry!" she apologized to them. An awkward silence pass by among them until both Zack and Laina's phones start ringing and they answer it.

"Hello?" said Laina.

"_Laina, where are you?"_ said Crisis's voice from the other line. "_Hurry back to Shinra building now! We're under attack by Genesis copies!"_

"What? Alright, we'll be heading back now, Crisis!" Laina answer him before she and Zack put their phones away.

"Duty calls, Aeris." Zack said to her. "Sorry, we'll be heading back now."

Aeris nodded. "Then I should get going too." she said to them and began walking until she stops suddenly and turned to them. "Will I see you two again?"

"Of course, Aeris." said Laina. "We'll meet again."

She nodded. "And I hope that your friend's okay, Zack."

"Huh?" said Zack, confused.

"You say your friend's name out loud while you and her were still unconscious in the church."

"I see." said Zack. "Don't worry, Aeris. It'll be alright, I know that now."

The both of them say goodbye to Aeris and they parted ways. Zack and Laina went back into the slum market while Aeris went back home. Inside the market, they were about to use the elevator which connects the slum to the plate above to go up when the boy who stole Zack's wallet moments ago came running toward them and gave Zack a steal materia before running off again. Laina smiled slightly and see Zack put the materia into his pocket before they went up together,

(I hope that you FF fans find this chapter to your liking.)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: Meeting Professor Hojo**

The elevator took them up and they got off it to land on the road before looking up and saw a terrible sight. Smokes were rising up from the Shinra building and from several places in each sectors in Midgar, a few vehicles were overturned with fires on them and many debris (but no bodies, thankfully) littered the road they were currently standing on.

"The Shinra building!" Zack said out loud before his face turned dark with anger. "Goddamn you, Genesis!" he snarled. "What the hell is wrong with you? That's it, this time I swear that Laina and I'll stop you once and for all!"

"Genesis…" muttered Laina as she clench her hand into a shaking fist before she and Zack began sprinting up the road. Along the way, her phone began ringing and she pull it out to see Phemie calling her. But before she could answer it, three Genesis copies came running toward her and Zack and begun their attacks on them both. Laina put her ringing phone back into her pocket and drew her sword out to block the copy's attack on her before she deflected it aside and raised her sword to strike the copy down hard. Finish with the copy, she turn to Zack, about to help him but her help wasn't necessary since the other two copies now lay dead at his feet.

"All right!" said Zack as he twirled his sword before putting it behind him. "Let's go, Laina!"

She gave him a nod and they continue on but not for long when two floating machine mechs with long arms, black circular rotating thing for their legs and long/sharp drills on where their faces are appear behind them and move in front of them to intercept them. Both of them drew their swords out again.

"Next up, we have mechs." said Zack. "They look pretty adamant about not letting us pass by them, Laina."

"You think?" replied Laina with a roll of her eye. She saw Zack went forward to give them a swing and missed when the mechs retreat slightly.

"Well, I'm pretty adamant about busting through them!" Zack said to her and they engaged the mechs. They managed to give them a few slashes before the two mechs retreat before aiming their drills at them and charging/spinning forward swiftly, Zack managed to deflect the drill attack but Laina got knocked to the ground. A gash appear on her chest and she grunted in pain before using hi-potion on herself.

"Laina, you okay?" Zack said worriedly to her as he slash at the mech he's facing with his sword and cut off one of its arms.

"I'm fine, Zack!" replied Laina as she got back up to faced the other mech. It raised its arm to strike her and she block it with her sword before she casted thundara at it and watch as it explode.

Zackthen turn his attention back to the one arm mech (the other arm being cut off due to him) after seeing Laina defeat one of both and swiftly dodged to the side when he saw the mech began spinning/charging toward him. He then charge toward the mech after its spinning/charging drill attack stops and cut it down in half.

Soon after they defeated the two machine mechs, more G-copies appear before them. "Tch! More of them?" Zack growled out. "Enough already!"

Laina was about to tell him to calm down when she happened to look over her shoulder and saw even more of the G-copies behind them. "Zack, they're behind us too! We're surrounded!" she told him.

"Say what?" replied Zack and he take a look behind as well. "Damn, they're like an army of ants or something!"Zack drew his sword out. "I'll take out the ones in front of us, Laina! While I leave the ones at our backs to you!" said Zack to her.

"Got it, Zack!" replied Laina as they both stood back to back before they and the G-copies charge toward each other. Zack casted fira at one of the copy and dodged to avoid the saix weapons thrown at him by another copy before he charge and impaled the copy through with his sword. Two more copies charge toward his back, he turned and kicked one away before he stabbed the other one through his heart and then proceed to finish off the one he kicked away.

Meanwhile, the copies Laina's facing began casting several fira magics at her and she dodged all of it before she casted several blizzara magics at the copies and watch the icicles dropped and pierced their bodies. The remaining two copies threw their saix weapons at her and she swing her sword to swatted the weapons away before casting blizzara again at the two copies to finish them off.

"Laina, are you alright?" Zack asked as he approach her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Zack." replied Laina, reassuring him. He nodded before he wiped away the sweats which began forming on his forehead. "Phew, finally settled down a bit." He said before putting his hands on his hip.

"This is taking longer than we thought. We better get moving, Laina."

But it was not to be when Laina saw a different and bigger G-copy appear, it's body all red/scaly-like with the crest of SOLDIER on it, it's face look like a mask that had a huge X on it plus it had horns on it too, one pointed upward while the other pointed downward. It's weapon is a kind of long staff with a circle and an X in the center of it laying above the staff.

"Uh, Zack. We can't go yet because the enemy isn't done with us yet." Laina told him as she raised her sword. "Guess our life's just isn't that simple, huh, Zack?"

Zack turn around and mentally groaned at the sight of the copy before he raised his sword too. "Yeah, yeah. You don't have to remind me of that, Laina."

The new G-copy (named G-warrior) charge swiftly toward them with its staff raised before the copy swung it down on them. They blocked it with their swords but the force of it still managed to make them retreat a step.

"Gah!" Laina grunted.

"Damn, a usual cut above the ordinary riff-raff, are we?" said Zack as he glared at the new copy. "But you're still going down!" The both of them then charge toward the copy with their swords raised, ready to slash him but he dodged both their sword swings. Laina begun to cast blizzara at the copy at the same time the copy raise his hand outward at her direction and casted silence magic on her, rendering her unable to use her magic of materia.

"What the?" said Laina in disbelief before she glared at the copy. "Damn you!" she said angrily at the copy before she charge forward while dodging the copy attempt to kick her away as it use its staff to lift itself before kicking her and slash his chest heavily. Blood began pouring out of its wound and it fell on one knee while clutching its wound and that gave Zack the opening to finish the copy off.

"Run the credit, that's gotta be the end of it already." said Zack as he and Laina sheathed their swords and glance around them for anymore G-copies. Finding none of them, the both of them continue onward toward .

XXXX

As both Zack and Laina kept on running toward , a shadow fell across their faces from above and they looked up to see Angeal. He too looked down at them, his white wings behind him and his Buster sword in his left hand. They slowed their run into a walk as he landed before them.

"I need both your help, Zack, Laina." He began asking them.

"Do you now?" replied Zack with disdain as he crossed his arms.

"Honestly, what were you thinking, Angeal?" said Laina.

"I'm not really sure myself, Zack, Laina." said Angeal as he began walking to the left behind them. "At times I feel as if my mind is mired in fog. But Zack and Laina, no matter what happens, I still have to protect my honour. As long as I have the Buster sword." He raised his sword for a look before giving it a swing near his side.

"Zack, Laina! Join my battle!" Angeal said to them. "Our enemy is all that creates suffering!"

"…Very well, Angeal. We'll help you in your battle." said Zack with a light sigh, uncrossing his arms. Laina gave Angeal a nod.

Angeal gave them a nod back before he raised his hand and casted a kind of magic on them which made their bodies lighter before he put his sword behind his back and grabbed/lifted them both by their waists as he began flying.

"Ahh!" Zack cried out.

"Hey, Angeal!" complained Laina.

"Stop your complaining, both of you." said Angeal. "I'll carry the both of you there."

"No, wait! We…" Zack began saying but he didn't get to finish his sentence as Angeal carry/flew them both toward Shinra building.

XXXX

Angeal flew them through a broken window on floor 49 and let go of them after they landed inside. Sephiroth was already there with his back to them and judging by the Masamune in his hand and the bodies of G-copies scattered on the floor, he must have defeated/killed them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sephiroth." Zack apologized to him.

"Truly sorry, sir." Laina apologized to him as well while looking around for copies. Seeing none except their bodies, she sighed in relieved.

"You're late, the both of you." said Sephiroth as he turned to faced them and Angeal.

"Sephiroth, have you lost weight?" Angeal asked him.

"Humph." replied Sephiroth.

Angeal smirked before he cleared his throat. "Well then, on to business. It would seems that Hollander has ordered Genesis to eliminate Hojo."

"Hojo? You mean the director of the Science department?" said Zack with a questionable look at Angeal.

Angeal nodded. "That's right, Zack. Hollander believes that Hojo has robbed him of his rightful position."

"Then that means that Genesis will be targeting the Science floor above us." said Laina.

"Forget about Hojo." Sephiroth snarled before he turned and walked away from them.

"You're in your usual mood now, I see." said Angeal with a sigh. "Very well, then. Sephiroth, take the floors below while I handle things outside." He then turned to Zack and Laina. "Both of you, go up. Hojo will be your responsibility."

"Right!"

"Understood, sir!" replied the both of them and they head off down the hallway to an elevator that will take them up to the floor above. Once they exited the elevator, they saw a man in his late-forties or fifties wearing a science outfit comprised of a white lab-coat with a shirt and long black trousers, glasses on his face and his black hair tied back into a ponytail and staring at a clipboard he's holding in his hand.

"Professor?" Zack called out to him as he and Laina approach him. "You're safe."

"Shhh, be quiet, you." said Hojo without looking up from his clipboard.

"The building is under attack by the Genesis army." said Zack. "They may be aftering you, Professor Hojo."

"And you two are my protection?"

"_Grrr, the way he say things really annoyed/pissed me off."_ thought Laina as she glared at Hojo.

Zack sighed. "In any case, we need to evacuate, Professor. Will you come with us?" Hojo began chuckling suddenly after Zack finish speaking.

"What's so funny, professor?" Laina asked, still glaring at him.

"Degrading monsters are nothing to fear at all." said Hojo.

"Are you talking about Genesis?" asked Zack.

"_Of course he was, Zack."_ thought Laina with a small shake of her head.

"Indeed." replied Hojo, turning to faced them. "A memento from an unenlightened era, where ignorant men could deem an unclassified life-form an "Ancient"."

"Unclassified life-form?" said Zack, scratching his head in confusion.

"Jenova. The calamity that fell from the sky."

"Uh…" Zack turned to look at Laina who shrugged her shoulder.

Hojo turned and walked away a few steps from them, disappointed. "Both your ignorance is of no consequences to me. A SOLDIER duty is not to think, rather it's to protect men who think for them, like me, for example."

"Humph, arrogant prick. Now I see why Sephiroth hate him very much." muttered Laina darkly, crossing her arms. After a few seconds of silence, Hojo looked up from his clipboard.

"It appears that the both of you aren't very busy. Didn't you just say that I might have unwanted company soon? Are you prepared to defend this brilliant mind of mine with your lifes?"

Laina sighed as Zack answered him. "Of course we're prepared! "Come and get it!" is what I would say!" Zack began walking before stopping and putting his hands on his hips. "We'll show you the power of the next generation SOLDIER 1st class, right, Laina?"

Laina rolled her eyes at him but she smiled anyway.

Hojo chuckled again. "Most encouraging. I won't abide any losses to some second-rate scientist monster."

That succeeded in wiping the smile from Laina's face and making her furious. She step toward Hojo and grabbed the collar of his labcoat to her angrily. "How dare you called Genesis a monster, you arrogant prick! Neither he nor Angeal is a monster! You are!"

"Laina! Calm down!" Zack said to her as he attempt to get her to release Hojo. She shoved him away (roughly) before her self-control could snap again and the next second, black feathers began to fall all around them.

"Well now, look who's here." said Hojo with a glance over his shoulder at Genesis, who raised and pointed his sword at Hojo.

"Hollander send you, correct?" Hojo said to Genesis. "You think if you obey Hollander, he'll stop your body from degrading, is that it? Pitiful… just pitiful, I say."

"Genesis!" said Zack as he step toward Genesis and pointed his sword at him. Hojo started laughing, causing all three soldiers looking at him. "A second-rate hack like Hollander couldn't cure a simple cold!"

"Genesis, that's enough!" said Angeal as he arrived.

"Ah, what do we have here?" said Hojo, smirking now.

"_Will you shut up already!" _thought Laina, glaring at Hojo.

"My friend," began Genesis, looking at Angeal while lowering his sword. "The Fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honour remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess."

"The entire cast of Hollander's freak show!" said Hojo.

"Shut up, you arrogant prick!" Laina yelled at him.

"LOVELESS, Act IV." Genesis finish saying.

"The part where the two friends challenge each other to a duel." said Hojo, unfazed by Laina's yell of anger seconds ago. Everyone now look at him in surprise. "An ancient epic. I've read it, thinking that it might aid my research but… pure drivel."

"That's because you're too foolish to understand it." muttered Laina.

"How does the duel end?" Angeal asked Hojo.

"Unknown." replied Hojo. "The last act is missing, and have yet to be discovered."

"There are various theories." said Genesis as he walked past them all, going toward the huge experiment tank in the center of the room. His hand started glowing with energy and he raised it to blast the tank to pieces and causing a huge hole against the wall.

He turned to them. "The mysterious gift of the goddess. What is the meaning behind it? For us, at least." Genesis finish saying before turning and flew through the hole.

"Laina, stay here and guard Hojo until someone came for him." Angeal told her before he picked Zack up and they flew through the hole too.

"Say what? Wait, you can't…" Laina cried out but he and Zack left before they could hear her response. She turned and glared at Hojo until Crisis and Tseng arrived to take him away to safety.

"Hey, Laina." said Crisis after Tseng take Hojo away.

"Hey back, Crisis." said Laina, calming down. "How's Phemie? Is she alright after this attack?"

"She's fine, Laina. Don't worry."

"Thank goodness." said Laina, sighing in relieved. "I'll go see her now. She must be worry."

"Yeah, nice azure ribbon, by the way." teased Crisis as Laina went past him to the elevator. "Is it from Zack?"

Laina's face turn slightly red and she didn't say anything while waiting for the elevator to come and bring her down.

XXXX

"Sister!" Phemie exclaimed in relieved as soon as she saw Laina entering their apartment. She rushed toward her and gave her a hug. "You're all right!"

"Of course I am, little sister." said Laina with a smile, patting Phemie's head.

Phemie noticed the ribbon on Laina's hair and she drew back from her. "Sister, who gave you that ribbon?" Phemie asked her.

"Oh, it's a gift from Zack." replied Laina.

"He gave you a gift?" said Phemie, surprised then smiling for her. "Then that means…"

"Yup, he and I… We're a thing now, Phemie."

Phemie squeal lightly and gave Laina another hug. "That's great for you, sister! So tell me, how did he and you became a thing?"

Laina smile at her excited and exuberance sister and bring her to their small living room where she proceed to tell Phemie the entire ordeal, from falling from the Shinra plate platform to guarding Hojo on floor 49. She listens to everything, her face change from horror to joy (for her sister) finally to anger (at what Hojo said).

"So, does this means that Genesis is truly gone? We'll never again hear him recite his favourite LOVELESS or spending time with us like before, sister?" said Phemie sadly.

"No, that's not true, Phemie!" said Laina. "The next time I see him, I'll try to knock some sense into him! Or I find out the reason on why he left and betray us and ! That's what I would do for now."

"I know you will, sister." said Phemie, giving her a smile. Laina smiled back and patted her head again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: Meeting Carter Black**

_**A week after Genesis attacks on and Midgar…**_

Zack was standing by the window on floor 49, staring out of it with an impatient look on his face and holding a phone to his ear while ignoring the other 2nd and 3rd class soldiers talking behind him.

"Come on, pick up already!" said Zack, exasperated. When the person he called up didn't answer again, he flipped the phone shut and put it away, annoyed now.

"Who are you trying to call?" asked a 2nd class soldier named Luxiere.

Zack turned to faced him. "Sephiroth, of course. I've been trying to call him for ages but he didn't pick up at all!"

"_Are you that clueless/ignorant?"_ thought Luxiere with a slight shake of his head. "Haven't you heard? Mr Sephiroth has shut himself inside the data room and haven't come out yet. Handsets are forbidden in the data room so there's not much you can do, Zack."

"Data room, you say?" said Zack as he crossed his arms.

"Apparently, he's researching on the entire history of the Shinra Science Department."

"Huh." said Zack, uncrossing his arms. He then glance around the floor for Laina but didn't see her. "Where's Laina?"

Luxiere sighed. "She left for a mission a half-hour ago."

"What mission?" asked Zack.

"To investigate a powerful signal within a Mythril cave and if it turns out to be a powerful materia, she can take it as her own while defeating the monsters living inside the cave." replied Luxiere.

Zack was about to say something more to Luxiere when his phone starts ringing. He see that it's Aeris calling and flipped it open to answer it.

"Aeris, what's up?"

"Um… I wanted to ask… when will either you or Laina make it for me?" Aeris began saying.

"Make wha… Oh!"

"The flower wagon. Did you forget?" said Aeris.

"No, of course I didn't forget!" replied Zack quickly. "Hold on, I'll be right there!"

"What about Laina?" asked Aeris. "Is she coming?"

"No, she left on a mission, Aeris. I'm sorry."

"Oh, I see." said Aeris, a slightly dejected tone in her voice. "When will she be back?"

"I don't know, Aeris." replied Zack before he hung up his phone and went to the elevator.

XXXX

"_Damn, for monsters living in the Mythril cave, they're quite strong. But fortunately for me, I managed to defeat them and I investigate the signal and found/obtain the source of it, the Odin materia summon."_ thought Laina with a grimace then a smile as she make her way toward the elevator inside . She press the button for the soldier floor and it sent her up. Once on the soldier floor, she then make her way to the capsules outside the soldier meeting room and shed her ruined soldier outfit for a new one (after making sure no one is around) when she heard the sound of scolding inside the meeting room. She went into the meeting room for a look and see two soldiers inside, a 2nd class and a 3rd class.

"And you call yourself a member of SOLDIER?!" said the 2nd class soldier angrily at the 3rd class soldier who's facing him.

"I'm so sorry, sir…" the 3rd class soldier apologized to him.

"Woah, guys." said Laina to the two of them as she approach them. "What's going on here?"

The 2nd class soldier ignored her. "I don't think you understand the most important thing about being a SOLDIER operative. You better start thinking long and hard on it now, rookie." he turned and walked out of the room after finish scolding the 3rd class soldier.

"What was that all about?" Laina asked the 3rd class soldier. "By the way, you don't look familiar to me, you must be a new SOLDIER operative."

"Y-Yes, ma,am." replied the 3rd class soldier. "I've joined SOLDIER just last month. My name's Carter Black."

"Nice to meet you, Carter Black." Laina greeted him while holding out her hand. "I'm Laina Donovan and there's no need for you to call me "ma,am". You can just call me Laina."

He shake hands with her. "Alright, Laina." he greeted her back.

"So, why was he scolding you just now, Carter?" Laina asked him.

"That's because whenever I go on a mission with the other SOLDIER operatives, I always gets in their way and screwed up the mission badly." replied Carter sadly.

"That's it? You're just gonna let him scold you just because you mess up your mission with the others?" said Laina with her arms crossed. "Come on, stay strong, Carter! You're in SOLDIER now!" she encouraged him slightly.

"I know but he said that he'll fired me if I screwed up the next mission." said Carter. "Oh, man. I'm so screwed…"

"Oh, come now! Don't be like this! Lighten up, Carter!" said Laina, trying to encouraged him further.

"Yeah, I know, but still…"

Laina sighed and crossed her arms again. "Honestly, you're a bundle of nerves." she closed her eyes and opened it seconds later. "I'll tell you what, I'll help you go on your next mission myself!"

"What?" said Carter, surprised. "You'll do that for me?"

"On one condition! You're not to tell anyone about this! And be sure to watch and learn when you're with me, alright, Carter?" said Laina.

"Yes… Laina. I'll try…" replied Carter.

Laina gave him a nod and the next second her phone beeped, signaling a meesage. She pull her phone out to read the message. "_To SOLDIER 1st class, Laina Donovan. Head toward Modeoheim ASAP with your partner, Zack Fair and the Turks, Tseng and Crisis. Two infantrymen will accompany you all as well, meet them at the roof of the helicopter pad in 20 minutes. And one more thing, Genesis have been sighted there as well. Good luck out there. From: Director Lazard."_

"What is it?" Carter asked her.

"Another mission for me. I've been sent to Modeoheim." Laina told him as she put her phone away. "See you later, Carter." she said to him and left the meeting room.

"Yeah." replied Carter as he watch her leave.

XXXX

Zack reach the church and was about to enter it when he heard Tseng's voice from behind him.

"Zack, I need you in Modeoheim." said Tseng.

"I know, Tseng. Just give me a minute." replied Zack.

"Aeris isn't there, Zack." Tseng told him with his arms crossed and Zack slowly turned to faced him, a scowl on his face. "Problem?"

"Yeah. How is it you know Aeris?" Zack asked him.

"It's complicated…" replied Tseng.

"Really."

"Did she tell you or Laina anything?"

"Not a thing."

"If she didn't say anything to you both then I won't either." said Tseng and a helicopter arrived to pick them both up. The side door of the helicopter open outward and Zack could see Laina, Crisis and 2 infantrymen inside, waiting for him and Tseng.

"Hmmm. Well, whatever, I guess." Zack said to Tseng as they went into the helicopter. "Whatever."

Unnoticed to all of them, a single white feather lay on the floor before the church door before a wind blew it away.

XXXX

Inside the airborne helicopter toward Modeoheim, Tseng briefed Zack in on the mission they're currently about to do while Laina, Crisis and the 2 infantrymen kept silence until Zack began speaking to Laina.

"Laina." said Zack and she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, Zack?"

"Before we leave a half-hour ago, Aeris called me on my cellphone to ask when will either one of us is going to make the flower wagon for her." said Zack.

Laina watched him with her eyebrow raised and her jealousy rises up inside her. "Tell her that…" She got cut off by something crashing against the side of the helicopter and causing the helicopter to shook violently and began dropping at a rapid pace. Zack quickly grabbed hold of Laina while Tseng, Crisis and the 2 infantrymen braced themselves for the impact. Moments later, the helicopter crashed down into the snowy mountain near Modeoheim, causing everyone in it to fall out of the helicopter onto the snow heavily. Laina gave a groan and woke up to realize that she's lying on top of Zack after they fell out of the helicopter and quickly scooted off him when he slowly woke up.

"Ugh. Well, that's a fine "How-do-you-do!"." said Zack sarcastically as he and Laina stood up, brushing the snow away from their heads and clothes.

"Yeah, you tell me." said Laina as she scanned around the mountain area. "The helicopter's busted so we have no choice but to walk the rest of the way to Modeoheim now, Zack."

Zack gave her a nod before he began calling for the others. "Tseng, Crisis! Hey, guys!" He and Laina heard rustling behind them, turned and saw Tseng, Crisis and the 2 infantrymen getting up on their feets. Tseng and Crisis pull their phones out to call for help but to no avail.

"No signal out here." Tseng said to them as they gathered around him.

"Well, at least we're all in one piece." said Zack. "We'll be all right."

"Thankfully, we have someone use to this kind of situation/terrain." Tseng said with a glance at Zack.

"Yeah, yeah, Tseng." replied Zack with a shrug and a shake of his head while Laina chuckled. "I'm a country boy."

"Alright, then." said Tseng as he walked and stopped with his back to them. "We would have reach Modeoheim by now if we haven't crashed. So we all need to make up for our wasted time."

Zack walked forward then glance back at Laina and the others. "Alright! Follow me then, all of you!" Zack said to them before he begin to walk. Laina smiled at his back before she and the others followed behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: Meeting Cloud Strife**

After another half-hour of them walking through the snowy mountain and killing off a few monsters living on the mountain, Zack turn around to look and saw Laina and one of the infantryman were behind him while Tseng, Crisis and the other infantryman were far behind the 3 of them.

"Yo! Don't fall too far behind!" Zack yelled at Tseng, Crisis and the second infantryman before he turned and fall back several paces to talk to the infantryman near him and Laina. "At least someone's keeping up with me and Laina."

"Well, I'm a country boy too. Like you." said the infantryman.

"From where?" Zack asked the infantryman.

The infantryman stopped his walking to answer him. "Nibelheim." Zack immediately laughed after hearing his answer and now it's the infantryman's turn to ask Zack and Laina. "And what about you two?"

"Me?" Zack said to him after he's done laughing. "Gongaga." The infantryman heard it and now he's chuckling.

"Hey, what's so funny about that?" Zack said to him with a scowl. "You know Gongaga?"

"No, but it's such a backwater name." replied the infantryman.

"Ditto Nibelheim." said Zack as he turned away with his hands on his hip.

"Like you've been there."

"No, I haven't. But there's a reactor there, right?" Zack said to him as he turned back and the infantryman nodded. "A mako reactor outside Midgar usually means…"

"Nothing else out there."Laina said for them. They both looked at her and the three of them prompted dissolved into laughters.

"Hey! Good news, Tseng! Me and…" Zack stopped mid-sentence and glance at the infantryman who took his helmet off to reveal a young (and cute) looking guy with blonde hair as spiky as Zack's (or a Chocobo)with bright bluish-green eyes and an almost pale looking face. He introduced himself.

"Cloud. And you two are?"

"I'm Zack Fair and she is Laina Donovan. My partner."Zack said while Laina nodded and Zack glance back at Tseng and the others. "Me and Cloud here are both backwater experts! Oh yeah!" said Zack enthusiastically. Laina chuckled at his reaction and he gave her a wink before they continue on walking.

"Good. Carry on then." said Tseng from behind them.

XXXX

"So," said Cloud as he turned to Laina while Zack walk on ahead of them both. "What about you, Laina? Were you from Gongaga too, like Zack?"

"Me? No, I'm not from Gongaga." replied Laina. "I'm from Midgar. From Sector 7, to be exact."

"You're from the city?" Cloud said to her, a surprised look on his face.

Laina nodded while shrugging her shoulder. "Yeah, so does my younger sister, Phemie."

"A younger sister, huh?" said Cloud before he switch his question. "But if you and your sister are from the city then how is it you managed to…"

"That's because we were both orphans since young and in order for me and Phemie to survive, we had to steal food and water from the _people living above the plate_ while running from them, which is hard sometimes."

"I see. Sorry for asking." Cloud said apologetically to Laina and nothing more was said between the both of them.

XXXX

After yet another half-hour of them walking on the snowy mountain, Zack, Laina and Cloud saw the outline of a building ahead and they ceased walking. "Phew, let's stop and wait a bit for the others." Zack said to Laina and Cloud as they all look behind to see Tseng, Crisis and the other infantryman is still walking far behind them.

Cloud turned to look at Zack. "Hey, Zack. Um…"

"Hm?" said Zack as he glance at Cloud.

"What's it like to be in SOLDIER…?"

Zack exchange glances with Laina before he crosses his arms. "I don't quite get the question you just said to us, Cloud."

"Uhm…"

Laina walked toward Cloud and gave his shoulder a gentle pat. "You'll know what it's like when you joined SOLDIER, Cloud."

Cloud sighed as he hung his head. "If I can joined, that is…"

"Don't sweat it, Cloud." Zack told him. "If Laina and I can do it, then so can you."

"Yeah, Cloud. So don't worry about it." said Laina in agreement with Zack, who's now looking at the building. "Hey, come take a closer look, you two." Zack said to Laina and Cloud and all three of them kneel down to take a closer look. They see several Genesis copies in red security outfits and holding assault rifles in their hands were patrolling/guarding the building. There's also several treasure chests lying in several corners near where they patrol/guard.

"That's a mako excavation reactor site." Said Tseng as he, Crisis and the other infantryman finally arrived.

Zack stood up. "Laina and I will go check it out." he said as he turned to Tseng.

Tseng nodded as Laina helped Cloud get up on his feet. "Don't forget, our primary objective here is to investigate Modeoheim. However, we can't afford to lose anymore people here nor can we ignore the activities of the Genesis copies. Therefore…"

"We're to sneak into that excavation reactor without getting spotted or caught by them, is that it?" said Laina with a grin on her face.

"Exactly, Laina." replied Crisis before he pointed at the building for her. "There's an entrance at the back of the reactor where you and your partner can enter."

"Once you two are inside the facility, you two are free to do whatever you want." added Tseng.

"You got it!" said Zack as he clench his fist in joy. "I'll prove to you that we SOLDIER isn't all about muscle and brawn."

"_Oh, really?"_ Laina thought with a small giggle to herself.

"You watch carefully too, Cloud." Zack said to him and he nodded.

"Be careful." said Cloud.

"Don't you worry, Cloud. Zack and I will be fine." Laina said to him before she and Zack jumped off the cliff and make their way toward the reactor facility. They both stood near the wall outside of the facility quietly while watching the copies movements. When each of them turned their backs and patrol the other way, Zack and Laina charge toward them and cut them down without getting spotted or caught. They then proceed to take the items within each treasure chests and obtained several neat items like Pearl Necklace, Sprint Shoes, Lunar Harp, HP mako stone and Death materia.

"This things will help us a great deal in the future, Zack." said Laina with a grin at Zack.

"Probably, Laina." replied Zack. "Come on, let's get in there already."

Laina sighed lightly before she and Zack went to the back of the reactor which Crisis pointed out and into the facility. Inside the facility, they see no signs of Genesis copies and they search throughout the entire facility for either Genesis or Hollander until they found an elevator leading down. Zack and Laina gave each other a nod before they went into the elevator and pressed the "Down" button.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21: Battle against Genesis**

"What's the meaning of this?" Hollander demanded as he slowly backed away from Genesis, who slowly moved toward him with his red rapier pointed right at his throat.

"You need me, Genesis! Remember that!" said Hollander. "If you get rid of me here and now, then who's going to stop your degradation?"

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds, not even when the elevator arrived with Zack and Laina within in. Zack looked surprised/outraged when he saw Genesis pointed his sword at Hollander while Laina gasped when she saw how Genesis look like now. His once shoulder-length brown hair had grey streaks on it, so does the upper-half of his long red coat. His face is sickly grey and his mako eyes had hints of grey in it too.

"… The Jenova cells." Genesis answered Hollander's questions after a few seconds.

The elevator door opened and Zack pulled his sword out and charge toward Genesis, knocking his rapier away from Hollander's throat. Hollander turned to get away from Genesis, pass Laina who still stared at Genesis degrading feature in horror but got caught by Cloud, who followed Zack and Laina into the reactor.

"Stop!" Cloud said as he grabbed Hollander.

"Cloud! Good work!" Zack said to him. But his words are spoken in vain as Hollander broke free of Cloud and pushed him away roughly, sending him falling to the ground.

"Gah!" said Cloud as he winced from the fall, which jolted Laina into looking away from Genesis and went to Cloud to helped him up. Hollander, meanwhile run forward to Genesis and Zack hold out his arms to stop him from going any nearer.

"But, nobody knows where the Jenova cells are being kept!" Hollander said to Genesis as he try to get past Zack, who still wouldn't let him through. "Not even Hojo knows! You'll never find it!"

"_Jenova?"_ Laina thought to herself as she stared at Hollander after helping Cloud. "_Didn't Zack and I heard it from Hojo almost a week ago?"_

"Then I shall willingly accept my fate." said Genesis as he drew his rapier back. "But, I'll take the world with me!" He then thrust his rapier at Zack to strike him but he got deflected by Laina's sword as she charge swiftly between them. Hollander choose that moment to break away from them and run to the elevator.

"Cloud, go after him!" Zack ordered Cloud and he nodded before chasing after Hollander, leaving Zack and Laina to stay and fight Genesis.

"Genesis, stop it already! It doesn't have to be this way!" Laina yelled at him, hoping that this time he'll listen.

"Unfortunately, Laina, This is the only way." Genesis told her.

"But why, Genesis? What's your reason for doing this?" said Laina in frustration.

"That's not for you to know." he said to her before pushing her away and he retreat away from Zack's sword swing at him. His black wing came out from his back before he charge swiftly toward them both. His hands started glowing and he let loose several balls of dark energy out of his hands at Zack and Laina who dodged them but the dark energy balls had some kind of command on them (from Genesis) which allow them to pursued Zack and Laina until the dark energy balls struck them.

"Gah!"

"Ugh!"

Both of them winced from the pain/impact of the dark energy balls and they hurriedly casts Cura on themselves before dodging Genesis next attack (named Black Flurry), which is black feathers from his wings. They try to dodged the feathers but just like with the dark energy balls, the feathers won't stop until they strikes them both and causing ailments like poison,curse and mild paralysis to affect their bodies. Giving Genesis the opportunity he have to slash them both a few times with his rapier. After the ailment effects are gone from their bodies (after Laina casted Esuna then Cura on them both), Zack charge toward Genesis with his sword in his hands and they began fighting. Laina watch them fight with a pained/sad look on her face before she gritted her teeth, stood up and charge toward them, joining the fight.

After another half-hour of them fighting, Laina noticed that Genesis's strength and stamina slowly began to diminish and she swing her sword and managed to knock his rapier away from him, giving Zack an opening to raised his sword before he slashes down on Genesis, causing him to fell on his knees, his left hand holding the bleeding wound on his chest.

"Genesis!" Laina cried out as she began walking toward him but Zack's hand on her shoulder and Genesis raising his hand at her, palm up halted her in her tracks.

"_Dreams of the morrow, hath the shattered soul."_ Genesis panted the words out. "_Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh."_

He glance up at them, about to stood up but fell forward on his face. He clench his hand into a fist before he glance up at them again.

"Such is the fate… of a monster."

"Genesis, stop saying that already!" said Laina out loud.

"We're not monsters, you hear me, Genesis?" Zack said angrily at Genesis as he push Laina behind him. "We're SOLDIER! Where's your honour?"

Genesis slowly struggled to his feet, glancing at them both as he slowly walked backward away from them.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."_ His back now touched the railing behind him. "If this world seeks my destruction…." he stop mid-sentence and flew up to stand on the railing and Laina realized what he's about to do.

"No! Don't do it, Genesis!" She cried out as she pushed past Zack, running toward him.

He gave her a sad look. "…It goes with me." he finishes saying and fell down from the railing. Laina's hand reached out for his but she misses it by an inch. She then try to climb the railing to go after him but Zack grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"No! Let me go, Zack! I've to…"

"You can't help him now, Laina!" Zack yelled at her as he forced her to face him. "He's gone already!"

"No, he's not! He can't be! I promised Phemie that I'll bring him back to Midgar! I…" Here Laina finds herself unable to say anymore words and she burst into tears instead. Zack watch her cry before he pull her in for a comforting hug, not minding her tears now staining/wetting his soldier outfit.

"_Why, Genesis?" _thought Laina as she sobbed. "_Why did you choose to fall?"_ she wished that an answer would come to her but it didn't came.

XXXX

After Laina calmed herself down and dry up her tears, she followed Zack out of the reactor and went to the cliff and they both look up to see that Tseng, Crisis, Cloud and the second infantryman weren't up there anymore.

"Tseng?" Zack called out and received no response. "Hmm, Crisis and Cloud are gone too." he said to Laina.

She looked around and saw a tunnel to their left. "Hey, Zack. There's the way to Modeoheim. Maybe they have gone there already?"

"Yeah, could be." replied Zack. "Come on, let's go." said Zack and the both of them went into the tunnel and came out to see Modeoheim, an abandoned snowy village/town behind the reactor. They search the town and obtained some potion/hi-potion from the chest laying in the town before making their way into a large bathhouse building. Inside the building, Laina noticed a boiler handle laying in a corner and pick it up before she and Zack walk further into the bathhouse. As they went in to the next room, they saw a huge bathtub with some steaming water left on it and a staircase leading to the second floor.

Zack glance around the place before he and Laina heard something landed behind them. They turn around and saw a gryphon monster.

Zack and Laina drew their swords out and charge toward the gryphon, defeating it quickly. The gryphon let out a wail before falling dead to the floor.

"An Angeal copy." said Zack as he noticed Angeal's face on the gryphon head. "Does this means that the real Angeal's here too?"

"Could be, Zack." said Laina as she and Zack went up the stairs and they saw Cloud lying face-down on the floor while Crisis and Tseng were leaning against a wall.

"Cloud!" said Zack as he run to him. "Hey, talk to me!"

"Crisis! Tseng!" said Laina as she run to the two turks. "What happened to you guys?" she asked them, in worry.

"Ngh, we're all right." Laina heard Cloud weakly said from behind her and she look over her shoulder to see him in a sitting position.

"Are you sure, Cloud?" Laina asked him and he gave her a weak nod. Zack then make his way to Tseng, who glance at him before pointing his thumb toward the door next to him and Crisis.

"Down that way." Tseng began saying to them. "The both of you need to stop Hollander. Angeal is… waiting for you."

Zack nodded before calling out to Laina. "Let's go, Laina." she nodded and they went through the door into the next room. They went and defeated more of Angeal copies that get in their way (along the way, Laina installed the boiler handle and turn it to stop the steam in one of the machine that kept the water hot to obtain Lightning armlet) before making their way out of a hole in the wall, up the pipes into another hole above and into another room inside the building where Angeal waited for them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22: Battle against Angeal**

As Zack and Laina entered the room, they saw Angeal standing in the middle of the room with his back to them, his white wings behind him and his Buster Sword in his right hand. Zack slowly walked forward with Laina following behind him and Angeal glance up to look at them both.

"It should have been me." Angeal said sadly to them. "I should have been the one to dealt with Genesis."

"Yeah." Said Zack with a sigh. "Then why did you send us both?"

Angeal turn and pointed his sword at Zack. "To prepare you both… for your next fight."

"What the?" said Laina, shocked at Angeal.

"Have you lose it?" Zack demanded. Angeal didn't say anything and swung his sword at them both. Zack and Laina both dodged left and right to avoid it.

"Stop it, Angeal!" Zack yelled at Angeal.

"Someone's waiting for you, no?" Angeal said to Zack.

"Angeal, don't do this." Zack said to him as he drew his sword out. Laina glance worriedly between the both of them and when Angeal swung his sword at Zack again, she drew her sword out and charge between them, blocking Angeal's sword with her own.

"Stop it, Angeal!" Laina yelled at him. He just stared at her and Zack in silence before using his sword to parry her away and clash blades with the both of them for a few seconds until Hollander came in, a happy smirk on his face.

"Very good, Angeal!" Hollander said to him. "It is now time for us to exact vengeance for our family's suffering!"

"Family?" said both Zack and Laina as they stared at Angeal in confusion.

"No! My father is dead!" yelled Angeal as he parry Zack and Laina sword's away from him.

"Humph, fine." replied Hollander with a shrug on his shoulder. "Then do it… for your mother."

"My mother's shame made her take her own life!" Angeal snarled at him. Laina gasped while Zack stared at Angeal in surprise, both of them recalling the event back at Angeal's house in Banora village.

"_So he's not the one that killed her but she herself did it instead?" _Zack thought to himself.

"Shame, you say?" said Hollander as he turned away. "How terribly misguided. She should have been proud, proud that she was the namesake of our experiment." He turned to look at Angeal. "Project G or should I say, "Project Gillian"."

Angeal rushed toward Hollander and grabbed the collar of his labcoat in anger. "Don't you say her name!" Angeal snarled at him again.

Hollander didn't flinch from his tone of voice and placed his hand on Angeal's fist, still holding his collar tightly. "Gillian, the woman implanted with Jenova cells. Genesis, who had her genes mapped onto him during the fetal stage. Yes, Genesis was an utter failure, I'll admit it." Laina heard what he said and glared at him angrily. "But you, Angeal, you were actually bred inside Gillian's body!" Angeal released him as he hung his head in shame and still Hollander wouldn't cease his talking. "You… You are perfection!" finishes Hollander as he gazed up at the sky proudly and Angeal shoved him roughly to the ground before turning to look away from Zack and Laina.

"Zack, Laina, I'm perfect, all right. A perfect… monster." said Angeal as he turn to faced them both. "My cells can absorb genetic traits and pass them along to others."

"A two way conduit." said Hollander as he stood up from his fall to the floor. "Jenova's power has passed onto you completely."

Angeal gave Hollander a look of disgust before looking at Zack and Laina again. "Zack, Laina, do you two remember about what I said before?" he said to them as he walk past them both. "About our enemy being all that creates suffering?"

"Yeah, we remember, Angeal." replied Laina.

"Yeah, but you're not one of them, Angeal." Zack said to him.

"But I created my own suffering." said Angeal with a pained look on his face before he turned around. "Zack, Laina, let me show you both."

Slowly both of them turned to faced him and Hollander began to cry out. "Stop it! You don't know what you're doing!"

Angeal ignored him and he raised his left hand to the sky and called forth 4 of his copies, which is Ahriman, Griffon, Hound and Sahagin Angeal copies.

"Damn! At least one sample!" Hollander cry out again before he lunged toward Angeal and Laina went and grab hold of him to keep him still. He struggle against her grip but that only make her grip on him tighter.

"Stop your struggling, you bastard!" Laina snarled at him and he stops. Then she looked up at the copies and saw them running toward them and passed them by, going for Angeal.

"Angeal!" Zack cry out as he and Laina watched in horror as the 4 copies surrounded Angeal and began to fused with him. They heard Angeal cry out in pain and Hollander quickly pried himself free from Laina's grip and run out of the room. Laina consider going after him but she couldn't leave Zack behind so she stayed. A second later, a bright light shone out and Zack and Laina covered their eyes from it. When the light slowly diminish and they opened their eyes for a look, they saw Angeal had transform himself into a kind of large-plated centaurean-like beast with a large maw-like mouth beneath his torso, holding a trident in his right hand and a round shield in his left hand, three long bluish tails behind him and his white wing slightly bigger than before.

Before Zack or Laina can react, Angeal raised the trident in his hand and swiftly thrust it toward Zack, who dodged it but not fast enough and now a small gash appear on his left cheek.

"Zack!" said Laina in worry. He turn to give her a reassuring look before turning back to look at the transform Angeal.

"Angeal, what happened to your honour?" Zack cried out to him and received no reply. He clench his fist in silent anger before raising his sword at Angeal, who began charging toward Zack and Laina, intending to rammed them down and they dodged it.

Angeal stop his charging and turned around to them before he began charging up a massive amount of energy on his large maw-like mouth (named Unleashed Wrath) and send it blasting right at Zack and Laina, causing them to fall back heavily to the floor. They both winced/groaned in pain before using Cura materia to healed themselves and stood back up to faced Angeal.

Angeal raised his three bluish tails behind him at Zack and Laina and casted lightning bolts at them. They dodged it and Laina stared at him sadly while Zack gritted his teeth and they stood up, Zack raised his sword and charge toward him and slashes Angeal's centaur body while Laina helped Zack by casting Blizzara and Thundara several times at Angeal. Halfway in their battle, Angeal uses a skill (named End of Gluttony) to healed himself slightly before using his white feathers (named Wings of Pride) to attack them. The feathers pierces both their bodies and they winced in pain as they pull the feathers out of their bodies and use Cura to healed themselves.

Laina can't take it anymore and decided to use the summon, Ifrit, within her pocket. She pull it out and crash it within her palm and immediately Ifrit appear from his stifling, hot domain before her and Zack, facing Angeal. It roared at Angeal and slammed the ground beneath it to encased its body in flames and charge toward Angeal, ramming him head-on before turning back into a materia and flew back to Laina's open palm.

The fierce and hot attack from the Ifrit summon damaged Angeal severely and send him to his knees and before he could get up to continue his attacks on them both, Zack rushed toward him and slashes him with his sword. Angeal let out an anguish roar of pain before the copies which fuses with him, started to break away from him and dispersed, leaving just Angeal behind as he lay on the floor.

Zack and Laina approach Angeal on either side of him. Laina, with tears brimming in her eyes again, slowly kneel down next to Angeal and hold up his hand with hers. Zack just stood over him in silence as he stared at Angeal, whose hair and body began to turn white and sickly grey as he began degrading.

"Zack… Laina…" Angeal said weakly before glancing at them both. "You both… have my thanks."

"Angeal…" Laina said sadly to him as Zack now kneel down.

"Here…" said Angeal as he raised his Buster Sword to Zack. "This… is for you." Laina watch as Zack stared at the huge sword (while fighting back tears) before taking it from Angeal slowly.

"And both of you… remember to protect your honour, always." Angeal said to them and they both nodded before he gave them a last smile and close his eyes as he passed away. Zack gasped while the hand Laina's holding grew limp and fell from her grasp, the tears brimming in her eyes fell out again. Slowly Zack stood up and place his face against the Buster Sword, just like Angeal did.

Rain began to fall on them through the broken roof into the room they're in and they both stared up at it before Zack went to Laina and hold her up. Together they left the room and Angeal's body behind and make their way out of the bathhouse where they could see Tseng, Crisis and Cloud (now holding Hollander so that he won't get away) waiting for them beside the helicopter.

"YOU!" Laina cried out in rage when she see Hollander and she launch herself at the scientist, knocking him to the snowy ground while she clawed and punched at his face fiercely. "How could you do this to both Genesis and Angeal, you bastard! I hate you! I wish you were the one that's dead and gone to hell!"

"Laina!" said both Zack and Crisis worriedly as they pried her away from Hollander and when she can't reach him with both of her hands, she uses her legs and landed two fierce kicks to his bottom private part. He placed his hands on it in agony while also giving her a weak glare.

"Get that crazy bitch away from me!" Hollander yelled at them and that made Laina wanted to hurt him even more as she struggle against Crisis and Zack hold on her but they wouldn't budged.

"Laina, I know you hate him very much but calm down, will you?" Zack said to her. "Neither Genesis, Angeal or Phemie would want to see you like this!"

Laina looked at him, still in anger until slowly the rage feeling inside her diminish. Only then did Crisis and Zack release her and they along with Tseng, Cloud and an injured Hollander slowly went into the helicopter for their ride back to Midgar.

XXXX

Once back in Midgar, Laina took the train ride back to her and Phemie's apartment in Sector 7 and see Phemie waiting for her in their living room when she entered. Phemie stood up and gave her a smile which she didn't return.

"What's wrong, sister?" Phemie asked when she see Laina didn't smile back. "Did something bad happened during your mission this time?"

Laina didn't smile as she approach Phemie and pull her in for a hug. Phemie was caught by surprise and she turn her head to look at Laina and noticed the faint traces of tear stains on her face.

"Sister? What happened?" Phemie asked again.

"Forgive me, Phemie." Laina said to her sadly. "I tried to convince him to return with me to Midgar but he refused and… he's dead. So does Angeal."

"Angeal is dead?" said Phemie in surprise as she pull herself back from Laina to stared at her. "And the other person you just mention, don't tell me it's…"

Laina stared at Phemie and the expression on her face is all the answer Phemie needed to know. Laina quickly grabbed hold of her when she noticed Phemie's about to fall to her knees and hold her close while she began sobbing like Laina did in Modeoheim before her return to Midgar.

XXXX

**A week later…**

Zack, now sitting alone on the bench on the level 49 soldier floor, has decided to change his look/appearance. His spiky black hair is now longer, shoulder-length and combed back with a single lock of it hanging down in front of his head. The bottom left side of his cheek now had an X-shape scar on it where Angeal trident inflicted on it and he's holding the Buster Sword in his hands before him.

He heard footsteps approaching him and he looked up to see Laina, who like him, decided to change her appearance/look as well. She now wore a long red coat over her soldier outfit (like Genesis) and her once wavy chestnut hair had been straighten down and tied up into a ponytail by the azure ribbon Zack gave/bought for her during their time in the slums. She gave him a small smile which he return and he patted the seat next to him telling her to sit down and she did, she sat down and leaned her head down on his shoulder while he place his left hand on her shoulder.

"Do you miss him, Zack?" Laina asked him without looking at him.

"Yeah, I do miss him." replied Zack. "What about you, Laina? Do you…"

"Yeah, I do miss him, miss them both, actually." said Laina, feeling sad now. "So does Phemie, my little sister."

"Don't be sad, Laina." said Zack as he turn his head and gave her forehead a light kiss. "I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere. Same goes for your sister."

She smiled at him and hugged him. He hugged her back before he let go and stood up, twirled the Buster Sword around with his hand before putting it behind him. "Come on, Laina." he said to her. "It's time we go and meet the new soldier recruits and infantrymen. Director's order."

"Right, let's go meet them." Laina said to him as they both left the soldier floor to meet them.

XXXX

As Zack and Laina looked over the squads of infantrymen and 3rd class soldier recruits in front of them, the both of them instantly recognized Cloud out of the infantrymen when they straighten up upon seeing them both. Zack patted Cloud shoulder while Laina just smiled at him.

"So you want to be in SOLDIER?" Zack said to him. "Well then, keep hanging in there."

Zack and Laina then walk down to address the 3rd class soldiers. "So, is everybody here now?" Zack asked them.

"Sir! Ma'am!" they replied back.

"You're all rookies, right?"

"Sir! Yes Sir!" they replied again. Causing Laina to chuckled and Zack to grinned at them.

"We have one piece of advice for you all." said Laina. "No, an order." she corrected herself and watch as Zack pull out and held the Buster Sword against his face and spoke Angeal's famous quote to them.

"Embrace your dreams. And whatever happens, protect your SOLDIER honour. Got it, all of you?" he asked with a glance at them.

"Sir! Ma'am!"

"We're all coming back here alive, you hear me?" said Laina as she stepped forward near Zack.

"Yes Ma'am!" they replied back. Zack smiled then lifted the Buster Sword up high in front of him to the ceiling.

"Let's go." he said to the sword he's holding up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: Battle in Junon and meeting Angelina**

_Two years have passed by since the loss and deaths of Genesis and Angeal. Mine, Phemie and Zack mentor/friends. Two full, pointless years of recruiting and training new 3rd class soldiers and going on many missions assigned to us(although I did keep my promise to a certain 3rd class soldier named Carter Black and helped him with his missions), per orders from Shinra' Inc._

_After the tragic incident in Modeoheim Zack and I gone through, we and the Turks hand over the bastard Hollander to Shinra'Inc for questioning upon our return. After that we haven't heard or see him for a while. Not that I wanted or wished to see him anyway._

_To my further dismay/displeasure, my sister, Phemie decides to quit being a shop assistant in Sector 7 to become a Turk member. I try to persuade her to not joined them but she's adamant about doing it. Also it didn't help me one bit when Crisis told me that Phemie's big enough to make her own choice. We argued until Phemie put a stop to our arguing and I sighed before agreeing reluctantly for her to joined them._

_After all of that, the company suddenly decides that it's a good idea for us to take a break (more like practically forcing us to go for a break) to Costa Del Sol, which at the same time overlapped with the Turks vacation of heading there as well. Coincidence? Neither Zack nor I really believe that. But this is the first time Phemie and I went on a vacation so I hoped that it's an enjoyable trip for us both, and for Zack, as well._

_And we did enjoyed the trip for a while, doing simple things like having banana pancakes and orange juice (plus others) for breakfast and having fun in the ocean until we got ambushed by enemies coming from the ocean. Zack and I took them out easily (with beach umbrellas) and after that we found out that they are Genesis copies and that Genesis might still be alive out there after the Modeoheim incident. What's more, Tseng came and told us that Junon is under attack by an unknown force and he told us that we are to head there immediately. And so we cut off our vacation, change back into our soldier outfits (and turks outfits for Crisis and Phemie) and begin heading there._

XXXX

(_I know I skip the Costa Del Sol part and some of you FF Crisis Core fans might not like it much but please try to understand and bear with me._)

XXXX

After the Shinra helicopter arrived and landed in Junon, Zack, Laina, Crisis, Phemie and Tseng got off the helicopter and make their way into the city. Once they're within the streets of Junon, they were shocked (Zack and Laina) and horrified (Phemie) when they saw the state of Junon, which had fire and debris lying everywhere.

"My goodness!" said Phemie from behind Laina and Crisis place his hand on her shoulder to reassured her.

"This is terrible!" Zack said in outraged as he and Laina saw the people of Junon running away and past them from the copies chasing them down, in red security outfits and carrying assault rifles in their hands.

"These copies are running wild here, Zack!" Laina said to him as they drew out their swords. "We have to stop them!"

Zack gave her a nod and they charge toward the copies, who began firing at them with their assault rifles. Zack and Laina dodged the bullets and swing their swords at them, slashing their bodies in half and watch them fall to the ground. Tseng then walked over, kneel down to one of the corpses and spoke to Zack and Laina.

"Hollander is currently held in Junon. His presence here and this attack can't be unrelated."

Zack and Laina heard him and they both sighed. "It's not over yet, huh, Zack?" Laina said to him.

"No, it's not, Laina." Zack replied her question grimly.

Tseng stood up after he examined the corpse. "Crisis, Phemie and I will begin evacuating the residents. Zack, I want you and Laina to find Hollander and make sure he's kept safe."

Zack crossed his arms as he and Laina turned to Tseng. "You're making us both doing babysitting duty on Hollander now, Tseng? Don't you think that we'll be put to better use on the battlefield?"

Now it's Tseng turn to crossed his arms as he continue talking to them. "Hollander has access to top-secret informations. The president insists that his safety be priority one. After Director Lazard's disappearance, SOLDIER's chain of command has been shaky at best. This attack now is an attempt to exploit that weakness, that's why the both of you must protect Hollander."

Tseng finished his talk and both he and Zack uncrossed their arms. Laina then turned to Crisis and began asking him. "Alright, we'll protect him. So where is he being held at, Crisis?"

Crisis answered her. "Hollander is currently being held in a detention center on the 8th level of Upper Junon, Laina. You and Zack can use the elevator to go up, which is at the end of this path. We're counting on you both, Zack, Laina."

"Hollander is still being interrogated. We can't let him fall into the enemy hands now." said Tseng. "We're counting on you both."

"Understood." replied Zack and Laina gave them a nod and a pat on Phemie's head before she and Zack went down to the elevator at the end of the path. Once they're in the elevator and it took them up to the 8th level of Upper Junon, they exited the elevator only to see multiple bodies of their fellow soldier operatives lying injured or dead on the ground, with a Genesis copy near them, holding a huge red gunblade.

"Genesis?" said Laina as she stared at the copy.

"No," said Zack as he drew his sword out. "That's not him, Laina! It's just another copy of his!"

The G-copy raised his gunblade and fired several bullets at Laina, who drew her sword out and deflected the bullets from her, giving Zack the chance to charge forward and raised his sword to cut off the copy's arm holding the gunblade. The weapon and the arm holding it fell to the ground and Zack raised his sword again to strike down the copy before it can attack them again. After the copy being strike down, a 3rd class soldier came running toward them.

"Hollander has escaped the detention center!" the 3rd class soldier told them hurriedly.

"Say what?" said Laina, in shocked.

"What? You mean they attacked the detention center?" Zack asked the 3rd, shocked as well.

The 3rd class soldier shook his head at them. "No, but the security was spread thin after the attacks in this city. And that gave him the opportunity to escape on his own."

"That no-good bastard." Laina muttered in anger.

"So you're saying that he managed to escape on his own?" Zack asked the 3rd class soldier, who nodded at him.

"The timing of the attack is just too accurate. It's very possible that Hollander is getting help from the outside."

Zack exchange look with Laina before Laina approach the 3rd class soldier. "Did you see which way he escaped to?"

The 3rd class soldier nodded to her before he turned and pointed to the path ahead of them. "Security cameras on the 6th level have positive identification on Hollander, so he should be somewhere far ahead. Lower Junon and Upper Junon are connected by a central passageway. To proceed to Upper Junon where Hollander is, the both of you have to open the central passageway gate and head straight. The large gate can be opened by pressing the switch near the gate."

"Thanks." Zack said to the 3rd class soldier. "If you can tend to the wounded here, it'll be a great help."

"Certainly, sir!" the 3rd class soldier responded with a nod.

"Meanwhile, Laina and I will go protect Hollander from himself!" Zack added to him before he and Laina run forward down the road. Soon they caught sight of Hollander appearing before them as they run on, he took one look at them and he turned from them and took off down the road, away from them.

"Stop your running, you bastard!" Laina yelled angrily at Hollander, who ignored her as he reached the central passageway gate, press the switch next to it and run through the gateway the moment it opened and closed down on them as they arrived. Zack and Laina then went to the switch and Zack was about to press it when Laina heard the sound of a gun clicking behind them and turned around quickly to see 3 Genesis copies pointing their gunblade and assault rifles at them. Laina quickly pushed Zack out of harm's way and they both fell to the ground just as the copies opened fire on the spot where they stood seconds ago. Zack gave Laina a brief nod to thank her for helping him before they stood up and drew their swords out to faced them.

"Damn you copies!" Zack growled at them. "Stop getting in our way!"

The two copies holding the assault rifles in their hands opened fire on Zack and Laina again and they dodged it before they charged toward them and cut them both down. Laina then turn to the copy holding the gunblade and saw the copy charge toward her and swung his gunblade at her, causing it to collide against her left side body and send her falling to the ground. She winced slightly as she clutch her side with her hand and raised her head to see the copy pointed his gunblade at her. She then rolled out of the way to avoid the bullets firing at her, stood up and saw Zack came swiftly toward the copy and impaled the copy through the back with his Buster Sword. The copy cried out in pain, dropped the gunblade and fell to his knees, Zack raised his sword and finish him off before he step past the dead copy, approach Laina and casted Cura on her. She thanked him before they both went to the switch, pressed it and run through the gateway the moment it opened. Inside the gateway, they saw Hollander run toward another gateway and pressed the switch next to it. As the gateway open and Hollander run out through it again, Zack and Laina saw a huge brown robotic tank weapon (named General Tank) with a cannon on it and three rifle holes attached in front of it (for shooting) drove itself pass Hollander, into the gateway tunnel and stopped before them before it fired out six floating (or flying) Tanker Jr from its twisting (or turning round and round) head. The six Tanker Jr float motionless for a second before they start flewing themselves toward Zack and Laina.

"Goddammit! Now that bastard sent a freaking tank at us?" Laina growled out as she drew her sword out.

"Looks like it, Laina!" Zack growled out as well as he drew his Buster Sword out. "Damn you, Hollander!" Zack added with a snarl as he and Laina charge toward the Tanker robot and its flying mechs. The six flying mechs surrounded Zack and Laina and Laina immediately uses Tri-Thundaga on them. The lightning struck all of the flying mechs and they began to sizzled before dropping to the ground. Right after she defeated the flying mechs, the tank weapon fired a cannon round at Laina, who saw it coming toward her and she raised one arm to braced herself from the impact. Zack saw it too and he charge swiftly between the cannon round and Laina, raised his huge sword and cut it down in half. When Laina felt nothing, she opened her eyes, lowered her arm and saw Zack with his back to her.

"Laina!" Zack said to her. "Are you all right now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks for that." replied Laina. He nodded to her before he turned his gaze back to the Tanker robot and swiftly casted Tri-Firaga twice on the cannon, rendering it unable to fire cannon rounds. The Tanker robot then approach Zack and Laina, intending to rammed them both down while at the same time fired out six new flying mechs at them. They both dodged left and right of it before the Tanker robot could rammed them down and Laina casted Tri-Thundaga on the flying mechs and watch them fall to the ground before she and Zack run in circles around the Tanker robot and casted Tri-Firaga and Tri-Thundaga several times at it until it explode with a loud bang and collapse to the ground.

After Zack and Laina defeated the Tanker robot, they heard the sound of the gateway opened behind them and they turned around and saw Tseng, Crisis, Phemie and several Shinra infantrymen came walking through the gateway with some civilians following behind them.

"We've been able to contain the enemies in this area." Tseng told Zack and Laina as he approach them. "If we lock this gateway down from the inside, we can hold the enemy off. Plus, the residents we evacuated will stay safe in here, for now."

Laina gave Tseng a nod and Zack began speaking to him. "Sounds like things are going smoothly on your end, Tseng. The both of us, on the other hand, let Hollander escape so we should get going now."

Tseng nodded to them. "We'll be counting on you both."

Zack and Laina nodded back to him(and to Crisis and Phemie) before they turned from Tseng and run off toward the gateway where Hollander run through before their fight with the Tanker robot earlier. As they approach the gateway, they noticed two Shinra infantrymen near the switch next to it and approach them. As they got nearer, they noticed that the infantryman who had leaned his arm against the wall (for support) with his head down looked familiar while the other infantryman stood near him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Unbelievable!" said the Shinra infantryman near him, sounding quite… feminine? Zack and Laina exchange glances for a second (thinking that they're wrong in assuming that the infantryman near the other one who leaned his arm against the wall, is a guy) before they looked back at them. "Even now you still get motion sickness from sitting in vehicles? And here I thought that you got better after you left Nibelheim years ago."

The infantryman who hung his head down, slowly glance up at the female infantryman near him and Zack and Laina caught a hint of spiky yellow hair from the way he glance at her. "I'm sorry, Angie."

The female infantryman named "Angie" uncrossed her arms with a deep sigh. "It's fine. Just… get better. That's all."

"Hey!" Zack called out to the both of them. "Are you all right?" he asked the infantryman who leaned his arm against the wall.

"Y-yeah." replied the infantryman as he slowly straighten up and turned to Zack and Laina. "On the helicopter… I got a little nauseous…"

"Wait a second!" said Zack as he pointed at him. "You're Cloud!"

"Wow, you remembered me." said Cloud, sounding surprised and a little glad.

"Of course I remember!" said Zack as he placed both of his hands on his hip. "We're happy to be working with you again! Right, Laina?"

Laina nodded her head at Zack and gave him a smile. "Indeed we are, Zack." She then turned her attention to the female infantryman. "And who is this girl with you, Cloud?"

Cloud turned to looked at Laina then back at the female infantryman next to him. "Oh? She is…" Cloud began to say but got cut off by the female infantryman. "My name's Angelina Pierce. Nice to meet you two. And just like Cloud, I'm also from Nibelheim." she introduced herself to both Laina and Zack before she took her helmet off to reveal a young, pretty looking girl with a round-shaped fair-colour face, eyes the colour of crimson and waist length chocolate-brown hair down her back. She placed her helmet under one arm and hold out her hand toward Laina for a shake.

Laina hold out her hand and shook Angelina's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Angelina. I'm Laina Donovan and this guy here is my partner, Zack Fair."

"Heya." Zack greeted Angelina with a wink. Causing her to blush slightly and for Laina to narrowed her eyes at him.

"Though, to be honest," said Angelina with another sigh. "Helping the turks to moved the evacuated residents here is quite dull."

"I agreed with Angie." said Cloud as he hung his head down again. "This is a really dull job."

"What are you two talking about?" said Zack, slightly shocked at hearing what they said. "Rescue work is an important task!"

"Zack's right, you two." said Laina to them before a thought crossed her mind. "How about this? When we're all done with our work here, why don't we go and grab a bite to eat? Zack's treat, of course."

"Yeah, that's… Hey!" Zack stop his sentence and gave Laina a scowl. "I never agreed to that, Laina!"

Laina stuck her tongue out at him and both Cloud and Angelina chuckled. "Really? That would be great!" said Angelina, giving them a smile.

"Yeah." said Cloud. "Once I'm feeling better, Angie and I will go with you two."

"Definitely." said Angelina with a nod to them. Laina and Zack smiled at them before they walk past them toward the switch and Zack pressed it to open the gateway and they run through it. When they are outside, they saw Hollander still kept on running and heading straight for another gateway.

"Zack! That gateway he's heading to lead straight to the Junon airbase!" Laina told him.

"Shit! He's planning a getaway by air!" Zack cursed out. "Come on, Laina!" The both of them pick up their pace toward him. But when he reached the switch next to the gateway, he turned to looked back at them with a smug look on his face. "Ha ha ha. Are you two sure that it's me you two should be concerned about?" he said to them and they heard the sounds of something behind them, turned around and saw several crazy saws and metal mechs robots. Instead of going after Zack and Laina, they choose to head toward the gateway where the evacuated residents were.

"If you two don't stop these things, then what is to become of Junon and its residents?" he said to them, still with that smug look on his face before he turned to the switch, pressed it and run through the gateway.

"Goddamn you, Hollander!" Laina growled out as she drew out her sword, ready to fight the robots.

"Laina, you go after him!" Zack said to her suddenly as he drew his sword out. "I got this!"

"What? But Zack…" she began to protest but got cut off by him.

"I'll be fine, Laina! Go!" he said to her again and she gave him and the gateway where the Junon residents are within a worry look before she reach into her pocket and pull out the Ifrit materia and gave it to Zack.

"Here, Zack!" she said to him. He glance at her then at the Ifrit materia she hold out for him and took it with a nod. She nodded back to him before she turned and run after Hollander, through the gateway and toward the Junon airbase. Once she's in the airbase, she saw Hollander boarded a lift up to the second platform of the airbase and had to wait impatiently for the lift to come back down to the first platform before she boarded it and it send her up. The moment the lift door opened before her, she run past the lift door in a hurry to get Hollander and failed to noticed another huge door began to open itself behind her and a huge red Guard Scorpion came out of it. She heard the Guard Scorpion's robotic footsteps, turned around and saw it as it crouched down before taking a huge leap or jump and landed before her, blocking her path.

"Now he's sending out a Guard Scorpion?" said Laina as she stared at the huge robot in annoyed anger. "I don't have time for you, goddamn robot!" she said again before she pull out her other summon, Odin materia and summoned it. Immediately the Junon airbase area around her and the Guard Scorpion disappear and got replaced by a different landscape and place, huge stony cliffs surrounded both Laina and the robot and above them, a moon shone brightly down on them. Laina glance up and saw Odin, looking menacing and magnificent in his knightly armour outfit as he sat on his equally amazing six-legged horse, Sleiphir. Odin then reach for his blade by his side and pull it out of its sheath, raising it high toward the night sky and his horse, Sleiphir rose up and gave out a loud neigh before it jumped and gallop down the cliff and landed on the ground, causing a huge cloud of dust to covered both horse and rider for a second before Sleiphir came charging out of the dust cloud swiftly and Odin ready his sword (which Laina step to the side to avoid his Zantensuken strike) before he swing it swiftly at the Guard Scorpion, causing instant death on the robot and it explode. Immediately the surrounding around Laina change back to that of Junon airbase and Odin turned back into a materia before it floated toward Laina and she take it before putting it back into her pocket.

"Laina!" Zack's voice called out to her and she turned to him as he came toward her. "What happened here?" he said to her as he glance at the destroyed Guard Scorpion.

"As you can see, that bastard send out a Guard Scorpion after me but thanks to the Odin summon in my pocket, it's defeated." Laina told him. "What about you and the residents? Are you all alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." replied Zack as he clasped her hand. "I managed to defeat all of the robot mechs coming for them and later go after you and Hollander."

"Really? I'm glad to hear that, Zack." Laina said to him with a smile before they turned and run after Hollander, who ceased his running when he found himself stuck between them and the edge of Junon airbase, with nowhere left to run.

"That's far enough for you!" Zack yelled at him.

"Face it, you bastard!" Laina snarled at him. "You have nowhere else to go except back to for further interrogation!"

Hollander glance at them in fear before he glance at the bottom of the edge behind him and glance back at them again, this time with a smirk and another smug look which replaced the fear on his face.

"Really? Are you both sure of that?" Hollander said to them as he spread both of his arms out, backed up away from them and fell backward down the edge.

"Hey!" Zack and Laina both cried out as they rushed forward when they saw him fall. "What the heck is he…" Zack began saying and his words got cut off when they saw two Genesis copies flew upward from them, carrying Hollander away with them.

"Oh! You fat asshole!" Laina yelled angrily as she stared up at the copies and the person which they carry away.

"Tch! Should have known!" Zack said in annoyed anger and they saw both Tseng and Crisis run past them and heard a familiar voice speaking suddenly from behind them.

"Mission failed. This goes on both of your permanent records."

Both Zack and Laina froze and they turned around to see Sephiroth behind them. "Sephiroth? Long time no see!" Zack said to him.

"How have you been, Sephiroth?" Laina asked him.

"I'm fine, Laina. Thanks for asking." replied Sephiroth as he walk past them. "Let the Turks take care of the rest. I was on my way to Modeoheim but I heard from the company that you two were already in that area, along with some of the Turks and infantrymen."

"Humph, lucky us." Zack said slightly sarcastically as he turned away from Sephiroth and Laina, his hands on his hip.

"The situation has not resolved." Sephiroth continued talking, not minding Zack's attitude toward him. "Genesis copies have been sighted around the world."

Laina gasped. "That's impossible!"

"We wiped out those Genesis copies!" said Zack as he glance at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth turned to faced them. "Did either of you truly see Genesis die?" he said to them and flashes of when they both saw Genesis fall to his death back in Modeoheim crossed their minds.

"Uh…" said Zack.

"_Could Sephiroth be right? Could it be that he might still be alive after that?"_ Laina thought to herself and she felt a small joy budding inside her at the thought of hearing her mentor/friend is still somewhere out there, alive.

"They've been sighted in Midgar as well." said Sephiroth.

"I see…" replied Zack.

"The slums, too." added Sephiroth and both Zack and Laina glance at him, memories of Aeris crossing their minds now. Sephiroth noticed it and gave them a small smile.

"Permission to return. Granted."

"Huh? Uh, yeah…" replied Zack.

"Take care, the both of you." said Sephiroth as he held up a hand in farewell to them.

"Yeah, same goes for you, Sephiroth." replied Laina as Zack clasped her hand and they began to walk away but then suddenly, Zack stopped, unclasped his hand from Laina and turned to looked back to Sephiroth. "Hey, what's been going on in Modeoheim?"

"The device Hollander was using there has been stolen by someone." Sephiroth told them.

"Could it be Genesis?" Laina asked him.

"Most probably, Laina." replied Sephiroth and Laina saw Zack stared at Sephiroth, looking like he was about to say something to him but hesitated for a while.

"Don't you worry, Zack. We'll all meet again soon." Sephiroth said to him.

"I'll hold you to that, Sephiroth." Zack told him as he pointed a finger at him, turned and clasped Laina hand with his again, pulling her with him. Laina turned her head and gave Sephiroth a soft wave which he waved back as he watched the both of them left Junon airbase.

XXXX

"_My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the divine gift of the Goddess,"_ Genesis said to himself as he raised his hand with a Banora apple in it. "_Legend shall speak of Sacrifice at World's End,"_ slowly, he lowered his arm and the apple he's holding toward his chest. "_The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely."_ He then lowered his arm and the apple, spread his black wings behind him and flew off toward the sky.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24: Building a flower wagon**

After Zack and Laina returned back to Midgar from Junon via helicopter ride, the both of them went down the stairs and out of toward the Sector 5 train station which will take them to the church where Aeris is waiting. Once they arrived at the slums and halfway before the both of them entered the church, Laina suddenly got a nagging feeling that someone or something is watching/following them and gently yanked her hand away from Zack's grasp. Zack stopped his pace and gazed at her, confused.

"What's wrong, Laina?" he asked her.

"I get the feeling that there's someone or something been following us ever since we left and came to the slums, Zack." Laina answered him, a frown look on her face.

"Really?" Zack said to her as he crossed his arms and look over her shoulder to see if there's someone or something following them like she said and see nothing. "I don't see anyone, Laina. Maybe you just imagine it?"

"Really?" said Laina, the frown look still remained on her face. "But still… that feeling still persists inside me."

Zack sighed lightly before he clasped her hand with his. "Come on, Laina. Let's go see Aeris already."

"Very well, Zack." Laina said to him with a sigh and a shake of her head (and slight jealousy) as they both went into the church, not noticing two robots following them from far, which proves that Laina's nagging feeling a few seconds ago was indeed accurate.

XXXX

Once they are inside the church, Zack froze while Laina widened her eyes slightly in surprise when they saw a creature that look like a kind of wolf/lion hybrid with a pair of white wings on its back (one big and one small) stood between them and Aeris, who looked up at them when she heard them entering.

"Zack! Laina!" she called to them. Zack immediately gave Aeris a "stay back" look and grabbed the handle of his sword, ready to attack the wolf/lion creature as he take a few steps forward. Laina noticed Aeris gave Zack a shake of her head, realised what she mean by that and swiftly walk forward past Zack and blocked his path.

"Laina?" said Zack, giving her an incredulous/surprised look. "What're you doing?"

"What am I doing, you say?" replied Laina. "Not letting you attacking it, of course."

"But…" Zack began to protest when he saw the wolf/lion creature show him something which change his mind. It lifted its head to show him its throat, which had the face of Angeal on it.

Zack take a look at it and gasped. "An Angeal copy?" he said as he step past Laina (who turn around and saw it too) toward it and they heard the sound of the church door opening again. The three of them and the creature turned to look and saw two brownish-orange colour Shinra-gun bull head machines came into the church, both of them took a look at all four of them before they stop looking and prepared for attack. But before both gun-bull head machines can attack them, Zack pull his Buster Sword out and together with the dog/lion Angeal copy, they charge toward the machines, slashing and banging at them head-on while Laina sprint toward Aeris and shield her from the blast and debris of the machines as they exploded.

"Thank you." Zack said to the wolf/lion Angeal copy next to him after the both of them destroy the machines and the wolf/lion Angeal copy respond to his thanks by straightening itself and lifted its face up toward the church ceiling.

"Yeah, thanks for lending us a hand." Laina said to the creature as well before looking over her shoulder at Aeris. "It's alright now, Aeris. The danger has already passed by."

"Okay." said Aeris as she came out from behind Laina and suddenly the three of them saw the creature's body gone slack and it fell to the floor. Causing gasps to came out of their mouths and Zack immediately kneel down to the creature for a closer look.

"Looks like it's degrading, Laina, Aeris." Zack told the both of them sadly.

"Oh no." said Laina, giving the wolf/lion Angeal copy a pitying look.

"Poor thing." said Aeris as she too gave the copy a pitying look.

"Does this mean that Angeal is still out there, too?" said Zack to himself as he continue looking down at the degrading copy. The copy then struggle to get back up and Zack quickly stood up and backed away from it with Laina and Aeris behind him as it stood up, spreads its white wings and flew up toward one of the ceiling rafters of the church and landed there while gazing down at them like some sort of guardian lion/hound.

"It was so….. I don't know… sad." Aeris said to them.

Zack gave her a glance before he glance up at the copy. "So what did you… come here to do, Aeris?" he asked her.

"So, a flower wagon! Let's make one!" said Aeris as she turned to look at Zack then at Laina. "It was your idea, remember?"

"Well, yeah." replied Laina as she scratch her head. "But, are you sure that you want us to make the flower wagon right now, Aeris?"

"Yeah." said Aeris as she smiled at Laina. "And don't worry about it."

"Very well, then. Aeris." said Laina with a small sigh. "Let's do it."

"_That's the spirit."_ thought Zack as he stared at Laina slightly happily before his gaze turn serious as he glance up at the copy. "Can you hear me? You better stay right where you are up there!" Zack said with his finger pointed up at the copy. "I'll… I mean, we'll take care of things." he added, referring to both himself and Laina.

While Zack was talking (or lecturing) at the copy with Laina watching him slightly amusedly, Aeris was walking toward the flower patch with her hands folded behind her back before she turned and glance at the both of them. "So, that flower wagon, let's do it!" she said to them with a smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah…" said Zack to Aeris once he's done talking/lecturing to the Angeal copy and he along with Laina next to him walk slowly toward her. "Hey, Aeris?"

"Yes, Zack?" said Aeris as she turned to look at him.

"When the wagon's done building and all, you're gonna go and sell the flowers here above the plate too, right?"

After he asked Aeris his question, she immediately lay her left arm across her stomach while lifted her right arm and placed her hand near her cheek in a pondering manner.

"Yeah…" she answered him but Laina could detect the fear/nervousness in her tone of voice. "But, I'm still a little scared, so…"

"You don't have to be afraid, Aeris." said Laina as she approach her and clasped both of Aeris hands with her own to give her a little courage/reassurance. "After all, Zack and I did promise you that we would sell these flowers together with you all over Midgar, isn't it?"

"Yeah, she's right, Aeris." said Zack. "So don't you worry about it."

Aeris glance up at them both and gave them a relieved smile. "Thank you, both of you." she said to them and they smiled back at her.

"All right then! Let's get started on that flower wagon!" Zack said to them with enthusiasm. "Laina, will you stay here with Aeris while I head out and looked for and gather the various items for the flower wagon?"

"Sure thing, Zack." replied Laina.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon!" said Zack as he gave Laina a brief hug before he turned and headed out of the church, leaving Laina, Aeris and the Angeal copy above them staring at him as he left.

XXXX

Zack step out of the church and saw before him four more of the Shinra-gun bull head machines approaching him, all of them locked and loaded for firing/attacking.

"Oh, there's more of you guys, huh?" said Zack as he glance at them and drew out his huge sword. "Well, don't just stand there, do something!"

And the gun-bull head machines did do something at him, they began shooting/blasting him with their guns but he managed to dodge-rolled each of their gun attacks and use the Vital Slash materia which he put and equip on one of the two holes on the Buster sword on them. A few seconds later, he defeated all four of them and the gun bull head machines now lay broken and sizzling with smoke and electricity on the ground. He then heard the sound of footsteps approaching him, turned his head and saw that it's Tseng.

"Hey there, Tseng." Zack greeted him after he put his sword behind him. "And can you tell me what the heck are this things?" he asked him.

"A new automated mobile weapon, Zack." Tseng said to him as he began explaining/telling. "They automatically detect and destroy monsters. The Arms Development Department designed and deployed these machines at each of the Sectors throughout Midgar as an anti-Genesis copy measure. Moreover, I heard that these new models were able to eliminate most of the copies within Midgar, apparently."

"Hmm…that's pretty impressive." said Zack as he stared at the machines in slight awed before his face turned outraged as he turned to stared at Tseng. "But then why the heck was I attacked by them, huh? Can't they tell the differences between SOLDIER operatives and monsters?"

Tseng turned from him, looking down at the machines with his arms crossed over his chest. "Currently, no."

Zack sighed and look down on the ground with a dark scowl on his face. "Well, that's annoying…"

"I'm sure that they'll fix it, eventually." Tseng told him, uncrossing his arms. Zack snorted in derision as he turned away from Tseng and crossed his arms.

"By the way, Tseng," he began saying to him. "I'm annoyed with you too. You were spying on Aeris again, weren't you?"

Tseng heard what Zack said and he decided to ignored him, turned and began to walked away but Zack's next question stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment again?"

"If you want to go and play or flirt with Aeris despite you already have Laina as your girlfriend, you're more than welcome to do so." Tseng said to him without turning around. "I'm just fulfilling my duties as a Turk."

"Hey, I'm not playing or flirting with Aeris and also I'm not cheating on Laina either, Tseng!" Zack said to Tseng out loud, shocked and taken aback that Tseng would assumed the worse of him and said such untrue words at him. "Moreover, I was going to ask Laina a very important question later and like you, I'm also fulfilling my duties as SOLDIER to protect…"

(_Can any of you guess what important question he might asked her later?)_

But what he's about to continue to say to Tseng got cut off when the small boy who stole his wallet at the slum market two years ago came running past Tseng and stopped before him. Both Tseng and Zack turned their attention to the boy.

"Oh! Mister SOLDIER! I heard that you're going to make a flower wagon! I'll help you make it really nice and fancy so that you can surprise Aeris!" the boy said to him in an excited voice, not realizing that he put Zack in a very bad position in Tseng's opinion.

Once again, Zack was taken aback but this time it's from what the boy just accidently said out loud to the both of them. "No, no! This really isn't what you think!" Zack began saying hurriedly to Tseng, trying to get him to understand and to deny the words the boy just said. "This is really for her protec… H-hey, Tseng!"

Zack called out to Tseng when he saw him turned and walked away from them both but he didn't answer or turned back despite Zack's attempt to call him back to give him a valid explanation. Zack then hung his head and upper body down in depression/disappointment while the boy just look at him in a confused manner.

Soon after that, Zack slowly straighten up his body and he turned to looked at the boy, who began telling him steps on how to make a flower wagon and also told him on how to find and gather the items necessary for building one, items like tools, wood, tires and an instruction manual on how to build a flower wagon which happens to be scattered/strewn all over the slums and the upper plate of Midgar. Zack and the boy immediately set out and split up after the boy is finish with his talking to look for those items and after a while of looking, Zack managed to find them in 4 different places. First he found some abandoned woods lying in a corner near the same shop (where he bought the azure ribbon for Laina two years ago) which sells ribbons and other trinkets and was about to kneel down to get it but an angry male voice stopped him from getting it. Zack stood up and turned to looked at the man approaching him, who had an angry look on his face and he immediately began explaining to him on why he needed the woods. The man listen quietly to his explanation and agreed to give him some of his woods if Zack could come up with a name for a bar he's planning on building in Sector 7 and Zack did and told the man his answer, the man thank him for it and gave him some of his woods. Zack thank him back and went off to search for the three other items (which is Worn Tires from the guy near a vehicle outside of LOVELESS avenue in Sector 8, a set of tools lying on the ground outside of Aeris church and an instruction manual hidden inside a Shinra infantryman helmet, which is also on the ground outside of the church as well.) After he managed to find and gather all four of the necessary items, the boy who split up with him to look for them as well appear and came running toward him, an almost excited/proud look on his face as he saw the items Zack had in his arms.

"Wow, you got everything! Big guy!" said the boy cheerfully as he placed both of his hands behind his head while staring up at Zack. "Now that you got everything, why don't you head on over to the church now where Aeris and the other lady is waiting? As for me, I'm going home."

"What? You're not coming along?" Zack asked the boy, slightly surprised that he won't be helping them with the flower wagon despite him looking for those items too.

"Yeah, right! I know better than that! I'll leave the rest up to you, big guy! Hee hee hee." replied the boy with a chuckle as he began to turned and run away for 5 seconds before he turned back around to stare at Zack again. "Let's do this again! I'm sure that you'll find more neat stuffs if you look around all over Midgar! See ya!"

"I guess I should hurry and go see Laina and Aeris. I'll bet that they're waiting for me." Zack said to himself as he turned to stared at the church after he see the boy run off back to his home before he went toward the church door, opened it and went in.

XXXX

"I'm back, Laina, Aeris!" Zack's voice called out to the both of them and they stood up to see him approaching them with the items he's holding in his arms.

"Welcome back, Zack." said Laina, smiling at him while helping him to take some of the items from him.

"Looks like you got everything, Zack." said Aeris as she looked at the items he and Laina is holding. "Let's start making the flower wagon, then! All three of us!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Zack said to the both of them. They both nodded and got down to the business of builting a flower wagon. After a while of sawing the woods and hammering them together, putting the tires at the bottom of it before putting the flowers inside of it, it's finally done. Zack and Laina stepped back to survey their handiwork/craftsmanship and they were quite proud of it.

"Hmm. Not quite… what I expected." said Aeris with a frown on her face as she stared at the flower wagon which Zack and Laina just finish builting. Laina heard what she said and she gave Aeris an annoyed/irritated look.

"Really?" said Zack. "I think it looks fine enough."

"Yeah, like he said." said Laina as she crossed her arms, the annoyed/irritated look still on her face. "You should feel appreciate that we built one for you, Aeris."

"_Laina."_ Zack thought with a sigh as he glanced at Laina's annoyed/irritated look to Aeris who hung her head down upon hearing what Laina just said to her. "Anyway, it's all about the flowers." he said to the both of them, trying to placate them both.

"Still… I want a nicer one." said Aeris as she looked up at Zack with a pout on her face.

"_What?"_ thought Laina as she turned to give Aeris a glare which replaced her earlier annoyed/irritated mood. Aeris noticed it and looked away from her.

"Come now, Aeris. Don't be so picky." said Zack, slightly exasperated at her as he briefly raised and lowered his arms.

"A tiny little wish, that's all." said Aeris as she moved closer to Zack and turned away.

"Yeah, right." muttered Laina darkly under her breath.

"They're tiny, but you have lots of them, right?" Zack asked her.

"That's right. Wanna hear it?" replied Aeris as she turned back to looked at him. Laina (who's feeling slightly jealous now) was about to say something to her when Zack's phone start ringing and he pull it out to answer it.

"Hello?" Zack said to whoever it is on the other end of his phone.

"There are new developments, Zack." said Sephiroth's voice from the other end, loud enough for Laina to hear it and she moved closer to Zack's phone.

"Say what?"

"Stop saying any more words and hurry back to headquarters, now! You and Laina both!" Sephiroth snapped at Zack before he hung up. Zack stared at his silent phone and sighed deeply before he put it away.

"What's wrong, you two?" Aeris asked as she stared at the both of them. "More work stuff?"

"Yeah. Sadly." Laina answered her question while silently thanked Sephiroth for the interruption before she and Zack say goodbye to her (and also told her that they'll be back) before they leave the church and head back toward .

XXXX

"Legions of monsters have spawned near a regional mako reactor. The workers who worked there have all gone missing." Sephiroth began telling Zack and Laina the news the moment they're inside Director Lazard office, who's still missing. "Local SOLDIER operatives who have been dispatched to investigate the incident have also vanished. So, the company has decided to send additional operatives to investigate this matter. Which is me, you and Laina, that is."

"Roger that…" said Zack with an unhappy look on his face as he crossed his arms and began pacing to the right side of the room while Laina just watched him do his thing in silence.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked Zack, noticing his unhappy mood.

"Well… you know." replied Zack as he stopped his pacing and uncrossed his arms to scratch the back of his head. "I thought that you found something out about… that other matter."

Sephiroth sighed lightly. "The SOLDIER operatives who went missing were the ones tracking Lazard. Also," he added, "Before they disappear, they had reported to the company of seeing a strange pod-like device in the area."

Zack heard what he said and looked up at Sephiroth, he then took a step forward. "Could it be… Hollander's…?"

"Probably the exact same device which was stolen in Modeoheim." answered Sephiroth with a nod of his head.

"Meaning…" said Zack, trying to piece the information together.

"Lazard, Hollander…" said Sephiroth in an almost quiet tone while giving Laina a side glance.

"… And Genesis, is it?" said Laina and Sephiroth gave her a nod before he turned to stared at the both of them.

"Looks like we'll have to go and see them."

"Uh-huh." replied Zack with a nod. "Let's go."

"Firstly, both of you need to go to the SOLDIER floor and equip yourselves up on items, materias and others." Sephiroth told them. "Then we'll depart as soon as you two, along with the rest of the men are ready to go."

"Understood!" Zack replied with a nod of his head before he turned around to leave.

"Yes, sir!" Laina replied as well before following after Zack.

"Our orders are just to investigate the reactor." said Sephiroth suddenly from behind them and the both of them halted in their tracks before slowly they turned back around to faced him. "They mention nothing of… seeing old friends."

"_They didn't, huh?"_ thought Laina sadly to herself as she stared down at the floor and she almost didn't catch the rest of Sephiroth words.

"Depending on what happens, I may abandon and leave ." said Sephiroth and both Zack and Laina looked at him in surprise. "Heh. But until then, I'll remain loyal to SOLDIER." continued Sephiroth with a chuckle when he glance up and see both of their surprised looks.

XXXX

Soon after the both of them rode down the elevator and went into the place where the supply pods is outside of the briefing room on Level 49 soldier floor and done with equipping/preparing themselves, they began to leave when something or someone inside the briefing room caught Laina's attention and she told Zack to go on ahead first. He got confused but gave her a nod when she told him that she'll follow soon after. Once he's gone, Laina went into the briefing room and walk toward the 3rd class soldier whom she helped with 2 years ago.

"What's the matter now, Carter?" Laina asked him with her arms crossed when she noticed that he's looking depressed for some reason.

"In the end, I guess I'm not cut out to be a member of SOLDIER after all." said Carter with a deep sigh and a side-glance at Laina.

"Hey, come on now, Carter." said Laina as she gave his shoulder a pat. "Don't be like that. What happened to the guy who wanted to prove that he'll stand up on his own without my help anymore?"

"That's just it, Laina." he began saying to her. "You may have helped me with some of my missions and I do appreciate it and decided to stand up on my own after that. But I still end up screwing my missions and making my fellow soldiers mad at me despite what I said to you two years ago."

Laina, with a shake of her head, began to say something to reassured/console him when they both heard the door to the briefing room opened. Laina assumed that it's Zack and looked over her shoulder, only to see that it's the same 2nd class soldier who scolded Carter two years ago. He approach the both of them and began speaking to Carter.

"So, have you found out about what's most important in being a SOLDIER operative?"

"No, sir." replied Carter in a small voice. "But I do know about what it is that kept me going on for the past two years."

"And that is?" asked the 2nd class soldier as he still kept his glance on Carter. Carter then went on to tell him about the reason why he kept on staying in SOLDIER was because of Laina helping him up until when he told her that he wanted to prove himself that he can go on by himself until he wanted to quit being a soldier, which is now. Both the 2nd class soldier and Laina listen to him talk without interrupting.

"Hmm. Listening to your story kinda remind me of my mentor, somehow." said the 2nd class soldier.

"Your mentor?" said Carter as he (and Laina) glance at the 2nd class soldier.

"Back when he's still alive, my mentor would sometimes help me with my missions when it got too hard for me to keep on doing. Like how Laina Donovan here would helped you with yours." said the 2nd class soldier. "And after that, he would always tell me to "Embrace my dreams"."

"Wait a minute." said Laina to the 2nd class soldier as she began to realised who his "mentor" is. "Could that mentor of yours be…"

The 2nd class soldier cut off her speech by giving her a nod before he turned his back on them both. "The most important thing about being a SOLDIER operative…. is to embrace your dreams. That's what my mentor would always tell me." he said to Carter before he left the briefing room.

"…. To embrace my dream…" said Carter to himself, echoing the words the 2nd class soldier just said to him. He went silent for a while and when Laina thought that he'll kept on being quiet, he suddenly start doing squats which surprised her (and reminded her of Zack doing it too), slightly.

"Okay then!" he said in an excited voice. "I'll embrace my dreams! I'll continue to stay in SOLDIER and this time, try my best to become a strong soldier like you, Laina! Without any screw up this time either!"

"Really? Good for you, Carter!" said Laina, giving him an encouraging smile before she turned and began walking toward the briefing room entrance.

"Hey, Laina!" said Carter suddenly and Laina halted in her tracks and turn back around to faced him, who stop his squatting as he stood up slowly and glance at her. "When you're done with your mission and return here, do you want to hang out with me sometime?"

"Uh, sure. But why, Carter?" Laina asked him with a tilt of her head.

"Well…" said Carter as he scratch his chin. "Because I wanted to thanked you properly for helping me out with my past missions. If you don't mind, that is."

"Alright then, Carter." replied Laina, giving him a small smile (which make him flushed a little) before she turned and left the room to find Zack.

XXXX

Laina soon found Zack standing in front of the elevator all by himself, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as he leaned his back against the wall.

"Nobody seems to be coming here yet, Laina." Zack told her after he noticed her coming.

"Hmm. Maybe they're still preparing themselves before coming here, Zack." replied Laina with a shrug of her shoulder as she went to stand next to him.

"I wished that they would…" Zack began saying to her but got cut off by Kunsel, who began talking to the both of them when he step out of the elevator.

"Oh, hey there. Zack, Laina." greeted Kunsel.

"Hey back, Kunsel." Laina greeted him back.

"So, I just heard from the company that the two of you will be going on a new assignment with Sephiroth." said Kunsel.

"Yeah, that's right, Kunsel." replied Zack. "And what about you?"

"Me? I've received new orders from the company to go and inspect the mako reactor at Fort Condor. So I guess that means that we won't be seeing each other for a while."

Zack hung his head down after he heard what Kunsel just said to him. "Yeah, I guess this is goodbye."

"Oh, cheer up, Zack." said Laina as she clasped his hand with hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure that we'll all meet up again in no time."

Zack glance up at her and gave her a grateful smile while pulling her close so he could kiss her forehead. "Yeah, thanks. Laina."

Laina blushed and quickly turned her head the other way to avoid looking at Zack which make both men chuckled when they saw her reaction.

"Hey, you two lovebirds still have some spare time left, right?" Kunsel teased the both of them, Laina especially, which make her face even redder. "Why don't you two go do something before you two leave for your assignment? And don't worry about Sephiroth, Laina." added Kunsel when he see that Laina turned her head to him and was about to protest to him. "I'll explain things to Sephiroth while leaving out certain parts."

"Right. Thanks again, man." said Zack with a smile on his face before he and Laina quickly went into the elevator and left . Both of them remembering that they promised Aeris that they'll help her in selling her flowers.

XXXX

Watching her older sister and Zack as they try to help the girl named Aeris selling her flowers together inside the slums playground brought a smile to Phemie's face after her return from Junon. She along with Crisis and Tseng watched on without saying anything or interrupting them until they saw Aeris run toward a boy and both Zack and Laina noticed them and approach them. Zack went to talk to Tseng while Laina went to her and Crisis.

"Hey, Phemie." Laina greeted her with a smile on her face.

"Hey back, sister." answered Phemie, smiling as well.

"So how was Junon, Phemie? Were all the people there safe and sound?"

"Yes, they are, sister." said Phemie.

Laina nodded before taking a step closer to Phemie and place her hand on her cheek. "And what about you, Phemie? Did you get hurt or anything?"

"She's fine, Laina." said Crisis, deciding to cut in on Laina's question before Phemie could answer. Laina turned to look at him."She's a member of the turks now, remember? Plus she got me with her." he added the last part under his breath.

"Right, of course." replied Laina as she mentally berated herself for forgetting it before turning to Phemie again. "By the way, Phemie."

"Yes, sister?"

"Zack and I, we received an assignment to go and investigate a mako reactor with Sephiroth so I guess that we'll be gone from Midgar for a few days."

"Oh." said Phemie in a slightly dejected tone as she hung her head down.

"Oh, don't you go worry about it, Phemie." said Laina to her in a reassuring tone. "I'm sure that this assignment won't take too long."

"I hope so too, sister." Phemie told her in a small voice and Laina nodded before turning her gaze to Crisis. "Take care of her until I return, alright?"

"Of course, Laina." replied Crisis and Laina gave him another nod (and a pat on Phemie's head) before she noticed Zack finish his talk with Tseng, came for her and she followed him to go and tell Aeris that they'll be leaving for their assignment now.

XXXX

They went back to , rode the elevator up to the SOLDIER floor and see Kunsel waiting for them at the exact same spot when they left moments ago.

"Hey, welcome back. You two." Kunsel said to them. "Good news too, Sephiroth isn't here yet."

"Yeah, we can see that, Kunsel." Said Zack as he took a glance around, just in case.

"So, what are you two going to do now?" Kunsel asked them. "Are you two just going to wait here?"

"No, of course not, Kunsel." replied Laina with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, like she said and thanks for everything." said Zack as he glance at Kunsel. "Let's all finish our respective assignments quickly and meet up again here in Midgar."

"Will do, Zack, Laina." replied Kunsel with a nod. "Until we meet again!"

Zack and Laina nodded then went past Kunsel, walked toward the seating area outside of the training room and saw two infantrymen without their helmets on standing there, waiting for them. Laina instantly recognized them as the two same infantrymen which they both met twice in Modeoheim and in Junon. Cloud Strife and Angelina Pierce.

"What's up, you two?" Zack asked the both of them.

"Nothing. Just that Angie and I are having a little trouble in rounding up the group…" replied Cloud as he and Angelina turned toward them.

"We're in a hurry here, so let's move it!" said Zack as he moved forward with Laina beside him.

"Sir! Ma'am!" said the both of them immediately while standing at attention.

"What? Cloud and Angelina?" Zack said while pointed a finger at them both in surprise once he's close enough to see their faces. Laina chuckled at his cute reaction. "Together once again, huh? All right!" said Zack again as he butted arms with Cloud.

"Are we really not that recognizable, Laina?" Angelina asked Laina with a light frown on her face.

"Only to him, Angelina." replied Laina with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Thanks, Zack." Said Cloud with a smile on his face. "Hold on, Angie and I will go and get everyone now."

Zack and Laina watched as both Cloud and Angelina run off to find and round up the remaining infantrymen for their assignment. A few minutes later, they found them are now they are all line up in a straight line before them. The 4 infantrymen immediately straighten when they heard and saw Sephiroth approach them. Laina noticed with an inner smile that both Cloud and Angelina were giving Sephiroth looks full of awed and admiration.

"By the way," Zack decided to asked Sephiroth once he's with them. "Where are we all going to?"

Sephiroth turned to him and gave him his answer. "To Nibelheim."

Laina heard two light gasp, turned and noticed Cloud and Angelina looking at Sephiroth again, this time with looks of shock on their faces. And for some unknown reason, a feeling of fear and dread began to build up within her heart and mind.

(_I hoped that you all find this chapter to your liking and if you don't, then please don't get mad at me._)


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25: Nibelheim**

Sephiroth take the lead as he lead the way through the entrance of Nibelheim after their long helicopter and truck ride from Midgar to Nibelheim, with Zack and Laina walking close behind him and the 4 infantrymen followed close behind them. Along the way while they sat inside the truck before they arrived, both Zack and Laina noticed that Cloud and Angelina been getting more embarrassed, nervous and withdrawn of themselves when they got closer to Nibelheim (even to the extent of covering both their heads and faces with their helmets before their arrival). Laina asked them about why they both acted like this and they told her the reason why plus they also told her (and Zack who listens as well) to not tell anyone living in Nibelheim that they've return and Laina promised them both that she won't say a thing to them.

And as if that's not enough for Laina, she also noticed that Zack, who's sitting next to her in the truck, been giving her a kind of look that says he wanted to tell her something but he held himself back instead. Like he's waiting for the right moment to do it.

"So? How does it feel to you two?" Sephiroth asked suddenly with a glance over his shoulder after he stops walking, past Zack and Laina at Cloud and Angelina, who's behind them. "To finally be home after all this long time? Since I have no hometown, I wouldn't know what it feels like."

"_He doesn't have one?"_ thought Laina to herself, surprised and a little sad as she glances at his back.

"Uh? What about your family?" Zack asked him as he took a step forward. Sephiroth heard his question and he turned around to answer him.

"My mother's name is Jenova. She died shortly after she gave birth to me. As for my father…" Here he stop mid-sentence and as they waited for him to continue his tale, he suddenly threw his head back and laughed, which surprises them. "Why am I talking about this to you all?" he said (whether to himself or to them, no one knows) as he place a hand on his forehead before turning away from them. "Come on, let's keep on going." He told them before he starts walking again, with the 4 infantrymen following behind after they walked past Zack and Laina, who stood rooted on the spot as they both ponder Sephiroth words.

"Sephiroth's mother's name is Jenova?" Zack said to himself as he crossed his arms while thinking about it.

"_Jenova? That name sounds familiar somehow_." thought Laina with a frown on her face as she lifted her hand and place it under her chin. "_Where have I…heard…it…"_ Immediately it dawned on her mind on where she heard it and she turned to glance at Zack.

"Zack," she whisper to him and he turned to glance at her before walking toward her.

"Yeah, Laina. What is it?"

"I just remember about where I've heard the name Jenova before, Zack. Didn't we both heard it from Hojo when we protected him from Genesis and his copies two years ago back at on the science floor? And also from Genesis and Hollander in Modeoheim when we were ordered to go after them?"

"Hey, you're right, Laina!" replied Zack before he and Laina took a glance at Sephiroth again. "You don't think that he could be…"

"It might be possible but maybe it's just a coincidence or…" Laina said to him before she shake her head in doubt and banished her thought away. "Never mind, I could be wrong or something, Zack. Forget that I say that." She turned and walked toward where Sephiroth and the 4 infantrymen were waiting/standing outside of a building with the word "Inn" above them with Zack following next to her after he gave out an exasperated sigh. But before all of them went into the inn, they heard the voice of a young girl talking to them.

"Are all of you some of the SOLDIER people who have been send here to investigate?"

Sephiroth, Zack, Laina and the 4 infantrymen turned to glance at the person talking to them. Standing behind them with a look of curiosity on her round and fair face was a girl who look to be about Cloud or Angelina's age with long, waist-length black hair down her back and clear brown eyes. She wore a white tank top with a brown vest over it with a cowboy hat on her head whose colour match the vest she's wearing along with a brown miniskirt with a dark brown belt on it and a pair of knee-length brown boots.

"_The outfit she wore make her look like she belong in a Texas country instead of a place like this."_ Laina thought to herself as she gazed at the girl's outfit with an inner chuckle.

"Yeah, that's right, we are. My name is Zack and this one here is my partner, Laina." Zack said to the girl, introducing himself and Laina. "1st class, mind you! 1st class!" he added.

"Huh." said the girl as she cupped her chin.

"What do you mean, "huh"?" Zack asked her with a scowl on his face.

She lowered her hand and decided to asked Zack another question. "Are there a lot of SOLDIER 1st classes?"

"Nope." replied Laina with a shake of her head. "We're a small, elite group."

"They only send three of you?" said the girl, sounding… disappointed for some reason.

"Yeah." said Zack with a glance at Laina and Sephiroth. "Just me, Laina and Sephiroth."

"Uh-huh. I see." said the girl as she turned and walked away. Suddenly she stops and turned back to Zack, raised her hand and wanted to asked him something else but she shook her head, clearly changing her mind before she sprints away.

"_The heck was that?" _thought Laina in slight confusion as she gazed at the girl who run off before turning to glance at Zack, who shrugged his shoulder at her before they decided to ignored it and turned to Sephiroth.

"We'll depart for the reactor at dawn. Only two of you infantrymen need to keep watch and make sure to get some rest." Sephiroth told them all before he turned to opened the door to the inn. But before he went in, he turned to glance over his shoulder at Cloud and Angelina again. "Ah, that's right. The both of you have permission from me to go and visit your families and friends, if you two wished." He told them both and Cloud nodded while Angelina smiled gratefully at him before he went into the inn and the door close behind him.

"Nibelheim, huh?" said Zack to himself before he and Laina turned around again and found themselves facing Cloud and Angelina.

"So how does it feel to you two?" Laina decided to asked the both of them, repeating the words Sephiroth spoke to them moments ago. "Now that the both of you are finally home."

"It's fine." replied Angelina with a small smile on her face (while wearing the helmet). "Why don't you and Zack go and have a look around the place. There's a lot of neat stuff for you two to see here… probably."

"Probably?" said Laina with one of her eyebrow raised up. "You two live here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, we do, but…" replied Cloud as he scratch his cheek.

"But it's been quite a while since we left this place! So just go easy on us, will you?" said Angelina as she lightly clap her hands together in a childish prayer, which make Laina chuckle a little. Cloud (who chuckle at Angelina as well) then told both Zack and Laina to take up on Angelina offer to check out Nibelheim while he and Angelina rested inside the inn for a while before they took watch later. After saying that, he grabbed hold of Angelina's arm and pulled her with him into the inn.

"_Those two look so cute together._" Laina thought to herself with a smile on her face as she gazed at their backs until they both entered the inn and the door closed behind them. She then felt a finger tapping her shoulder and she glance over her shoulder to see that it's Zack.

"Yeah, Zack?" said Laina as she turned to him. "What is it?"

"Laina. There's something that I need to tell you, in private. Will you come with me?" Zack said to her, looking and sounding quite serious.

"Uh, alright." replied Laina and she watched as Zack slowly turned and walked away from the inn before she followed after him. The both of them took a left turn past the item shop and walk up the stairs of Nibelheim, arriving at the top of it before they walk down a long dirt path and finally they stopped before a rusty-looking iron gate where they could see a large and old looking mansion through the gate.

"_This spot is private enough._" Zack thought to himself as he take a look at the surroundings around him before turning his gaze on Laina.

"So, what's so important that you want to tell me about in private, Zack?" Laina asked him.

"_Here goes!_" Zack thought to himself again before he began speaking to her while holding her hand within his. "Laina Donovan, will you do me the honor of marrying me and be my wife?"

Laina heard what he said, gasped and pulled her hand away from his in surprise before turning her back to him. Her face now turning very red and warm-like that she worry that she would get a fever from it. "_Did I just heard it correctly? Did he just propose m-marriage to me?"_ Laina thought nervously to herself while she heard Zack kept on talking to her, even though she had her back to him.

"I love you, Laina Donovan. Even more now since we started dating two years ago back at the slums market in Midgar (thanks to Aeris encouraging them both). And during those two years where we would spend time doing happy things together despite our ups and downs(other than going on missions) was the best moments of my life." Here he finished his talk and waited silently for her answer.

Laina close her eyes and take a deep breath to calm herself down before she opened her eyes and slowly turned around to face him.

"I… love you too, Zack." replied Laina with a smile on her face. "Having you as my partner and later on as my boyfriend both inside and outside of SOLDIER and was also one of the best moments of my life. And my answer to your question is yes, Zack. I'll marry you and be your wife."

Zack heard her answer and a huge happy grin instantly appear on his face before he grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her close for a kiss. Her eyes widened for a second and her face turn red again but slowly it receded away as she too began kissing him back. 6 seconds later, both of them slowly pull away from each other before Zack leaned in close to her face again and pressed his forehead on hers.

"Thank you, Laina." Zack said to her in a happy tone of voice. "For agreeing to my proposal. When we're done with this investigation mission and going back to Midgar, I'm going to immediately write a letter telling my parents living in Gongaga that you and I are now engaged."

Laina smiled while gazing at him. "You're welcome, Zack. And like you, I can't wait to tell Phemie about our engagement too, face to face."

Both of them chuckled happily amongst themselves before they hugged each other in joy then they went back the way they came from, down the long dirt path and stairs toward the inn. They went in and went up the stairs to the second floor and they both saw Sephiroth gazing out of one of the second floor window outside of their rooms.

"What are you looking at, Sephiroth?" Zack asked him as he approach him with Laina next to him and they gazed out of the window too.

"This landscape…"Sephiroth said without a glance at them. "I could swear that I've seen it before." He, along with Zack and Laina continued to gaze at the landscape outside until he got enough of it and told them to get some rest, again. Both Zack and Laina exchange worry/uneasy looks at Sephiroth as he went to rest and nodded before they went into each of the two rooms within the inn (one for the men while the other is for the women) and fell asleep in preparation for tomorrow.

XXXX

The next day, all of them woke up early, had a simple breakfast of toasted butter bread with orange juice before leaving the inn and going up the stairs in the direction where the mansion is. Along the way, Sephiroth told them that he had hired a guide who will bring them to the reactor. When they arrived at the mansion, both Zack and Laina (and also Cloud and Angelina near them) were quite surprised to see the same black-haired girl from yesterday. And standing next to her was a guy in a white shirt with long brown trousers and holding a camera in his left hand.

"You're that girl from yesterday!" Zack said to her in surprise. "And you're the guide Sephiroth hired?"

"That's right!" replied the girl with a smile on her face while tipping her hat at him. "Tifa Lockhart! At your service!"

"_So her name's Tifa."_ Laina thought with a small smile on her face before she glance at both Cloud and Angelina, who kept their silence and she sighed.

"All right!" said the guy near Tifa as he lifted his camera for a picture of them. "All of you get together now and say "Cheese"!"

Immediately everyone (except Sephiroth) began preparing themselves for the shot. Tifa started taking off her hat to brush her hair with her hand before putting it back on and began waving, Zack wove his arm around Laina's waist and pull her close to him which make her blush a little while Sephiroth just stood there, looking silently at the camera as it snap a photo.

After the guy thanked them for letting him take a picture of them and left, Tifa began guiding them out of Nibelheim and they walked toward the dangerous-looking mountains behind Nibelheim.

"Nobody in Nibelheim is a better guide than me!" said Tifa smugly to herself. "Well, except for one of my childhood friend, Angie. Who just like Cloud, has already left Nibelheim…"

Laina heard the sad tone in her voice and she move closer to Tifa to give her shoulder a pat (which she nodded gratefully) while glancing over her shoulder at Angelina, who slightly lowered her head sadly.

"But still, it's too dangerous!" said Zack in a worry tone. "We can't get you involved in something like this!"

"She'll be fine, Zack." said Sephiroth. "If either you or Laina protect her."

"Yeah, like he said." said Laina with a glance at Zack as she slowly moved from Tifa to him. He smiled and his hand reach out to hold hers. As they walked further into the mountain, several monsters ( bombs, scissor chitens and raijincho) appear before them and they wasted no time in defeating/killing them off. After they got rid of most of the monsters, Laina and Zack noticed that Angelina was standing too close to one of the Raijincho bird monster and Zack immediately shouted a warning at her.

"Stay back! That one's just knocked out cold! It could wake up and…" Zack's talk got cut off when he saw with wide eyes as the Raijincho began waking up. Laina began rushing to help her but someone cut her to the chase by opening fire on the Raijincho and it let out a squawk of pain before it fall back to the ground, dead for real. All three of them turn their heads to see Cloud with an assault rifle in his hands. Angelina gave him a grateful smile and mouthed "Thank you" to him. Zack and Laina too praised (and teased) him for it before they continue onward. They soon arrived before an old bridge and began to cross it when the ropes holding the bridge began to snap apart and they began holding onto one another before they fall down from the broken bridge. Luckily, the fall wasn't as bad as they initially thought when they all regained consciousness moments later and resumed their walk upward to the reactor.

Finally all of them reached the reactor and Sephiroth began walking up the stairs.

"I want to go inside and have a look, too!" said Tifa suddenly to them. Zack and Laina stared at her in slight surprise while Sephiroth stop in his tracks and turned around to glance at her.

"This is a top-secret facility, young lady." said Sephiroth. "Non-Shinra personnel are not permitted inside."

"But…!" Tifa began to protest and Sephiroth turned his glance to Cloud and Angelina. "You two, keep the young lady safe."

Both Zack and Laina gave Tifa apologetic looks before they turn and followed after Sephiroth. Tifa run forward, intend to follow them but got stopped by both Cloud and Angelina, who raised their hands at her and shook their heads. Tifa pouted in anger at them and looked away.

XXXX

As Sephiroth, Zack and Laina walked further into the reactor, they entered a large room with many device-like pods (big enough for a human) standing on either side of the room. They began walking up the stairs and stopped before a huge sealed metal door with a single word "JENOVA" above the door.

"Jenova… interesting. The door is… sealed, of course." said Zack to himself as he began to turn away and then turn back to look up at the word in surprise. "Wait? Jenova?"

"_Again?" _Laina thought as she too glance up at the word. "_Why does this "Jenova" keep on popping up?"_ She then glance down and see Sephiroth began walking down toward the first row of the pods on their left and gazing at one of them.

"This is the cause of the malfunction." Sephiroth told them as they walked down the stair to joined him. "This section here is broken. Zack, go and sealed the valve."

Zack nodded and went to the red wheel near the pods and turned it to sealed it off.

"Why did it break?" said Sephiroth and Laina watched as he moved away from them to get a closer look inside another pod. Done with sealing the valve, Zack and Laina approach Sephiroth and he step aside for them to have a look inside of the pod. They did and they step back from it in surprise, disgust and slight fear.

"What is that?" said Zack to Sephiroth after staring at the "thing" inside of the pod.

"You average SOLDIER members are mako-infused humans." replied Sephiroth and both Zack and Laina turn to glance at him. "You're enhanced, but you're still human. But then, what are those things there?" Here Sephiroth gestured at the "thing" inside of the pod with his head. "Their mako energy levels are exponentially higher than both you and Laina."

"Are they…monsters, Sephiroth?" Laina asked him. Sephiroth sighed, walked away from the pod and stop near the stairs.

"Yes, Laina. And the one who created these "things" is Hojo. The Shinra scientist." replied Sephiroth. "Abominations spawned by mako energy, that's what these "things" are."

The more Laina heard it, the more the feeling of fear and dread (and anger at Hojo) within her build.

"You said "average" member." Zack asked Sephiroth. "Then what about you?"

Sephiroth stared at Zack, pondering his question for a few seconds before he began wincing and clutching his head in his hands while turning away from them both. Worry now, the both of them approach him.

"H-Hey, Sephiroth!"

"What's wrong, Sephiroth? Are you alright?"

Sephiroth didn't answer their question and he pushed them both roughly away from him with an annoyed/angry grunt.

"Could it be…. that I…?" said Sephiroth as he stared at his hands. "Was created the same way? Am I the same as these monsters?"

"What?" said Laina, in shocked. "Of course that's not true, Sephiroth! You're…"

"I knew, ever since I was a child…" Sephiroth continue, completely ignoring her words. "That I was not like the others. I knew mine was a special existence." Suddenly they heard something and they glance up at one of the upper pod. The creature inside it was shaking it violently, snarling and demanding to be released from the pod and it did. The pod opened but as soon as it's out, it immediately passed away. Zack and Laina stared up at the dead creature in shocked and pity but Sephiroth ignored it. Like how he ignored Laina's words a few seconds ago.

"But this… This was not what I meant!" said Sephiroth in frustrated anger/slight agony as he lifted his hands to stared at them again.

"Am I… a human being?"

"No such luck, Sephiroth. You're a monster." said a familiar voice from above them and they all looked up to see that it's Genesis. He raised both of his hands and fired three Firaga balls at Sephiroth, Zack and Laina. The Firaga balls hit Zack and Laina dead-on and they got knocked away while Sephiroth merely raised his hand before him to block. Both Zack and Laina groaned and winced from Genesis's Firaga attack while Genesis slowly lowered himself on the stairs near Sephiroth and folded his black wing.

"Sephiroth… you were the greatest monster created by the Jenova project." Genesis said to him.

"Genesis!" said Laina as she glared at Genesis.

"So you're alive!" said Zack as he too glared at Genesis.

Genesis turn to looked at the both of them with a smirk on his pale and gray face. "I suppose I am, if you can call this living." replied Genesis as he lifted his hand to rubbed against his face.

"What is this Jenova project you just spoke of?" Sephiroth asked him in a demanding tone and Genesis turn his gaze back to Sephiroth.

"The Jenova project was a term use for all experiments relating to the use of Jenova cells."

"My mother's cells?" said Sephiroth as he turned to glance at one of the pod again.

Genesis spread both of his arms out, his gaze still on Sephiroth. "Poor little Sephiroth… all your life you've never actually met your mother, you've only been told her name by them, isn't it?" Genesis said to him in a mocking tone before he put his hands down to his sides and slowly sat down on the stairs. "I don't know what kind of images you've conjured up within your head, but…"

"Genesis, no!" Zack yelled at him as he try to stand up but failed to do so.

"Jenova was excavated from a 2000 year old rock layer." continue Genesis, ignoring Zack's yelling. "She's a monster."

Sephiroth gasped, unable to believe it as he took several steps back and lowered his head.

"Genesis, stop it!" Laina yelled at him. "Stop saying it!"

"Sephiroth, I need your help. My body is continuing to degrade." Genesis said to Sephiroth, ignoring Laina's yelling as well. When Sephiroth continued to stared at the ground, Genesis slowly stood up and spoke to him in a sharp tone of voice. "SOLDIER 1st class, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth winced and slowly lifted his head, the shocked look remain still on his face.

"Jenova project G gave birth to Angeal… and monsters like myself." said Genesis as he slowly walked down the stairs and turned to Sephiroth, his arms spreading out again. "Jenova project S…"

"S…?" said both Zack and Laina.

"… used the remains of countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster."

Sephiroth closed his eyes and Laina watched in sorrow as Sephiroth's shocked expression change into that of pain and anguish.

"What do you want of me, Genesis?" Sephiroth asked him.

"Your traits cannot be copied unto others. Your genes can't be diffused. Therefore, your body cannot degrade." said Genesis, smirking at Sephiroth once again before he slowly walked a few steps forward past Sephiroth and stopped. "Share your cells with me, Sephiroth."

"_My friend, your desire," _Genesis began quoting LOVELESS as he turned to glance at Sephiroth and held out a Banora apple in his hand. "_Is the bringer of life, the divine gift of the Goddess."_

Slowly, Sephiroth turned to look at the Banora apple Genesis held out before he gazed up at the huge metal door with the word "Jenova" on it and flashes of images of the dead creature from the pod and something else flashed through his mind. He coldly sighed and spoke to Genesis in an emotionless tone of voice.

"Whether your words… are lies created to deceive me… or the truth, that I've sought all my life… it makes no difference." Sephiroth raised his hand and swatted the Banora apple away from Genesis's hand, which slightly surprised him.

"You will rot, Genesis." Sephiroth told him before he turned from Genesis, Zack and Laina and walked out of the room.

"I see… perfect monster, indeed." Genesis said to himself as he lowered his head and lifted it again to gaze up at the ceiling. "_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss…her divine gift everlasting."_ Genesis quoted LOVELESS again as he too walked past Zack and Laina and left the room.

"No, stop!" Zack grunted out as he finally stood up before making his way toward Laina and pull out the Curaga materia from his right pocket and casted its healing magic on himself and Laina before they both left the room and went after them. The Banora apple which Sephiroth swatted off Genesis's hand lay forgotten on the stairs.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26: Looking for Sephiroth**

When Zack and Laina run out of the reactor, they didn't see any signs of either Sephiroth or Genesis, instead they saw a group of three Genesis copies (G-deleter and G-legions) were attacking both Cloud and Angelina, who were trying to protect Tifa from them. One of the two G-legion copy casted Firaga on Cloud which struck him dead-on and he fall to the ground while Angelina use her assault rifle to opened fire on the G-deleter copy, who dodged the bullets before it raised its scythe weapon and swung it at her, causing a huge gash to formed across her stomach and she fell to the ground as well while holding her bleeding stomach wound with both of her arms.

"Goddamn it!" Zack snarled in anger at the copies before he pulled out his Buster sword from behind him and charge down the reactor stairs to engage the three G-copies in battle. As for Laina, she too began making her way swiftly down the stairs toward the injured Cloud and Angelina, slowly and gently pull them close together before taking out the Curaga materia from her pocket and began casting it on them both, with Tifa standing near her (away from the battle) and giving the both of them worried look. Soon Zack defeated the three copies and Laina's done healing them both and put the Curaga materia back into her pocket. She heard Tifa gave out a relieved sigh as she kneel down next to her. Zack soon approach the four of them and he got down on one knee for a closer look at Cloud and Angelina.

"How are they, Laina?" Zack asked her.

"They're both fine now, Zack." replied Laina, glancing worriedly at Cloud and Angelina.

"They… tried to protect me…" Tifa told them both and they nodded grimly at her.

"We know, Tifa." said Laina. "Come on, let's helped them both up and bring them back to the village."

"And stay close to us, Tifa." added Zack and Tifa nodded before she and Laina slowly helped Cloud and Angelina up and they began making their way down the mountain, with Zack close by and on alert for any enemies and monsters.

XXXX

A half-hour later, the five of them finally reached the village of Nibelheim but again they didn't see any sign of Sephiroth.

"Where did Sephiroth go…?" said Zack to himself as he take a glance around the almost empty/quiet village for him while Laina and Tifa slowly leaned both Cloud and Angelina against the wall of the item shop.

"Is something the matter?" Tifa asked Zack when she turned and saw him checking the area.

"Sorry, I can't tell you." replied Zack as he glance at her.

"I'm not surprised." sighed Tifa as she briefly raised her hands and then lowered it. "I'll asked around the village about Sephiroth." She told both Zack and Laina before she runs off again.

"Thanks, Tifa." said Laina in a grateful tone as she watch Tifa run off before she and Zack turned their gazes on Cloud and Angelina.

XXXX

Later that evening, all four of them were inside their room in the inn, with Cloud resting on the bed near the window while Angelina was resting on the middle bed and both Zack and Laina were sitting on the bed to their right (near the door), watching and waiting in silence for either of them to wake up. Finally, they saw the both of them began to stir, open their pale blue (Cloud) and crimson eyes (Angelina) as they slowly sat up before they glance at Zack and Laina, who sighed in relieved.

"Cloud, Angelina. How do you two feel now?" Laina asked them.

"We're both alright now, Laina." replied Angelina with a slight wince on her face.

"Just that our body is still sore a little." added Cloud. "What about Tifa, Zack? Is she alright?"

"Tifa's safe, Cloud. Don't worry about it." replied Zack to reassured him and Angelina.

"If only I were in SOLDIER, I could…" said Cloud with a shake of his head. Angelina was about to open her mouth to say something to him when she heard both Zack and Laina sighed deeply and she turned to glance at them and saw that both their faces were now looking ashamed and a little mad.

"Zack, Laina?" said both Cloud and Angelina to them at the same time.

"SOLDIER is like a terrible den of monsters, Cloud. Don't ever go inside." replied Zack in a grim tone while Laina slightly lowered her head.

"What happened?" the both of them asked again.

"I honestly don't know, man…" said Zack with another deep sigh. "I thought I knew, but…"

"We… both heard and found out about some of the terrible secrets that has been hiding from us from Genesis while we were inside the reactor." Laina begun telling them in a dark tone of voice while clenching her fists. "Those Wutai troops from the Crescent unit was right, is truly an evil organization."

"Genesis?" said Angelina with a frown on her face. "You mean the guy who came out of the reactor after Sephiroth, whose face and hair is pale and grey, had a single black wing on his back and in faded grayish-red and black soldier outfit we saw this morning was Genesis?"

"Yes, Angelina." replied Laina, lowered her head again. "That's him."

Zack glance at her in pity before his hand reach out to clasped hers. When she didn't clasped his hand back, he sighed, place his hands behind his head and fall back on the bed. "By the way, do you two know Tifa?" Zack asked them, trying to steer their previous conversation onto another.

"Sort of." replied Cloud as he turned away from them and propped his arms on his legs.

"She's a childhood friend of ours, Zack." said Angelina with a small smile on her face. "The both of us (and the other kids) have known her ever since we were kids."

"Oh, really?" said Laina, internally grateful for Zack in changing the subject. "Then have the two of you talked to her yet?"

"No." replied Cloud, shaking his head.

"Huh? Why not?"

"We just can't, Laina. Not yet, anyway." Angelina told her and then kept her silence while Cloud turned his face away from them.

Zack sighed, stood up from the bed and began pacing toward the Buster sword laying next to a medium-sized square table in the room. "The both of us are with SOLDIER, so…all we can do is fight. Sorting things out is someone else's job. Things like "What's going on?" and "Who's the enemy?". It makes no difference to me!" The three of them watched as he grabbed and lifted up the Buster sword, raised it in preparation for a downward swing with an angry look on his face. But then he calmed down, slowly lowered the sword and pressed his forehead on it.

"_Just like Angeal."_ thought Laina to herself as she watched him do it.

"Hey, Zack?" said Cloud. "You know, Angie and I've never seen you use that."

After Cloud say that, Zack turned his head and exchange surprised glances with Laina as they recalled what Angeal said to the both of them before they infiltrated Fort Tamblin in Wutai slightly more than two years ago.

XXXX

_~"Use brings about wear, tear and rust. And that's a real waste."~_

_~"You two are a little more important than my sword. But just a little."~_

"_Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, protect your SOLDIER honour."~_

XXXX

After Zack remember those words, he turned his gaze back to the sword. "This sword is a symbol of my dreams and honour, Cloud, Angelina." Slowly he pointed it toward the window. "No, it's more…" he added and then he smiled. "That's right… I had almost forgotten. Thank you, Cloud."

"Huh?" said Cloud in confusion.

"Uh, why are you thanking him?" Angelina asked Zack, confused as well. Zack didn't answer her and he put the sword down, leaning it against the table again.

"Right!" Zack exclaimed rather excitedly before he turned and walked back toward the side of the bed where Laina still sat on it and began doing his squats, twice. "I'm gonna crash. Night!" He told them before he jumped onto the bed at the same time Laina stood up from it and tell the two guys that she and Angelina will be going back to their own room now. But before she can take a step away, Zack's arm shot out, went across Laina's stomach and he pull her back down on the bed. Laina blushed and was about to reprimand him for it when he suddenly cut her reprimand off with a kiss. Cloud and Angelina saw it too and they began smiling/smirking (even snickering) at the both of them. Soon, Zack's arm released her and he pull back from her face, smirking down at her as well.

"How incorrigible you are, Zack." Laina said to him with an inner smile within her.

"Yeah, I know. But you love me anyway, Laina." Zack teased her.

She chuckled then chucked him under the chin lightly with her hand before she stood up from the bed and turned to glance at Angelina. "Come on, Angelina. Let's go to our room now, we've stay here and worry over yourself and Cloud long enough."

"Alright, Laina." replied Angelina (who's still smirking slightly) as she slowly stood up, patted Cloud's shoulder and followed Laina out of the room while Zack lay back down on his bed.

"Good night, you two." said Zack to them.

"Yeah, good night to you two as well. Zack and Cloud." Laina replied back.

"Good night." replied Angelina as well. The both of them left the guy's room, went back to their own and fell asleep.

XXXX

The four of them woke up early the next morning and left their rooms, went down the stair and were about to leave the inn to begin their search for Sephiroth when the inn door opened on their own and they saw that it's Tifa who open it. She came running into the inn and stopped before them.

"Sephiroth is apparently at the Shinra Manor." Tifa told them.

"You mean that big, creepy-looking mansion on the far left side of this village?" replied Laina, glancing at Tifa.

Tifa nodded to her. "Yes. I heard that Shinra has owned it for a long time." Tifa added to them again before she turned and left the inn.

Laina scratch her head in confusion. "Why would he be there?"

Zack glance at her and shrugged his shoulder. "Let's go find out why he's there then, Laina." Zack told her and she nodded to him. He clasped her hand and they, together with Cloud and Angelina behind them, left the inn. As they stepped out of the inn, Laina saw Cloud and Angelina began beckoning to both her and Zack before they turned and run in the direction where the mansion is and they were about to followed them when the ringing from Zack's phone halted them both in their tracks. Zack pulled his phone out to answer it while Laina waited for him to finish his call.

"Aeris?" said Zack and Laina began to frowned when she heard Zack say her name.

"_What is she calling him for?"_ Laina thought, annoyed now at Aeris for calling Zack at such a bad time and began crossing both her arms. Zack noticed it and continue talking to Aeris. "Uh, listen… Now's not the best time. I'll call you back later, alright?" he paused for four seconds and talk to her again. "Okay, we'll come visit you soon, Aeris. Bye." He finished his call, put his phone back into his pocket, turned and gave Laina a nervous smile.

"Well?" said Laina as she glance at him with narrowed eyes. "What does she want, Zack?"

"She…. was just asking about whether we'll go to see her in the church after this mission is done and all and I say yes, Laina. That's all." Zack told Laina who heard it and her face softened a little. "Plus, I want to tell her about us, as well." he added to her.

"Us, huh?" said Laina, giving him a smirk and a half-strength punch to his shoulder. "I'll hold you to that, Zack." she added back to him before she and Zack (who smirk back at her) turned and run up the stairs, arrived at the top and run down the long dirt path to the left after Cloud and Angelina.

"Shouldn't we tell them both that we've been there already yesterday, Zack?" Laina whispered to him.

"Nah, we don't have to, Laina." Zack replied back to her and the both of them watched on (while running) as Cloud and Angelina pushed open the rusty iron gate (which creaked noisily), run through it toward the old wooden doors of the mansion, pushed it open too and they went in. Zack and Laina went through the opened gate and the front doors after them and into the mansion as well. Once inside, both Zack and Laina take a look around of the huge dark, dusty and cold main foyer room of the inner mansion with three wooden doors to their left, right and in front of them leading into three different rooms and a huge staircase with three huge yellowish back windows on the wall above the door in front of them which leads to the second floor and then they saw both Cloud and Angelina, who were now waiting for them as they both stood near the bottom of the stairs.

"Sephiroth apparently went up the stairs toward the second-floor room to the right." Cloud told Zack and Laina when they approach them before he and Angelina turned and began to lead them both up the stairs, toward the second-floor room to their right. Zack and Laina followed them both up the stairs, turned right and went into the room, which they both saw was dusty as well with an old single bed to their left against the wall and a window (where Cloud and Angelina now stood by), a medium-sized cabinet alongside two bookshelves with many books on them to their right and a secret stone shaft wall opposite the bookshelves.

"Something seems to be wrong with Sephiroth. Zack, Laina." Cloud told them both with a worry tone in his voice.

Angelina nodded. "The door to the underground passage was unlocked and Cloud and I think that he went in, but…" she added then trailed off.

Zack and Laina exchange glances (and nods) before they both went toward the secret wall and opened it to reveal another staircase which will lead them down.

"Are you two coming with us?" Laina asked Cloud and Angelina as she and Zack glance at them.

"No, I'm not. I'll stay here." replied Angelina with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, so do I." replied Cloud as well. "You two go on ahead."

"Alright, then, Cloud, Angelina." Zack said to them. "We'll both be back soon."

Cloud and Angelina nodded to them both and Zack and Laina went into the now opened secret shaft wall and walked down the dark spiral staircase, their hands leaning against the walls to steady themselves. The both of them reached the bottom of the spiral staircase, looked around the area (which is chilly, moldy and even more dusty than the mansion above them and which make the both of them hold their noses with their fingers in disgust) before they caught sight of a ladder latched against the wall to their left, went toward it and they began climbing down the ladder and arrived at the bottom, which turns out to be an old tunnel leading straight on to a wooden door within. As the both of them went down the tunnel toward the door, Laina caught sight of another, smaller wooden door next to the door they were about to entered with a single piece of old and yellowish paper tacked onto it.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Zack noticed Laina began making her way toward the second door, grabbed the paper tacked onto it and began reading it. Zack turned, walked toward her back and began to read what's written on the paper over her shoulder as well.

_**I must get rid of all those that dares to try to stand in the way of me and my precious research. Even that meddlesome one from the Turks. I scientifically altered him and put him into a deep sleep here in the basement. If any of you wanted to find him, then you have to search the area thoroughly.**_

_**However… this is merely a "spur-of-the-moment" kind of game I thought up for you. It is not necessary for you to participate if you don't want to.**_

_**Move the dial of the safe in one of the rooms within the mansion above carefully, but quickly. You have only 20 seconds. You cannot go past the numbers while turning it. The 4 hints for the numbers are…**_

_**Dial 1- The lid of the box with the most oxygen.**_

_**Dial 2- Behind the ivory's short of tea and tray.**_

_**Dial 3-The creak in the floor near the chair on the second floor…then to the left five steps, up nine steps, left two steps and up six steps.**_

_**As for the fourth and last hint, I've written it down with a pen using invisible ink. Dial 4- Right 97.**_

"What the heck? Some evil sadistic scientist bastard scientifically altered and then trapped an innocent Turk guy inside this room and still leave behind some clues for us to free him?" said Laina in shocked (and anger at whoever wrote down the clues for them) before she glance at Zack. "We have to help and get him out of this room, Zack!"

Zack nodded to her. "I know, Laina. And we will, right after we find Sephiroth."

Laina nodded back at him and they turned, opened and went through the large door next to it. Once inside, the both of them saw a huge yet old laboratory with a long rectangular table (and a kind of light machine scientist used to shine on their experiments next to the table) in the middle of it, several bookshelves and a cabinet with books and medicine bottles on them, along with several machines and dusty old tubes against the walls in several corners.

To their left, Zack and Laina noticed another door and they went toward it, opened it and they saw Sephiroth pacing inside the room (which is a combination of a library and an office due to the many bookshelves within the room and a single desk) with an opened book in his hands as he flipped through its pages.

"A life-form in the state of suspended animation, excavated from a 2000-year-old rock stratum." Sephiroth read/spoke the contents of the book out to himself, ignoring the presence of both Zack and Laina, who were watching him worriedly.

"Professor Gast named this life-form Jenova…" he flipped to the next page, turned and began to pace across the library/office. "Date: X/X/XX- Jenova verified as an Ancient… Date: X/X/XX- Jenova Project approved. Mako Reactor 1 authorised for use…" he turned around again and pace back the way he came. "My mother's name, Jenova… The Jenova Project… Could this be a coincidence…?"

Slowly, he lowered the book he's reading and lifted his head to gaze up at the ceiling of the room. "Professor Gast… Why didn't you tell me all of this? Why did you die…?" Sephiroth said to himself before he lowered his head to glared at the floor.

"Sephiroth?" said Laina as she took a step forward. "Is there something that you need? Something that we could help get for you?"

"What I want now, Laina… is to be left alone in this room." He snapped at her without turning and Laina flinched a little, giving his back a pitying glance before she and Zack turned and left the library/office and laboratory room. They both went back down the tunnel, climb up the ladder, walked out of the underground passage shaft and back into the room where Cloud and Angelina were still waiting for them (in relieved) before they proceeded to tell the both of them about Sephiroth wanting to stay down there and about a Turk guy trapped in a room down there as well. Cloud and Angelina listens to them talk about it before they agreed in helping them both to break the code of the safe to help the Turk guy out. The both of them then left the room and Zack followed after them, with Laina following suit behind the three of them and she felt the feeling of fear and dread within her before they came to Nibelheim began to grow bigger and bigger.

_**From the day onward, Sephiroth continue to shut himself in the library/office and laboratory room under the Shinra Manor…**_

… _**And proceeded to review document after document, file after file like a man possessed.**_

_**The light in the basement never went off, not even for a second…**_

_**And on the seventh day…**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27: Destruction of Nibelheim and battle against Sephiroth**

The sounds of the people screaming outside of the inn combined with the sudden hot temperature in the smoky air woke Laina up from her slumber in the room. She turn to looked at the bed next to her and saw that Angelina wasn't on it before she swiftly got off the bed, change into her soldier outfit, grabbed her sword which lay next to the medium-sized square table (the same table like the one in the guys room) in front of her bed, her materia and other stuffs before leaving the room to check on the other room, where Zack and Cloud were and found them both gone as well.

"Zack! Cloud! Angelina!" Laina called out for them while coughing from the smokes as she run swiftly down the stairs in search for them and burst out through the door of the inn. She glance around her and saw with a horrified look on her face that the entire village of Nibelheim had been destroyed, set ablaze and there were some bodies of the villagers lying dead on the ground while few others who managed to survive try their best to put out the flames and helped people while others cried for their dead families/friends.

Among the wailings of the survivors and the burning/smoking buildings, Laina finally noticed Zack (who was on one knee on the ground) as he try to help a person to sit up and she walked past the villagers, the collapsed and burning water tower (here she saw another summon materia named Pheonix near the collapsed tower, picked it up and put it in her pocket with her two other summon materia) swiftly toward him and the person he's trying to helped and she gasped when she saw that it's Cloud he's helping up. Not far from him and Zack, she also saw Angelina lying face-down on the ground and she went past Zack and Cloud toward her, lifted and helped her up as well.

"What happened here, Angelina?" Laina asked her worriedly. "Who did this?"

"Seph…Sephiroth…" Angelina mumbled the single word out to Laina and she widened her eyes in shocked upon hearing it from her. "_Sephiroth did all this? No, that's not possible!" _

Suddenly, both Laina and Zack felt someone watching the both of them and Laina turned her head around for a look while Zack slowly put Cloud down and stood up to faced whoever it is that watches them and they both saw that it's Sephiroth. He was standing within the flames with his head lowered and his Masamune sword in his left hand near the stairs which leads up to either the Shinra mansion or the Nibelheim mountain where the reactor is.

"I'm coming to get you…" said Sephiroth to Zack and Laina both before he raised his head to glance at the both of them and they flinched back from the look of pure rage and malice in his eyes. He smiled an evil smile at them before he turned around and walked away, past the flames (which didn't burn him) and up the stairs away from them. The look of pure rage and malice on his face plus the evil smile Sephiroth showed to both her and Zack (who still stood motionless before Laina with his back to her) freezes Laina's nerves and make Zack's heart froze for a moment before he recovered his composure, turned and looked back at Laina, who also looked up at him before she slowly put Angelina (who's now unconscious) back to the ground near Cloud, giving her (and the villagers behind her ) a look of despair before she stood up and went over to Zack.

"How could you?" Zack growled out at Sephiroth in anger as he shifted his gaze from her to the now burning village of Nibelheim. "Sephiroth, how could you do this?"

"_Why, Sephiroth?"_ thought Laina now in anger and disgust as she stared at the spot (while stood next to Zack) where Sephiroth stood seconds ago before he walked away. "_What did you find out in the underground room within the mansion that's so terrible that you had to destroyed this village and killed/ruined the lifes of the people who live here?"_

Without hesitating, the both of them began to run up the stairs and headed towards the mako reactor on the Nibelheim mountain in pursued of Sephiroth. Along the way up the mountain, Zack and Laina noticed several dead monsters bodies lying everywhere on the ground and they correctly assumed that Sephiroth's the one who disposed of them when they get in his way. Once they've arrived before the reactor and hurried into the large room (with its many pod-like devices) where they've heard/known about the terrible secret (from Genesis) which Shinra company never told them about within the reactor building, they were both shocked/horrified again when they saw Tifa, the girl who helped guide them through the mountain toward the mako reactor (and who told them where Sephiroth is a week ago) was now lying on the ground on the left side of the room with a huge bleeding slash wound from her left shoulder down to her waist.

"Tifa! Hold on!" said Laina out loud to her in a worry tone as she quickly went toward her and pulled out the Curaga materia from her pocket and casted it on Tifa's wound. Soon the bleeding stops and the wound closes. Laina then let out a relieved breath and put the materia back into her pocket.

"Sephiroth did this to you too, didn't he?" Zack asked her as he kneel down near Laina and Tifa. Tifa slowly turned her head, glance at Laina first then at Zack who held his hand out to her and she turned away from them both, her body shaking in anger and fear. Laina stared at Tifa's shaking body in sadness while Zack withdraw his hand from her, clench it in anger before he and Laina slowly stood up, walked away from her and began making their way up the stairs. But before they can reached the top, Tifa's words of hate stopped them in their tracks.

"I hate you both! I hate Shinra, I hate SOLDIER! I hate you all!"

Each of Tifa's words pierced and stung both Zack and Laina deeply to their core and Laina lowered her head in sadness again while Zack gritted his teeth and clench both of his fists in anger before they recovered their composure and went up the remaining few steps toward the sealed up "Jenova" door. Laina watched as Zack grabbed his sword from behind him and with a loud yell, he smashed the "Jenova" door to pieces with his sword and then they both went into the room.

Once they're inside the "Jenova" room, they noticed that the room had many grey, red and blue wires and tubes around them, all of them being connected/hooked up toward some kind of robot in the shape of a female. And standing on a huge red cord before the female robot with his back to them, was Sephiroth himself.

"Mother, let's take back the planet together. I…I had an epiphany." Sephiroth spoke to the female-like robot before him in a tone of soft tenderness. "Let's go to the "Promised Land" together… Mother…"

"Sephiroth!" Zack and Laina cried out angrily at him at the same time.

"What did you find out in the underground basement inside the Shinra mansion that's so bad that you had to killed those innocent townspeople back there at Nibelheim?" added Laina in anger to Sephiroth's back, demanding an answer from him.

"Furthermore, why did you hurt Tifa? Answer us, Sephiroth!" Zack yelled at him again.

Sephiroth didn't answer their questions and started chuckling to himself instead. "Mother, they're here again. You should have been the one to ruled this planet. You were stronger than them, smarter than them. But then they came…those inferior, lowly dullards…" said Sephiroth as he glared past his shoulder at Zack and Laina both, who silently glared back at him. "They came and took this planet away from you."

"But you don't have to be sad anymore, mother. For I'm with you now…" said Sephiroth again as he turned his gaze away from Zack and Laina, back toward the female robot before him and he reached up to grasp its metallic wings before he ripped it away. Cords which connects around the female robot toward something behind it began to snapped apart and emitted statics while a kind of dark liquid began pooling out of the female's robot empty eye sockets and mouth. Sephiroth ignored the statics and the dark liquid, tossed the female robot away before raising his head to gazed up at the "thing" (which turns out to be a huge mako pod with a woman inside) before him with a joyful/relieved look on his face.

"We meet at last, mother…" said Sephiroth as he stared at the woman within the huge mako pod and both Zack and Laina saw her too and they wished that they hadn't. The "woman" which Sephiroth called "mother" seconds ago had bluish-grey skin on her entire body, bright pinkish eyes, had long waist-length silver hair floating with the mako water behind her like Sephiroth, a metal helmet on her head with the word "JENOVA" on it and several grotesque looking reddish-like organs on her legs and sticking out (or connected) behind her back.

Before Sephiroth could take a step forward, Zack had sprinted up the huge red cord toward him, raised his sword and placed it against the right side of Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth noticed it and didn't move an inch. Neither did Laina as she continue on watching them and the creature within the mako pod.

"Sephiroth! Have you completely lost your mind?" Zack said out loud to him again.

Sephiroth didn't say anything for a few seconds until he turned around swiftly and knocked Zack's sword away heavily with his Masamune. Zack grunted when the impact knocked him down several steps away from Sephiroth and Laina gasped before she moved forward to him. He hold his arm out (while glancing over his shoulder at her) to reassured her before turning his gaze back to Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth, we trusted you!" Zack growled out at him before he jumped up from the red cord, raised his sword to strike down on Sephiroth but he got blocked and knocked away from him by his Masamune. Laina watched with worry/fear on her face as Zack got knocked away by Sephiroth again and he fell to the room below. Sephiroth soon jumped down after him and Laina followed suit after them both, intending to help Zack out.

XXXX

Laina landed on a kind of floor made entirely of glass with a long, narrow platform underneath it before she stood up, saw Zack nearby and hurried over to him. He saw her too and went to joined up with her before the both of them take a look around the room which they're now currently at and saw several huge pipes on the walls around them with mako flowing from below them up to the room above. Suddenly, the both of them heard something from behind them, turned around and saw Sephiroth landed softly on the glass floor in front of them before he raised his head and smirked evilly at them.

He raised his Masamune sword with both of his hands and charge toward them both. Zack and Laina hurriedly pulled their swords out from their backs and when they raised their swords before them to blocked against Sephiroth's charging strike, he suddenly vanished only to appear behind them and he uses his limit break "Octaslash" twice on them both. Both Zack and Laina grunted from the pain of his double limit break skill on their bodies and they quickly moved away from him, pulled out their Curaga materia to try to healed themselves before they stood up, raised their swords and charge toward him from his left and right. Zack swung his sword to strike several times at Sephiroth's who deflected each of Zack's strikes before he slashes Zack away with his blade while raised his left hand and grabbed hold of Laina's sword when she uses her limit break "Exodus Strike" on him. When she saw that he stopped her limit break skill from striking him, she pulled away from him and casted multiple Blizzaga and Thundaga magic on him instead. He glance at her in anger (while teleporting away from her multiple magic attacks) before he concentrate and casted "Heartless Angel" on her which completely drained out her life, magic and stamina almost to the point of death.

Laina felt her life, magic and stamina began to drained out of her (due to Sephiroth's "Heartless Angel" skill) and her sword fell from her now weak grasp and dropped to the glass floor before she too fell to the floor next to it, gasping for breath.

"Laina!" Zack cried out at her when he saw her fall to the floor (after he casted Curaga on his wound) before he raised his sword again and charge toward Sephiroth in anger. Sephiroth raised his blade and deflected Zack's sword strike again before he vanished and appear behind Zack and uses "Octaslash" on him again. Zack grunted again in pain, fell to his knees before he casted Curaga on himself again. After Zack's done with healing himself, Sephiroth appeared before him and before Zack could raised his sword to strike against him, Sephiroth grabbed hold of his neck, raised him up and threw him toward Laina, who's still gasping for breath. Zack landed heavily next to her, slowly get up, moved toward Laina and wasted no time in casting Curaga on her.

"Thank you, Zack." Laina said to him weakly when she felt her life, magic and stamina slowly being restored and she can breathe normally now. Zack nodded to her (in relieved) before he turned to glared at Sephiroth (who now stood before them in silence) and the both of them grabbed their swords which lied next to them and stood up to faced him.

"No, you're not… You're not the same Sephiroth we use to know anymore!" said Zack with a shake of his head as he raised his sword and pointed it right at Sephiroth.

"I'm the chosen one." Sephiroth said to them while he raised both of his arms up. "I've been chosen to ruled over this planet along with my mother." Sephiroth then flipped his sword over before him and energy began to gather around his sword before he plunge it down on the glass floor and the energy left his sword only to charge toward Zack and Laina, who blocked the energy charging toward them with their swords and the energy shattered the glass floor under them instead, leaving the narrow platform under the glass floor as the only thing they can stand on now.

The both of them stood up while glancing between Sephiroth (who's smirking evilly at them again) and the end of the narrow platform behind them and assumed that Sephiroth would approach while attacking them both to forced them to fell from the platform down to their deaths. Which he did, at first.

Sephiroth took a few steps forward and stopped while he drew his blade back in preparation to use his "Draw Slash" skill on them both but Zack and Laina won't have it. Zack charge toward Sephiroth to strike him with his "Rush Assault" limit break skill and Sephiroth halted his skill to blocked each of Zack's punching strikes instead with his blade before Zack pulled away from him just as Laina's finish casting her Ultima magic on Sephiroth and both Zack and Laina watched as a huge greenish energy surrounded him but when it slowly dispersed away, they saw that the Ultima magic Laina casted on him had no effect at all.

They gritted their teeth in frustration before Zack charge toward Sephiroth to strike him again while Laina began casting both Thundaga and Firaga on Sephiroth, who dodged both of Laina's magic attack while he casted "Heartless Angel" skill on her again, causing her to fell down on the narrow platform. Zack saw her fall out of the corner of his eyes and he pushed Sephiroth away with his sword before he turned and rushed toward her, lifted her up (and take her sword at the same time), slung her over his shoulder while dodging Sephiroth's strikes at him and he (along with Laina, who's weak now) jumped up toward the "Jenova" room above.

XXXX

Once Zack reached the "Jenova" room above with Laina, he quickly put her (and her sword) down while taking the Curaga materia out to healed/restored her up. But before he could complete the job, Sephiroth was suddenly there before him and Laina. He swung his blade at Zack, who dropped the Curaga materia in his hand and grabbed hold of his own sword to blocked against Sephiroth's strike before him but this time, the strike prove to be too much for him and he got flung out of the room (while letting out a loud yell) and landed heavily on the stairs. The Buster sword which he held seconds ago fell from his grasp and landed on the floor.

XXXX

"Zack!" Laina cried out to him when she saw Sephiroth flung him out of the "Jenova" room and was about to get up and go after him when she felt Sephiroth's hand clasped tightly on her neck and lifted her up before him. She glared at him (while trying in vain to pried his hand open from her neck with her hands) and he glared back at her before he raises his Masamune and thrust it through her chest. Laina cried out in pain and he retracted his blade out of her before he released his tight hold on her neck and watched as she fall face-down to the floor, her blood began to pool out beneath her from her wound. He then turned away from her and begun making his way up the red cord toward his "mother".

XXXX

The sound of footsteps entering the room make Laina lifted her head slowly and she opened her eyes to see who is it despite the pain on her chest (and the lingering effect of "Heartless Angel" on her) and was slightly surprised to see that it's both Cloud and Angelina, who stared angrily at Sephiroth's back.

As for Sephiroth, he was unaware of their presence behind him since he had his attention entirely on his "mother" before him and Cloud took the opportunity of Sephiroth being distracted to noticed them by reaching for the Buster sword near him, grasped its handle and pulled it out before holding it in both of his hands and he began charging up the red cord toward Sephiroth (who's still unaware of them) and stabbed him through with it, while at the same time making a crack appear on the mako pod before him.

Caught by surprise, Sephiroth turned to look over his shoulder to see who attacked him and saw that it's one of the infantrymen. The infantrymen then pulled the sword out of him and he slowly fell to his knees.

Cloud then step away from Sephiroth, turned and walked down the red cord toward Angelina who's now trying to helped Laina up slowly and gently and he helped her and Laina both and they began to walked slowly out of the room.

XXXX

"Zack…" Laina moaned out in pain and anguish when she saw him lying face-down on the stairs. Zack heard her, lifted his head up slowly to her and he saw the bleeding wound on her chest.

"Laina…" he moaned back to her, in pain and anguish too. With a sad look on her face at both Zack and Laina, Angelina slowly put Laina down near Zack (who gave her a weak yet grateful look) before making her way down the stairs toward Cloud, who's now had Tifa in his arms.

"How is she, Cloud?" Angelina asked him while glancing worriedly down at Tifa.

Cloud stared up at her and he answered her question. "She's fine now, Angie. Just unconscious."

Angelina let out a relieved breath. "I'm glad."

Suddenly, all four of them heard footsteps and they all lifted their heads to see Sephiroth staggering weakly out of the room with his Masamune in his left hand and cradling the head of "Jenova" in his right hand. He stopped and looked down at Cloud with hatred.

"How dare you…!" Sephiroth snarled at him.

Cloud and Angelina return their own looks of hatred back at him tenfold when they heard Zack talking to them from the stairs.

"Cloud… finish Sephiroth off…"

Cloud nodded and he gave Angelina an "watch-over-Tifa" look before he put her down and picked up the sword next to him. "SEPHIROTH!" Cloud yelled up at him angrily before he run and jumped high up from the stairs to strike him down. Sephiroth watch him coming and raised his blade above him to blocked against Cloud's strike on him before he swung his blade and flung him back into the room he came out from.

"Cloud!" Zack, Laina and Angelina yelled out in fear when they saw Sephiroth flung Cloud into the room with his blade and Laina saw Angelina running up the stairs past her and Zack toward Sephiroth, who heard her coming for him and he turned to faced her and use his blade to stabbed her through her chest.

"No! Angelina!" Laina yelled out again when she saw Sephiroth stabbed Angelina through her body with his blade before he pulled it out of her and Laina watched as she fell back down the stairs past her and Zack while Sephiroth turned and went back into the room to finish Cloud off.

"No, stop it, Sephiroth!" said Laina as she see Sephiroth went into the room and she wanted to get up to help Cloud but was unable to. "_Forgive me, Phemie…"_ thought Laina sadly to herself before unconsciousness claimed her and she closed her eyes.

XXXX

Cloud, along with the Buster sword he's holding, landed heavily on the floor inside the room and he's unable to get up. Sephiroth approach him, glared angrily down at Cloud before he raised his sword and stabbed him through as well.

"Ugh, ahhh!" Cloud cried out from the pain of Sephiroth's strike and he felt himself being lifted up painfully by Sephiroth.

"Don't… test me!" Sephiroth growled at Cloud, who lifted his head and glared at Sephiroth before grabbing his sword with both of his hands and dragged himself down until his feet touch the ground. He then lifted Sephiroth up off the ground with the blade still in his chest.

"No, impossible!" said Sephiroth as he stared in shocked at Cloud, who managed to lifted him up despite being stabbed by him. With a yell, Cloud flung Sephiroth and his blade away from him and Sephiroth's back crashed against the wall heavily before he (and the "Jenova" head he's holding) fell down to the depths below.

XXXX

Outside of the room, Zack struggled to lifted himself up from the stairs and glance up when he heard footsteps coming out again and he saw Cloud. Cloud stagger weakly out of the room, his hand holding the wound on his chest before he collapsed and fell down the stairs near Zack, Laina and Angelina (who's unconscious as well).

"Cloud… well done…" Zack groaned out to him before he weakly turned his gaze to Laina and slowly pulled her close to him before he too passed out with them.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28: Phemie's despair**

The cup with apple juice in it fell from Phemie's grasp, crashed to the floor of her and Laina's apartment and shattered to pieces. She shook her head wildly at Crisis (who came to the apartment to tell her the bad news), trying to deny the words he just told her.

"No!" she cried out at him in anguish. "I don't believe you, Crisis! They can't be dead! Especially my older sister!"

"I'm sorry, Phemie. But it's the truth." Crisis said sadly to her with a shake of his head. "Your sister, along with Zack, Sephiroth and the four infantrymens who went to Nibelheim almost a week ago have all died during their investigative mission."

"No, no, no…" said Phemie as she shake her head in denial before turning her back on him, her body shaking and tears falling from her eyes down her face. "Why? Why did she have to go there with Zack, Sephiroth and the others? If only I had known about it earlier then I might have stopped her from going there. She shouldn't have gone to Nibelheim and now… now she's dead!" Phemie cried out again. "I'll never see her or hear her voice again!"

"Phemie…" said Crisis as he slowly approach her and slid his arm around her shaking shoulder. "I know that you're sad and in grief now. You may think that I'm callous for saying this but even so, I'll say it. You've to get over it, Phemie."

She let out a gasp and lifted her tear-stained face to him. "I don't want to get over it, Crisis! I want my sister back alive! I want to see her! Bring her back to me!"

She then proceeded to lashed out at Crisis by beating on him repeatedly with her hands (which make him winced a little) until she tired herself out and lowered her face and arms.

"I'm so sorry, Phemie." Crisis said to her as he looked down sadly and solemnly at her. "Do you want to be left alone?"

"No, Crisis." replied Phemie sadly, not looking up at him. "Will you stay with me, just for tonight? I don't want to be…alone."

Crisis nodded without saying and he escorted her to her room. Once inside, she immediately went to her bed, lie down on it and buried her face in the pillow while Crisis just sat on the bed near her, both of them not saying anything for a while.

Thoughts of her sister, Zack, Genesis, Angeal and finally Sephiroth, of them spending time doing things together with her (and with Crisis, sometimes) like having breakfast/lunch/dinner, going to watch the "Loveless" show (sometimes) and quoting words from the "Loveless" book went through her mind and she soon found herself crying again.

"Dry your tears, Phemie." said Crisis without turning his head to look at her. "You may have lose your sister and your friends all at once today but you haven't lose me yet, Phemie. I'm still here for you, so you don't have to be sad anymore."

Phemie heard his words of comfort and slowly she sat up from her bed and turned to looked at Crisis (who's now looking at her) and gave him a small yet sad smile. He smiled back at her before he pulled her close and hugged her to comfort her further.

"_He may be right." _Phemie thought sadly to herself. "_I haven't lose him yet and it might take me a long while to get over the loss of my sister, Zack, Sephiroth and the ones who followed them to Nibelheim today. All I can prayed/hoped for right now is that Crisis will always be there for me, by my side."_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29: Waking up and escaping from Nibelheim**

**Four years later…**

"You called yourself a member of SOLDIER?" said Angeal's voice disapprovingly to Zack, who immediately opened his eyes to stared at him. He saw Angeal stood before him in his black Soldier 1st class outfit, holding the Buster sword in his left hand, his two left-sided white wings behind him and a disappointed look on his face. "You tarnished the SOLDIER name."

"Angeal! Wait!" Zack yelled out at him when he saw Angeal began to turned away from him, flexed his white wings and flew off. Suddenly the scene before him change to another and he now found himself standing on a kind of water (or mirror) ground which clearly mirrored the bright, warm blue sky above him. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them and he saw a single white feather floated downward before him and his gaze followed it down until he saw it landed on the water/mirror like ground, causing ripples to formed on it before he looked up from the white feather toward the sky.

"Those wings…" said Zack with slight longing in his voice. "I want them too."

Soon after he said those words, his entire surrounding shattered to pieces and dissolved into blackness.

XXXX

The sound of glass breaking and of something falling to the ground with a loud thud near Laina jolted her and she swiftly opened her eyes to see what or who causes it. The first thing she saw after she opened her eyes was that she's back inside the underground laboratory under the Shinra mansion instead of lying injured on the stairs of the Nibelheim reactor (which she last remember) and locked inside a kind of cylindrical pod filled with greenish mako water around her. She then looked down on the ground near her and saw Zack lying on the ground with dozens of shattered glass pieces under him. Hearing footsteps, she looked up and saw a man wearing a grey T-shirt, brown trousers and a lab-coat over his shirt saw Zack lying on the ground as well and he began approaching him.

As the man contemplate to himself on whether to call him up or not, Zack suddenly stagger to his feet (his body dripping with mako water and glowing with faint greenish aura), saw the man (who began to retreat from him) and he clench his hand into a fist before he rushes toward the man and punch him on the face.

After Laina watched Zack knocked the man out, she then began to beat on the cylindrical pod glass to get Zack's attention. Zack turned and saw her beating inside the pod and ran over to her, looking for a way to let her out until he saw some buttons on the side of the pod and pressed the bottom button. Immediately the mako water around Laina began to drained down and away from the pod and the door opened. She slowly stumbled out of the pod and Zack caught her carefully.

"Laina!" said Zack as he glance worriedly at her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, Zack." replied Laina as she glance up at him before she then realised that there's no feeling of pain on her chest. She glance down at the place where Sephiroth had impaled her through with his Masamune blade and found no wound there, not even a scar.

"_The wound… it's gone._" thought Laina in surprised before she glance up at Zack again, who was surprised as well when he saw her absent wound.

"What about you yourself, Zack?" Laina asked him now. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright too." Zack answered her question before a relieved look crossed his face and he pulled Laina in for a hug. "Back at the reactor, when Cloud and Angelina carry you out of that room and I saw the wound on your chest, I was so afraid at that very moment. I thought that I had lose you but now I'm glad to see that you're not dead, Laina."

Laina smiled at hearing his words and she gave him a hug back. Soon they pulled away from their hugs and they turned their heads and saw that both Cloud and Angelina were also sealed up inside two more of the cylindrical pods filled with mako water near theirs and both Zack and Laina went toward the both of them and opened the pods to let them out (they also noticed that both of Cloud and Angelina wounds were healed up as well). After they're both out, Zack and Laina slowly and gently carry the both of them toward the huge medical table in the middle of the laboratory room and put them both down (side by side) on the floor (while leaning their backs against the table) before they stood up and glance around the room (both of them ignoring the unconscious man lying on the floor).

They saw that both of their swords were leaning against the wall in one corner of the room next to a bookshelf and they were about to get them when Zack noticed several papers lying haphazardly on the table. Zack picked one paper up and began to read it.

_Document #1: Analysis of procedural failures_

_Failed cases #1 and 2: Soldier 1st classes_

_Summary #1: Desired effect did not occur. Strong tolerance to "Jenova" cells due to SOLDIER conditioning assessed as the cause._

_Summary #2: Desired effect did not occur, same like the male soldier test subject. However, computer readings indicated that a certain unknown power began to formed within her. Further examination of the power will be conducted soon._

_Failed cases #3 and 4: Shinra Infantrymen. _

_Summaries: Weak tolerance to "Jenova" cells led to toxicosis. Lack of response to outside stimuli suggests severe system damage. Recovery highly unlikely._

While Zack was reading the paper reports on the medical table, Laina already get both of their swords and was about to return his Buster sword to him (after she put her sword behind her) when her phone began buzzing to indicate the coming of a message and she pulled her phone out to read it. She noticed that it's a message from SOLDIER.

_Soldier 1st class Sephiroth, killed in action._

_Soldier 1st class Zack Fair, killed in action._

_Soldier 1st class Laina Donovan, killed in action._

_Four infantrymen who accompanied them to Nibelheim were also killed in action._

"What the hell?" Laina yelled in outraged anger when she saw the message on her phone and immediately several bottles of medical medicines on a shelf to her right began to burst apart in pieces which shocked both Laina and Zack, who looked up from the report he's reading when he heard the bottles breaking.

"_Is this the power that bastard scientist meant which is forming within Laina on the report?"_ Zack thought in anger at the person (or persons who did tests on him, Laina, Cloud and Angelina while they were all unconscious and injured badly inside the reactor) as he put the report down before making his way to her (and took his sword from her).

"What is it, Laina?" he asked her sharply. "What's wrong now?"

She showed him the message on her phone and he gazed at it. "Those bastards at Shinra said in this message that we were all killed in action, Zack! This message said that we're all dead!" A look of utter horror and anguish crossed over her face when thoughts of her sister, Phemie went through her mind. "Oh god, Phemie! She thinks that I'm dead, Zack!"

Several thick books began to shake and fall from the bookshelf to Laina's left and Zack looked away from the message on Laina's phone to placed both of his hands on her shoulder to reassured her. She looked at him and the horror/anguish look on her face softened a little and the shaking of books on the bookshelf stops.

"Oh, Gaia…" Laina moaned out in slight fear. "What's happening to me, Zack? And why would they say that we're all dead when we're still alive and all?"

"It's probably because they did some tests on the four of us within this room, Laina. Which is after we got injured badly from fighting Sephiroth and they came and took us to this room." Zack told her in a grim tone. "Plus they don't want anybody to come to look for us or to bother them in what they're doing so they told those people close to us that we're dead."

"But who would…" Laina began saying to Zack and she stop mid-sentence when she realised on the only person who's sadistic enough to do tests on them. So do Zack at the same time.

"Hojo." the both of them snarled his name out at the same time. "It's got to be him. He's the only one sick and twisted enough to do this to us, that bastard!" Laina added with an angry growl.

"Laina, calm down." Zack told her. "I know that you're now mad at him for doing tests on us but let's get out of this place and out of Nibelheim first, then we'll decide on our next course of action? Okay?"

Laina looked at him again and nodded (while taking a deep breath to calm herself down). "Yeah, you're right, Zack. Let's get both Cloud and Angelina and leave this accursed room."

Zack gave her a nod back before the two of them went toward Cloud and Angelina, grabbed their arms to place them over both their shoulders and lifted them up from the floor and the medical table. Zack and Laina then made their way (along with Cloud and Angelina) out of the laboratory/office room, climbing up the ladder (which is a bit hard when they carry both Cloud and Angelina with them but they managed to climb up) toward the Shinra mansion and then they walked out of it toward Nibelheim. But when they arrived at the village of Nibelheim and put Cloud and Angelina down against each other, they turned and saw with shocked looks on both their faces that the entire village of Nibelheim was back to way it was before Sephiroth burned and destroyed it to the ground.

"Huh? What's going on?" said Zack out loud to himself as he glance around at the now restored Nibelheim in shocked. "Isn't this place already been razed to the ground by Sephiroth? And yet everything's back to the way it was!"

"I don't know, Zack." replied Laina as she glance around as well. "Just how long were we in that room under the Shinra mansion?"

Suddenly both Zack and Laina heard running footsteps and they turned their heads and saw several infantrymens armed with assault rifles in their hands came into Nibelheim toward them.

"It's a breakout!" yelled one of the infantryman.

"The professor's test samples are escaping!" yelled another infantryman.

Zack and Laina quickly pulled their swords out before them in preparation for a fight.

"It'll take more than all of you average infantrymen grunts to take both me and Laina down!" Zack growled out at them before he charge head-on toward them.

Laina too charge and fought with him against them until she and Zack noticed several more infantrymen came running up the stairs toward them on their far left and she turned around when she heard them came running down the stairs which led back to the Shinra mansion where they just came from as well.

"Cloud, Angelina?" Laina said out loud in worry when she saw two of the infantrymen approach both Cloud and Angelina and began to carry them slowly away from her and Zack (who's still fighting some of the infantrymen before him).

"Get away from the both of them!" Laina yelled in anger at the two infantrymen who's carrying Cloud and Angelina away and she watched as the two of them suddenly got yanked away from Cloud and Angelina and crashed against some of their fellow infantrymens behind them and they all fell to the ground. The rest of the infantrymen who's still standing began to opened fire on her with their assault rifles and they watched in surprise as the bullets stopped suddenly an inch before her, turned around and shot back towards the infantrymen, who all fell to the ground when the bullets shot through their bodies. After Laina saw them go down, her head began throbbing painfully due to the power within her and she clutch her head with her right hand while falling down on one knee to the ground.

Soon Zack finish off the infantrymen squad facing him except for one, who saw his fellow infantrymen lying defeated on the ground and realised that he can't beat them both alone by himself, turned and run out of Nibelheim and away from them. Zack watched him took off before he turned and went toward Laina, who's still kneeling on the ground.

"Laina, are you alright?" Zack asked her worriedly, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head.

"Yeah, I'm alright now, Zack." replied Laina as the throbbing in her head went away. "We normally don't have trouble against all this infantrymen, isn't it, Zack?"

"No, we don't, Laina." Zack said to her before he helped her up. "Listen, Laina. Why don't we all head back to the mansion and get some rest? Until night-time, at least?"

Laina stared at him for a moment until she sighed and nodded. "Very well, Zack."

The both of them went and lifted Cloud and Angelina up and they backtrack the way they came from back toward the mansion. They entered the mansion, went up the stairs and into one of the rooms on the second floor before putting Cloud and Angelina down on two of the beds inside the room.

"Ugh…" Cloud groaned out.

"Ngh…" Angelina groaned out as well after Zack and Laina put them both on the beds.

"Cloud, Angelina…" said Laina in a sad tone as she watched/checked them both.

"_Could they both be suffering from mako addiction?"_ Zack thought to himself as he watched them sadly as well before he fell back on the ground with a thud, spreading his arms out while he stared up at the ceiling. "Angeal… am I just not capable of saving anyone?"

"What? Of course that's not true, Zack!" said Laina as she turned to looked down at him. "You helped and saved me a few times in the past, after all."

"But this time I didn't, Laina!" Zack retorted back to her in an annoyed/anger tone. "I failed to protect you, Cloud and Angelina from Sephiroth as he almost killed you three in the reactor and also from Hojo doing tests on all of us under this mansion!"

"Enough! Stop blaming yourself, Zack!" said Laina out loud to him as she kneel down next to him and gave his hand a firm squeeze. "Things like what Sephiroth and that twisted Hojo did to me and Cloud and Angelina isn't your fault at all! So stop saying it, all right?"

"But still I…" Zack began saying and Laina let out a small frustrated sigh at him before she leaned down to him and shut his words up with a kiss. Zack was caught off guard by her until he smirked against her lips and kissed her back. Seconds later, she pulled away from him and he get up from the floor, both of them smiling now.

"Alright!" said Zack as he glance from Laina to Cloud and Angelina sitting on the beds. "First, we need to find any spare change of dry clothes for them both, Laina!"

"Yeah, you're right, Zack." replied Laina as she glance at them as well. "Those mako-soaked infantrymen clothes isn't helping them both on their way to recovery. Why don't you stay here with them while I go and search for spare clothes for them in other rooms within this mansion, Zack?"

"Alright then, Laina."

"I'll be back soon." said Laina and she left the room to search for spare clothes for Cloud and Angelina in the other rooms. Soon she found two spare soldier 1st class clothes tucked neatly inside a cupboard within a room on the left side of the second floor, grabbed them and hurried back to where Zack, Cloud and Angelina were waiting. Once she's back, she gave one of the dry clothes to Zack so he could change Cloud soaked outfit himself while she quickly (and gently) lifted Angelina up and carry her to the farthest corner of the room (where Zack won't be able to see her naked) put her on the bed and she change Angelina's soaked outfit herself. Once she's done changing Angelina's outfit, she stepped back several steps to see how Angelina look like in the soldier 1st class outfit.

"The clothes looks pretty good on them both, Laina." said Zack's voice over Laina's shoulder suddenly, causing her to jumped a little before turning her head to see him. "You did a good job on her, like how I did on Cloud."

"Really? Thanks for saying that, Zack."

"Hey, Laina. I was thinking… that we should go to Midgar." Zack told her before looking at Angelina and then back at Cloud, who's still lying on the bed a bit far from them. "Do you two wanna come with us later at night?" Zack asked them, despite knowing that he would received no answers from them.

"To try and get both Aeris and my sister out and away from Midgar, am I right, Zack?"

"That's right, Laina." replied Zack as he gave her a small smile before he pulled her in for a hug. "After what Shinra did to us here, you wouldn't want to leave either Phemie or Aeris in their evil hands now, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't, Zack." said Laina. "I want to get them out of there ASAP."

She felt Zack nodded on her shoulder before they pulled and walked away from each other and the both of them sat down on the ground next to the beds, near both Cloud and Angelina and they closed their eyes to rest.

XXXX

When nighttime arrived, Zack and Laina quickly woke up from their rest and they began to carry both Cloud and Angelina out of the mansion and went toward the village but when they reached it, they got intercepted and attacked by more of the infantrymen. Zack and Laina defeated them swiftly and soon the four of them are out of Nibelheim and began walking down the long road. But after a while of walking, Zack soon got impatient and began complaining.

"Dammit, there's no end to this!" Zack said out loud to himself. Laina let out a small sigh and they stopped walking near a small forested corner of the road. Zack and Laina slowly put Cloud and Angelina down and leaned them both against a huge rock in between two trees before kneeling down to faced them.

"You two wait here for us a minute, Cloud, Angelina. We'll be back soon." Laina told them both before she and Zack stood up and left them. They continue their walk until they both noticed several grey-coloured gun-bull head machines stationed everywhere out on the open road of Nibelheim in front of them, no doubt waiting to attack them if the machines spotted them. Laina also noticed a sniper-rifle on the ground near them and she told Zack about it. Zack then went and kneel down to get the sniper-rifle (with Laina watching behind him), took aim at two of the gun-bull head machines near them and shot them down.

"Nice shooting, Zacky." Laina complimented him with a teasing tone in her voice and he scowled lightly at her but say nothing. They stood up and kept on walking down the road with Zack shooting the machines down while Laina helped him by casting thundara on some of them. After a few minutes of them shooting and casting magic to get rid of the machines, Zack and Laina finally reached a small, sandy beach with a single lighthouse on a small cliff above them, shining its light round and round. The bright, full moon in the night sky and the sound of the ocean water lapping on the sand before them helped in relaxing their tired bodies and nerves a little.

"How soothing…" said Laina as she gazed out at the ocean.

"Yeah." said Zack, agreeing with her as he gazed out at the ocean too. "But where do we go from here? We can't do much when we got Cloud and Angelina to worry about… Angeal…what should we do now?"

Zack glance up at the sky for a second then lowered his head to look at the ground. Laina was about to say something to him when they both heard a set of footstep approaching them from behind. Laina turned and saw that it's her sister's boyfriend, Crisis of the turks.

"Hello, Crisis." Laina greeted him. "How are you?"

"Laina… Zack…" said Crisis as he stared at them in surprised. "The fugitive samples which escaped from Nibelheim… are they the both of you?"

"It would appear so, Crisis." replied Zack without turning around. Crisis's face change from surprised to horrified and he lowered his head while clenching his fists.

"What did they… do to the both of you within that place?" Crisis asked them.

"Well… this and that, Crisis." Zack replied again before he turned to faced Crisis.

"So, what now, Crisis?" Laina said to him. "Are you going to do your job and take us back by force to that place?"

Crisis looked up at her and look down again with a sad look on his face.

"Please, Crisis! Just turn and walk away!" Zack said to him and he looked up again. "I thought that we could outrun the Shinra army, but the Turks are a different story!"

"…Forgive me, Laina, Zack." Crisis said sadly to them before he pull out an electric rod and a handgun from within his black suit and pointed the gun at Zack while pointing the electric rod at Laina. "This is my job! If you two still insists on escaping, then I'll have to…" he stop mid-sentence before he fired a bullet at Zack and shot a single electricity at Laina. Zack pulled his sword out and deflected the bullet while Laina dodged the electricity and pulled her sword out as well, both of them pointing their swords at Crisis, who stared at them for a few seconds before he began taking a few steps forward.

"Step back, Crisis." Zack warned him and he stopped. "Next time… We'll really have to…" This time Zack stop mid-sentence and looked at Laina.

"Laina, let's go." Zack said to her but she didn't answer him, instead she began talking to Crisis.

"Crisis, I have some questions to asked you. How's Phemie… doing now? After she heard the news that… I'm "dead"?"

Crisis sighed at her. "She's quite devastated and she cried when she received the news from Shinra company of your "death". I try my best to comfort her and I only now managed to get her to overcome it after almost 4 years but if she knew that you're still alive now, she would probably…"

"Wait, did you just said "4 years", Crisis?" said Laina suddenly.

"Y-Yes."

"Are you saying that we've been trapped and tested on by Hojo under Shinra mansion for four years?" Laina said out loud at him which causes him to step back a little. Zack was shocked as well when he heard about it but he calm himself down before approaching Laina and calm her down as well. Laina took a deep breath before she glance at Crisis again.

"Even if what you say is true and four years have already passed by, Crisis. Can you still tell Phemie that I'm alive and tell her to wait for me, will you?"

Crisis looked at her pleading face and reluctantly nodded.

"Thank you, Crisis." Laina said to him before she and Zack turned and run from him, away from the beach, back to where Cloud and Angelina were.

XXXX

"The turks are here, too. It's dangerous for us to move now." Zack told both Cloud and Angelina as soon as they arrived. "We'll all rest here until morning, then we'll leave at the crack of dawn. Eh, don't worry about it, we'll be all right…"

"Zack, we got company!" said Laina suddenly to him and they quickly pulled their swords out before turning to see who it is. Turns out it's Crisis, again.

"Crisis…" said Laina, glaring at him. He ignored the look she gave him and saw Cloud and Angelina behind her and Zack.

"Wait, those two are… they're the other two test samples they collected and tested on in Nibelheim."

Crisis was about to take a step forward to them but Zack and Laina won't let him.

"Stay back, Crisis!" Laina snarled at him.

"Why did you followed us? I thought I told you to leave!" Zack said to him.

Crisis ignored their angry words. "They don't look well at all, Laina, Zack. Are they all right?"

"…They're inflicted with mako addiction, Crisis. Pretty severe, too." Laina told him with a growl.

Crisis looked away from them. "Side-effects of the experiments, isn't it?"

"Yeah. So, what's it to you?"

Crisis didn't answer and pulled out his phone and began calling someone. "Hey!" Zack yelled and was about to knocked the phone away but Crisis hold his palm out to stop him.

"Tseng, sir. I've lost all four of the targets." Crisis told Tseng through the phone and both Zack and Laina gasped in shock and relief at what he just did before he hung up and turned to them. "There, now you guys can get a head start at leaving." Crisis told them and began to walked away from them.

"Crisis!" Laina called him and he stopped. "Thank you for doing that."

Slowly, he sighed before turning around to faced them. "Here, some presents for you both on your journey." said Crisis as he pulled something small out of his pocket and tossed it to them. Zack and Laina caught it in their hands, opened them and saw that they are keys.

"If you two still think that I'm worthy of both your trusts, then use them." Crisis told them before he turned and walked away from them, again.

"Wait, you haven't told us where you put them!" Zack called out to him and Crisis answered by pointing a finger to a small cliff on their left. They looked and saw two motorbikes there, waiting for them. One motorbike was light bluish-white in colour with a side seat attached next to it while the other was blackish-white in colour. Both of them smiled at seeing the motorbikes before they lifted and carry Cloud and Angelina up the cliff toward them. Both Zack and Laina put Cloud and Angelina down together on the side seat of the bluish-white motorbike before Laina sat on the bike next to them while Zack sat on the blackish-white motorbike near the three of them. They put the keys on the bikes, started them on and began riding out of Nibelheim.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30: Battle against G-Eliminator**

Both Zack and Laina (along with Cloud and Angelina sitting on the side seat of the bluish-white motorbike next to Laina) drove their motorbikes away from Nibelheim for the whole night until morning without stopping and now they're driving on a road which is quite near a place called "Cosmo Canyon".

"Shinra sure makes some pretty good stuff!" Zack exclaimed quite cheerfully as he take a glance at the motorbikes he and Laina rode on. Laina heard him and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Zack. If you think that the things they make are good, then…" Laina began saying to him while she glances up and stops mid-sentence when she saw two of Genesis copies crouching on top of the road sign before them, clearly waiting for them. Zack noticed that she stops talking, looked at her and he followed her line of sight and he see them as well.

"Ugh, not you guys again!" said Zack with an exasperated sigh at them and both he and Laina skidded their bikes to a screeching halt and Zack told Laina to stay and watched over Cloud and Angelina before he got off his bike and pull his Buster sword out while walking toward the two copies who flew down and landed before him.

Suddenly Laina saw Genesis flew down from the grey sky directly behind Zack and before she could warned him about it, Genesis kicked Zack's head (which make him yelled slightly in pain and surprised) from behind and Zack stumbled forward before he turned and glared at Genesis, who snapped his finger and his copies rushed forward and grabbed hold of Zack's hair and arms, preventing him from moving or attacking them.

"Let go of me!" Zack yelled at them.

"Zack!" Laina yelled in worry when she saw the two copies grabbed hold of Zack and she quickly got off her bike while pulling her sword out to attack Genesis. Genesis heard her yell from behind him, turned and saw her coming at him with her sword out and he raised his hand and casted a fierce Firaga at her which knocked her sword away from her hands. She gave him a glare and as she was about to get her sword, he rushed forward behind her and grabbed hold of her neck in a stranglehold move.

"Gah!" said Laina when she felt his hand gripping tightly on her neck and both of her hands began gripping/clawing his hand to get him to release her.

"Laina!" Zack yelled again when he saw Genesis grabbed her and he struggled to break himself free from the copies hold on him but to no avail. "Let go of her, Genesis!"

Genesis ignored both Zack's yell of anger and Laina's struggle to pried his hand away from her neck as he (and Laina) began walking toward Zack.

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky."_ said Genesis, quoting his favourite "Loveless" to them both while his left hand reach into his pocket and he pull out a purple dumbapple (since his right hand's still on Laina's neck). "_Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her divine gift everlasting."_ He held up his dumbapple above him before lowering it near his cheek, his eyes closed.

Laina then felt Genesis's hand move away from her neck up to her hair and he yanked part of her chestnut hair away (which make her winced in pain) at the same time she saw one of his copy yanked away part of Zack's spiky black hair before Genesis pushed her roughly away toward Zack and she fell on one knee to the ground.

"Why are you taking both of our hairs, Genesis?" Laina demanded as she glared up at him over her shoulder.

"The two of you were test subjects in Hojo's new experiment." Genesis replied her question. "A modified version of Jenova's power runs within both of your bodies."

"What? Seriously?" said Zack in an incredulous tone.

"That sickening bastard…" snarled Laina as she clench her hand into a fist. Then both Laina and Zack heard Genesis snapped his finger again and they looked up and saw the two copies who still grabbed hold of Zack is now eating both of their hairs.

"No way… they just ate our hair!" said Zack in disgust while Laina grimaced at the sight of it.

"Both of your cells will be my gift from the goddess…The degradation will ceased." said Genesis to them and Zack finally yanked himself free from the copies hold on him before he went toward Laina, who slowly stood up and they both faced Genesis.

"You… are twisted, Genesis." Zack said to him.

"The monster has been harvested and will be discarded soon."

"We're not monsters, Genesis! You are!" Zack yelled in anger at Genesis, who shrugged his shoulder at him before he turned and began to walked away from them. Zack and Laina then followed him slowly.

"_Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely." _Genesis quote "loveless" again before he flexed his black wing and flew away. Zack and Laina watch him go before they turned and saw the copy who ate part of Laina's hair seconds ago also flexed his wing and followed after Genesis, while the other copy who ate Zack's hair began moaning loudly in pain and clutching his throat with both of his hands before he fell to the ground on his knees.

Zack and Laina then gasped in disbelief when they saw a kind of greenish-black aura began to surround the copy before it began to transform/mutated into something else. Large, clear blue and orange reptilian wings with two huge claws on it sprouted out from its back, the skin on its neck and hands was even more grayish then before and had scales on them and its legs had menacing claws growing out of its toes too. Before they could say anything, the monstrous copy (now named G-Eliminator) began crawling rapidly toward them and began its attacks of them.

Zack and Laina quickly dodged the copy's rapid advance on them and Laina quickly grab hold of her sword which fell from her hands moments ago by Genesis's strike when she dodged and now both she and Zack faced the copy, which is between them now. The copy began casting Firaga and Thundaga magic on both Zack and Laina multiple times, causing them to dodged the magic several times from it and when they tried to charge toward it and slashes its body with their swords, it would swatted (and slashes their bodies) them away with its claws (which they had to use Curaga to cure themselves). After a while, they finally managed to defeat it with their limit breaks, "Rush Assault" and "Exodus Strike". The copy yelled out in pain and defeat when it got struck by their limit breaks before it collapsed to the ground and moved no more.

Shortly after they defeated the copy and put their swords behind them, Laina saw a different aura began to emanated out of the copy's body which is mako green in colour instead of greenish-black. Zack looked at her sadly before he clasped Laina's hand, turned and began to lead her back to their motorbikes (and also Cloud and Angelina) but he stopped suddenly and he glanced back at the copy again before he lowered his head.

"Angeal…. What do I do now?" said Zack to himself while Laina glance sadly at him before he shook his head and then they both got back onto their motorbikes, started them on and they rode away from the dead copy and Cosmo Canyon.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31: Gongaga**

"Hey, Laina. Stop your bike now." Zack suddenly told Laina, who's driving her motorbike behind him and she listens to his words and stopped her bike. After their battle against one of Genesis's copies yesterday, they've been driving non-stop for quite a while (across forests and country roads) and the four of them are now on a small, dirt cliff with a few bushes and trees around them and far below them, Laina glimpsed a small village with several houses in it. Laina then saw Zack got off his bike and he walked a few steps forward (probably to get a better look of the village, Laina thought to herself) before he turned to faced Laina, Cloud and Angelina with a huge grin on his face.

"Laina, Cloud, Angelina! That village down there is my hometown! Welcome to Gongaga, all of you!" Zack told the three of them with enthusiasm in his voice while he spreads both of his arms out. Laina smiled then chuckled at his enthusiasm as she watched him walked back to his bike and he drove down the cliff toward the village, with Laina driving down behind him.

XXXX

"So, Zack. Now that you're finally back in your hometown, are you going to go see your parents?" Laina asked Zack as they stopped their bikes near a ruined mako reactor outside of Gongaga.

Zack let out a small sigh while he crossed his arms. "As much as I want to see my parents immediately, I just can't, Laina. What if we walked right into an ambush set up by either Shinra or Genesis? And besides…" said Zack as he take a glance at Cloud and Angelina sitting in the side seat next to Laina, both of them still show no signs of waking up from their comatose states. "It'll be slightly troublesome to have them with us in case something bad happens." He sighed again. "But still… I'm quite worried about my parents, Laina."

"I know you do, Zack. And you've got a point when you said that either Shinra or Genesis might ambush and captured us if we went straight into Gongaga. But if I were you, Zack, I would still go see them, no matter what." Laina told him while thoughts of her sister, Phemie, went through her mind.

Zack stay silent for a few seconds until he uncrossed his arms and stared at her. "Do you really think that…I should go see them?"

"It's up to you whether you really want to or not, Zack."

They stared at each other in silence for yet another few seconds before Zack began smiling and he went to his bike and got on it. "You're right, Laina. It's my choice and I've decided that I'll go see them. And also, I want to introduced you to them, Laina."

"M-me?"

"That's right, Laina. After all, I haven't yet told them that you've agreed to my marriage proposal back at Nibelheim and being my fiancée for the past four years now, isn't it?" Zack told her with a slight teasing tone in his voice, which causes Laina to blushed and she quickly lowered her head from him. He chuckled at her reaction and drove the bike into Gongaga, Laina soon followed suit behind him.

XXXX

Zack lead her (along with Cloud and Angelina) up the dirt path before they turned left, went pass the patch of rectangular ground with several gravestones on it, pass some of the almost silent houses (which Laina take a look around to see if there's any signs of Shinra or Genesis and found none) and he was about to bring them toward his house in the most southern part of the village when a door from one of the house near his house began opening and a guy with short and straight black hair, wearing a white t-shirt with a dark green cotton jacket over it, dark grey pants with matching shoes began walking out, close the door behind him, looked up and his brown eyes widened in surprise to see Zack.

"Z-Zack? Is that you?" the guy said in surprised, still staring at Zack.

"Hey, Selwyn." Zack replied with a smile. "It's been a while."

The guy named Selwyn slowly approach Zack and when he's sure that it's truly Zack, he smiled at him and the both of them fist-bump with each other. Then the guy noticed Laina, Cloud and Angelina behind Zack and he began asking him about them.

"Hey, Zack. Who are they?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know them yet." Zack said to him before he introduces the three of them to him. "This is Laina Donovan, my partner and fiancée. And the other two are our friends from Nibelheim, Cloud Strife and Angelina Pierce. Laina, this guy here is my childhood friend, Selwyn Rexley."

"F-Fiancee?" said Selwyn again in surprised just as Laina was about to say hi to him. Zack then told Selwyn that he would explain things to him later after he met his parents and also asked him if he could helped them watch over Cloud and Angelina in his house which Selwyn agreed. After Selwyn helped them both put Cloud and Angelina on the couch inside his house, Zack and Laina then left Selwyn's house toward his house.

Zack stopped before the door to his house and glance at Laina. "Well, this is it, Laina." he said to her while his hand reach out to clasped her hand. "Are you ready to meet my parents?"

"I'm ready, Zack." replied Laina with a smile at him even though she felt very nervous inside and her stomach felt like it had butterflies fluttering around, but she didn't want to tell him about it so she kept silent.

Zack gave a smile back at her before he raised his hand and knocked on the door to his house. After he knocked on the door for six times, it opened and they both saw a woman in her early-forties, wearing a white long-sleeve shirt and a long grey skirt, with her black hair tied-up behind her in a bun.

"Yes, how may I…" she began saying to them as she looked up at the spiky-haired young man smiling down at her and she immediately gone silent, her brown eyes widened first in surprise then joy. "Oh my, Zack!"

"Hey, mom." Zack greeted her and she immediately enveloped him in a tight yet joyful hug. Behind him, Laina watched and smiled at the touching scene.

"Zander, honey! It's our boy, Zack! He has come home to us!"

XXXX

After Zack's mother is done with hugging her son, she soon ushered both Zack and Laina into the house and had them sat down on a worn-looking red cotton couch while she sat down next to her husband( named Zander Fair) in their chairs across from them in the living room. Laina noticed that Zack spiky hair and looks came from his father while the black colour of his hair came from his mother. Also she noticed that there were some photographs of Zack as a young child with his parents near him (all of them smiling happily) lying up on a small square table to her right.

"Explain yourself, young man! Where or what the hell have you been doing for the past four years? Four years since your mom and I last heard from you!" Zander Fair said to his son sternly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for my lack of contact, dad. But…" Zack began saying to him and he paused for a moment while he scratches the back of his head, pondering on how to tell his parents about his (and Laina's) current dilemma. "_But if they haven't been informed by Shinra that Laina and I've been labeled "dead" for four years, then there's no way that I could or would tell them about it."_

"But the reason as to why Zack was unable to contact or wrote to the both of you is because Shinra company suddenly assigned us both an important mission and told us to leave to finish the mission immediately. We thought that it would be a breeze but it took longer than we initially thought. That's why." said Laina, covering and helping Zack to explain.

"_Nice one, Laina."_ Zack thanked her mentally.

Zander switched his gaze from his son to Laina. "And who might you be, young lady? You seem vaguely familiar."

"Oh, honey. Don't you remember?" Zack's mother (named Carmen Fair) said to her husband as she gave him a look. "This is the woman that our son's been dating for the past few years, isn't that right, Zack?"

Zack nodded to his mom. "That's right, mom, dad, this is Laina Donovan. Laina," here he glance at her with a smile. "Meet my parents, Zander and Carmen Fair."

"Nice to meet you both, Mr and Mrs Fair." Laina greeted them both with a polite smile.

"It's so nice that we finally get to see you in person, miss Laina Donovan!" Carmen said excitedly to her. "When Zack wrote to us about you in his letters, he sounded quite happy about it. If he's happy, then I'm happy too."

"If that's so, mom, then I've another news to tell you and dad which will make you even more happy."

"Oh?" said Zander as he glance from Laina back to Zack. "And what great news is it, Zack?"

Zack glance at Laina, who looked at him with a smile and nodded. He smiled at her then glance at his parents again.

"Mom, Dad. Laina and I, we're engaged. For the past four years now." Zack told them both.

XXXX

After Zack told his parents the news, they were slightly stunned (due to the fact which they both assumed Zack had dragged on the engagement when actually he didn't because of the fact that he and Laina were trapped in Nibelheim) then they recovered their composure and congratulate them both (Zack's mom once again enveloped both Zack and Laina in a hug). When Zack's mom asked him if he wanted to stay in Gongaga for the next few days (two days, at least), he agreed to it even though he and Laina knows that either the Turks or Genesis himself might be coming for them anytime soon. Soon the both of them left Zack's house and went over to Selwyn's house, to explain things to him and also to check on both Cloud and Angelina.

XXXX

"…And that's how it is for us both, Selwyn." Zack finish telling Selwyn his tale as the three of them sat on his couch in his living room (Selwyn's parents are now out of the village for their job in Bone village) while Cloud and Angelina (still in comatose state) sat nearby them in another couch.

"So, because of what that bastard scientist did to you and your fiancée after that guy named Sephiroth injured you two and these two (Selwyn pointed at Cloud and Angelina) in Nibelheim, the four of you are now being hunted by the Turks and on the run from Shinra after you two finally woke up from your 4 years of confinement/sleep and escaped from Nibelheim?"

"Yes, that's right." said Zack with a grim nod while Laina bit her lip.

"Holy Christ…" said Selwyn as he raised his hand to rubbed the back of his head, his face a myriad of expression like disbelief, depressed, horrified and anger. "That means that those Turks fellows will come anytime soon to this village." Selwyn looked at Zack grimly. "Then you, your fiancee and these two have to leave this place immediately before they captured you all, Zack."

"We know that, Selwyn." replied Zack as he bit his lip. "But after I told my mom and dad about mine and Laina's engagement, my mom wanted us to stay in Gongaga for a few days, at least. It's been four years since I last wrote or talked to them, Selwyn. I should at least let them enjoyed their time with me since I'm here while they can, surely you'll understand?"

"But…" Selwyn began saying but then he sighed deeply while he shook his head a little. "Very well, then. Only for a few days, but if those Turks fellows show up and attack me or everyone living in Gongaga, I hold you and her (he glance at Laina) responsible for it, Zack."

"Thank you, Selwyn." said Zack as he and Laina slowly stood up, about to return to his own home when he stopped and turned to glance back at Selwyn. "Oh, I almost forgot, Selwyn. You, Cloud and Angelina are invited."

"Invited to what?" said Selwyn with a scowl on his face.

"Our wedding tomorrow." said Zack with a smile at Selwyn before he and Laina left Selwyn's house toward his own house.

(**Now I know that some of you FF 7 fans will hate me for this but still I wanted to see Zack as a happily married man, at least for a short while in this fanfic of mine.)**

XXXX

After both Zack and Laina woke up from their well-rested slumber through the night and had a good and simple breakfast of bacon, sausage and scrambled eggs (cooked by Zack's mom) in the morning, both Zack and Laina then went over to Selwyn's house to get both Cloud and Angelina (with a little help from Selwyn). By the time they got settled with everything and turned to faced the priest waiting to bind them together in Zack's house (Zack's parents were behind them, Zack's mom had tears of joy in her eyes while Zack's dad had his hand on her shoulder. Selwyn stood near Cloud and Angelina who's sitting on the couch, smiling at their backs). The priest began saying the words of matrimony from the bible in his hands (while telling Zack and Laina to repeat the words after him) until almost the end of it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the priest said to them with a smile on his almost wrinkled face. "Young man, you may kiss your bride now."

Slowly Zack and Laina turned to faced each other and Zack lifted her face gently with his hand before he gave her a kiss which got her knees almost weak and her heart racing. He pulled back from her then leaned forward to touch her forehead with his, exactly like when he did it to her back at Nibelheim.

"I love you, Laina Donovan Fair." said Zack, smiling at her.

"Right back at you, Zack Fair." said Laina, smiling back at him. They then turned to looked at Carmen and Zander Fair, (his mom and dad smiled with approval at them both) Selwyn, (who smiled as well) as well as Cloud and Angelina (still in comatose state) sitting on the couch and they both smiled back at them.

XXXX

Later that evening, after the priest left their house and they all finish their simple wedding supper cooked by Carmen, Zack's parents and Selwyn stood up and left the house (Zack's parents helped Selwyn to carry Cloud and Angelina back to his house again) to give the two newlyweds their honeymoon privacy. Zack took Laina to his room and he lay down on his old bed while he stared at the chestnut-haired woman who's now sitting on the edge of the bed near his legs, her body slightly shaking whether in happiness or nervousness or others, he couldn't tell. Slowly he sat up, reached out his arm toward her and pulled her in (which make her jumped a little), her back pressing against his front.

"Are you nervous, Laina?" Zack said to her and she shook her head. "Then why are you shaking?"

"It's because I'm quite sad that Phemie's isn't here to witness this, Zack. I wished that she's here now and that she would smile and congratulate us both for it but…" Laina began saying to Zack in a sad tone of voice and he responded by turning her to faced him and he hugged her to comfort her.

"I know, Laina. I know you do, but not now. Not while we are still… fugitives." he said to her.

"Yeah, that's true, Zack. She may not be here now to witness our wedding but the next time when we might see her, we'll tell her about it, right?" Laina said to him over his shoulder and she felt him nodded his head over her shoulder before he pulled her away from him and he slowly pressed her body down on the bed. Zack gazed down at her beautiful face and mako- blue eyes filled with love and tenderness (which replaced the nervousness and sadness just now) for him for a while before he leaned down to her face and kissed her again. After he kisses her then move his head down to the lightly brushed his mouth on the nape of her neck, his left hand went behind her head to untie the azure ribbon from her hair, letting her hair go free while his right hand begun making its way into her black shirt to fondle her bra-covered breast.

Laina gasped in surprise when she felt his hand on her breast and she grabbed his hand with hers while she turned her face away from his in embarrassment. "Please don't…" she said to him.

"Are you afraid, Laina? Don't be afraid." he said to her in a soothing tone to calm her nerves, which worked as she slowly glance back at him. "You know that I won't hurt you much, Laina. Just relaxed and enjoyed it with me."

"Zack…" said Laina to him for a second before he leaned down to her again and did loving things to her through the night.

XXXX

The next day, sitting in the living room with his parents (after they cleaned up and had breakfast), Zack asked Laina whether she wanted to go for a stroll in Gongaga with him and she agreed with a smile. But once the both of them stepped out of his house, closed the door behind them and began strolling, they heard a familiar male voice talking to them.

"Behind you, you two." Both Zack and Laina tensed their shoulders before they turned around to see Crisis behind them with his arms crossed and a sad, almost disappointed look on his face. "How predictable you are, Zack. Couldn't you guess that your hometown would be the first place we would looked into?" said Crisis.

"Hmph." Zack snorted in derision while Laina lightly glared at Crisis in silence.

"Here to see your parents and friends?" Crisis asked Zack.

"Yeah, so?" replied Zack sternly. "What's wrong with that?"

"I see." said Crisis as he took a few steps forward.

Zack stared at him before he lifted his hand to scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Zack began saying.

"It was very careless of us, Crisis." finishes Laina.

"Yes, you both are. But luckily for you two that I'm the only one send here to see if all four of you will come here or not, which you all did."

Laina sighed at what he said before she began asking him about her sister.

"Crisis, have you told her the message I told you to tell her?"

"Yes, Laina, I did."

"And how did she take it?"

Crisis sighed deeply. "She was very happy to know that you're still alive and when I further told her that you wanted her to waited for you to come for her, she refused and insists on leaving to go and look for you. When I heard her say that, I then try my best to convince her to reconsider the ups and downs of her rash decision until she relented and agree reluctantly in waiting for you, Laina."

"Phemie…" said Laina sadly to herself and Zack put his arm over her shoulder to comfort her before he glance at Crisis.

"Thanks for telling us that, Crisis. We'll be leaving Gongaga now." Zack told him as he and Laina began to turned and walked away.

"Be careful, you two." Crisis said to their backs and they stopped in their tracks to listen. "Security is very tight right now. Apparently… another target is in the area."

"Who?" Zack asked him without looking over his shoulder at Crisis.

"Angeal." Crisis answered Zack's question.

Laina gasped and Zack's eyes widened a little when they heard Crisis said Angeal's name. They had been expecting him to say Genesis, not Angeal.

"I see…" said Zack as his arm left Laina's shoulder and he began taking a few steps to his left.

"I see?" said Crisis. "He died by your hand in Modeoheim years ago. You're not surprised at all?"

"No, I'm not. Besides, I think that he may have helped us." Zack said to him. "Escape from Shinra mansion."

Laina glance at her husband, remembering that he told her about it while they rode their motorbikes across forests and country roads before coming to Gongaga.

"Interesting." said Crisis to himself as he began pondering about it. "Looks like those sighting reports were true, after all."

"But still, why would he come to a place like Gongaga?" said Zack, confused.

"Isn't it obvious, Zack?" Laina said to him. "He came here to see you."

Zack heard her words and he immediately looked around him before looking up at the sky in worry. "Run away if you can, Angeal!" Zack called out to him. "The Turks are watching!"

"I'll give you both 10 minutes, and after that," Crisis told them. "I'll return back to the Turks."

"Return?" said Laina.

Crisis shrugged his shoulder as he glance at her. "Right now, I'm not in the mood, Laina, Zack. I can't bring bad news to your parents or to Phemie. Although," Crisis take a glance down at Laina's left hand, where he could see a silver ring with a pretty round-shaped, blue lapis lazuli stone on it. "I might tell her that you and Zack got engaged and married here, am I right?"

Laina's face turned red and she lowered her face to look at the ground while Zack smirked at her reaction before he glance at Crisis. "What about your folks, Crisis? Are they doing well?"

Crisis sighed lightly at Zack's question. "I was raised inside Shinra, Zack." replied Crisis. "Unlike you or Laina both."

"Oh, I see." said Zack as he scratched the back of his head. "Hey, Crisis. Would you mind… in telling my parents that Laina and I are leaving now?"

Crisis looked at him and smiled. "Alright. Not a problem." Crisis said to him before he began walking in the direction of Zack's house. Zack and Laina watched him go before they glance up at the path which led up to the mountain and they glimpse a man with white wing behind his back standing there.

"Angeal? Angeal, it is you!" said Zack out loud in joy as he stared at the white-winged man, who's far away enough that they can't see his face. The man then spread his white wing and began flewing up to the mountain.

"Hey! Wait!" Zack cried out when he saw the man flew away. "Is it truly Angeal?" Zack said to himself.

"There's only one way to know for sure, Zack." Laina said to him as she step forward. "We've to go after him."

"Yeah, you're right, Laina." answered Zack as he glance at her. "But I'll be going up there alone."

"What? Why?"

"Because since we'll be leaving Gongaga soon, I want you to go to Selwyn's house and get Cloud and Angelina and our motorbikes down to the reactor and wait for me there. Please, Laina." Zack added the last two words when he saw that Laina's about to protest and she nodded before turning and heading toward Selwyn's house.

XXXX

After Laina knocked on Selwyn's door and he opened it, she quickly went in to get both Cloud and Angelina, as Zack told her to. And when Selwyn demanded to know why and where she's taking them, Laina told him the reason about it and soon he began helping her in putting them both back into the side-seat of the bluish white motorbike before he bring the motorbike (with Cloud and Angelina on it) down to the reactor while she bring the blackish-white motorbike down there as well. Soon after Laina and Selwyn arrived at the ruined reactor, they waited for Zack to come and when they heard footsteps (and the sound of a flapping wing), they looked and saw that instead of Zack, they saw Hollander (who's skin and clothes was now pale and sickly grey, had a small, puny-looking single black wing on his back and his once black hair is all white now. Plus he's carrying a sling bag with him.) and two of Genesis copies (both carrying death scythes in their hands).

"You." Laina snarled in anger as she glared at the man who did experiment on Genesis and Angeal, causes Angeal to fought against Zack at Modeoheim and escaped from them in Junon.

"Get out of our way, you two." Hollander sneered at Laina and Selwyn. "We're here for the two infantrymen behind you which carries pure S-cell samples within their bodies!"

"Like hell I'll let you take them both, Hollander!" said Laina in anger as she pulled her sword out, ready to faced him and the two copies. As for Selwyn, he looked frantically around the place for anything he could use as a weapon, saw a rusted long metal pole nearby and picked it up.

"Fine then, we'll take them from you two by force! Attack them now!" Hollander gave his orders to the two copies and they began to approach Laina and Selwyn (who raised their sword and pole at them) with their scythes. Suddenly, Laina and Selwyn saw Zack running down the path toward them.

"Laina, Selwyn! Both of you get out of there with Cloud and Angelina now!" Zack yelled at them.

"What? No way we'll do that, Zack!" Selwyn yelled back at him.

"And we're not gonna leave you to fight these copies and Hollander alone, Zack!" Laina yelled at him as well.

"Goddammit!" Zack muttered, a little annoyed at them as he began hurried forward to them when something (or rather someone) flew over him and landed near Laina and Selwyn to helped them in fighting the copies and Hollander.

Laina saw that the man (which she and Zack saw who flew up the mountain) had Angeal's face (although sickly grey in colour), white shoulder-length hair and he was wearing a familiar dark-blue shirt suit with long white trousers. She then noticed that Hollander was about to tackled the white-winged man (who had his back to him as he try to fought the two copies with Selwyn) and Laina quickly intercepted before he could do so. She pushed him away from the white-winged man and he slowly stood up while glaring at her for a moment before he turned and began to flee away from them.

"Zack, you go and helped your friend and Angeal from the two copies now! I'll take care of Hollander myself!" Laina told Zack quickly and without waiting to see or hear whether he would agree or not, she chased after Hollander. Hollander run until he stopped and turned to faced Laina, who had her sword ready in both of her hands (both of them not far from Zack and the others).

"You and your cells are of no use to me, woman!" Hollander said to her.

"Shut up, you fat bastard!" Laina snarled at him. "This time I'll make sure that you'll pay for what you did to Genesis and Angeal!"

Hollander sneered at her again before he took a few steps forward, open his mouth wide and breathed out a kind of sickly yellowish-looking breath at her. She saw it and quickly dodged out of the way of his breath before she charge forward to him and swung her sword at his left hip, causing a slash wound to appear and Hollander grunted in pain before he opened his sling bag, pull out a small bottle with green liquid in it and pour the liquid on his wound, which soon closes up.

Hollander then raised his bag high above him, opened it and shake it a few times to release six huge greenish-white worms. The worms slowly crawled toward her and one of them spat out a kind of sticky web at her which render her unable to move. Laina gritted her teeth and glared at the worms as they slowly began to drain away her magic and stamina when she remembered the power which she uses back at Nibelheim and she began using it on the worms. The six worms suddenly flew away from her and they crashed against the ruined reactor and Hollander(who raised his hands to defend himself) before they (and Hollander) all fell to the ground and the worms die then disappear. Laina then felt the effect of the web on her disappear and she stood up, raised her sword and began to charge toward Hollander with it but she stopped and dodged away from Hollander when he stood up and uses his poisonous breath again. Once the poisonous gas he breath out dissipated away, Laina then reached into her pocket, pulled out her Blizzaga materia and casted it on Hollander, who looked up and he dodged out of the way of the huge icicle. Before he got the chance to attack her with his poisonous breath or his worms, she swiftly charge toward him, raised her sword at him and impaled his heart. Hollander gasped and stared at Laina as she pulled her sword out and stepped away from him. He slowly stagger toward her while his hand reached out for her before he fell dead to the ground and she watched as his body disappear back into the lifestream before she put her sword behind her, turned and began to walked back to where Zack and the others were.

"Laina, are you alright?" Zack asked her in a worry tone when he saw her return.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Zack." answered Laina. "That Hollander didn't hurt me much. What about you guys?"

"We managed to defeat the copies and protect Cloud and Angelina from them at the same time but Selwyn got injured by them still." Zack told her grimly and Laina glance from him to Selwyn, who's sitting on the ground with his back leaning against Zack's blackish-white motorbike, blood dripping out from his forehead, shoulder and legs. Laina quickly went and kneel down near Selwyn, pull out her Curaga materia and casted it on Selwyn to healed him. Zack watched as Laina began healing his friend before he switch his gaze from them to the white-winged man who helped them.

"It's been a long time since we last met, Zack, Laina." said the white-winged man as he glance at the both of them.

Zack stared at him with a smile on his face as he began tossing the dumbapple up and hand in his hand (which Laina now noticed). "So, what happened to you, Angeal?" Zack asked the white-winged man. "That thing wasn't so tough."

"I can't fight like a 1st, Zack." answered the white-winged man. "I'm just an Angeal copy."

"Copy?" said Zack, confused.

The white-winged man slowly stood up to faced Zack. "It's me, Lazard."

XXXX

"So you're the one who helped Hollander to escaped out of Junon?" Zack asked in disbelief at Lazard, who's now sitting on the ground next to Selwyn (who's wounds have all healed now, thanks to Laina) after he finishes telling them his tale.

"Why would you do such a thing, sir?" said Laina as she too stared at Lazard in disbelief (and a little anger).

Lazard sighed. "To exact my vengeance on , I needed Hollander's aid."

"You really choose the wrong friends, didn't you?"

"I agree, Zack." said Lazard with another sigh. "I never dreamed/thought that Hollander would turned me into an Angeal copy."

"Well, just be happy that you're linked to Project G, at least." replied Zack.

"Why the hell would he be happy about it, Zack?" said Selwyn as he stared up at Zack with a dark frown on his face.

"Simple, Selwyn. Because if he were involved in Project S like me and Zack do even though we never agree to it, they would capture him and would do more tests on him which doesn't bode well for him." Laina told him in a grim tone and Selwyn heard it then nodded his head in understanding.

"It's a strange feeling…" said Lazard as he stared at his hand. "The lust for vengeance that had so consumed my entire life is all but gone now. In it's place… is a desire to help you two… a desire to saved Genesis himself. No," here Lazard held his hand out to the sky. "It's more than that. I… I want to save the world."

Laina then watched as Zack slowly walked forward, grabbed his Buster sword out from behind him before he turned to glance at Lazard with a smile on his face. "Nothing strange about that, sir." he said to him as he lifted his sword. "Angeal lives on inside you."

Lazard chuckled lightly then lowered his head slightly. "Genesis is trying to obtain this "Gift of the Goddess" but, what is it, exactly? No, whatever it is, he must be stopped."

"No one really knows what is it or understand just what Genesis been talking about lately, sir." said Laina with a sigh.

"So what will you guys be doing now?" Selwyn asked them.

"We don't know yet, but Angeal may show us the way… perhaps." said Lazard with a small smile on his face.

"Maybe…" said Laina as she crosses her arms.

"I hope so, Director." said Zack as he glance to Laina.

"Heh, "Director", huh?... So, Zack, what is your dream?" Lazard suddenly asked the same question to Zack, back when he sent Zack and Laina for their first mission to Wutai with a smirk on his face. Laina couldn't help but smile and feel a little nostalgic at the memory while Selwyn just stared at them in confusion.

"Huh? Oh, let's see…" replied Zack as he ponder for a while before putting his right hand on his hip. "To become a hero."

"Hmph, unattainable dreams are the best kind." said Lazard, smirking again.

"Oh, come on, Director! Lend us a hand, you and Angeal both!" Zack said to him as he approach and held out his hand to him. "If we pull this off, we'll all be heroes! At the very least, I would feel like one!"

"So then, Zack. Where is Genesis now?"

"Well…" said Zack as he lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head while Laina began pondering on where Genesis is until her eyes move to look at the dumbapple in Zack's hand and it dawned on her.

"I think I know where he could be right now, Director." Laina told them.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32: Exploring the ruins of Banora**

"Dumbapples only grows in Banora." Lazard told them both.

"But why, Director?" Zack asked him, confused.

"Probably had something to do with the soil there, Zack." Laina answered Zack's question.

After Zack and Laina say goodbye to Selwyn and watched him head back to Gongaga alone, they (along with Cloud and Angelina sitting on the side-seat next to Laina) rode their motorbikes swiftly out of Gongaga and began driving toward Banora. By the time they all reached there, night time has arrived.

Zack turned off his motorbike engine and got off it. "Genesis always carries a dumbapple around. I should have caught on sooner…"

"Don't you worry about it, Zack. Even I didn't noticed it until the eleventh hour." Laina told him with a small sigh (at herself) as she watched him began walking past an old, ruined house covered in ivy and other plants toward Banora and stopped in his tracks. She turned off her bike engine then got off it as well and went to take a look at the current state of Banora next to him. The bombs which the Shinra plane dropped just to destroyed Banora years ago had reduced it into a large crater, with some parts of its lands (with some ruined buildings standing on them) standing inside the crater and inside the crater below the parts of the lands, Zack and Laina could see the sparkling greenish colour of the planet's lifestream.

"It looks so different now…" Laina mumbled in a sad tone as she gazed at Banora and she felt Zack's hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.

Seconds later, Lazard flew down and landed behind them before he clutches his body with his arm as though in fatigue or pain.

"Could you watched over both Cloud and Angelina for us, Director?" Zack asked Lazard without turning his head to look at him.

"Certainly, Zack." replied Lazard with a small smile on his pale, grey face.

Laina glance back at Lazard, Cloud and Angelina for a while before she looked to her right and saw from far and slightly hidden by some of the Banora lands, a part of the lifestream was pouring out of the ground like a geyser toward the night sky. She nudged Zack to get his attention and when he did, she pointed at the lifestream she just saw and his gaze followed her finger and he saw it too.

"What could that be?" Zack asked Laina.

"I had no idea, Zack, but let's go take a look." replied Laina before she and Zack began going toward the lifestream. They walked until they reached a place where they could see another, smaller crater hole which lead deep into the ground. Zack kneel down near the edge of the crater hole for a closer look before he glance up at Laina standing near him.

"If we go down this crater hole, most likely we won't be able to come back up, Laina…" Zack told her.

"We'll find another way out after we stopped Genesis, Zack." Laina said to Zack and he gave her a nod before he stood up, clasped her hand and the both of them jumped down into the crater hole and landed safely on the ground at the bottom of it. They looked around the area and saw that they're now in some kind of basement with a large hole in one side of it which leads to another room.

"Huh? Was this hole here before?" Zack asked as he crosses his arms while staring at the hole. "Where does it lead to?"

"Why don't we go in and find out then, Zack?" Laina told him before she began walking past him into the hole and he followed after her. Inside, they saw that they're in a kind of brownish tunnel with lights strapped on the tunnel wall, a wooden desk and a chair to their right with several things on the desk while to their left, they saw another staircase leading even deeper down to the depths. Curious about the things on the desk, Laina went toward it (with Zack following behind her) and she saw that the things on the desk were a navy lamp, some pictures, books, trophies and awards. Laina picked one light-blue book up and flipped it open to read it, with Zack looking over her shoulder at it too.

_First price: Banora White juice._

_Processed food Category, National Agriculture Award._

_The idea to make this juice came from a Banora youth named Genesis._

_Genesis comments: I'm very honored. Banora White juice tasted great, but the fruit itself is quite tasty as well. My dream is for me and my parents to serve both the apples and the juice to the SOLDIER hero, Sephiroth one day. Since he and I are close in age, I hoped that I could show him on what I've accomplished in life."_

As Zack and Laina read on, they suddenly heard the loud roar of a beast coming from the staircase to their left which startled them both a little. Zack glance to the left while Laina closed the book and put it back on the desk.

"Genesis…" Laina heard Zack began saying and she glance at him. "Is there anything we can possibly do to save him?"

"_Maybe, Zack."_ thought Laina slightly sadly to herself before she and Zack began going down the staircase to their left toward where the beastly roar come from. After a while of walking down the stairs, Zack and Laina reached into an area which is a huge underground cavern with many big and small glowing bluish-white mako crystals strewn all over the cavern and many narrow tunnels/paths leading into three different caves (one to their left and two to their right). Also they saw a huge pool of water with three waterfalls pouring water into the pool.

"I can't believe that a place like this existed right under the Banora village, whether before or after Shinra bombed it to the ground." said Laina as she stared around the huge cavern (and the crystals and tunnels/paths) with awed/admiration in her eyes.

"Yeah, Laina. Come on." replied Zack with a nod before he clasped her hand and they both went down the path away from the staircase behind them, turned left and going up and through another tunnel/path into a cave (which is a bit farther in the left corner of the huge cavern) . Inside the cave (named Portal of Severance), they saw that the entire huge room area around them was covered by green moss, wild grasses and had a slightly large, moss-covered winding slope near them which led down to an elevator and a kind of podium in the middle of the room with a huge sealed up door behind it.

"Look, Zack! We found a way out of this cavern!" Laina exclaimed to him with a smile as she pointed down at the elevator. He nodded with a smile back at her before they went down the slope to inspect the podium. Upon closer inspection, they saw that the podium had a picture or drawing of a lady dressed in a robe, her hands clasped together before her as if in prayer and seven round-shaped indentations holes below the robed lady.

"What does this console do?" said Zack as he stared down at the podium. "There are seven indentations on the pedestal."

Laina looked down at the podium and was about to say something to Zack when an ominous voice suddenly talk to them loudly from somewhere, making them jumped a little and staring around the room to see where the voice come from.

"Give forth the Goddess Materia. Only then will your path be clear." said the ominous voice to them. Both of them strained their ears to hear if the voice would tell them something more but the voice had gone silent. Zack and Laina sighed then looked back down on the podium, both pondering about what the voice just told them.

"So, whoever it is told us that this sealed door will be unsealed if we find and set these Goddess materia on the indentations of this podium." said Laina.

"Then what're we waiting for, Laina? Let's go find them!" replied Zack and they turned around, went up the slope and leave the cave. They began searching around the cavern outside for the Goddess materia and found four of them (Light, Heaven, Star and Ground materia) placed inside four treasure chests which lay in different corners of the cavern.

"We only found four of them, Zack." Laina told him as she showed him two of the Goddess materia which she found. "We still need to find…"

"…Three more of them, I know." Zack finished her words and they continue their search for the remaining three Goddess materia and found them inside the cave to their left (named Lake of Oblivion) and got all three of them (Life, Being and Sabbath materia) from three treasure chests (their bottom-half of the soldier clothes got wet due to them wading/walking in the water) before they left the cave, backtrack the way they came from and went back to the moss-filled cave with the podium in it. Laina passes the Goddess materia she found over to Zack and she watched as Zack placed them one by one into the indentation holes and they both watch as the podium began to glowed a bright blue light and the light left the podium toward the sealed door and it began to opened. Once the door's opened, they saw another, bigger-looking mutated/transform Genesis copy (probably the other copy who ate part of Laina's hair and who followed after Genesis) was standing inside the door, as if in waiting for them.

"_Is that… the other copy who ate my hair?"_ thought Laina as she (and Zack) stared at the copy (named G-Regicide) in shocked/horrified. The monstrous copy snarled fiercely at them before it crouched down, jumped high up and over their heads to land behind them. Zack and Laina turned, saw the copy drew back its large claw-like hand in preparation to strike/swatted them away, quickly pull their swords out to defend themselves against it but they still got knocked back a few feet by its hand. The copy then casted Thundaga and Tri-Thundaga multiple times on them which causes them to dodged the thunder spells quickly before they charge toward it and slashes its body and its reptilian claw/wing a few times. The copy cried out in pain from its slash wounds before its claw-like hands reached out toward Zack and grabbed hold of him tightly, it then sent bolts of electricity from its claws into Zack's body, causing him to cried out in pain until the copy dropped him roughly to the ground, jumped up and raised the scimitar weapon in its hand to strike him down. But it didn't get that chance when suddenly it got knocked away roughly by something, crashed against the wall heavily and fall to a heap on the ground. Zack saw the copy fall before turning his head the other way to see Laina standing there, with her right hand raised up to knocked the copy away from striking Zack with her telekinesis power.

"It's weak now, Zack. Finish it off." Laina told him and Zack nodded to her, grabbed his sword, stood up and rushed to finish off the copy with his "Rush Assault" limit break. Once the copy's dead and it's body disappear into the lifestream, Zack then went toward Laina, casted Curaga to healed themselves before they glance at the large opened door with light shining out of it (named Light of Doom).

"Genesis is waiting for us both up ahead, Laina. I'm sure of it." Zack told her as he held out his hand to her. "Are you ready?"

Laina put her hand on his hand and it closes over hers. "I'm ready, Zack. Let's go and faced him, together." answered Laina determinedly.

Zack nodded to her and the both of them went through the large opened door and the light to where Genesis is.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33: Second battle against Genesis**

As Zack and Laina went through the large door to the other side, they saw that they're in a darker, sinister-looking cave with sharp-looking grey spikes protruding out of the ground to their left and right. And in front of them, they could see a large, grotesque-looking tree with a huge, glowing red orb covered in vines at the top of the tree along with a statue of a robed woman, holding something round in her hands and six wings surrounding her. Genesis was indeed there, standing before the statue and the huge tree, his hair's now completely white in colour while his black wing and red leather coat even more grey than before.

"_My soul, corrupted by vengeance," _Genesis was quoting "Loveless" again to himself, holding his red saber in his right hand while he stared up at both the statue and the large red orb. "_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation." _he finishes his quote and he turned to glance at them with a serious look on his pale, grey face. "You're late. The both of you."

"Loveless, again?" said Zack as he and Laina kept on walking then until they stopped in their tracks, a few feet away from Genesis.

"You have succeeded Angeal's spirit, and carry a part of Sephiroth's within you." Genesis began telling Zack as he stared at him before turning to stared at Laina. "Same goes for her. She too carry a part of Sephiroth within her. And thus, the three friends, plus a woman now, are reunited once again… and "Loveless" is reenacted."

"No! Open your eyes, Genesis!" Zack spoke to him out loud while shaking his head and Genesis turned his gaze from Laina back to Zack, he then began pacing slowly to the left in front of them.

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end…"_

"Zack and I, we've come here to help you, Genesis!" said Laina out loud to him this time. "So please, let us help you!"

"_The Goddess descends from the sky." _he ignored both her and Zack's words and continue on quoting "Loveless". "_Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her divine gift everlasting."_

Soon after he finish quoting "Loveless", the large red orb above them began to glow even brighter than before.

"What is that?" Zack asked Genesis as he and Laina glance up at the now glowing red orb.

"The gift of the Goddess… a heavenly boon found only in Banora." Genesis answered Zack's question.

"But, Zack told me that you told him back at Gongaga that the S-cells were the gift!" Laina told him, her face in confusion.

"There are various interpretations, Laina." Genesis told her back.

"I don't understand…" said Zack as he slightly lowered his head.

"To ponder the mystery is in itself a gift…" said Genesis as he turned and paced back the way he came before stopping right below the glowing red orb. "We will all… joined the lifestream… You two… are no exceptions. The planet… has become my guardian." Genesis finish talking, turned to faced them with his sword in front of his face before he thrust it upward at the glowing large red orb and a bright burst of light-filled energy from the large red orb began to descend on Genesis, who began yelling as he sucked the energy into himself.

"No, Genesis! Stop! Don't do it!" Laina yelled out at him and was about to run forward to stopped him but both she and Zack were unable to get close to him due to them being pushed back by strong gushes of harsh winds (causes by the energy from the large red orb).

"Keep talking to us, Genesis!" Zack yelled out at Genesis which Laina can barely heard past the sound of the harsh winds. "Don't let it take over you! You're not a monster! You're one of us!"

But even after both Zack and Laina yelled at him, he still won't ceased in whatever he's doing. His yells got louder, more beastly-like and his mako-blue eyes soon change into yellowish in colour, a predator's eyes.

"Goddamn you!" Zack yelled again in frustrated anger and Laina watched as he pulled his Buster sword out and began charging toward Genesis when a bright light erupted from Genesis's body and both Zack and Laina raised their arms to shielded their eyes from the brightness of it. When the brightness dissipated, they slowly opened their eyes and lowered their arms and they saw with shocked/horrified looks on their faces upon Genesis new, titan form (named Genesis Avatar). His entire head and body is covered in a kind of huge red helmet/armor while the bottom half of his body is lodged to the ground (with six sharp spikes on its left/right sides), the black wing on the back of his left shoulder is now a huge crimson-colour wing while the back of his other shoulder had a kind of wheel-looking thing protruding from it. The red saber sword which he holds in his hand has also became as big as him too.

"Oh, Gaia…" said Laina with fear/anguish in her voice. "Why do you have to do this to yourself, Genesis?"

"Come on, Laina! We've no choice but to fight him now!" Zack yelled at her in a serious tone of voice and she nodded grimly at him before she pulled her sword out and they both hurried forward to faced Genesis. Genesis let out a roar, plunged his huge sword to the ground and summoned four powerful looking creatures, each of them with death scythes in their hands (named Shadow Scythes). They advanced on Zack and Laina and swung their scythes several times on them and when they saw that both Zack and Laina dodged each of their strikes, they immediately switch to casting Firaga or Flare on them, which was unfortunately, effective on them. They both cried out in pain when they felt their bodies got third-degree burns from the fire magic and hurriedly casted Curaga or Full-Cure on their bodies to ease away most of it. Genesis keep this up on them (summoning the Shadow Scythes countless times on them) for a while and they only now realised that Genesis was summoning the Shadow Scythes with the intention to exhausts them so that they won't attack the huge glowing red orb lodged inside his huge sword.

"Hey, Laina!" Zack called out to her as he cut down another Shadow Scythe only for Genesis to plunge his sword down on the ground and summoned them again. "I'm gonna try to use my new "Costly Punch" materia on that red orb on his sword to see whether it'll worked or not. Think you could help clear a path for me?"

Laina looked at him and nodded. He gave her a brief smile before turning his attention back to Genesis and his Shadow Scythes while he pull out a bronze-colour materia from his pocket and put it onto one of the hole of his sword while he waited for Laina to clear a path for him. Meanwhile, Laina is charging herself up for her "Exodus Strike" limit break, drew her arm back behind her then swung her arm forward swiftly with all her strength and release her sword. Her sword struck all four of the Shadow Scythes on their left, causing them to cry out in pain and fall to the ground and Zack then swiftly run forward past the now disabled Shadow Scythes, raised his Buster sword with the "Costly Punch" materia on it and strike it down six to seven times on the red orb on his huge sword until it break apart and the same bright light which engulfed Genesis and transform him before their battle began to shone out again and Zack and Laina had to shielded their eyes with their arms from it again.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34: Third battle against Genesis**

When the brightness of the light dissipated again and Zack and Laina lowered their arms and opened their eyes again (while they both breathed heavily due to their bodies fatigue from the battle), they saw that the large red orb is gone and Genesis himself is now back to his normal, human form, in more ways than one. His once short white hair is now brown in colour, his long leather coat is red in colour again instead of grey, the single black wing behind his back is gone and his face is still pale but no longer had that sickly grayish colour on it.

"Laina, are you alright?" Zack said slightly weakly to her in between heavy breathing and she turn her head to glance at him as he slowly approach her and wrapped his arm over her waist to bring her close.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Zack. Just a bit fatigue. What about you?" Laina said to him, her head lying on his shoulder while she pull two bottles of X-potion out of her pocket, gave one to Zack (who smiled gratefully to her) and she open up her own and drink it.

"Me? I'm alright, for now." Zack answered her question after he finish drinking the bottle of X-potion which Laina gave him seconds ago.

"_My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation,"_ Genesis gasped the "Loveless" words out and both Zack and Laina turned to glance at him as he stagger/stumbled forward a few steps before he stopped, straighten himself and lifted his head to gazed up at the cave ceiling with his left hand on his chest. _"And your eternal slumber."_

Both Zack and Laina ponder his words for a second and they gave out soft gasps. "Does this mean… that you knew… from the beginning?"

Genesis lowered his head to glance and smirked at them before raising and pointing his red saber at them and charge forward to strike them with a yell. They dodged easily from his strike and watched as he went past them before he skidded to a halt, his back to them.

"Stand and fight me, last of the SOLDIER 1st classes, Zack Fair and Laina Donovan!" Genesis half-growled/half-yelled at them as he slowly turned around to faced them with a fierce look on his face.

"We…" said Laina sadly as she glance at Genesis, her and Phemie's former mentor/savior. "I…"

"Why is everyone….. always pushing things on me and Laina?" Zack asked sadly to himself as he lowered his head and his hand reach for the Buster sword behind him and pull it out again. When Zack was about to charge forward to begin fighting Genesis, Laina step forward and hold out her arm to stopped Zack.

"Laina?" said Zack as both he and Genesis stared at her in confusion.

Laina pulled her sword out from behind her and pointed it at Genesis. "There's no need for you to fight him, Zack. I'll fight him instead."

"What? But, Laina…" Zack began saying to her in a surprised/shocked tone of voice and got cut off by her.

"Please, Zack. Just trust me on this." Laina told him without looking at him and he gritted his teeth while clenching his hand into a fist before he reluctantly and grimly agreed to step back and let her fight Genesis one-on-one.

Both Genesis and Laina stared at each other for a while then they sprang into action. Genesis began lifted his sword before his face, passes his hand over it and it began to glowed brightly while Laina casted Wall and Regen on herself for protection/defense. Genesis then charge forward and swiftly clashed his glowing red saber several times on Laina, who managed to deflected all of his strikes (and nearly make her fall back to the ground) until she saw him jumped away from her and raised his sword before his face again. A purple aura began to surround him and he raised his sword up to the cave ceiling and both Laina and Zack looked up to the ceiling and they see a huge glowing orange magic sigil (Genesis limit break: Apocalypse) appear. Genesis then lowered his sword and pointed it at her at the same time Zack cried out to tell her to quickly dodged it but his warning came a second too late as several purple-colour lightning descended on Laina and electrocute her. Laina cried out and fall back to the ground after being electrocute by his Apocalypse limit break and she slowly get up and casted Curaga on herself (while holding a palm out to Zack to stopped him from aiding her).

Genesis smirked again when he saw her get back up to faced him and he charge and clashed blades with her again and again she managed to deflected his strikes until she raised her left leg and kicked him hard on his stomach, twist around then raised her right leg (roundhouse kick) to kicked his side which send him falling sideway to the ground. He slowly get back up (while his face winced in pain from her duo kicks) and summoned four glowing swords which surrounds on all four sides of Laina (front, back, left and right). They zoom in on her and she dodged two of them but her right shoulder and her back got pierced by the other two (which disappear after they pierce her body) and she fell on one knee to the ground again, gritting her teeth from the wounds cause by Genesis.

Zack's yell to her from afar make Laina raised her head to see that Genesis had approach her and raised his sword above him then swung it down at her for a fatal strike. She quickly raised her sword with her uninjured hand and parry against his downward strike then swung his blade away from her before casting Blizzaga twice on him. The two huge icicles formed above him, fall and he quickly dodged away from the two icicles at the same time Laina casted Curaga on herself to healed both her shoulder and back wound. Laina slowly stood up again and she stared at Genesis, who stared right back at her (now no longer smirking). They raised their swords and charge toward each other again, their blades clashes then Laina swatted his glowing red sword away from his hands, raised her sword above her and swung it down on his chest, causing a huge wound to appear on it and for him to fall and stagger back a few steps from her, his hand clutching the wound on his chest, his eyes closed as he winced in pain.

XXXX

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he's longer inside the cave with Zack and Laina but standing in another place with the planet's lifestream all around him. He stared at the lifestream around him with wonder in his eyes until he turned around and saw the statue of the robed woman behind him. The orb in the woman's hands began to glow brightly as Genesis slowly walked toward the statue, shielding his eyes then closes them from the brightness of the orb as it glow even brighter. When he opened them again, he saw that the statue had been replaced by a beautiful long blonde-haired woman (the Goddess of Gaia, Minerva) with clear blue-colour eyes, fair skin and clad in a magnificent-looking golden and white armor with a large golden/white shield on her right hand and holding a golden/white lance in her left hand.

Genesis stared at the woman with awed and wonder in his eyes as he slowly reached his hands out to her while walking closer. The woman looked down at him with an almost disappointed look on her face before she closes her eyes, looked away from him and the ground trembled then the lifestream flared up, creating a barrier between him and the woman. This time Genesis's face was a mask of disbelief before the lifestream engulfed him and pulled him down into the dark abyss.

XXXX

The statue break into pieces behind Laina and fell to the ground at the same time Genesis fall to the ground after she strike him down with her sword. His red saber which Laina knocked out of his hand moments ago landed behind his head and Laina put her sword behind her then slowly stagger toward Genesis with the intend to help in lifting him up but Zack got to him first, lifted him up in silence and slung him over his shoulder. He then looked at Laina before tilted his head behind him, turned and began carrying Genesis out of the cave toward the elevator with Laina soon following (after she picked up Genesis red sword).

The three of them rode the elevator up in silence to the surface of Banora ruins and when they arrived at the top and went out, they saw that it's morning already. Zack (with Genesis on his shoulder) and Laina began walking to where they left Lazard, Cloud and Angelina are and when they can't find them, they looked around until they found them in a large open plain with a large Banora white tree near them (both their motorbikes are now gone). Both Cloud and Angelina were sitting side by side on two wooden chairs with Lazard sitting on the ground next to Angelina. Zack approach them and slowly put Genesis down to the ground next to Cloud before he and Laina went to Lazard and kneel down near him. Laina let out a light gasp when she saw the multiple bleeding bullet wounds on his body.

"Shinra… attacked us… while you two… were down there… with Genesis." Lazard said hoarsely/weakly to them.

"Save your strength." Zack told him worriedly.

"I got some help… from him… over there." said Lazard again as he pointed weakly at something across from him and both Zack and Laina gazes followed his finger, stood up and went over to the creature lying dead on the ground. As they got closer, they saw that it's the Angeal copy which they encounter inside Aeris's church and they gasped out loud.

"It's you." said Zack with a sad/pity tone in his voice and he covered his mouth with his hand to stifled his soft cries. Laina stared at the copy and Zack sadly and when she wanted to comfort him, she heard a thud sound, turned her head around and saw that Lazard is now dead.

"Director Lazard!" Laina cried out as she quickly went and kneel down near Lazard again. Zack heard her cry out, turned and saw what she saw and lowered his head to stared at the ground while clenching his hand into a fist. He then approach Laina (who's crying now), helped her to her feet and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Director." Zack said sadly down to him.

XXXX

A few minutes later, Zack came back to them after he plucked five dumbapples from the Banora white tree near them. He gave one to Genesis, two to Cloud and Angelina, one for Laina (who smiled at him) and one for himself.

"Okay, everyone! Let's eat!" he told them. "Sorry that I'm not the real thing, but…" he trailed off, lifted the apple to his mouth and took a bite. Laina took a bite from hers as well and her eyes widened at how good the dumbapple tasted.

"Oh, my… This is…"

"Is it good? Zack, Laina?" Genesis asked them and they stared down at him in surprised then a little joy.

"Yeah." Zack answered him.

"The gift of the Goddess…"

"You mean this apple?" said Zack as he stared at the apple in his hand in disbelief and Laina saw that Genesis shake his head disapprovingly at Zack.

"Angeal….." said Genesis as he look over his shoulder past Cloud and Angelina at Lazard who had Angeal's face. "The dream… came true."

As Laina pondered his words, Zack watched as Lazard's body began to glow and then faded back into the lifestream, then he saw that the copy's body too began to glow and fade away. After the copy faded away, Zack noticed that it left a piece of paper behind, he approach it and kneel down to picked it up. Laina saw Zack open the paper and was about to went over to him to see what is written on it when Genesis's voice called out to her.

"Laina, can you come here for a second?"

"Alright, Genesis." Laina answered him and she turned toward Genesis and kneel down near him. "What is it?"

He stared at her for a while then began speaking while lifting his sword to her. "I want you to take this with you, Laina. Because I won't be needing it anymore and I won't be leaving this place to go with you all anytime soon."

"What? You can't mean that, Genesis!" said Laina to him in a shocked tone. "Of course you're coming with us! We'll leave this place together and…"

"No, Laina." said Genesis.

"But…" Laina began then shut her mouth when she saw Genesis gave her a "don't-argued-with-me" look. She look at him while biting her lip then nodded grimly to him. He smiled at her then lifted his sword to her again and she took it from him then reached forward to give him a hug. Genesis was surprised for a second then hugged her back.

"By the way, I never told you or Phemie the name of my sword." Genesis whisper into her ear.

"What is your sword name, Genesis?" Laina asked him.

"Geneva. My sword name is Geneva." Genesis answered her.

She smiled then pulled away from hugging him and saw that Zack had moved forward to Cloud, lifted him up and slung him over his shoulder. He turned to looked down at Laina and tilted his head, telling her that it's time to leave. She nodded to him, put Genesis sword "Geneva" behind her next to her own sword, went and lifted Angelina then swung her over her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at Genesis for the last time then she and Angelina hurried after Zack and Cloud.

XXXX

Shortly after the four of them left Genesis and Banora ruins, a Shinra helicopter approaches the place.

"This must be an important matter if they're sending the two of us." said a man's voice in the helicopter.

"Hmph. Apparently the "Subject" which they ordered us to retrieve will become our "Brother"." said a second man's voice.

"Is that so?" said the first voice again before the Shinra helicopter descend and landed on the place where Genesis is, still sitting on the ground with his back against a wooden chair (now unconscious). The helicopter door open and two men in different-looking black SOLDIER 1st class came down and went toward him.

"But, will he…" began the second man.

"…. Accept his fate willingly?" finishes the first man before he lifted Genesis up carefully in his arms, turned around and went back into the helicopter with the second man (and Genesis). The helicopter door closes after they went back in and it began to slowly flew up to the sky. The wind from it's twisting motor blades blew up a sheet of paper by.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, _

_Nothing shall forestall my return."_

The sheet of paper landed on the wooden chair and small tendrils of the lifestream flew across it, causing more words to appear on it.

"_To become the dew that quenches the land_

_To spared the sands, the seas, the skies,_

_I offered thee this silent sacrifice."_

A single black feather flew across the bottom right part of the paper and a single word appear on it.

"_LOVELESS"._


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35: Becoming a hero**

On the roof of the Shinra company, a Shinra helicopter was waiting for Crisis, who began making his way toward it when he heard Tseng called out to him from behind and he turned around to faced him.

"Crisis! The Shinra army's mobilizing. Find the targets before they do." Tseng told him in an order.

"Understood, Tseng." Crisis answered him. "The army won't be as subtle." he turned but had to turned back again due to Tseng's next words.

"I want them alive, do you hear me, Crisis?" Tseng told him again. "You're going to save their lives."

"Of course! I have to save them, especially Laina herself. Or else Phemie will be…" Crisis said to himself, turned around again, went into the helicopter and it flew up and away from Shinra company.

"Help them, Crisis." Tseng whisper to himself as he glance up at the now distance helicopter. "As much as you can, at least."

XXXX

After Zack and Laina (with Cloud and Angelina over their shoulders) left Banora ruins and walked next to a road in the direction of Midgar, they got lucky when they heard the sound of a vehicle approaching from behind them and they both turned their heads to see that it's a yellow truck. Zack hold out his hand to halted the truck and it stopped next to them. Zack then asked the driver on whether the driver would give them all a ride to Midgar and he agreed. Zack and Laina then went to the back of the truck and got on it, put both Cloud and Angelina down into a sitting position on the truck before Zack and Laina sit down side by side opposite them.

"I'm just kidding, Cloud." Zack was saying to Cloud while he gazed up at the clear blue sky. "You know that I will not do that to you or to Angelina."

"Oh, really, Zack?" Laina replied in a teasing tone.

Zack glance at her. "You mean you don't believe me, honey?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Zack chuckled lightly then switch his glance from Laina to Cloud and Angelina, smiling at them. "We're friends, right?"

XXXX

Another Shinra helicopter, driven by two members of the Turks Reno (a guy with long, wild unkempt red hair tied-up in a ponytail, wearing an unbuttoned black suit jacket, untucked white dress shirt underneath and loose black pants. Just like Crisis) and Rude (a bald head, brown-skinned guy wearing buttoned-up black suit jacket, black pants and dark sunglasses on his eyes) flew past several rocky cliff/canyons as they gazed down on the land, searching for the four escaping fugitives.

"They can't be serious." Reno exclaimed to Rude in an almost incredulous tone. "There's no way that we'll be able to find four needles in a haystack this size."

Rude let out a small sigh then turned his head to look at his partner. "Reno, there's no mission that's impossible for the…"

"Turks. Yeah, yeah, I get it." Reno cut him off.

"Hmm." said Rude with an inner smirk. "Also, Tseng apparently had something important that he wanted to give to them."

"Who? The targets?" Reno asked him and Rude nodded. "So we're courier now. Delivering packages to wanted fugitives, huh?"

Rude smirked at him then both the headsets which Reno and Rude wore on their heads began to buzzes.

"Reno, Rude. Status." said Crisis voice to them through the headsets.

"We got nothing here, Crisis." Reno answered back.

"What about you?" Rude asked Crisis.

"Negative on my part." replied Crisis with a disappointed sigh. "I'm going to head to Point 235 now, you two take Point 120."

"Roger."

"Alright, then. Let's get going, Rude." Reno told Rude before he turned the helicopter to their right and flew off.

XXXX

After a while of them sitting on the back of the truck, Zack decided to stand up and stretch his legs a bit. He placed his elbow on the roof of the truck (right above the driver), close his eyes and take a deep breath then open his eyes and smiled when he saw that they're almost to their destination. But then he stopped smiling and his face turn dark and serious when he heard gunshots began firing at him from afar and he quickly get back down.

"Laina! We're under attack! We've to get off this truck now!" Zack told her in a hurry and Laina nodded then grabbed hold of Angelina and put her over her shoulder while Zack told the driver to pull over and let them down before he grabbed hold of Cloud and put him over his shoulder too. The truck driver pull over near some large rocks and they quickly got off the truck and it drove off, leaving them behind.

Soon after the truck drove off, Zack and Laina quickly sprint toward the large rocks and hide behind them, then they carefully put Cloud and Angelina down and set them up in a sitting position side by side against the rocks. Zack and Laina stared at them with smirks/smiles on their faces before Zack's hand reach out and ruffled Cloud's head a little. Zack and Laina then turn to glance at each other, nodded and they stood up, turned and walked away. Neither of them saw that Angelina had opened her eyes, which is the colour of violet now (no longer crimson in colour due to the side-effect of the experiment) nor Cloud's hand as he slowly lifted it to reach out for them.

Zack and Laina, who's now hiding behind the rocks after they inched their way closer to whoever tried to shoot them, look out from their hiding place and saw about more than a dozen infantrymen armed with swords and assault rifles standing there, clearly in waiting for them. And as if that's not enough, they also saw several helicopters (armed with weapons too) flying above the infantrymen. They pulled back from looking and Laina noticed that Zack seems to be pondering something while closing his eyes before he opened them and glance at her seriously.

"Laina, I'm sorry for saying this to you but I want you to go back to Cloud and Angelina and stay safe with them." Zack told her.

Laina heard what he said and her eyes widened in surprised, shocked then anger. "What?Are you out of your mind? You want me to stay with them while letting you go out there and fight them by yourself? I won't do it!"

Zack gritted his teeth and grabbed her shoulder in frustration. "Listen to me, Laina! I can't let you go out there and fight with me against them! You saw how many there are waiting for us! Chances are you won't be able to survive this if I let you go out there with me!"

"And neither would you, Zack! Goddammit, we've both lose and leave behind some people who were close to us and I'll be damn if I'm gonna let you go out there to your death and lose you too!" Laina retorted angrily to him before she shrugged her shoulder out of his grip, lifted her left hand and showed him the lapis lazuli silver ring on her ring finger. "Take a good look at this, Zack! The moment you put this on my finger and then we got marry later on is the moment where we swear to each other that we'll stay together, no matter what, isn't it?"

Zack glance at her with love, tenderness, joy and a little hurt on his face as he listen to each of her words. His arms reach out and pulled her in for a hug.

"_Thank you for saying those words to me, Laina."_ Zack thought to himself while hugging her. "_I'm very happy to hear and know that you'll risked your life with me out there. But, even so, I still can't let you do so, Laina. I'm sorry."_ Zack's hand reach down into his pocket, pull out a Sleep materia and casted in on her.

After he did so, Laina began to feel sleepy and she realised a second too late that Zack had casted Sleep on her. Her hands slipped from his shoulder and he quickly grabbed her before she could fall, carry her back to where Cloud and Angelina were and put her down next to them.

"Forgive me, Laina." Zack told her while his hand slowly caressed her cheek before he stood up again and went off to faced them alone. As soon as they saw him coming out from the rocks toward them, they all raised their swords and assault rifles at him.

"Boy, oh boy…" said Zack to himself with a small smile on his face while shaking his head. "The price of freedom is steep." Zack then reach for the Buster sword behind him, pulled it out before him and then held it up to his forehead, his eyes closed. "Embrace your dreams, and whatever happen, protect your honour…" he open his eyes and lowered his sword. "…as SOLDIER. Come and get it!" he yelled out at them (which make some of them take a step back), raised his sword and swung it sideways at some of the infantrymen who stood at the very front line and they fell bleeding (and cried out in pain) to the ground.

As he began fighting the army of infantrymen and the Shinra helicopters with everything he got, memories of all that had happened during his time and life in SOLDIER, both the best and the worse flashes through his mind.

The first time he met Sephiroth, the SOLDIER hero after their mission in Wutai. The first time he met Crisis and Tseng of the Turks in the briefing room on the SOLDIER floor. The first time he met Angeal and trying to become a powerful SOLDIER 1st class like him under his tutelage. The first time he met Cloud after the Shinra helicopter crashed down onto the snowy mountain outside of Modeoheim then met him again two years later in Junon (while it's under attack by Genesis copies and robots) with an infantry woman named Angelina Pierce. The first time he met Aeris after he and Laina crashed down into her church by Angeal's hand and later on promised to sell flowers around Midgar with her.

And last but not least, the first time he met both Laina and Phemie Donovan after Genesis brought them into Shinra, becoming friends with them and then becoming Laina's partner, four years and a month later becoming her boyfriend, two years later asking her to marry him and she agreed then another four years later broke out, leave Nibelheim together with Cloud and Angelina and married her in Gongaga (which make his parents happy) while journeying/running from Genesis and Shinra, but now no more.

As the memories fluttered through his mind, Zack felt tears of joy then sadness started brimming in his eyes and he wiped it away swiftly with his black gloved hand before he continue fighting and taking down the army of infantrymen and the Shinra helicopters.

XXXX

Dark, ominous grey clouds came and completely covered up the once clear blue sky. A lone Shinra helicopter flew past Zack, who's now on one knee to the dirt ground (while still holding the Buster sword in his hands) near the edge of a cliff, his face is covered in dirt/grime and blood while his soldier outfit and body had several bullet holes/wounds on it which oozes blood too. He was panting/gasping heavily for breath now (after he killed off most of the infantrymen and take down some of the helicopters with his Flare and Ultima materia) as he raised his head and saw three remaining infantrymen began to approach him warily with their assault rifles. He gritted his teeth to ignore the pain on his entire body and struggled to his feet but before he could raised his sword to strike them down, they immediately opened fire on him, causing more bullet wounds to appear on his body and he cried out in pain before he fell backward to the ground.

XXXX

Zack's cries/screams of pain jolted Laina through the sleep magic casted on her and she opened her eyes, quickly sprang to her feet and run out of their hiding place behind the rocks to where Zack is. When she saw him lying on the ground, his body and face covered in bullet wounds, dirt/grime and blood, she immediately let out a yell full of anguish, despair and pain which causes the three infantrymen who stood looking down at him to turn around to her. They raised their assault rifles at her at the same time she glared darkly at each of them and suddenly they began to yell out in pain as blood began to pour out of their mouths, noses, eyes and ears and they all fell dead to the ground.

Rain began to pour down on the bodies of the dead infantrymens lying everywhere on the ground, on Zack who's lying near the edge of the cliff, still holding the Buster sword in his right hand and on Laina who swiftly approach Zack and fell to her knees near him before her trembling hands reach out and she gently lifted him up and put his head down on her lap, her face a mask of pain/anguish while tears fell from her mako-blue eyes down her face, mixing with the rain so that it's hard to tell whether she cried or not, but she did.

"Zack…" said Laina sadly to him as she looked down at him. He heard her voice, opened his eyes to glance up at her and gave her a weak smile.

"H-Hey there, honey."

"Why, Zack? How could you put me to sleep and came out to faced them by yourself?" She told him off. "If you haven't done that to me then I could have help you! I could have…"

"Get shot multiple times by them and then die with me?" he retorted back to her.

She bit her lip tightly at hearing his words until a thin trickle of blood came out and she gently lifted his head and held him close to her body, ignoring the blood and grime now staining/dirtying her soldier outfit. "Gaia! Yes, Zack, that's right! I could've help you and I don't care that they'll killed me with you and left us to die here, even if it means breaking my promise to get Phemie out of Shinra company and away from Midgar! You're my husband, Zack!" she choked out the words. "Always! I…I can't bring myself to keep on living without you, what more to say losing you here, Zack!"

Zack smiled at her then he weakly raised his left hand to touch her wet cheek. "I know you can't right now, Laina. But later on you'll have to, even if it breaks your heart. You have to live on, help both Cloud and Angelina and try to stop Shinra company with everything you've got, I know you three can do it, together…" His voice faltered and lapsed into silence. So does Laina until they both heard a noise and Laina looked up while Zack slowly turn his head to see who is it. They saw that it's Cloud and Angelina, who's now crawling across the wet/soggy dirt ground (which dirtied their soldier outfits) filled with bodies, helmets and broken swords/assault rifles (which they both ignored) toward them. Once they've reached Zack and Laina, Cloud looked down at Zack's face while Angelina slowly bring herself up into a kneeling position next to Laina.

"Z-Zack…" said Cloud to him in a sad and frighten tone. Zack's face winced in pain as he tried to breath before he looked at Cloud again.

"For the… both of us…" Zack said weakly to Cloud.

"Both of us?" replied Cloud, slightly confused.

Zack nodded to him. "That's right, Cloud. You're gonna…"

"You're gonna…?" said Cloud again and he, Angelina and Laina watched as Zack raised his left hand, put it behind Cloud's head and pulled his head down to his body. "Live." Zack told him. "You'll be… my living legacy. And also…I'll be leaving… my wife, Laina… to you and Angelina. Take care of her, alright?"

Both Cloud and Angelina nodded to him and he gave Laina a look to shush her when he saw that she's about to protest his decision. His left hand which grabbed the back of Cloud's head seconds ago went slack and it fell back to the ground. Cloud then lifted his head and Angelina saw that his face and part of his spiky blonde hair is covered in Zack's blood. Cloud looked down at Zack again, who smiled before he bring the Buster sword close and raised it to Cloud. "My honour… my dreams… they're all yours now, Cloud."

Cloud slowly reach out, grasped the handle of the Buster sword with both of his hands and Zack's hand leave it and fell back to the ground again.

"I'm your… living legacy…" Cloud repeated Zack's words and Zack nodded again before he switch his glance from Cloud to Angelina (who gave him a small smile) then to Laina herself.

"I'm sorry, Laina." Zack said sadly to her. "There's so many… things that I… wished I could have… gave to you… but…"

Laina felt more tears came out of her eyes and she shook her head at him to tell him that she knows what he's going to say to her so he don't have to trouble himself in saying it to her. She then bent her head down to his and kissed him for the final time, he closed his eyes and kissed her back until she felt his last breath left him and she knew that he's… dead now.

Cloud immediately let out a scream of anguish while Angelina covered her face with her hands and began crying. After a while, the rain stopped and the dark, grey clouds began to parted away to reveal clear, blue sky again. Laina lifted her head and glance up at the sky for a while before she glance back down at Zack's peaceful, smiling face.

She bent her head down to him again to kissed his forehead before pulling back to glance at his face again. "I love you, Zack. Until the day I die and reunited with you in the lifestream. I promised, Zack." She then slowly lifted Zack's head from her lap and put his head down on the ground.

"Thank you, Zack. I won't forget." Cloud said to him before he slowly stood up, holding the handle of the Buster sword in his left hand. Both Angelina and Laina stood up too (after Angelina dried up her tears and then gave Laina a hug to comfort her). Cloud closed his eyes (to hold back his tears) for a second then opened them to gaze down at Zack. "Goodnight, Zack."

Cloud turned around and began to walked away from Zack's body, dragging the Buster sword with his hands and with both Angelina and Laina following behind him. The three of them together, just like what Zack wanted.

"_Hey, Laina."_ Zack's voice called out to her and she stopped in her tracks to listen to his voice. "_Would you say that I've become a hero?"_

Laina smiled at his words and looked down at the lapis lazuli silver ring on her finger.

"_Yes, Zack. You're, without a doubt, a hero now."_


	37. Chapter 37

**Final chapter**

**Epilogue**

**One and a half year later…**

"_I wonder how are they doing now, or if they're still alive somewhere out there or not?"_ thought Aeris to herself (now wearing a long, sleeveless pink dress with a short, red bolero jacket over it, metal bangles on both of her wrists and short brown boots on her legs) as she glance down at the small pinpricks of mako green light/energy floating out of some rusted-looking pipes on the right side of a run-down shop in LOVELESS avenue in Sector 8. Slowly Aeris stood up, close her hands together as if in a prayer before turning to her left, walked out of the alley (while carrying a small basket of white and yellow flowers under one arm) toward the street, stopped in her tracks and watched as a vehicle drove past her while many people roaming/walking around the streets of Sector 8.

XXXX

Meanwhile at the same time, a rogue train went speeding past a signal bar flashing red and breaking it to pieces. On top of the train, a young man was kneeling there, dressed in a black shirt, black gloves with metal bangles on them, long black pants and boots and holding a large sword in his right hand. The man lifted the sword before his face, pressed his forehead on it before putting it behind his back.

"_My name is Cloud Strife, SOLDIER 1st class."_ thought Cloud to himself as he open his mako-blue eyes to stared at the faraway reactor in front of him before he slowly stood up on the speeding train as it speeds on toward it.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN**

**FINAL FANTASY VII**


End file.
